The Substitute
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: A senior, majoring in education at the University of Vienna is persuaded to fill in for a friend who is a governess to seven children.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

The city of Vienna sits in the northeast corner of Austria where two mountain ranges of the Alps form a basin which is home to both a large forested area and the most famous river in the world, the Danube.

The beautiful blue Danube River flows past a knoll of rolling hills where the river is so bright and blue it almost blends with the blue of the sky. Many people come to these hills to take in the scene as did a young university student.

The young woman was prepared for the summer sun with her wide-brimmed straw hat. She also carried her faithful companion, a guitar. She hurried across the foot bridge and climbed to the top of one of the larger hills.

From here she could see across the river towards a town where the sun reflected off of a large structure which the young woman knew to be a castle which had once been the home of an empress of Austria.

The young woman had been here before; she went directly to a large rock whose top had been worn smooth by the elements; it made a perfect seat. It was perfect for sitting and singing.

The young woman removed her guitar from its case. She carefully plucked the strings to be sure it was tuned correctly. Once she was satisfied, she began to warm up her voice with a simple scale. Her voice drew some animals from their hiding places, a couple of field mice and two chipmunks stood still to listen. They were joined by a songbird which seemed to whistle along with her scale.

The old empress's castle was now home to large family. A governess caring for several children who lived there had decided to enjoy the beautiful day. They headed for the same destination.

As the group climbed the hill, the children's governess heard the strains of the song which the young woman was singing. As they came closer, the governess recognized the young woman and immediately called to her.

"Maria, Maria, it's me, Helena."

The young woman stopped and looked in her direction. She heard. "I didn't know you sang so well. You sound like a trained singer."

Immediately, the young woman responded. "Hello Helena, thank you. What brings you to the hills?"

"I decided the children needed some fresh air after almost a week of rainy afternoons. Children, don't be shy; tell Maria hello."

Maria heard seven children say "hello, Fräulein Maria," almost in unison. Standing before her were seven children in a formal line from oldest to youngest like descending pipes of an organ. All except the oldest girl had similar haircuts. Their dark brown hair was short; it was parted down the middle with bangs covering their foreheads. The oldest girl's hair was shoulder-length and was held away from her face by a bow; her bangs were curly and fluffy. The youngest boy's hair looked wind-blown. The oldest boy's was neat and tidy; he looked like a young man.

"Good day to you too. You look so nice in your sailor suits. And I've never seen five sisters who look so much alike; you boys must look like your father."

The older boy responded. "We're told that a lot, Fräulein. Do you come here often?"

"Not during the school year, today was my first opportunity."

A soft spoken little girl asked a question. "What was that song you were singing? It was really pretty."

"I like it too. These hills are like a sacred summit; they almost help give meaning to your life. I feel God's power and wisdom when I come here. Often singing is mentioned in the same breath as prayer. That song was my prayer to help me look for my life.

"Your Fräulein and I attend the same Bible class. We recently read a verse from scripture where it tells us God had known us since before we were born. And that he has prepared our path in life. Did you know that?"

Maria saw seven children shake their heads. "It's 's one of my favorite songs. Do you sing?"

The oldest girl spoke. "Not anymore, Fräulein, our papa doesn't allow it. Our singing reminds him of all the fun times we had when mama was alive."

"She's right, Maria. I feel sorry for my employer. You see, first the Austria's navy was dissolved by the treaty which ended the Great War and then he lost his wife to the ravages of Scarlet Fever. He's never been able to overcome his grief."

"That is so sad. I suppose all this talk from Germany's new leader doesn't help either."

"It probably doesn't. He's a very loyal Austrian."

"All we can do is pray, Helena."

"You're right, Maria, we better get home."

"Yes, me too."

They walked off the hill together; all the way to a fork in the road where they separated. Maria really felt sad for the children, not only because they couldn't sing anymore but the way they walked. Their straight line was impeccable. It was almost like they really were sailors. She would pray for both the children and their father.

In two weeks the Bible class resumed. Helena spoke to Maria when the class was over. "I need your help, Maria. I received word that my brother has taken ill while working in Munich. He's going to need surgery on his kidneys. I need to go to him. I must find someone to take care of the children through the summer. I'm hoping you can take my place."

"Helena, I've never been a governess."

"Maria, I'm sure you would do fine. The children aren't difficult to care for; you're almost finished with your university classes to become a certified teacher. They already know you, please Maria."

"Do you think their father would approve? I'm only a few years older than his oldest daughter."

"I'm sure he would. He knows I want to be with my brother."

"Okay, where is their house?"

"It's the old castle, Maria. I'll meet you there at ten tomorrow morning."

"How interesting, they live in the old castle. I'll be there Helena. You can make your travel plans."

"Thank you, you're a dear."

The two women left the home where the class was held. They walked towards the university, where they parted.


	2. Maria the Governess

Maria the Governess

It was twilight when Maria and Helena departed. Maria only had a short walk back to her dormitory. She was anxious to share her news with her roommate, Annie. Maria hurried inside and up the flight of stairs to her room.

Annie had arrived only minutes before; she too, had news to share. They both started talking at the same time. They broke out in laughter. Maria conceded to her friend.

"Maria, I got the job at the club. I'm going to be an official at tennis matches for the summer."

"That's wonderful, Annie. You're never going to believe this. My friend Helena has a brother in Munich who needs surgery and she wants to be with him. She's asked me to take her place as a governess to seven children."

"Seven? Maria!"

"You heard correctly. There's more. They live in the old empress's castle."

"Oh my, that's incredible. I didn't know anyone lived there."

"I didn't either. I need to meet Helena there at ten tomorrow morning."

"We better try and get some sleep. I have a feeling we will both wake up early."

"Yes, you're right."

The two young women changed into their nightgowns and after a trip to the communal bathroom they settled in their beds. For a few minutes each could hear the other toss and turn. Their beds were very old; the bed springs creaked, cracked and groaned. Eventually each found a comfortable spot and fell asleep.

In the morning, they both woke at about the same time. While they dressed, each commented on their new adventures.

"I can't imagine living in the old castle; me a poor girl from a farm."

"I still can't believe you will be a governess to seven children."

"They are most definitely well-mannered. I hope they don't always walk in a perfectly straight line or always wear their sailor suits."

"Knowing your personality like I do, I'm sure you will subtly change all that."

"I hope so, Annie. I see they gave you a uniform to wear."

"Yes, it's a comfortable dress. I'm glad for the long sleeves to protect me from the sun. I also have this large straw hat to wear. I just hope I can concentrate on watching the ball to be sure it doesn't hit the side line."

"I'm sure you will do just fine. I hope my peasant dress is appropriate for a governess to wear."

"I'm sure it is. I don't think there is a specific dress code for a governess. We better do our chores and get to the dining hall for breakfast."

They had more than enough time to accomplish both. They returned to their dorm room to use the bathroom. They stood together on the sidewalk outside the dormitory building.

"Well, Annie, we're both off for a new experience. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. Are you?"

"Maybe a little; you see, the children's mother died a couple of years ago and their father lost his livelihood after the Great War ended because Austria was forced to give up its Navy. He's still terribly sad. He doesn't let the children play games or sing."

"I have no doubt you will eventually be able to help him see the value in play and singing."

"I hope so. I better get going. I don't want to be late."

"Me neither, I'm not sure when the last match ends. I know I'll be back in time for dinner. We'll share our stories then."

"Yes, I'll wait for you."

They went their separate ways. Maria had more than enough time; she walked at a leisurely pace. Soon the castle was in view. Maria had seen it before but as she walked closer she was overwhelmed by the enormity of the structure. She gasped as she stared at it. The bell from the near-by Abbey brought her to reality; it had announced ten o'clock. And then she saw Helena come out the front door. She hurried into the courtyard to meet Maria.

"Now, don't be nervous, Maria. The Captain may still be sad but he's very nice. I already told him about you."

"That's reassuring." Maria said with confidence, although the enormity of the palace had made her nervous.

The two women entered the dwelling through an elaborately engraved front door. It opened into a huge open space. An oversized chandelier hung from a rich painting on the ceiling. The room was an oval surrounded by halves of columns decorating the walls; each with several small decorative lights. The room glittered with white marble and gold.

Maria was stunned as she turned around several times to take it all in. "Is the whole house decorated like this?"

"Most of it is; the second floor isn't as elaborate. The children's floor is the least. The captain's study is in the wing to our right. Follow me Maria."

They found the door was open. The captain was expecting them. He sensed their presence and looked up. He stood.

"Captain, this is Maria."

Maria had been introduced to an impeccably dressed gentleman with a definite military bearing. He stood exactly as his two sons had the day Maria met the children. But then he extended his hand which she took and received a warm and gracious handshake.

And the captain tried not to stare. He noticed Maria's appearance. He hadn't seen many Austrians who still wore the authentic clothes of their ancestors. Maria was wearing a blue and black corset-style dirndl dress with silver grommets over an eyelet puffy-sleeved blouse with a lace-trimmed neckline with a complementary blue apron. Some of her light brown hair was pulled away from her face to form a bun; she also had braids which formed a headband.

"Captain von Trapp, Fräulein, I'm pleased to meet you. It's so nice of you to take Helena's place. I know she wants to go to her brother as soon as possible. I understand you met my children already."

"Yes sir, two weeks ago we were all up in the hills enjoying the beautiful day."

"Helena also told me you've almost finished your classes for your degree in teaching. That's good. I don't like my children to dream away their summer vacation. They need to keep sharp. And Fräulein, they must do their reading,"

"I can see to both of those, sir; I like to read as well."

"Very well, I'll look for you in the morning. Helena is leaving this afternoon."

They two ladies departed the study. "See, I told you he is very nice despite his requirements."

"He's right about children falling behind during the summer. A teacher sometimes spends two or three weeks reviewing when the new school year begins. The same goes for reading skills, especially for the younger children."

"Don't worry about Brigitta; she's the nine year old. She reads way above her grade level. That started when she was confined to bed after a terrible case of Scarlet Fever. I only wish the Captain would allow them to sing and play."

"Maybe, because I'm young and love to sing and play games, I can help him understand they are important too."

"I hope so. He also goes into town often. One of his fellow navy officers works there. Let me introduce you to the staff. We don't have a housekeeper right now; the maids don't need any direction. They keep the house neat and tidy. You do need to meet the cook; she likes to spoil the children. Her name is Katia."

Helena left the wing which held the captain's study and entered the huge decorated room again. She led them to the opposite wing.

"Helena, I feel like Hansel and Gretl; I need to leave bread crumbs to find my way."

Helena smiled broadly. "You'll learn quickly and besides the children will be more than willing to help you. The kitchen is at the very end of this wing."

Maria peered into several of the rooms whose doors were open; she saw some with large dining tables and others were more like large parlors. The cook had heard their voices and spoke immediately. "Is this your replacement, Helena?"

"Yes Katia, this is Maria."

"Welcome, Maria, feel free to come to the kitchen anytime. I always have coffee available for the captain and hot water for tea. I spoil the children with tea in the afternoon. I'm not British, I like the custom. It's not formal. Now that it's summer, I serve juice and cookies, often on the veranda.

"Thank you Katia, for your invitation. I prefer tea to coffee. I also like the British custom."

"Come on Maria, we'll go out the back door and find the men."

Helena led Maria outside. They stepped into an expansive well-manicured garden. Maria gasped. "Oh my, I've never seen a garden like this; there are so many different flowers and trees."

"And approaching us is the man responsible for it. Stefan, please meet my replacement, Maria."

He was an old fashioned gentleman. He gently took hold of Maria's hand for a kiss. "Sir, you don't need to be so formal, but thank you for your well-mannered gesture."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fräulein. The children enjoy the garden; they take their afternoon walks here. Friedrich knows all the names of the flowers and trees."

"Thank you for telling me; I'd like to know their names as well. I like flowers but I only know what Edelweiss looks like."

"Stefan, do you know where Phillip is?"

"He's repairing the fence around the pasture, Bessie's been head-butting it again."

"Thanks, we'll go find him."

"Helena, do the children like the cows?"

"They do; they don't pay them much attention. They might shout to them when they pass the pasture on their walk. Do you like them?"

"I'm a farm child; I learned how to milk them when I was eight. And when I became strong enough I would help my guardian churn butter."

"I still find it difficult to believe you grew up an orphan."

"I was very lucky that my mama's relatives took me in and raised me as one of theirs. I see the man repairing the fence."

He must have heard their voices. He stopped pounding with his hammer. He asked as Stefan had. "Is this your replacement, Helena?"

"Yes Phillip, please meet Maria."

"I'd shake your hand but it's very dirty. Welcome to the palace."

"Thank you, I see you have two cows."

"Yes, Bessie and Bertha, they're both good producers. The children drink lots of milk. Now that's it's summer, Katia will be making ice cream, another favorite of the children."

"I must confess. I like ice cream too."

"We need to get back, Maria. I have a few things remaining to pack. And the captain and I still need to tell the children. He wanted to meet you before he told them I was leaving. Do you have any questions?"

"None that I can think of; I'm sure the older children will be able to answer them as I think of them."

"Yes, Liesl and Friedrich will be very helpful."

"Helena, I'll pray for your brother. I'm sure he will get well."

"I hope so Maria; any kind of surgery scares me."

"I know; have faith Helena. Please write to me. I'm sure the children will be concerned."

"I will."

Helena had led Maria back to the front door; she stood in the doorway and watched Maria depart. Maria turned and waived.

Once Maria was off the property, she walked with a skip to her step. She was whistling a happy tune. She spoke to no one. "I can't believe I'll be a governess to seven children and live in a real castle. My, my, what an incredible experience I will have."

She skipped and twirled the entire way home.


	3. The First Day

The First Day

Maria's skipping and twirling didn't stop until she was in the city. Then she had to temper her excitement; she really didn't want to be noticed. There were many people on the streets; it was almost noon.

Once she reached the dormitory, Maria went directly to her room to change her clothes. Her choice was a casual outfit consisting of a simple cream colored blouse and a tan jumper. And now her destination was the dining room.

The room wasn't as crowded as it was during the regular school year; only a few students took summer classes. She was able to get a table by a window. She enjoyed her meal as she watched the squirrels and the birds in the courtyard.

On her way back to her room, she took time to speak with the dorm-mother. She informed her she would be spending the summer as a governess. She decided not to give any details. The woman congratulated her. She said no more because the telephone rang.

Maria stopped by the storage closet to retrieve her travel bag. She didn't own a closet full of dresses. Her bag easily accommodated those she thought she would need for the summer. She would pack the remainder of her personnel items in the morning.

Maria went down to the parlor to sit and read and wait for Annie. She had closed the book when she heard Annie answer the dorm-mother's question.

"I think I did well; neither of the players yelled at me. I never knew they could hit those balls so hard; they zoomed past me."

Maria joined her friend. "Did you have lunch there?"

"I did. I ate with all the other staff. How was your interview?"

Maria laughed at her question. "I suppose you could say the captain interviewed me. He was impressed with my teaching credentials. The palace is huge, Annie. And the gardens are gorgeous; they even have two cows. I'll felt like I was home."

"I'm hungry, Maria. Lunch seems like a long time ago."

"It is after six."

"Yes, it is. I heard the town clock while I was walking. I do want to change first."

Maria went with her friend to their room. Annie was quick. They were on their way to the dining room in a few minutes. Over dinner, they each told more about their experiences. They took a leisurely stroll around the campus before returning to their dormitory. That night, Annie had no problem falling asleep; the sun had made her very tired.

Maria wasn't so lucky. She tried not to toss and turn too much. She lay flat on her back thinking about tomorrow. She was anticipating her role as governess and teacher. But soon she put those thoughts out of her mind and fell asleep.

The two young women woke at about the same time. Maria was the first out of bed; she was ready to begin her new roles. She went on to the bathroom while Annie got the sleep out of her eyes.

Annie was fully awake when she returned. Her dress was laid out on her bed. She took her turn in the bathroom. Maria put on the same dress she had worn yesterday. While Annie dressed, they chatted.

"I'm going miss chatting with you, Annie."

"I feel the same. You're going to have seven children to talk with. I know some of our other girlfriends are staying for the summer. We'll hang out together. I won't be lonely, Maria."

"That's good. We better get to breakfast. I need to be at the castle by nine."

"Same for me Maria; the first match begins at nine-thirty."

They didn't have time to linger over breakfast. They returned to the dormitory to use the bathroom. Annie grabbed her hat and handbag; Maria had her travel bag and guitar.

The two young ladies walked out of the dormitory together. They spoke similar thoughts. "This is goodbye for now. Enjoy your time at the castle."

"I will Annie, don't get your neck all out-of-joint watching the ball; have fun."

Immediately they went in opposite directions. Maria walked a little slower today; her carpet bag and guitar slowed her down. As she came closer to the castle, she spotted a person on the sidewalk in front of it. She smiled as she realized it was the captain. He had seen her and walked in her direction.

"Captain, I'm surprised you don't have a doorman."

"You mean a butler, Maria?"

"Is a butler a doorman's official title?"

"Yes, they mean the same. The answer is no. He left when Hitler started all his talk. He received an offer to go to Switzerland; hopefully that country will remain neutral. I don't mind greeting people, besides we don't get much company. Let me carry your bag."

"Thank you, sir."

"I see you brought your guitar with you."

"I could never leave it behind; it belonged to my father. My guardian gave it to me on my tenth birthday."

"Guardian, Maria?"

"Yes sir, I'm an orphan. My parents died in a carriage accident when I was three. My mama's sister took me in. She raised me as one of her own."

"You speak well of them."

"Yes, I do. I was very fortunate."

"Your room is near the children's. I'm sure you need to freshen up before joining them. They're in the classroom doing an assignment."

Maria followed the captain inside. She was still in awe of the size and grandeur of the palace.

"These stairs take you to your room. Maria, I wouldn't go wandering around the house alone; you really can get lost. My youngest children did when we first moved here. Friedrich has a good sense of direction; he was able to find his little sisters."

"Don't worry Captain; I'll most always be with your children."

"Here we are, Maria. I'll go tell the children you are here and then come back for you."

"Very well, I won't be long."

After a few minutes, Maria stood in the hall outside her room. She laughed. "I see you have an escort, Captain."

"They insisted on following me. They want to show you around. I'll be in my study if anyone needs me."

"Fräulein Maria, we're so glad you will be with us for the summer. Did Fräulein Helena tell you our names?"

"She did. You're Liesl, the oldest, next is Friedrich and then there's Louisa and Kurt. I'd never forget your name. Helena told be you like to be thought of as being almost eleven."

Kurt responded with a laugh and a smile.

"Finally, is nine year old Brigitta, who loves to read. And you two cute little girls are Marta and Gretl."

"Can we hold your hands, Fräulein?"

"I'd be delighted to be escorted by both of you. Where are you taking me first?"

"To our bedroom, which is close to yours."

Marta and Gretl took her inside their room; Maria looked around. "I don't see a toy box in here. I'm sure you have toys."

"It's in the nursery. We'll go there last."

"Let me guess, this next room is for Brigitta and Louisa."

"Yes, that's correct. Friedrich and my room is next and last is Liesl's."

"Thank you Kurt, I see several more doors down the hall."

"First is the nursery. Fräulein, it really isn't a baby's room. It's a large playroom. Let' go inside."

"This is a wonderful room; we can play all kinds of games in there. I bet the next room is your schoolroom."

"It is Fräulein."

"I need to have a good look inside it." Maria opened the door.

"My goodness, this is a real classroom. I see blackboards, walls with large maps and even some science equipment."

"The last room is our own personal library. We can also ask permission to use some of father's books from his study."

After looking around, Maria had a question. "Have any of you ever gone to a real school?"

"No Fräulein, most places where we lived didn't have any close by."

"I see. My intuition tells me you are all very advanced for your age. I'll find out soon."

"Papa said we could take you outside and show you where we take our walks."

"Fräulein Helena introduced me to the men who work outside. I saw some beautiful flowers. Stefan told me that Friedrich's knows all their names.

"I do Fräulein, I find Botany as interesting as Biology and Chemistry. I'll point out a few as we walk around.

Maria was quite impressed with Friedrich's knowledge. They had stopped to examine one of the flowers when Maria asked. "What's that funny sound I hear?"

"That's papa's whistle. He uses it rather than yell for us. We don't mind. It's his navy whistle."

"It is better than yelling. We better go see what he wants."

The Captain was waiting near the door which they had exited. "I only wanted to tell you, I need to go see Uncle Erwin; I'll return in the afternoon."

"Who's buying lunch, Father?"

"You're funny Friedrich. Uncle Erwin is; I bought the last two." Father and son shared a laugh. Maria smiled as well.

"We were finished outside, Captain. Now we're returning to the classroom."

"Very well, I find you when I get home." The captain walked away towards a covered structure to his car. Maria gave directions.

"Children, let's go back to your schoolroom. Your father told me you have an assignment to complete. I'm interested in seeing your work."

"Fräulein, we each have math problems to do and some science questions to answer. For those we need our science books from the library."

"Thank you, Liesl, I'll just observe."

Maria walked around the classroom looking over the children's shoulders as they worked on their assignment. She noted their independence as they completed them. The morning had flown by. Maria was distracted by a sound.

"Now, I hear a real bell ringing."

"That's from our cook, Fräulein Katia. It's lunch time."

"I suppose we should wash-up and find the dining room. At my school, no one was late for meals. We had an excellent cook."

"That's true for ours."

Maria discovered the food was excellent. They enjoyed some pleasant conversation during lunch. Maria asked. "Friedrich, you seemed to enjoy your banter with your father about Uncle Erwin. Tell me about him."

"He's not a real uncle, Fräulein. He's one my father's fellow officers. They're very close, almost like brothers."

"So they tease like brothers."

"They do. It's fun to listen to them. We also refer to two other men as uncles, Uncle Sidney and Uncle James. We don't see them very often."

After everyone had finished eating, Maria asked. "Did everyone finish their assignment?"

She saw seven nods and then Brigitta spoke. "We do our reading after lunch and then we have free time."

"How long do you read?"

"At least thirty minutes, Papa likes us to read a book a week; unless it's a very long one. Marta doesn't read that long and Gretl is just learning to read real books."

"Do you read here in the classroom?"

"Sometimes," Brigitta answered. "But we're free to read anywhere. I like the big chair in the sunroom."

"That's fine. Please come back here after your thirty minutes is up. Your father reminded me not to go wandering around the castle alone. Marta and Gretl, where do you do your reading?"

"We use the big chair in the nursery."

"Good, I know where that is. I'm going to check out your library for a good book; then I'll find you."

Maria was astounded at the number and variety of the books in their library. She found a Jane Austin novel which she took with her. And then she returned to the nursery. As she approached she could hear Marta reading. She stood at the door and listened.

She really wasn't surprised how well she read. Nor was she surprised she liked to read out loud. She knew that children her age had difficulty reading silently. Maria also noted Gretl listened very well.

The two little girls were both sitting in an oversized chair; they must have heard the rustle of her dress. They looked up.

"Hello Fräulein, did you find good book?"

"I did. Marta, tell me about your story."

"It's a fun story. Raggedy Ann and Andy are in a magical garden. They have lots of fun."

"I like those stories also. Do you have a Raggedy Ann doll?"

"No, but I do have my floppy hair doll." She raised it in the air. "I think it was a gift to me when Gretl was born. I take it with me almost everywhere.""

"Dolls are nice companions. Gretl, did you enjoy the story?"

"I did, Fräulein. I also read my Three Bears book. I like the baby bear."

"Very good, girls, your brothers and sisters should be here soon."

Maria barely closed her mouth when they arrived. "Fräulein, we're going to change out of our uniforms and put on more informal clothes."

"I was wondering if you wore your uniforms all day. Brigitta, is it still sunny?"

"No Fräulein, it looks like it's going to rain. We're stuck inside."

"I know how to make a rainy day fun. Hurry back here."

The children were curious about Maria's ideas. They weren't disappointed. They spent the remainder of the afternoon playing games like Duck, Duck Goose, Hot Potato and she taught them how to play Freeze Tag.

It was that game which they were playing when their father came home. He stood in the doorway and watched. He wasn't noticed for a few minutes. Finally the IT person had everyone frozen.

"A very interesting game, Maria." His voice had startled her; she was also frozen.

"Hi Captain, yes it is. It's a good game to expend some energy on a rainy afternoon. I hope you don't mind."

"No Maria and children, all forms of exercise are good."

Friedrich picked up the conversation. "We had fun too, Papa. Did your lunch meeting with Uncle Erwin go well?"

"If your asking did he pay, the answer is yes and our conversation was interesting."

The captain had no desire to share what Erwin had told him about the way the Jewish people were being treated in Germany. His news disgusted him.

Maria had picked up on his cautious speech; she too refrained from asking questions. She was happy that the captain hadn't minded their play time.


	4. Summer School

Summer School

The captain had been sincere in his pleasure of seeing his children play. He was also impressed as to how his children had accepted Maria as their governess and teacher. He felt she had brought _joie de vie_ to his home. The castle was now filled with the children's chatter. Whenever the captain heard them, it brought a smile to his face.

Maria was pleased that he had been genuine in his comment that all forms of exercise were good. She also took her role as teacher very seriously. Maria had to prepare a lesson for each one of them; each was at a different grade level.

She continued to be amazed that they never complained. Each day they eagerly engaged in the subject matter. They were truly self-motivated. Every day, the morning was over before they knew it.

The afternoons were spent playing. If the weather cooperated, they would take long walks or engage in a more aggressive game of tag or kickball. And of course, they looked forward to afternoon tea time.

Maria also shared her letters from Helena with them. The first letter was a mixture of good and bad news. She told them. "Fräulein Helena's brother's surgery was successful. He still needs to be in the hospital; his kidneys were full of stones."

"Stones, Fräulein?"

"That's what she wrote. Maybe there's a book in your library which might tell us more."

"There is; let me go get it."

Friedrich returned and seemed to know exactly where to look. He read about the kidneys' function, cleaning the body's blood supply. And then he found a place which talked about how kidney stones develop and must be removed before they can really damage the kidneys. He finished with this statement.

"We need our kidneys to live; they're as vital as our heart is."

"Thank you Friedrich, we need to continue to pray for him."

And they did. Maria had taught them a morning prayer. It was similar to their _Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep_ prayer which they said at night. This prayer began with, _Now I Begin a New Day_, and concluded with a prayer for Helena's brother to get well quickly.

This particular day the children finished their lessons early. Maria had decided to use this time to introduce music to the children. She began a conversation with them.

"You know children; you have each had lessons in all the academic subjects, mathematics, grammar, writing, history, geography, various sciences and of course your reading. But you are missing one required subject. Does anyone have a guess?"

The children looked at each other; no one had a guess. Instead she heard from Liesl. "Tell us, Fräulein."

"It starts in primary school and continues all the way through your secondary years; it's music class children. Little children like Gretl first learn how to beat out a rhythm on a drum or play a simple tune on a xylophone; then it's singing simple songs like _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star._ Each year you learn to sing more complicated songs; sung in different parts. And finally, you learn about all the great Austrian composers."

"Sounds like fun; I wonder if papa will approve."

"I think he will, Louisa; he approves of playing games on rainy days."

"We don't know how to sing."

Maria reacted to Marta's announcement this way. "Singing is easy as reciting your ABC's. You're not going to be a composer; you don't need to learn how to write music. At least I don't think so."

"I don't either, Fräulein."

Maria smiled at Louisa. "Give me a minute to get my guitar."

Before she got back inside the classroom, she heard Louisa. "This is going to be fun."

Maria brought a chair to the front of the room. After sitting, she told them. "I need to be sure all the strings are in tune; then we can begin our lesson."

They saw her pluck each string and then adjust a small knob on the long handle of the guitar.

"There, it's all in tune; now children we can begin our lesson. You need to learn how to make the sound of the notes. Each note is higher in tone than the previous one. Let me show you."

Maria strummed a chord and intoned the first note using the syllable _ah_. And then the next _ah_ was as she had said was slightly higher than the first. She quickly went up the scale before she paused. The children looked perplexed.

Maria responded to their looks. "Children, I have an easy way for you to learn the notes. My first music teacher taught us this fun little song. Instead of the syllable _ah_ for each note, she taught us to use a word. Who knows the word for a female deer?"

Brigitta answered her. "A doe, Fräulein."

"Correct, and what word is sometimes used for sunlight?"

Friedrich answered. "A ray."

"You're correct. All the other notes have their special word too. Let me sing all of them for you and then you can try.

Maria began to sing all the notes with their reference word or phrase. She could see their eager faces. "Now, it's your turn; repeat after me."

Maria was amazed; they sang each one correctly the first time. "Children, you have learned how to sing. With these notes in your head, you will be able to sing almost anything."

Louisa spoke. "I can't believe how easy it is to sing; even Marta and Gretl were singing."

"I noticed. Now let's substitute different words."

They learned it as easily. The children were excited; they sang very loud and could barely sit still in the classroom. Now Maria encouraged them to follow her. They went out of the classroom, down the stairs and by the kitchen. Katia came out to listen.

They stopped to catch their breaths. "I can't believe you're singing, children. You sound wonderful."

"Our Fräulein taught us all the notes to sing so we can almost anything. It's all part of our music class."

"Louisa is right, Katia. Every school in Austria teaches music. They're also going to learn about some of the famous Austrian composers, like Strauss, Mozart and Hayden."

"I wonder what the captain will say."

"I'll explain just as I did to you; I think he'll understand."

It was a few days later. The captain was home that morning; he was in his study. He heard the clock gong twelve times. The captain left the room to join his children for lunch. As he approached the great hall with the huge chandelier, he heard singing.

As he came closer he saw his children playing on the stairs. The song they were singing was new to him; he heard all their _do, re, and mi-s_. They saw him and stopped.

"Papa, we're having music class. Fräulein Maria taught us how to sing. Music class is one of our required classes."

"Kurt is correct Captain. Most of their morning is spent on all the academic subjects. It's only after they have completed those lessons did I teach them how to sing. Your children are very talented; they have a God given talent for music."

The captain smiled as he heard Maria's defense of singing. "You children did sound wonderful. I do remember having a music class at the military academy. Music was only taught to us in our primary grades."

"But Papa, I know you can sing. I remember sitting at the top of the stairs in our old house listening to you and Mama sing together."

"Yes, Liesl, your mama and I did enjoy singing together." The captain knew it was his grief which made him forbid singing. He continued his response. "Enough time has passed, Liesl. I want you and your siblings to sing."

And Maria understood perfectly; she knew it had been almost four years since his wife had died.

"Maybe your papa and I can teach you some of those songs."

"Please do; I want to learn them too."

"We will Gretl; I promise. I hear Katia's bell; it's lunch time."

Lunch took a long time; the captain sat and listened to his children's chatter. The opportunity for the captain to teach them some of the songs he and Agathe had sung together came on a stormy afternoon. They congregated in the big parlor.

Their father taught them a hunting song, two silly sailor songs and one which he described as their mama's favorite. It was a love song. It had phrases like these; apple blossom time in May was the time to change your name to mine; church bells will chime during apple blossom time and our wedding will be on that wonderful day in May when you become mine.

Liesl was quick to rave about the song. "I can see why Mama liked that song. Maybe one day a boy might sing it to me."

"Hopefully, not too soon, Liesl."

"No Papa, it won't be soon. But one day I'll meet a boy as kind and loving as you."

The captain was moved by his daughter's response. He was glad to see Katia enter the room and speak.

"Is anyone hungry? It's past the dinner hour."

"We were singing, Katia; give us a minute to freshen-up."

Maria and the children left the room. The captain thought out loud. "I never thought I would sing that song again. Agathe, I know you are happy; that awful ache in my heart is gone. I must thank Maria sometime; she brought music back into my home."

He headed for the dining room with a smile on his lips and with a healed heart. The captain only wished the Germans weren't threatening to take over Austria.

The next few weeks continued to be enjoyable. Helena's letters were encouraging. Her brother was growing stronger every day. She thought they could come home soon. The captain was now having twice weekly meetings with Erwin. This fact worried Maria, although she didn't know why.

Then one evening, after the children were in bed, the captain found Maria. "I need to talk with you. Will you come to my study?"

"Of course, sir, I'll be down in a moment."

"Very well, my door will be open."

Maria took only as long as she needed to freshen-up. She hurried down the stairs. She really was worried. The captain was pacing in and out of the doorway. He saw her.

"Maria, let's sit in the two chairs by the window."

Maria took his suggestion. He began immediately. "I received a letter from Helena today. Her brother is well enough to travel."

"That's good news, Captain."

"It is, but there's more. They're not coming back to Austria."

"Why sir?"

"Maria, do you know anything about Hitler?"

"Only that the German people have made him chancellor."

"That's true. Maria, do you remember the Exodus story about spies being sent out ahead to look at the land God had promised to them?"

"I do sir. How is it relevant?"

"It's proof that countries have always had spies. It's true today. Our Austrian spies are very active in Germany. They have told us that many German Jews have disappeared."

"How does this knowledge affect Helena and her brother?"

"Her brother's name is Samuel; a name given to many Jewish boys."

"Do they think he's Jewish?" Maria exclaimed in an astounded voice.

"I'm afraid so. One of our spies warned them and others are helping them travel to London." The captain calmly explained.

"This is terrible, Captain. Your children are going to be terribly sad."

"Yes, I know and there's no easy way to tell them. I certainly don't want to alarm them."

"I agree. I'll keep them busy. Maybe they won't question me anytime soon."

"Helena did ask that we pack her things. Erwin knows the stationmaster in Vienna. He'll be more than willing to see that the trunk gets to London."

"Katia and I can do that late one night. I'm sure you're going to tell her and the men."

"Yes, I plan to."

For the next week the adults were able to keep the news from the children. The captain wasn't surprised when Brigitta found him in his study.

"Papa, we've had no recent news from Fräulein Helena. Do you know why?"

"Brigitta, I do. Let me tell all of you after dinner."

"Sure, Papa, I can wait."

"Thank you, now tell papa how many books have you read?"

"About ten."

"I should have known." Brigitta turned with a twirl to leave her papa's study.

"At least she makes me smile; I need not be so serious at dinner. She's like Agathe; she can read my mind." Georg told himself.

Maria and the captain managed to get through dinner with no questions from any of the children. Although Maria did notice Brigitta looked at her father on several occasions. The captain had also noticed. He also saw that everyone had finished their dessert. He decided the time was now.

"Let's go in the largest sitting room so we can all have comfortable seats and still see one another."

Brigitta smiled. She was anticipating learning about Fräulein Helena. Her father didn't make her wait.

"I know you are wondering when Fräulein Helena is coming home. I know this won't make you happy but she's not coming back."

"Why?" the inquisitive child asked.

"Helena's brother is well enough to travel, but not alone. He wants to go to London. Helena is going to go with him."

"That's nice of her Papa. What's going to happen when Fräulein Maria returns to the university?"

"I'll worry about that later. It's only the end of July."

"Your father is right. We have time before your bedtime to play a game. One we can all play together."

"Like what?"

"Have you ever played charades?"

"No Fräulein, we haven't."

"I'm surprised. It's a fun game. Each person silently acts out a word or phrase. I'll give you an easy example. Watch me."

Maria got up on her toes; formed a half circle with her hands above her head and twirled slowly in a circle.

"I know Fräulein, you're a ballerina."

"Now it would be your turn, Liesl. Is there any paper handy? I need to write down some charades."

"I'll get some from my study."

"And I'll be thinking, sir."

In a moment the captain returned and handed her the paper and a pencil. Maria tore the paper in strips. "Now give me a few minutes to write them out."

She heard the children. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Okay, now let me mix them up. Liesl, you can go first."

She picked one of the pieces of paper. Read it and sat on the floor. She held onto an imaginary cup and with her little pinky up in the air, she pretended to sip.

Brigitta shouted. "You're drinking tea."

"Correct, your turn."

Brigitta brought her fist to her lips and bent her other arm back and forth in rhythm.

"I know. You're playing a trombone."

"Correct, Kurt."

And so it went, they laughed until they cried. Their father was last. He stood, slightly bent over, and brought his arms up to his armpits and danced around.

"Papa, you're a monkey."

"I am Gretl and this monkey says it's past your bedtime."

"Children, we can play again sometime. I'll have more time to prepare. Go on up; girls I'll be there shortly to read you a story."

The captain and Maria were alone. "Thank you Maria, you have so many good ideas. It helped them not to be so sad about Helena."

"You're most welcomed. Let me go tuck your girls in bed."

The captain watched her walk away. His serious face returned. He had another meeting with Erwin tomorrow.


	5. End of Summer

End of Summer

The chatter from seven children reached the captain's ears long before he reached the dining room for breakfast. They were talking about all the fun they had had last night playing charades.

He heard Friedrich. "Even Papa had a good time. I think he laughed the hardest."

The captain was all smiles when he greeted them. "Good morning children, I think all of us enjoyed a good laugh. Laughter is medicine for our soul; God wants us to laugh."

"Your papa is correct. Laughing is mentioned several times in the Bible; the most famous is from the book of Ecclesiastes where it says _there is a time for laughter._ Without laughter the world would be a sad place."

"Well said, Maria. Do you have exciting lessons for school this morning?"

"Maybe more challenging than exciting, Captain. Each child is going to learn a new skill in mathematics."

"That's good, Fräulein Maria. You know I love math."

"Yes, I do Kurt."

When breakfast was over, the captain announced. "While you learn a new math skill, Uncle Erwin and I will have a chat."

His announcement elicited this response from Friedrich. "You and Uncle Erwin seem to have a lot to talk about lately."

The captain had to think quickly. "He's only keeping me in the know about the mayor's proclamations. There's nothing to worry about."

Maria's intuition told her that his statement was only partially true. She was almost certain the captain and Erwin were discussing Hitler. Before coming here, she freely walked the street of Vienna. She had heard the name Hitler spoken on almost every street corner where men seemed to congregate. She had to put her thoughts out of her mind; she didn't want to elicit Brigitta's sixth sense.

The children were anxious to finish their math lesson; for Gretl is was adding more than two numbers; Marta had two digit subtraction problems. Brigitta was learning long division; both Kurt and Louisa had complex geometry problems to solve. Friedrich was solving chemistry related algebra problems. Liesl was helping her little sisters; she had already passed her mathematics examination.

When everyone was finished, Maria suggested they get up and stretch. They decided to run sprints in the hall. After a few minutes, they were eager to move on to their next lesson, a science lesson using the microscope.

Maria was letting Friedrich teach his siblings how to use it. He even had ready-made slides to look at. His slides included pollen from flowers, flattened insects and even some bacteria.

The children then drew pictures and wrote a short description of what they saw. Even Marta and Gretl did well. They were so engaged they didn't hear the lunch bell. Katia had to come to them.

Katia rang it in the doorway. The children jumped. "You scarred us Fräulein Katia."

"It's fifteen minutes past lunch time. What has you so engrossed?"

"Friedrich's slides of bacteria."

"Bacteria give me the shivers. You better wash your hands really well."

"We will. They're dead and the slide has a protective covering; we really don't have bacteria on our hands."

"That might be true, Friedrich but you still need to wash your hands."

"Yes, we know we do." Friedrich gave her a friendly smile. Katia caught him and winked.

The children went to their rooms to freshen up before hurrying down the stairs. Suddenly, they were very hungry. As usual, the children didn't linger after they had eaten; they were anxious to do their reading so they could have free time.

After they had departed, Maria stayed behind to talk with Katia. "Katia, you know the captain better than I do. Do you believe he knows more than he's willing to share? I'm sure he hears all the men talking about Hitler when he's in Vienna."

"It's difficult to tell. He hides things well. The housekeeper, who was here when I first came, told me he was always upbeat every time he was home on leave during the war. The children were so young then, I'm sure not even Friedrich asked him many questions.

"The only thing I've ever witnessed was when he used match sticks to represent his submarine and enemy ships. The boys loved to hear how he sunk the enemy's ships. I don't think they really realized how dangerous it was."

"No, they probably didn't. I think the captain was being truthful about Erwin telling him about the mayor's proclamations. I remember hearing his name along with Hitler's spoken by men on the street corners. I think the mayor is a big supporter of Hitler."

"I do know the mayor doesn't like Jewish people. He fears they will take over his city. I think he learned that from Hitler."

Now Maria had to hide her emotions. She remembered the real reason Helena didn't come back. "I need to stop worrying. I'm sure the captain will share when it is necessary. I better meet up with the children, I'm sure they finished reading. I think we'll take a walk."

Maria was met by seven children as she left the dining room. "I see you finished your reading. Let's go for walk by the river; maybe some boats will be on the river."

After each took their turn in the bathroom, they were off. Maria took them to the river bank where there was a place which actually had several benches. She told them.

"These were put here for people to enjoy the boating races."

"What kind of boats race?" Kurt asked.

"I've seen sailboats and long slender rowboats which have several men rowing in sync to a rhythm pounded out by the person riding in front. Maybe we'll get lucky and they might be practicing today."

Before any race boats appeared, the fishermen did. Close to the opposite river bank they saw men using nets to catch fish.

"Look every one; their nets are so full they can hardly lift them."

"That's good. Kurt. The fish market will have fresh fish to sell today."

No sooner had the fisherman gone ashore did the rowboats appear. They watched them line up as runners would do. They heard the starting gun sound and they took off. No one had ever seen boats go so fast.

"They must be very strong, Fräulein, to row that fast."

"I'm sure they get that way through much practice. Do you see those birds over there where the fishermen were?"

"They're big birds."

"They are Marta. They're called pelicans. The fisherman stirred up the fish, now they're easy for them to catch. There's a restaurant in town which has them all around their property. They love to sit and stare at the customers eating dinner."

"That's funny."

"It is Marta; many of the customers laugh too. We should get home. I'm thirsty. I'm sure it's tea time."

Maria was correct; it was tea time. Katia had brought the last pitcher of juice to the tea room. The castle had a specific room for tea time. It had multiple chairs; each was near a small table where one could place either their tea cup or glass as they munched on their cookies.

While they were eating, the captain came home. He teased his children. "Did you save any cookies for me?"

Louisa teased back. "Not a single one is left Papa."

"Not to worry, Captain; I have more in the kitchen. I'll bring you a plate full."

"Thank you, Katia, children, did you do anything special this afternoon."

"We did Papa. Our Fräulein took us to the river."

"What did you see?"

He heard, "fishermen with a net full of fish and row boat races."

"You must be talking about scull boats."

"I never knew they had a special name, Captain."

"They do Maria. I'm not sure when that name was adopted; I do know it's an ancient sport."

The captain finished his cookies and juice after the children had left the room. Maria had purposely stayed behind.

"Captain, you seem less worried. Did Erwin have some good news for a change?"

"I suppose you could call it good news. The country will have a vote next spring. They must choose between remaining an independent state or giving up their autonomy and become part of Germany."

"I don't suppose you have any idea which way the vote may go."

"I prefer not to make a guess. I'm going to try and enjoy this time of political quiet. Maria, the month of August is half over."

"Say no more Captain; I have thought about it. On Monday, I need to go to the university for a conference with my professor. I'll learn my class schedule."

"Can you keep that part a secret? Maybe tell the children you only need to check-in with him."

"I can do that, Captain. I don't want to worry them."

"Thank you. Where did the children run off to?"

"To see if their clay pieces are dry enough for painting. We left them in the sunroom yesterday."

"Maybe we should go find them."

Together, the captain and Maria walked to the nursery. Maria had prepared the paints. They were dressed in their smocks and engaged in painting their sculptures. Maria and the captain walked around and observed.

"I'm really impressed, children. These are fine pieces of sculpture and I like your color choices."

"Fräulein Maria is a good art teacher."

"Now you children need to take credit for your work. I only taught you the basics; you used them to create your pieces."

Liesl spoke up. "Is every one finished?"

She heard a yes from her brothers and sisters. "I'll collect your brushes and go wash them while you put on the lids to the containers. Maybe we can paint another day."

"Thank you, Liesl. We should get washed-up for dinner."

After dinner was another rousing game of charades. Maria had prepared many different charades. Even Katia and the two men, Stefan and Phillip joined them. It was way past the children's bedtime when the game was called.

It didn't matter it was late; tomorrow was Saturday. They had no school. No one was expecting to be woke by an early morning thunderstorm.

Maria was still in bed, but she was awake. Suddenly her door opened and two little girls stood there with big eyes.

"Are you scared of a thunderstorm?"

Neither answered, they ran to her bed and hid under the covers. "I suppose, your hiding means yes."

They both showed their face only to cover them again with the next thunder boom. Now Maria laughed as she saw the other five standing at her door.

"You might as well join your sisters."

"It's so loud, Fräulein. It rattled the lights in our rooms."

All of them hid their heads at an ever louder thunder boom. "I have an idea. We can sing so we won't hear the thunder. Let's sing the goatherd song. I'll sing the verses and you can yodel with me."

Maria started the song. "High on a hill…" The verse went on to describe how everyone in town heard this lonely goatherd's song. And then the yodeling came and they sang together, "Layee odl, layee…" over and over.

The song told the story of goats and of young people in love. And the verse, "Happy are they…," ends the song as Maria and the children sing "… lee-ee odl lay!"

As they finished, a voice from the door startled them. "An interesting song, Maria. Children, why are you in Maria's room?"

"That thunderstorm was loud Papa."

"I see. I understand Marta and Gretl being scared. You older children were sacred too?"

"The thunder rattled the lights in all our rooms."

"What do you hear now?"

"It's quiet, Papa. We chased the storm away. I hope Fräulein Katia has breakfast ready. We've worked up an appetite."

"I'm sure you have Kurt."

The captain got out of the way for seven children who stampeded to their rooms to dress. "I'll be downstairs, Maria."

"And I'll get dressed and join you."

Breakfast was ready. They ate as the rain continued. Even Stefan and Phillip ate with them. Phillip had already milked the cows and provided feed for them in the barn. He kept a promise to the children. He would help them make a couple of bird houses today.

Later they used the great hall to play games like freeze tag and to run races. The captain watched and cheered on the racers. Soon it was tea time. Katia had prepared a more substantial snack and in addition to juice for the children she had freshly brewed coffee for the captain and Maria had a large cup of hot tea. They were all satisfied until dinner was served.

The children had had enough activity for the day. They took their father's suggestion to join him in the big sitting room. There he would share with them his stories about his travels as a young sixteen year old. They were fascinated with his tales of the Far-East.

He concluded this way. "I had an opportunity few people are given. You never know children; a similar opportunity may come to you one day. We've had a busy day, despite the rain. I think it's time for bed."

No one complained. They eagerly went up to bed.

Sunday didn't start out as yesterday had. Today was bright and sunny. Katia packed a picnic basket for them. All of them, including the captain, left the castle around ten and didn't return until tea time.

That evening, they engaged in another rousing game of charades. It had already become the children's favorite game. They were having so much fun, the children complained about needing to go to bed.

"I'm glad you like the game; but you do need your sleep. Tomorrow is a school day."

Reluctantly, the children said good night and headed upstairs. The captain commented. "You found some very challenging charades; even I was stumped on a few."

"I had to; your children have learned the game well. I better get some sleep. I want to be sure everything is ready for tomorrow."

It was after breakfast when Maria told them she had to meet with her professor. "I wrote out all your lessons. I'm sure they will keep you occupied until I return. Can you do that for me?"

Liesl replied. "Of course we can. Your lessons are always very interesting."

"Thank you, I'll be back by lunch time."

The children left the dining room. The captain had a surprise for Maria. "I'll drive you to the university."

"Now you know that's not necessary."

"Humor me, Maria. I'm only being a gentleman."

"I know you are, I thank you."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"I am."

They walked together to the car shed where the captain politely opened the car door for Maria. That gesture elicited a smile from her. She had never been around a real gentleman before. The ride into the city took less than ten minutes. Maria directed him around the campus to the education building.

"Maria, I'll wait right here for you. I may sit on that bench across the street and people watch and listen to the young people."

"I shouldn't be too long."

Maria disappeared into the building and the captain took a seat on the bench. He heard more than he had expected. The young men were all talking about Hitler's youth army.

His only thought was, you poor misguided boys, you don't know Hitler's real intent. He was disgusted. Then some girls walked by; their conversation was more pleasant. He heard all about the dress each was wearing to the dance on Friday.

He had another thought. That could be Liesl in a year. He smiled.

His smile matched Maria's who was almost running out the door. "Captain, I have the best news. My teaching your children this summer goes towards my practice teaching requirement. I only need to show my professor my lesson plans."

"That is good news. Did you really make lesson plans?"

"I had to; each of your children needed their own assignment. I must admit they keep me on my toes."

"Then you don't need to leave the children in September."

"That's right, Captain. All I need to do is get my lessons plans to the professor."

"That can be arranged. Let's keep this a secret. I wonder which child will realize you're not going back to your dormitory room."

"I think we both know who that will be."

"Maybe not, we may be surprised."

"Speaking of the dormitory made me remember; I need to get the remainder of my clothes. I have nothing for the cooler days ahead."

"We have time Maria. Which way do I go?"

"Straight ahead, Captain and then take a right at the next intersection. My dorm is on the right."

The traffic was light; the captain parked in front. Maria got out on her own. "I shouldn't be long."

Maria had to pass by the dorm-mother. She called to her. "Maria, I wondered when you would return."

"I'm not here to stay. My teaching the seven children at the castle is credit for my student teaching. I'm staying with them until February. I'm here to pick up the remainder of my clothes."

"Annie has gone home. She's doing her student teaching there. Her parents picked her up on Saturday. She left this letter for you."

"Thank you, I can't wait to read it."

Maria hurried to the hall closet to pick up another bag. This time the bag was stuffed; heavy shawls, sweaters and boots along with a few more dresses took up a lot of room. She was glad she didn't have far to carry it.

The captain saw her struggling with it and jumped out of the car to help her. "Let me carry your bag; it's quite full."

"Thank you, heavy clothes and boots take up a lot of room."

Again, the captain opened the car door for Maria. She smiled a thank you. He placed the bag in the trunk. As they drove away, he spoke.

"I'll take your bag to your room later. I'm sure the children are waiting for us."

"Yes, probably, outside the front door. It's almost lunch time."

Maria was correct. Kurt greeted them. "We just finished our assignments. I hope we can play after lunch."

"I believe that can be arranged, Kurt. Your papa and I are hungry too."

There was plenty of sunshine that afternoon; they played outside. Even the captain came out to play a game of kickball with his children. Maria and the two little girls sat and watched.

It was when Maria was getting ready for bed did she remember Annie's letter in her pocket. She sat on the bench at the end of her bed and read it. It wasn't a long letter. In it Annie had told her that several of their other classmates were also doing their student teaching in their hometowns.

Annie had offered no explanation. Maria sat at the desk in her room and composed a letter to her. Maria felt she knew more than she had shared; her letter had several questions.

In the morning, Maria put the letter in her pocket. She would ask the captain to mail it for her.


	6. The Months of Autumn

The Months of Autumn

The next morning, Maria didn't need an alarm clock to wake earlier than usual. She wanted to see the captain before breakfast. Maria knew the captain was an early riser. She went directly to his study. He rarely shut the door. That morning was no exception.

Maria was sure he had heard her approach; her footsteps on the marble floor made a click-clack noise. And indeed he had; he was looking towards the door when she entered.

"Good morning, Maria, you're up early this morning."

"I am sir. I wrote a letter to my friend Annie. I didn't notice a postal box by your front door to put it in."

"I don't get enough mail to have a postman bring it here. I have the post office in the city hold my mail. I can take it to town with me."

"So you're going to raise Friedrich's suspicions again."

"Yes, I suppose I will. Were the children stirring?"

"No, not yet. It is a little early sir. I'll go up and check on them. I'm sure they will all be awake soon."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the dining room, shortly."

Maria did find Liesl and the boys in the hall, talking but not dressed. After acknowledging their Fräulein, they scampered back to their room to dress. She helped Marta and Gretl with their hair. They met the captain in the dining room.

Their jibber-jabber didn't include a question to Maria about her trip to see her professor yesterday. Silently, both Maria and the captain were glad. But Friedrich was vocal about his father's trip into town. His father responded differently.

"Son, I need to check on the mail. I'm expecting a letter from Uncle Sidney."

"Is he coming to see us soon? It's been a long time."

"I don't know; but I will encourage him when I write him back. I'll be sure to mention that you children would like to see him."

"Please do, Papa." The captain had a fatherly smile of approval for his eldest son.

After a filling breakfast, the morning began. Maria had more interesting lessons for the children and the captain left for the city. A similar routine would follow over the next several days.

The captain used his trips to see Erwin as a time to let out his frustration. Although the country was having a vote in the spring, the news out of Germany was unsettling. The two men shared their disgust.

Every day Maria expected to have one of the children question her. And now enough days had past that she expected a letter from Annie.

The classroom had a wall calendar. One morning, Maria found Kurt looking at it. "Kurt, you counted off the days last month until your Birthday occurred. It has come and gone; you're officially eleven."

"Yes, I know. I thought you had to return to the university in September. Haven't classes started by now."

"They have."

"Fräulein, you're worse than Brigitta. She never answers questions directly; she must always give a clever answer."

"Is that what I am, Kurt, clever?"

The others had arrived. They all spoke. "Tell us, please."

"I will children. You see when I saw my professor; he asked what I had done during the summer. He was surprised I had been your teacher. You see, my class this semester is called Practice Teaching. It's a time we use everything we have been taught to teach a real class. You are my class. With the summer months and until the end of January, I will have fulfilled my Practice Teaching."

"That's wonderful news."

"I think so too, Liesl. It's even better; I will have completed all my classes for my degree. Now I must call school to order. I have some interesting lessons for each of you."

The children were so engaged they didn't see their father come to the door. He motioned to Maria to come to him. They walked to the far end of the hall.

"Have you told them?"

"Kurt forced my hand. He noticed the calendar now said September; he wanted to know why I hadn't returned to classes."

"I'm sure all of them were happy with your news."

"Yes, very much. Are you going into town today?"

"No, I need to complete some correspondence."

The captain had been thinking about this reprieve from what he believed to be the inevitable. He needed to prepare for the outcome of the referendum. He had several tasks on his list. The first was a simple task of collecting all his important papers; the most important were his children's birth certificates. He also collected some military papers and placed his Maria Thespian Medal with them.

Then he turned his attention to financial matters. He prepared a withdrawal request for the local bank. He feared the time when the Germans would freeze the bank's money. He would leave a residual so as not to cause alarm.

When the captain was in the city, he had heard the men talking on the street corners, just as Maria had. Between what he heard there and things Erwin had told him, he knew which way the referendum would go. He also knew that when the Germans did take over Austria that his days of living in Austria were over.

He didn't need a mystic to read the tea leaves. They were perfectly clear. He also knew his fellow officers, Erwin, Sidney and James also knew. They could read the tea leaves too.

The captain's real correspondence was a letter to Sidney. He had been his co-commander on the submarine. When the war ended he had bought a run-down lodge near the German border outside of Salzburg. Sidney heard more about Hitler's intentions than most people. The captain wrote in his letter an answer to his question.

_Yes, I am happier and so are the children. I already told you about the young college woman Helena found to take her place. The children have embraced her fully._

_I found them playing games one rainy afternoon. Their delight cracked my shell. And then a week or so later, I heard them singing in the great hall. They were running up and down the stairs to a song called, do-re-mi in which Do was actually a doe – a female deer and Re was ray as in sunlight._

_I was astounded at their talent. I had no idea. She's also an excellent teacher. All of them, especially Marta and Gretl, have motherly feelings towards her._

_I'm sure if you come for Christmas, you will see exactly what I mean. You know my children would love to see you again. Think about it and let me know your plans._

_Till then, stay safe. _

He addressed the envelope. He would mail it tomorrow and check to see if any mail was waiting for him. The morning was over; he could hear his children singing as they came down for lunch. They passed by his door. Maria peaked in.

"Captain, have you finished your correspondence?"

"I have; I can't believe it's lunch time."

"Your children said the same." They walked together to the dining room.

Their father heard all about their lessons, complicated algebra or geometry problems, an interesting science project and a geography study of the Americas. He heard this from Friedrich.

"Papa, I can't believe how big the United States is; all of Eastern Europe would only fill half of the land. It stretches from the Atlantic to the Pacific Ocean. It even has water on its southern border. It also has several mountain ranges."

"And do you know its people are as diverse as the land forms are? People from all the world's countries live there."

"Fräulein Maria did tell us about them; all of us want to learn more."

"It pleases me you are so eager to learn. What are your plans for after your reading time is over?"

"A walk to the hills where we first met Fräulein Maria."

"Kurt's correct. We need to take advantage of these nice days. We know the afternoon rains will come soon. Why don't you join us?"

"Thank you, Maria. I accept your invitation."

Although the sun had already begun its descent towards sunset, it was still bright when the family began its walk. Maria always had Marta and Gretl by her side. The older girls were behind her. The captain walked with Brigitta. Kurt and Friedrich led.

They were a happy bunch as they hopped, skipped and ran over the foot bridge and up the highest hill. It brought this remark from the captain.

"I didn't realize you can see the castle from here."

"We were surprised too. I don't think we realize how big it is." He heard from Louisa.

"Everyone, we've been gazing at the castle while the clouds have been building; we better get going before they let loose of their water."

They listen to him and hurried along much faster than they had come. They arrived home just in time.

"That was close Captain. I don't think we will ever walk that far again. The rainy season has begun. We can spend time outside on the veranda or a stroll through the gardens to get our fresh air."

The autumn rain in Austria is fickle; one minute it may be raining hard and a few minutes later the sun might be shinning. It was between those two extremes did the captain have time to make it to the post office the next day without getting drenched. He mailed his letter and found a letter addressed to Maria. He knew it was from her friend. He returned home to find his children playing in the great hall.

He walked up beside Maria. "I believe you have been expecting this." He handed her the letter.

"Yes, I have. Let me see if she answered my questions." Maria scanned the letter. She was disturbed at what she read.

"Captain, can I talk to you later?"

"Of course you can. We'll plan to meet after the children go up to bed."

Maria knew she had to hide her concern; she did her best to be upbeat until that time arrived.

They sat in those two chairs by the window in the captain's study.

"Maria, I detected that something in Annie's letter disturbed you."

"Yes Captain there was. She told me that all our classmates were sent to their home towns to do their student teaching; something about Vienna not being safe for them to be out in the community. Do you know why?"

The captain had to think quickly of the best way to address Maria's question. "Maria, you told me you only knew Hitler had become chancellor several months ago."

"True captain, but you told me about Helena's brother. That has been on my mind since. One morning I asked Katia what she knew. She told me that the mayor of Vienna disliked Jewish people for fear they would take over his city."

"All that is true. It's also felt that if the referendum goes Hitler's way, Vienna will be one of the first cities the Germans will occupy. There's also talk he may not wait for the vote to occur. Once his troops occupy the city, he would probably replace all the school teachers with others who would teach his delusional ideas. The university probably didn't want its students to be caught up in all of that."

"This is very concerning. I now understand why Annie's father is planning on going to Switzerland after the first of the year. Captain, are you going to be in danger?"

"I may be; but with the help of the Austrian spies, I will hopefully be one step ahead of the Germans. Maria, we can't let it consume us. There are still more than two months left before the New Year begins."

"All I can do is keep the children extra busy; I'll plan accordingly."

"And I will help all I can without alarming Brigitta."

Maria had to smile. "She does seem to have a sixth sense." The captain nodded.

Maria's prayers that night and every night were for their safety. In the morning she would pray for happy thoughts. Those prayers helped her to be upbeat around the children.

The rainy days of October brought lessons in meteorology. Her first assignment for the children was to learn the meaning of the word, meteorology. They had eagerly found books in their library to help.

Stefan had helped them make a rain gauge. They were amazed at how much rain was dropped during the afternoon showers. They often had their lessons on the veranda so they could observe the clouds. Again books from the library taught them the different names of the clouds.

And one day, Maria set up easels so they could paint pictures of them. Their papa found them.

"Your pictures are as beautiful as your works of clay. I'm impressed." He exclaimed.

"Do you paint, Captain?"

"No Maria, I can't claim that talent. I remember being very happy when art was no longer a required class."

"I'm not good at it either. I think all my artistic talent was given to me to sing."

"Which you do beautifully." A reply which brought a coy smile to Maria's face. She didn't have time to reply; one of the children called to her. She left the captain to attend to Marta's question.

After the children finished their paintings, they were left to dry while they had lunch. Later they would retrieve them and hang them in the classroom. And after their reading Maria always had ideas to get exercise and some fresh air. They didn't need to leave their property; there was a lot of land to explore. And each day she planed creative and educational lessons for the children.

With all this activity, the month of October disappeared. The month of November had begun; Maria began to think about Christmas. She spoke with Liesl.

"Do you have any Christmas traditions?"

"Not really, Fräulein, we older children lived with my mama's mother when we were young. And I know Papa wasn't always home for Christmas. There was a tree and we did receive gifts. It was a happy time. But since mama died we haven't had much of a celebration. Maybe things will be different this year. Do you have any ideas?"

"I never had an elaborate Christmas. My guardians weren't poor but counting me, they had five children. I remember receiving a new dress and one toy. Usually it was something handmade. We did sing a lot; I learned a lot of Christmas carols."

"Can you teach us? The only one we know is Silent Night."

"That's a good one to know. Do you know who wrote?"

"No Fräulein, can you tell us?"

"I can. It will be your music class tomorrow."

As Maria had told the captain, music class was held only after they had completed all their academic lessons. And that was the rule Maria followed the next day. She told the other children about her conversation with Liesl. She could see their eyes light up.

She began to tell them how the song _Silent Night_ came to be. "Children, the composing of the song is almost a miracle. A young Austrian pastor had just sat through a wonderful play about the birth of Jesus. His name was Josef Mohr.

"He took a long walk before returning to his residence. He was on a very high hill. He could see a peaceful snow-covered village. As he gazed at the glowing almost painted-like Christmas scene, he remembered a poem he had written about the night when angels announced the birth of the long-awaited Messiah to shepherds on a hillside.

"Now he needed someone to compose a melody to make his poem into a song. He knew the church's organist was a talented musician. He asked Franz Gruber to do just that. Gruber did compose the melody which became the song, _Silent Night._

"And children, because the church organ was broken, the two men sang it together as Gruber played the guitar. In many churches today it is usually sung the same way."

"Can you play it on your guitar?"

"I can children. That's why I have it with me. Let's sing it together."

They sang it unison the first time through. Then Maria added another voice. She was surprised when Liesl and Louisa sang with her.

"Very good," Maria exclaimed. "Your musical talent continues to amaze me. Maybe you have heard the song, _Away in the Manager._"

Again it was Liesl who had a memory. "I remember my mama singing it; it's almost like a lullaby. It's about the Baby Jesus lying in a manger."

"Yes, that's right. It too is easy to learn."

After hearing Maria sing the first verse, the children joined her as she repeated it. Again she was amazed; most of them sang it perfectly. Only Marta and Gretl needed more time.

Over the next few days, they had perfected that song and began to learn many others. Because it had turned cold, they could no longer use the sunroom; it didn't receive enough sunlight to warm it; it was rather chilly. They used the big parlor instead.

One day their papa found them there. He sat quietly and listened to them sing. He was really impressed. For the first time since Agathe died he realized he was no longer fearful of the Christmas season.

He remembered that no one had expected the family to celebrate the first Christmas after Agathe died. Even the family's pastor had been very understanding. He had comforted him with these words, _God understands your grief; He knows you will heal in time._

As that year had progressed, he had found that to be true. But still he couldn't bring himself to celebrate Christmas with great joy. He had asked his housekeeper to buy gifts for his children. It wasn't an exuberant Christmas but it had brought pleasure to his children. The next one was about the same.

On another occasion he had returned home and found them standing as a choir would; the three oldest formed the back row; the others filled out the front row. They each held their hands at their waist.

"Maria, my children sound like a choir. I'm impressed. How did they learn all of them so fast?"

"I don't know, Captain. As I've said before, they have God-given talent."

He surprised his children with these words. "Children, this year we will celebrate Christmas with great exuberance. We need to invite, Katia, Stefan and Phillip to help us plan it."

"And Papa, will you invite our uncles to come. We haven't seen them in a long time."

"Friedrich, I already wrote a letter to Uncle Sidney. I'll contact Uncle James and invite him and his family to join us. We'll have a merry old time."

"Papa, that will be wonderful!" Marta exclaimed. "I can hardly wait."

In a few days, the captain planned a meeting with all those living with them. He first questioned Stefan. "Do you know if there are any Christmas decorations?"

"Yes Captain, there are. In fact there's a whole room full on the third floor."

"Can we go see them Papa?"

He saw his children jump out of their chairs before he could answer them. Everyone followed Stefan to the third floor room.

They stood in awe after Stefan had turned on the light. The captain expressed all their thoughts.

"There's so much here; where do we begin."

"It is organized." Stefan went on to explain. "Over here are decorations for Christmas trees. Yes you heard right, I did say trees. The Empress must have had a tree in several rooms. I'm sure we will find what we need for one in the large parlor. There are also lights for the outside; maybe we can decorate the front door."

"Stefan, is there a Crèche?" Maria asked."

"Yes, there are several of those too. I found one which must have been used outside; it's huge. I'm sure I can find the perfect one to use inside, Maria."

"That's good; it was a special part of my Christmas celebrations; after all it depicts the true meaning Christmas."

"Maria is correct. I want this Christmas to dwell on it and your singing, children. It will make God smile on our celebration."

"Captain, after Phillip and I complete our chores, we will start gathering all our Christmas decorations. We already have the perfect tree picked out."

Katia added. "I'll be sure to have on hand everything I need for all the baking I will do and then plan the Christmas Eve meal."

With a plan in place, the family set out to prepare for a joy filled Christmas.


	7. Christmas Preparation

Christmas Preparation

The two men, Stefan and Phillip, began the family's preparation for Christmas. Each day they would come to the store room on the third floor after their normal chores were done. Strings of lights needed to be inspected to be sure they lit up. They sorted through boxes of glass ornaments and picked out the ones to use. They also discovered a beautiful, hand-painted crèche which was the perfect size to place in a corner of the big parlor.

The captain had already seen the Christkindle Marketplace in Vienna; it had been readied since the beginning of November. Now all the vendors staffed their booths from early morning to late at night.

He had a decision to make. He knew the future was bleak for him and his family remaining in Austria; he wanted the children to have only those things they could take with them. He decided to consult with Maria.

Once again he invited her to join him in his study. He began the conversation. "Maria, you asked me not long ago, if I would be in danger when the Germans took over. I still don't think I will be in danger if I keep a step ahead of them.

"Maria, I don't like burdening you with this knowledge; you need to know what the future will hold. Like your friend Annie's parents, there will be a time all of us will need to leave Austria."

Maria gasped and clutched her stomach as if it had been struck. It was a few seconds before she was able to speak.

"Captain, ever since I received Annie's letter, I have had that same terrible thought. It's a shock to know it was true. And then you told us we would focus on the true meaning of Christmas and the children's singing, I sensed there was a reason behind it."

"I know I did. But I still want the children to have few presents."

Maria quickly added. "Things they could easily take with them."

"Are you a mind reader? That's exactly my plan. Do you have ideas?'

"I want your children to give gifts too. I'm going to turn the nursery into a workshop. I will need to think of items they can make that are portable. And I will be spending time in your sewing room after the children go to bed. I know I can make each of the girls a new dress but you are going to need to help me with the boys. I think it time for Friedrich to wear long pants and Kurt should have knicker length pants to wear with dark color knee-high socks."

"I should have known you would have plans. And yes, I can help with the boys. I do want Gretl to have a doll; something like Marta's."

"Maybe you could find a small Raggedy Ann doll. On my first day here, I saw her listening to Marta reading a Raggedy Ann and Andy story. I could tell she really enjoyed the story."

"That I can do, too. Do you have an idea for Marta?"

"Not yet, I need to put on my thinking cap. I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"Very well, and Maria if you ever need to talk, I will always listen. I know what I told you isn't pleasant."

"Thank you, I'll remember. We better get some sleep."

"Yes, we should. I'm sure the children will be raring to go tomorrow; they're already excited about our celebration. Good night, Maria."

"Good night, captain." He watched Maria walk away as his mind held a thought. For a young woman she has remarkable maturity. I'm so glad she came into our lives.

In the morning the children's jibber-jabber was all about Christmas. The captain entered with a smile which filled his face.

"I share your excitement children. We have many days to get ready for our celebrations. I'm sure your Fräulein still has lessons planned for you."

Kurt responded to his papa. "Yes, we know she does."

"And children, I have some lessons which use Christmas ideas. I think you will enjoy them."

"Fräulein Maria, how did you learn to be so creative?"

"Brigitta, I had a fifth grade teacher who was. Fifth grade has subject matter which can be difficult; she had all kinds of ideas to help us master it. And I also had a very good professor last semester who taught me other ideas."

"Hey everyone, let's finish eating so we can begin our lessons."

They took Brigitta's suggestion. They quickly finished eating and left the dining room. Maria began to follow but not before she saw a wink from the captain. Now what was that for, she thought as she held a broad smile.

The captain smiled as well; he knew he had to; otherwise his thoughts would turn sour. He hadn't told them he was going to meet Erwin this morning; they weren't having lunch together. He did tell Katia where he was going.

The two men strolled to the Christkindle Marketplace. Their walk took them by a men's store. The window display had exactly what the captain needed to buy for the boys. He stored it in his memory bank. And in the marketplace, he saw a booth whose display was filled with all things Raggedy Ann and Andy. He remembered that too.

He and Erwin purchased a cup of mulled-orange tea. They found a private place to sit and talk.

"I'm so glad to hear you are celebrating Christmas this year. And yes, I accept your invitation."

"Good, I've asked Sidney to come. Now I need to contact James. The children want to see them again; it's been a long time."

The captain did not tell Erwin the news he had shared with Maria; he saw no need. Soon it was time to depart. Erwin had a meeting with other concerned Austrians. The captain wanted to be home before lunch.

He had been home a few minutes when he heard his excited children. All of them were talking about their lessons. From Louisa he heard this general statement.

"All of us were surprised at all the creative ways Fräulein Maria used Christmas ideas in our lessons."

And others told him about specific lessons. From Kurt he heard. "She used descriptive Christmas words in our math word problems like; there were six red balls, ten little angels and twenty Christmas bulbs on the tree. Even Marta was able to add them together."

And from Gretl, "I was able to put a long list of Christmas words in alphabetical order."

And so it went; every child had something to comment on. Each day their papa would hear more as the days of November melted away. By now the captain could tell them that all their uncles would come for the big day. Even Erwin would stay at the castle.

Maria had each child complete a comprehensive examination before she concluded lessons for the year. When she graded them that evening, she wasn't at all surprised they had done very well.

The next morning at breakfast she was asked. "Fräulein Maria, have you graded our examination papers?"

"I have Kurt. I'm happy to announce, each of you did very well. We can now begin to get ready for Christmas. I'll tell you all about it in the classroom."

The children had finished eating; they scampered away. For a few minutes the captain and Maria were alone. It was Maria's turn to give the captain a wink. She didn't give him time to respond. She immediately left the dining room. He never saw her full smile. Nor did she see his.

He left the dining room to retrieve his coat from the coat stand in his study. He was going to the city to meet up with Erwin and check the post office for his mail.

Meanwhile, the children had assembled in the classroom. They were waiting with bated-breath for their Fräulein. They were anxious to hear how they would get ready for Christmas.

When Maria joined them she began with a question. "Children what did the Three Wise Men bring with them when they saw the Baby Jesus?"

She heard an almost unison response. "They brought gifts."

"That's correct. Liesl told me about celebrating Christmas with your grandmother and that you did receive gifts. Gift giving has become a big part of the celebration; which is fine as long as we remember the Christmas story. This year I want you to make gifts for each other, your papa and the others who live with us. You can work together for the gifts for the adults and you will draw names for your siblings."

"I love that idea, Fräulein. And I'm sure my brothers and sisters do too." Liesl exclaimed.

"I'm glad. First, we need to prepare the nursery room; it will become our own Christkindle workshop."

They immediately stood. Louisa asked. "What can we do to help?"

Maria was prepared. "Let's go to the nursery and get started."

"Liesl, here's a piece of oil cloth I found in one of the cabinets. You and Friedrich can cover the table with it. You'll need to press on it rather hard to get rid of all the wrinkles."

They eagerly took it from her and began their task. Maria continued. "The rest of you need to gather, colored pencils, crayons, scissors, white writing paper and your stacks of colored paper and bring them to the nursery."

Maria had already brought other supplies there. She explained to the children. "Children, one day I needed a needle and thread to repair my loose dress hem. I went up to the sewing room. Not only did I find my needle and thread, I discovered other things.

"I found these tools for working on leather as well as some leather pieces you might be able to use. I also brought down an assortment of large fabric scraps and an assortment of embroidery threads. Some of the fabric can be used for doing cross-stitch; other pieces of fabric are heavier to use for needle-point. I can teach you how to do both; it isn't difficult."

"Fräulein, you're so talented. You not only have creative ways to teach; you know so many other things."

"Thank you, Brigitta; you know I grew up on a farm. My aunt taught me those skills. Now, I have strips of paper with your names on them in this bowl. One at a time I want you to come forward and take one. Remember to keep it a secret."

They did as she had asked. "Now, I know you will need time think of a gift for your sibling. We still have many days before Christmas. You can begin on your gifts for all the adults. Let's have a thinking session."

Maria tried to subtly guide them in their choices. She wanted them to be able to be able to bring with them when that dreadful time of leaving came; a thought which brought on that heavy feeling in her stomach.

After a few minutes, they had ideas. For Katia they had decided on a fancy apron; it would have embroidered flowers. Kurt and Friedrich wanted to make a small suit-pocket portfolio out of leather for their papa.

Maria allowed them to begin on those items while they thought about a gift for Stefan and Phillip. They did come up with an idea for them. Louisa had the suggestion.

"All men need handkerchiefs; I'm sure they carry one when they do their work. What if we use a dark fabric and embroider their name on it?"

"Good idea," she heard from the others. Maria would help them add some manly details. They soon turned their attention to their sibling's gift. Maria continued to offer subtle suggestions. And late at night she was in the sewing room sewing the girls' dresses.

And Maria had thought of a gift for Marta. Once again she found the captain in his study early one morning. He greeted her with a full smile and, "good morning, Maria."

"I have an idea for a gift for Marta. You could buy her a paper doll kit. I've seen her playing with her doll; she's always changing her clothes."

"Excellent, Maria. I'll check the toy booths the next time I go to the city. It's time for me to do all my shopping. I so wish we could all visit the marketplace. But it's not the wise thing to do."

"I understand, sir. And I'm almost finished with the girls' dresses."

"So soon?"

"Using a sewing machine makes it so much faster; all I have to do now is put in the hems and sew on the buttons."

Soon they both heard distant voices from the children. Maria hurried to meet up with them; she didn't want to be seen talking with the captain. She knew it might bring a question from Brigitta.

The next few days found the children scattered about the residence; they were working on their sibling's gift. Maria knew where they were and checked on them frequently to see if they needed any help.

The children didn't snoop on the others. When the nursery door was shut, it was a sign one of them was in there. They waited their turn. It was now two weeks before Christmas.

A few days later after lunch was over, Stefan announced that he and Phillip had assembled everything they needed to decorate the front door. He asked.

"Children, are you ready to help us?"

They didn't hesitate with their "yesses."

"We'll meet you out front."

The children needed their capes from their rooms after all it was December; the temperature hovered in the thirties. They didn't take long and soon were all outside. Maria was with them. They found the two men holding a garland they had made from fir tree branches.

Kurt spoke up. "What do we do first, Stefan?"

"We need to attach the garland to the doorframe over the door. Do you see those small nails?"

"We do." Kurt and Friedrich answered.

"We use them to wrap these pieces of twine which I have already attached to the garland."

"We can do that." And Louisa added. "I can help too."

"Very well, I'll supervise."

Meanwhile Liesl and the three girls were looking through the box of decoration. "These red and gold balls are so beautiful." Gretl told them.

"And I think these little red birds are pretty too."

"They are Brigitta."

After the first garland was attached, two other garlands hung down the side of the door. Stefan secured them. Again pieces of twine were wrapped around a couple of nails to keep them from blowing in the wind.

Now it was time for the lights to be attached. Stefan and Phillip did that job; one had to be careful not to twist the electrical wire. And finally it was time for the finishing touch; the red and gold balls and the red birds were added.

The sun was setting when they finished. Maria, Katia and the captain were there to see the completed project. The two men had replaced one of the sockets for the outdoor light bulb with a device for the tree's lights to be plugged into. Everyone stood a distance from the door as Stefan flipped the switch.

They "oohed and aahed" at the beauty of the door. "Now we have a festive door to welcome our guests to our home this Christmas." The captain said with great joy in his voice.

And Stefan added. "And our tree will be just as beautiful; you'll see."

Everyone knew it would be put up closer to Christmas or else it would wither before Christmas came. There was now one week before their guests would arrive. Maria had many ideas to keep them busy so the days would pass quickly.

One morning they woke to snow on the ground. They had had snow showers; but it had quickly become sleet, a wetness which chilled one to the bone if they got caught in it. The sun came out and quickly melted it away.

Today's snow was a friendly snow; it was soft and fluffy. They took the opportunity to play in it; both adults and children played. The snow made soft snowballs. Even the little girls didn't mind being hit. They even returned after lunch. Later that day Phillip started a fire in the fireplace in the large parlor.

The family pretended it was a campfire. Their papa had Christmas sailor stories to tell. The children also used this time to practice their Christmas carols.

Their singing always brought this remark from their papa. "I'm still amazed at your talent. Your uncles are going to be surprised."

Phillip had let the fire burn down to embers; it was a signal it was bedtime. Tonight the children did moan and groan about going to bed. Their papa reassured them.

"We can do this again; it was fun for all of us." They smiled and retreated to the stairs. Katia went up with them; she had baking to do in the morning. Maria purposely stayed behind until it was only she and the captain remaining. He was perceptive and asked.

"Maria, do you have a question for me?"

"You read my mind; I do. My family always had a Christmas devotional on Christmas Eve. Our church wasn't close by; we hardly ever attended church during the winter months."

The captain responded before she finished. "So, you're asking permission to do the same. The answer is a resounding yes."

Maria didn't respond immediately; she was fixated on the captain's eyes. Curiously she asked. "Captain, why do your eyes have a noticeable sparkle in them?"

"It's what happens when someone or something gives one enormous pleasure. You my dear are the most delightful, charming woman I have ever known."

"Captain, I appreciate your complements but aren't you immensely exaggerating?"

"I don't think so, Maria. From the moment you set foot in this home, you brought a_ joy de vive _which has totally taken over it." He saw a shy smile appear as she looked down. "Don't be ashamed; I totally believe you have gifts which are God given."

Maria's face held a pale blush. "Yes. God does bestow gifts on us; each needs to discover them and use them properly."

The captain had the last word. "And I know you have."

Maria's blush became red cheeks; she turned to leave before he saw her face. She left with a backward wave of her hand and the words, "good night, Captain," spoken with joy in her voice and an enormous smile on her face. The captain, if he had responded would have spoken as joyfully.

The next day during breakfast, the captain listened to Maria explain her idea. He had to interject. "Children, don't you think that is a spectacular idea?"

Maria's thought was; there he goes again with all those superlative adjectives. She wanted to call him out; but she refrained. She addressed the children.

"You will help me pick out our readings from the Bible; we'll write a prayer together and of course select the carols to sing."

Then she looked directly at the Captain. Her voice didn't show her emotions as she spoke. "Captain, my uncle always read the Gospel reading. Will you read it for our devotional?"

The captain wasn't about to plant any seed in Brigitta's mind; his answer was direct; his voice was normal. "Yes Maria, it will be my privilege."

"Thank you, Captain; children, let's go to the school room to write out our devotional."

Maria and his children left; the captain did likewise. No one could detect his immense happiness. He stayed in his study while his children and Maria planned their Christmas devotional.


	8. Christmas Celebration

Christmas Celebration

The children really were eager to help Maria plan a Christmas devotional. They hurried upstairs to the school room. Once they were seated, Liesl made a comment.

"I agree with Papa. It is a spectacular idea. We should remember the real reason we celebrate Christmas. After all it is the Birthday of Jesus."

Maria couldn't help but think, there's that word again. She was smiling as she spoke.

"Yes, we are celebrating Jesus' birth. I heard a phase once. It goes like this. _Jesus is the reason for the season._ Without Him there would be no celebration. Now let's get started.

"I think for our first song we should sing, _O Come, O Come, Emanuel._ We'll use only the first verse; we'll sing it twice. On the second time, Liesl and Louisa will add the harmony."

The children agreed. They proceeded to select Bible verses which one of them would recite from memory. They helped compose a prayer using suggestions from Maria. She found a poem for Brigitta to recite.

"And children, I'll tell your papa we've selected the Gospel reading from St. Luke for him to read. Our final song will be _Away in the Manager."_

Gretl smiled and said. "I love that song."

"I know you do. We'll practice our devotional a couple of times before our guests arrive."

The busy time of preparation had taken the family closer to the all-important day. It was now exactly seven days until December twenty-fifth; but for Austrian children it was the day before, Christmas Eve, which was the day of celebration.

Maria remembered her childhood; those six days seemed to go by slowly. She was now older and wiser; she knew that keeping busy would help the days go by seemingly faster.

Today was Thursday; their company would arrive on Sunday afternoon. She knew that once they arrived, their presence would occupy the children. That left three days for Maria to make plans for staying busy.

On the morning of the eighteenth of December, Kurt came running into the dining room. "We're having a blizzard. I heard the wind. Let's go check it out from the sunroom."

His enthusiasm had everyone following him. Although the sunroom was very cold, they entered it. All they saw out the windows was heavy white snow being blown against the windows. They could even hear the wind whistling through the cracks around them. They didn't stay long; they hurried back to the dining room to get warm. Stefan had already added extra coal to the room's cast-iron heater.

Phillip appeared with an immediate comment. "I couldn't believe my eyes this morning. It's been a while since we had a blizzard. I'm glad I had the foresight to place my snowshoes and skiing poles on the porch outside the kitchen. It was brutal out there Captain."

"Did our cows still give up their milk?"

"They did, sir. I loosened a lot more hay for them to lie in. I also made sure the barn door was securely shut. If it were to be blown opened by the wind, they wouldn't have enough sense to stay inside."

The end of his comment brought a chuckle from Maria. "The cows on my farm were like that. I remember hearing my uncle telling my aunt all about our wandering cows, especially during thunderstorms."

Kurt had a realization. "We're going to be stuck inside all day. Fräulein Maria, do you have any ideas to help us stay busy?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I found a large soft ball we could use to play a game of kickball in the Great Hall and then maybe a game of freeze tag. Later you could draw and color pictures of symbols of Christmas. We could decorate the empty wall in the dining room with them."

"Sounds like a plan, Maria. I'll join my children for kick-ball. You already know my sentiments about art. I'll walk around and offer encouragement."

"You and I both will observe their creations. Now let's run off all this food we ate for breakfast. I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

The morning was occupied with games; kick-ball and freeze tag gave way to relay races and leap-frog. It was soon time for lunch. Even though reading time had been officially cancelled, the older five each had a book they wished to finish. Even Marta and Gretl used the time to read.

Maria used the time to collect their supplies for drawing and coloring. The children and the captain joined her in the classroom after lunch. They each observed drawings of the manager scene, the angel with the shepherds, another drew Mary on the donkey and another a picture of the Wise Men. Some drew more than one.

Maria then took strips of colored paper and made frames for them. The captain hung them from an empty plate display shelf in the dining room.

Katia was the observer. "My, these are very good, children. I believe they will draw rave reviews from our guests. Tomorrow you can help me decorate cookies."

"Can we really?"

"Of course you can. Just promise me you won't eat too much icing." Her statement made them all laugh.

That evening they played Christmas charades. Everyone was surprised Maria had thought up so many which related to Christmas. The captain didn't embarrass her with his own complement.

The next morning, right after breakfast, the children followed Katia to the kitchen. Liesl and Louisa helped her dry the breakfast dishes. Even they were anxious to help with the cookies; something even they had never done before.

Katia had a large number of cookies already baked. She also had prepared a sugar frosting and had red and green colored sugar to sprinkle on the frosting before the top was dry.

Friedrich directed his siblings. "Let's make an assembly line; four of us can spread the cookies with frosting. The others can sprinkle them with the red and green sugar."

The five dozen cookies were decorated quickly. Katia was prepared. "Children, I have more cookie dough made. Once I roll it out, you can use the cookie cutters. I have a star, a bell, a fir tree and a round one which represents a tree decoration."

Maria had stayed in the background. She was immersed in watching them have so much fun, she didn't know the captain had come in until he spoke.

"My, you have been busy. How many have you eaten?"

Katia came to their defense. "Not a single one, captain. I know it's lunch time, sir. I already have the soup heating and the sandwiches are already prepared. As soon as they finish, we can eat."

"Very well, I grab a cup of coffee and wait for everyone in the dining room."

Maria joined him. "Did you help the children?"

"No sir, I let them have all the fun."

It was only a few minutes later when everyone gathered in the dining room. Brigitta announced. "After lunch, we're going to build a gingerbread house."

Katia, once again had all the supplies waiting for them. Both Maria and the captain watched them assemble the house. Each piece was glued together with a thick kind of frosting. They watched them decorate it using red and green gumdrops.

They stood admiring their creation. Katia told them. "I'm not going to move it until I'm sure it's dry. Then I will place it on one of the buffet tables in the dining room for our guests to enjoy."

Another day ended after more games in the Great Hall and singing around another pretend campfire.

When Saturday came, the children occupied themselves for most of the day. At the peak of sunshine the captain, Maria and all the children took a walk together. Phillip showed them the fir tree he had chosen to be their Christmas tree.

Maria questioned him. "This is mighty big. Are you sure it will fit through the front door?"

"I'm confident it will, Maria. I do know it will take all the men to carry it."

And from the captain, he heard. "I'm sure the children's uncles will be more than willing to help us."

The sun had almost set by the time they returned to the house. Another day ended with a game of Christmas charades. The children loved the game; they loved to laugh. The captain was glad; he was able to keep his thoughts hidden.

On Sunday morning they practiced their devotional again. Each child had memorized their part; for some it was a short verse of scripture, for others it was a poem or a prayer. Even the captain read the gospel. And of course they sang all the carols in the order they would be used.

It was now after lunch. They hung around the Great Hall waiting for their guests. The captain noted the time. "Their train arrived ten minutes ago; they should be in their cars soon."

"Can we wait outside, Papa?"

"You most certainly can; go get your capes."

Maria and the children hurried to their rooms; they returned in a jiffy. They immediately joined their papa who was already outside along with the men. Katia was in the kitchen preparing more food than usual for afternoon tea.

The children walked to the far end of the walkway. They could see the road leading to the castle. Kurt yelled loud enough for the adults to hear.

"They're coming."

They knew to return to where their papa was standing. The cars would pull into the circle and park. The drivers had seen them; they both slowed their approach. They parked. Immediately. Sidney and Erwin emerged from their car.

The captain went to the passenger side of the one he knew carried James Lewis and his family. He opened the car's door and offered his hand to the female passenger.

She had an opening remark. "You really do live in a castle. I thought James was telling me a fish story."

"Like the time he and I went fishing and he exaggerated the size of the fish he caught."

The two had a good laugh before they hugged. "It's good to see you, Georg. It's been too long."

"Yes, my children reminded me of that fact."

By now, everyone was out of the cars. The children had surrounded the Lewis's two children, Michael and Martha. Friedrich and Liesl were conversing with them.

Maria had been a silent observer. Sidney saw her first; he knew all about her, except her name. Georg saw him walk towards her. He was there for the introduction.

"Sidney, please meet Maria, the children's governess and teacher."

He was like Stefan. He immediately reached for her hand and gave it a greeting kiss. Maria had expected it.

"Pleased to meet you, Sidney. The children have been looking forward to your visit for weeks."

As soon as she had spoken, Marta and Gretl appeared by her side. Sidney liked to tease. "Now, who are these pretty little girls? They can't be Marta and Gretl; you're both too tall."

"I'm going to be six soon, Uncle Sidney."

"Is that right, Gretl? Come give your uncle a big hug." He stooped down so she could put her arms around his neck. He held her close and stood. Then he twirled her around twice before setting her feet on the ground. And then did the same to Marta; she squealed.

Georg was near-by; James' wife was holding his arm. "Maria, I want you to meet Carol. She didn't believe James that I lived in a castle."

"Hello, I was surprised too when my friend Helena told me. Once you get comfortable in it; it becomes a very nice home."

"Walk with me inside. I see Friedrich has your husband occupied."

"I understand you are a teacher."

"Yes, to my surprise, teaching the captain's children fulfills my student teaching requirement. It will complete my course of study. This room is called the Great Hall. The children use it to play all kinds of games. We can put our capes over on that bench. I'll show you around the first floor."

Maria's tour ended in the kitchen. The two ladies knew each other; they hugged. "Did you have lunch on the train?"

"It was more a snack than a full lunch, Katia."

"I planned accordingly; we'll have a more filling tea time around three."

"Perfect."

Carol turned as she heard. "There you are; Georg will you properly introduce this charming young lady."

Maria heard that. He's just like the captain; I must control my response.

"James, this is Maria, the children's governess and teacher. An exceptionally good teacher I must add."

Did you need to say that? Maria thought, as James did as Sidney had. He kissed her hand. Then he put her hand on his arm. "Come walk with me and tell me how did you put a smile back on my good friend's face?"

"James, I can offer you no explanation except a belief it was all according to God's plan."

A voice caused them both to turn. "Dad, we're going to our rooms now."

"Thank you, Michael. Maria, I'm sure his salutation for me is odd. He had the American ambassador's son in his class this year. He decided he liked it and my wife is mom."

"I read an American novel recently; the author used those words."

Liesl interrupted. "Pardon Fräulein, we're taking our guests to their rooms. I understand Katia will have tea time soon."

"Yes, you are correct."

"Then we better go freshen up too, Fräulein."

It was in the tea room where Maria was properly introduced to Erwin. Maria, once again had her hand kissed.

Afternoon tea was filling. Katia had made many varieties of small sandwiches, some with meat and others with cheese. Cookies and pasties were bountiful. The coffee and the tea were hot. The children had juice.

They sat there and conversed long after they had finished eating. The captain took everyone on a tour of the castle. At dinner time, Carol was first to comment.

"Children, your pictures add a Christmas flavor to the dining room. And the Gingerbread house fills the room with my favorite Christmas fragrance." The children smiled.

When dinner was over, they congregated in the big parlor. Several more chairs had been placed there; everyone had a seat. The group didn't play charades that evening; they would on another night. It had been a long day for the guests; everyone dispersed to their bedroom earlier than usual.

On Monday, the guests saw exactly how the Great Hall was used for playing games. They also heard the children sing the _Do-Re-Mi_ song. Sidney commented.

"Georg, you never told me the children could sing. They sound like a professional choir."

"I must give all the credit to Maria. She convinced me that music really was a required subject. I'm amazed as everyone is; they must have gotten Agathe's talent."

"Now, Captain, you know perfectly well they got some of their talent from you."

"Fräulein Maria is right, Papa. All of us children have heard your fine baritone voice."

"Yes, I know you have. I still believe most of your talent came from your mama."

Carol had noted both Georg and Maria's faces during this exchange. Their demeanor told her they had become very good friends.

Maria decided to change the subject. She had seen Carol look from Georg to her. "Everyone, I think it's time to get some fresh air." Everyone thought it was an excellent idea; they left to obtain their capes or coats.

The group took a walk to the forest. There they watched Stefan and Phillip cut down their Christmas tree. The men all helped lug it back to the castle. It was placed in a storage shed where Stefan and Phillip would attach wood to make a stand. Phillip had even thought of a way to have the trunk in a container of water. He hoped it would prevent it from losing its needles so fast.

That evening the group played a rousing game of charades. It was late when they said goodnight.

The next morning all the men helped bring the Christmas tree into the castle. Everyone gathered to watch. It was a tight fit but they were able to bring it in the front door and then get it through the door of the big parlor.

The first chore of the decorating was placing the large number of strings of lights. At first everyone stayed and watched; the children grew restless and went to the Great Hall to play games. No one was in the parlor when Stefan tested the lights. He saw they all had lit up and quickly turned them off. It took them the rest of the day to place all the glass ornaments.

They still used the parlor that evening. No one paid much attention to the tree; it wasn't beautiful and glowing. The children were almost eager to go to bed that night. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

The children woke with eager anticipation. They were in the dining before their guests. They chatted among themselves as they waited for the others to join them.

When Maria saw them, she exclaimed. "How long have you been sitting here?"

It was Katia who answered. "They've been here since the sun rose. I think they're anxious for the day to pass."

"We are." Maria heard from Kurt.

"You need to know. I did the same when I was younger. I would usually help my aunt in the kitchen."

In moments, each chair around the table was occupied. No one ate in a hurry nor did they leave the dining room when they had finished. They lingered and talked until Kurt spoke.

"Let's play some games to pass the time."

The adults sat in one of the smaller parlors. Maria decided to let the friends talk together; she monitored the children's games. Lunch time was filled with those foods usually served at tea time. Dinner that day would be served early, around four o'clock.

The sun was shining that afternoon; it made for an enjoyable afternoon to take a long walk. The group had arrived home early enough to change their clothes before dinner was served.

Both the captain and Maria noticed the children were eating much faster than usual; there was very little conversation. They exchanged smiles; the both knew the children's intent. The other adults knew too.

They had finished the meal; dessert would be later after their gifts were opened. The captain noted the fact everyone had laid down their forks. He stood.

"My children have a surprise for you. Please join us at the foot of the stairs. Children, you and your Fräulein can leave first to get ready."

Their guests were whispering to each other. "I can't imagine what they have planned." They made their way to the Great Hall. There they saw the children standing on the stairs. The three oldest were in the back; on the first stair were the other four. They began to sing the opening song for their devotional, _O Come, O Come Emanuel._

Maria was standing so she could see their faces. They lit up with their smiles. Gretl said the first words. "God so loved the world He sent his Son to us."

Louisa added. "To be the Savior for the world."

And Friedrich offered this prayer. "We pray that His presence will fill our hearts with joy."

The children immediately began the carol, _Joyful, Joyful We Adore Thee._ Maria encouraged all to join them. They sang only the first two verses. On the second, the children demonstrated their ability to sing with harmony. Their papa was very pleased. He was also ready to read the Gospel. Everyone heard Kurt.

"And now my papa will read from the Gospel of Saint Luke, chapter two, verses eight through eighteen."

The captain came and stood in front of his children. He held his Bible high. He began to read. "There were shepherds who abided in the region… They saw and heard an angel speak to them… They announced that in David's town a Savior was born. You will find Him in a manger….They left for Bethlehem and found the baby lying in a manager. And Mary remembered their amazing story. Here endeth the reading from the Gospel."

Marta spoke. "Please sing _Away in a Manager,_ with us."

At its conclusion Brigitta recited a poem.

"Mary brave and fair  
rode a donkey long and far.  
God's chosen maiden accepted  
her call to serve her Lord.

Mild and noble Joseph  
comforted his laboring wife.  
'Do not despair dear,  
all is well with me.'

Mary broke out into song  
that golden night.  
'Baby, my baby, O my babe.'

Angels lead shepherds, shepherds lead sheep;  
in silence they came, still the baby woke.  
The meek and the lowly of the world  
had come to see the maiden's babe.

Suddenly a flaming star appeared  
for all to see,  
It led many from far and near to the  
baby sleeping in the manager."

When Brigitta finished, Liesl began.

"Let us pray.

"Mary was full of grace; may we accept God's grace.  
Joseph loved Mary and their newborn baby; may we love others as much.  
The angels sang a song of joy; may we be joy filled.  
The shepherds are the people of the world: may we care for the weak and the downtrodden."

"And may the star of old continue to be our guide through good times and bad; and may we always sing the song of the angel's announcement on that glorious night when the Son of God was born.

"We do pray, Amen."

Everyone took a deep breath and responded with an enthusiastic, _AMEN._ The captain knew it was his turn to speak.

"Everyone knows the tradition. Join me in singing, _Silent Night,_ as we walk to the large parlor."

The captain led them on a slow walk. Stefan had hurried away to turn on the tree lights. He and Phillip and Maria had placed all the gifts around the tree before the house was awake. Maria had placed the Baby Jesus in the manager.

Again the captain spoke. "Merry Christmas everyone." The phrase was echoed by the others. The captain reached for the door knob in slow motion.

"Can't you hurry Papa?" He heard from his youngest daughter.

"Aright Gretl, I'll stop teasing." He opened the door.

Now Gretl and Marta moved in slow motion as they were captivated by the beauty of their tree. "It's the most beautiful tree in the world."

They stepped away from the door for the others to enter. They too had descriptive words to say. "Go ahead children, find you gifts."

Kurt wasn't shy. He went and sat by the tree and distributed the gifts. No one kept a list as they were opened but each child thanked the giver. Gretl had this to say when she saw the Raggedy Ann doll. "Now I have a doll I can take with me everywhere."

And Marta's words were similar. "And I have a doll and their clothes I can play with in the car."

Even the boys appreciated their clothes and the girls were astonished that Maria had made their dresses. They each spoke about the pretty embroidery she had done either on the collar or the bodice.

Maria also made handkerchiefs for the other men and a lovely one for Carol with crocheted lace around the edges.

Carol had brought gifts for her children. They were also surprised to receive a handkerchief with their name embroidered on it. Katia donned her new apron and happily announced that dessert would be ready shortly.

The family indulged in those cookies which the children had helped make and decorated. Katia even had some gingerbread men cookies which the children had never had. Even Marta and Gretl raved about their flavor.

Back in the parlor, the entire group sang every Christmas carol they knew. It was a glorious end to their Christmas celebration.


	9. The New Year Begins

The New Year Begins

The Friday after Christmas was much quieter than yesterday had been. It had snowed during the night. All the children played outside most of the day. Together they built one enormous snowman. Stefan and Phillip supplied them with his decorations; a tall top hat with a brim, a colorful scarf, pieces of coal for his eyes and mouth and the all-important carrot for his nose.

The adults talked among themselves; there was no stopping the conversation from becoming a discussion of the future. Maria soon learned that all of them dreaded the day the Germans took over Austria. No one went into details about their plans. They immediately changed their demeanor once the children came in to stay.

Early the next morning Sidney found Georg in his study. Both men had maintained their habit of waking early. The two good friends greeted each other. Sidney began the conversation.

"Before I left to come here, I made a decision. My lodge had been over-run with Germans. Georg, I'm not going back. I provided compensation for my employees and deeded the property to the local seminary. Once the Germans have no one to provide for them, they will stop coming. Before I left, I shipped a trunk with the remainder of my belongings here. I will be staying with Erwin. I think we both know the Germans are unpredictable; things may change rapidly."

"I agree with you. I won't share this information. It would raise too many questions."

The two men had ended their conversation long before the rest of the house woke. When the children woke, they were still singing Christmas carols. They would sing them even in January. As the day which celebrated the arrival of the Three Wise Men approached, they would sing songs about them.

Their company was long gone when that day arrived. The children had been sad that day. Their papa reassured them. "I promise I won't wait very long to invite them to visit again."

Even though he had spoken those words, he had doubts about being able to keep his promise.

At the children's urging, Maria had begun school time. She had heard. "We're bored, Fräulein. Do you have lessons planned for us?"

"You know I do. I was always anxious for school to begin after the holidays. I didn't have a resident teacher; I had to wait a whole week before my school began again. My aunt had used some of that time to teach me how to sew."

"Can we begin today?"

"Let me get my book of lesson plans and I'll meet you in the classroom."

All the children were ready to focus on their lessons. They were so engaged they stayed past lunch time. Almost every day their papa would come to the door and say these same words. "It's lunch time, children."

And he would hear. "Our Fräulein has such interesting lessons; we don't pay any attention to the time." Their papa would smile as he thought. She really is an extraordinary young woman.

As their lessons had begun, so did the snows of January. Bright sunny days were few and far between. On those days, the children did play outside in the afternoon.

Some days, the boys along with their papa and the two men would engage in what was called, snowball war. On other days they would build a snow brick fort. The girls stayed near the house and built many snowmen during month.

All this activity along with the three hours of lessons every day had caused the month of January to disappear. February was kinder and gentler. The snow still came but not in abundance.

It was one day when most of it had melted did Maria decide to take the children on a walk. The group was carefree and happy. They sang the funny sailor songs their papa had taught them last year.

They arrived home near the back of the residence to find four young men looking at the castle. Maria wasn't frightened; she was suspicious. She walked towards them.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, and we found her. You Fräulein are coming with us." They had surrounded her.

Maria's motherly instincts kicked in. "Children, go inside, quickly; run children."

"That's right kids, go to your papa. Tell him we have his mistress."

Liesl and Friedrich both heard the word mistress and screamed at their siblings. "Hurry, hurry inside."

This scene had a witness. Stefan was hiding behind a low wall. He was able to sneak away and ran to the front door. He heard the children as he entered.

"Papa, some young men have Maria. You need to go to her."

"Children, he can't."

"Why?" Stefan heard.

"He's right children. I promise you she'll be rescued. Please don't cry. Stefan, where are they?"

"Out back, I'm sure we can see them from the third floor."

Katia had heard the commotion and joined the children. They took seats in the big parlor. They waited. Marta and Gretl tied to choke back their tears. Katia invited them to come sit with her on one of the settees. She put her arm around them and pulled them close. She knew who it wasn't Maria these young boys wanted; it was the captain.

The two men ran up the two flights of stairs; they exited on to a balcony. They could hear Maria talking to them.

"Your Captain has quite an imagination. Do you think the captain of this house would fall for one of the oldest tricks in the world? Of course none of you are smart enough to know that."

"How dare you suggest we're not learned?"

"I doubt any of you has completed secondary school. It's your last year when you learn to apply common sense."

"That does it," the leader of the group said. "You're coming with us. I want our captain to hear your lies."

"Sure, I want to tell him his misguided thoughts. Follow me; I'll lead you off the property."

Up on the balcony the two startled men looked at each other. "What's she doing, captain?"

"I don't know Stefan; let's follow them."

"They ran down the stairs and out the front door and around the house. There they caught sight of them walking in the opposite direction of Vienna. They followed at a distance.

Stefan whispered, "She headed for the cemetery."

They got closer. They were still not close enough to be seen; but they could hear.

"This is a cemetery."

"Yes, that's correct." They heard Maria boldly announce. "We must take the path though the tombstones to the other side."

One of the young men addressed the supposed leader. "I'm not going in there, Rolf. I was told to never disturb the bodies' spirits."

Then the other two agreed and all of them ran away. Before the lad named Rolf joined them, he shouted. "Captain Zeller will track you and your captain down."

As soon as they were out of sight, Maria kerplunked on a near-by bench; not from fear but because she was laughing so hard. Georg and Stefan ran to her.

"Are you okay, Maria?"

"I'm fine, Captain."

"How did you know the cemetery would chase them away?"

"I took a chance, sir. I had heard that many men are deathly afraid of cemeteries. I had the notion that these boys' leader was like that and passed his misguided fear to them."

"We need to hurry inside; there are seven children in tears."

"I know they are. Did they tell you I was called your mistress?"

"No, Maria, but it doesn't surprise me. Heimlich Zeller has a loose tongue; he's prone to spreading gossip, rumors and slander. He's worse than a bunch cackling ladies in their parlor room."

They found the children and Katia in the big parlor; they had stopped crying. The captain was immediately asked. "Who were those boys?"

He had to think fast. He knew he couldn't be dishonest; neither did he want to tell them all he knew. He began this way.

"Do you remember the day I sat in on your lesson about the Great War?" He saw seven heads nod. "Your Fräulein ended her lesson explaining to you the contents of the treaty which was signed which punished some countries and rewarded others."

Louisa spoke up. "Yes, she explained how Austria's naval base was given to Italy."

"And my children, you know how that affected me."

He heard sad mumbles. "Yes we do know."

He went on to explain. "Another country, Germany, thought it had received unjust punishment for its role in the war. One such demand of the treaty was the fact that Germany could never have an army or navy again.

"A man named Adolph Hitler now rules Germany; he has defied the terms of the treaty. He has begun to rebuild both the army and the navy. And he has recruited many young men to join the ranks of his youth army. He even has sympathizers living in Austria who have recruited young Austrian boys to be members."

"Were those boys members of that youth army?"

"Yes, Kurt, they were."

"Will they try again, Papa?"

"Most likely, Brigitta, but do not worry. Uncle Erwin has friends who keep him informed. I'm sure some of them are watching the castle right now. Let's go and enjoy tea time."

As they left, Maria and the captain heard Liesl. "Papa's right we can't worry. Let's play freeze tag in the Great Hall after tea time."

"Well done captain. Is our time getting closer?" Maria asked as they walked together.

"I'm really not sure. We can't show our worry either. We better join them."

No matter how hard one tries to put worry out of their mind, it seems to lurk in the mind's dark recesses. It was like that for both Maria and the captain. They both had the ability to suppress their worry around the children.

One morning, shortly after breakfast, Katia had a surprise. She had been expecting a food delivery truck. Instead she heard the quiet roar of an engine; she looked out the window and saw Erwin emerge from a car.

She didn't wait for him to knock. She opened the door. Erwin spoke immediately. "I need to speak to Georg."

"Wait here. I'll go find him." Katia knew he was in his study. The captain looked up the moment she came to his open door.

"You have a visitor, sir." She said in a hushed voice. He stood rapidly and followed her.

Once in the kitchen, he saw Erwin. He opened the door. A signal he needed to speak to Georg in private.

Erwin didn't hesitate. "Your travel plans have been made. You must fly out of Austria; it's the only way to get you out quickly. Hitler has called for a meeting of all of his leaders, including those sympathizer leaders like Zeller. It begins on February twenty first. You will fly out the next morning before dawn."

"How will all of us travel to the airport?"

"Myself or Sidney will drive my car. One of your men needs to drive yours; it's not a good idea for you to be in the driver's seat."

"Okay, one more question. Who's piloting the aircraft?"

"A defector from the German airforce, he's very experienced. He flew many missions during the Great War."

"Good to hear, now I need to decide on how best to tell everyone. I know I won't tell the children a head of time."

"I'm sure you'll think of a way. You have six days. I won't visit again unless there is a change in plans."

"Very well." The two men departed. Georg was glad Katia wasn't in the kitchen; she had known him a long time. She knew when he was under stress. He went up to sit in on the last thirty minutes of the children's lessons. Only Maria saw him enter; the door was in the back of the room. She ignored him until her lesson concluded.

"I see your papa had joined us. It must mean it's lunch time."

"It is." The children heard him answer. He then heard all about their history lesson; they had been learning about the influenza epidemic which had followed the Great War.

Friedrich was especially vocal. "Papa, I want to be a medical scientist who investigates all the terrible diseases like Scarlet Fever and influenza. Did you know it killed more people than died during the war?"

"I had heard that fact. Your choice of a profession is very noble; I'll do everything possible to help it become a reality."

"Thank you Papa."

The conversation between them continued during lunch. Katia had a response. "Do you think we could talk about other things besides bacteria and viruses? Your talk is making my stomach do summersaults."

"Sorry, Katia." Then the captain spoke to his children, "Tell your papa what you have been reading lately."

Each child responded; as did Katia. "Much better, as soon as I finish my sandwich, I will bring out one of your favorite dessert, custard still warm from the oven."

As she placed the custard cup in front of every person at the table, she heard a resounding, "thank you," from each one. She couldn't help but smile broadly. And then from the captain after he eaten his, "this was absolutely delicious; no one makes a custard like you do Katia."

"Okay, okay enough with the complements." She laughed along with all the others. The children ran off to read; the adults talked a little longer. And the captain was in a better mood. He was determined to stay upbeat as he pondered how to tell the adults his dreadful news.

The captain wondered if Maria suspected; she came up with different things to do each afternoon. One day it was the game, hide and seek. The children were limited to the wing of the first floor with the kitchen at its end. They had the best time; it had been a long time since they had played the game.

Other games played during the week were, dodge ball using the big soft ball and red rover. A game in which one child tried to break the hand grasps of the others across from them in the Great Hall.

Another day, they took paper and colored pencils and copied one of the many paintings which were in the residence. Again, Maria and the captain observed. Their papa was impressed with their reproductions.

Today was the sixth day of the captain's wait. The afternoon was spent playing several of the new games Maria had taught them. And that evening was another rousing game of charades. All during the game, the captain had been thinking of a way to send the children up to bed without him and Maria following immediately.

He hoped his words wouldn't raise any suspicion. "Children, it's late. You go on up and get ready for bed. Your Fräulein and I will be up shortly."

Maria had learned how to read him. She held this thought. He's going to tell us we're leaving soon. She engaged the others in conversation so they wouldn't leave.

"Stefan, it seems you have become quite good at the game of charades."

"I do enjoy it, Maria. I remember you telling us, that laughter is good for the soul."

"She did." The captain said and then continued to speak.

"My friends, appropriate laughter will help us get through the troubling times which lie ahead. I am sure each of you has had the thought that my naval services would make me very much wanted by the Germans. Their takeover of Austria is imminent.

"Friends, we are leaving Austria in the morning. I couldn't tell you sooner."

"Tell us the plan now, Captain."

"I will, but first I must ask that you no longer call me captain. It might alert others who might hear you. I doubt any of them know my first name; from now on I'm Georg. The plan is very simple.

"Early tomorrow morning, Sidney and Erwin will come here to help transport us."

Stefan had an immediate comment. "So, Sidney didn't return to his lodge after the holidays."

"No, he didn't. Remember, his lodge was very close to the German border. Germans over-ran it. He decided to deed it to the seminary.

"Stefan, you will drive my car. We will depart for the Vienna airport. We're flying to Switzerland."

"Georg, did I hear you correctly, we're flying to Switzerland."

"You did, Maria. It's the quickest and safest way to get us out of Austria. Maria, we need to go say goodnight to the children. Everyone, we'll return so I can tell you the details."

They left their stunned friends and walked away. They quickly visited each bedroom. They found Marta reading one of their favorite bedtime stories. They waited for her to finish.

"Are you both getting too old for me to read your bedtime story?"

"No Fräulein, I thought you and papa would like to visit with the adults."

"Very thoughtful, little one, now I have a kiss for both of you. As soon as Maria gives you kisses, we're returning to the parlor."

The captain waited near their door. He and Maria said, "good night," together. Once they were near the stairs the captain whispered.

"I know it's impossible, but they seemed to suspect something."

"Maybe, Georg, they are just growing up."

"I hope you're right."

The others were waiting to hear more of the plan. Georg didn't keep them in suspense. "In the storeroom I found more than enough travel bags for everyone. I put all of them together just inside the door. Phillip, I need you and Stefan to place them outside the door of our bedrooms tonight."

"In the morning, Maria and I will wake the children. Hopefully none will become hysterical. We won't have time for breakfast. Our airplane ride isn't very long; we will have breakfast when we arrive."

"Are we staying in Switzerland?"

"No Stefan we aren't. Our trip has been arranged by an American living in Bern. The American government wants us to come to their country. We will board a train for the coast of France. There we will cross the English Channel. At the Port of London we will board a cruise ship to take us there. We have quite an adventure ahead of us. I'm hopeful the children will be so excited they wouldn't have time to worry."

"Katia, don't worry about all the food you have prepared. Someone will come and remove all that is perishable. And Phillip, the same goes for the cows; they will be cared for; I do know it won't be here. My gut tells me the Germans may occupy the castle once they arrive. As hard as it is going to be, we must try to get a few hours of sleep."

The two men were composed. "Phillip and I will go bring all the travel bags down now. We can begin to pack tonight so we won't be so hurried in the morning."

"Good idea, thank you." They left immediately. Georg was alone with Katia and Maria. Just as Katia knew Georg well; he knew Katia well. He sensed she was having trouble comprehending all this. Maria was more outwardly calm; she knew this day would come.

It was Maria who spoke. "This is the time to fully trust God's plan for us. I believe it was He who guided this American to make a plan for all of us to escape. God already knows how evil will be at work in men's minds. He also knows you, Georg, have many things to share with the Americans which may end the conflict sooner."

"Maria, you continue to amaze me. You always have words which are calming."

"I agree with Georg. Maria, now I believe I will get some sleep; my mind may not keep me awake."

"You both are far too kind."

Neither Georg nor Katia refuted her words. They left for their bedrooms in silence. Each picked up their travel bag and began to pack. They only had their nightclothes and personal items to pack in the morning. The men had done the same. Sleep did come to each one of them.


	10. The Escape

The Escape

To each adult's surprise they did get a few hours of sleep; whether it was good sleep was doubtful. No one had set an alarm clock; the gravity of the day ahead woke them around three in the morning. Maria quietly slipped out of her room to the bathroom at her end of the hall. After dressing, she put her nightgown, robe and personal items in her bag and set it outside her door.

Georg had come from his room. Maria saw him. He motioned to her to follow him. They went downstairs in silence. He quietly asked.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"I must have; I feel rested."

"Maria, we have a few minutes. I'm sure there's pot of coffee I can heat. Let's go to the kitchen."

They both saw the light on. "I should have known Katia would be awake."

She didn't hesitate to speak. "Georg, I thought we would travel better with a little food in our stomachs. I had plenty of pastries already made. The coffee and the water are hot."

She poured Georg a cup of coffee but asked. "Coffee or tea this morning, Maria?"

"Coffee is fine, Katia."

Neither sat; they were both too fidgety. They stood near the counter where they could place their cup as they ate a pastry. Georg knew it was time to begin to wake the children.

"Maria, I'll wake the boys."

"And I'll wake Liesl first. I think she is suspicious. I saw the look she shared with Friedrich."

"I did too. She's like her mama; she has a keen sense of subtle signs of bad news. Are you ready?"

"I am, let's go up."

These two went up the stairs as any concerned parents would do. Each paused outside the child's bedroom door; each took a deep breath and slowly turned the doorknob. Maria cracked the door open, she whispered. "Liesl, wake up dear."

She immediately sat up and turned on her bedside lamp. "What's wrong? Is Papa in danger?"

"Not immediate danger, but we do need to leave Austria."

"Oh dear, what do I need to do besides getting dressed?" She said rather calmly. Maria wasn't surprised at her demeanor. She answered her calmly.

"There's a travel bag in the hall; you need to pack a few dresses, underwear of course, a sweater and all your personal items. Also select a sweater to wear; you don't need your cape. You can add other things if you wish. You're papa is waking your brothers. I need to wake your sisters. Try not to worry, Liesl."

"I'll try. This is a huge surprise."

"I know it is."

Maria hurried to the next bedroom; she thought Louisa and Brigitta might be stirring. The boys were already in the hall, talking. She was correct; they both sat up the moment she opened their door. Louisa was reaching for the pull chain on her bedside lamp.

"What's going on Fräulein? Why is everyone awake before daylight?"

"Girls, things are happening in Germany which could affect your papa. He's decided to leave Austria before anything happens."

"Did you say leave Austria?"

"You heard correctly. There's no time to explain why. I need you get dressed and then select the dresses you want to take with you; don't forget underwear, socks, your personal items and a sweater. You also need a sweater to wear. Your travel bags are in the hall. I need to wake your sisters."

"Can we take other things?"

"Of course you may. Just don't make your bag too heavy to carry."

"Are you going to bring your guitar? I remember you told us it was a gift from your father."

"I'll ask your papa. I'll meet you downstairs."

Maria knew the little girls would be difficult to wake, especially Gretl. They didn't stir when she entered their room nor after she had turned on the lamp. She sat on Gretl's bed but spoke to Marta first.

"Marta, you need to wake up. We have a special place to visit this morning."

She rubbed her eyes. "Fräulein Maria that is you. What did you tell me?"

"We're going on a trip. As soon I can wake Gretl, I'll help you pack."

"Gretl, sweetie, you need to wake up." Maria patted her gently.

Marta helped Maria. "Gretl, Gretl wake up, we're going on a trip."

"Uh, a trip, Marta."

"Your sister's right. Go use the bathroom, both of you. I'll start to pack your things."

Stefan had left a bag for each of them. Maria put the few things she knew they would want in the bottom of the bag; for Marta it was her paper doll kit and for Gretl it was a few of her favorite books. Then she packed their underwear and socks, their extra sweater and some dresses. She had two on each bed for them to choose between to wear. Also on their bed were their doll and their sweater to wear.

They were now wide awake and they had seen their siblings. They were excited. Maria was glad.

Georg appeared at their door. "Are you ready, girls?"

"All ready, papa."

"Good, I sent you brothers and sisters down to the kitchen. Katia has pastries and juice waiting for you. I need you to eat quickly; we need to be on our way soon."

Maria was sure his last words were meant for her. She and the girls followed Georg. Stefan and Phillip were picking up their travel bags as they disappeared down the stairs. The girls had run ahead; Maria had a moment alone with Georg.

"Louisa and Brigitta asked if I was bringing my guitar."

Georg didn't let her finish speaking. "Of course you can."

"Then I need to go get."

"I'll wait for you."

Georg took it from her and handed it to Stefan who was nearby. No words were needed. He proceeded to the front door with it.

The conversation among the older children didn't let on their thoughts. Liesl spoke to Marta and Gretl. "I saved your favorite pastry for you. You can sit at the table and eat it."

They had finished when Phillip appeared. "The cars are out front, sir."

"Thank you, everyone should use the bathroom before we leave; we have time."

It didn't take them long; there were several bathrooms to use. Maria and the little girls were the last to exit the house. The entire group fit comfortably in the two cars. Georg didn't even ride in the front seat. He knew he shouldn't be visible; although he didn't expect there to be any other cars on the road this early.

The sky was still dark as they approached the airport. Stefan followed behind the car driven by Sidney. He drove on to the tarmac and parked a few meters away from the airplane. They positioned each car so the headlights would be directed towards the plane.

Friedrich, who was sitting in the front seat of Sidney's car, exclaimed. "Are we going to fly out of Austria?"

"Yes, we are. You can get out but please don't talk very loudly."

Their papa was there to remind them. An attendant waited at the foot of the ladder to help them board. He had already opened the cargo bin. Stefan and Phillip placed all their travel bags there. Maria's guitar was secured so it wouldn't slide around. Another attendant closed the compartment. He along the other were there to drive the cars away after the airplane had taken off.

Now reality had set in; no one had a voice right then. Very quietly, the older children began to board. Dim lights along the center aisle helped them to see as they found a seat.

The two little girls were next to board. Georg had instructions for them. "Girls, hang on to the handrail. Take your time. Marta, Fräulein Maria is behind you. And Gretl I'll walk up behind you."

He had to give Gretl a little boost on the last step. They each took a seat by a window. Maria and Katia sat with them. As soon as the others had boarded the attendant came on board.

He spoke to them. "Please listen to my instructions for securing your seat belt. Each of you has a seat belt like the one I'm holding. Now watch me as I put the flat metal end into the special clasp. It will click when it is in place. Find yours and copy what I just did."

He waited. He saw Maria helping Gretl and Katia helping Marta. The attendant raised his belt. "Now use this loose end to pull the belt tight. It shouldn't be too tight to be uncomfortable. I'll walk around and check each one."

He did and commented. "You follow directions well; you are now ready for takeoff. It will be noisy when the plane's engines start. At first the plane will move slowly down the runway; then it will pick up speed. That and the noise may scare you. When you no longer feel the plane traveling down the runway, you will know the plane is now flying.

"You won't feel the plane moving. Most passengers can tell the plane is flying by looking out the window and seeing the ground appear to be moving. Our entire trip will be in the dark. The sunrise will follow us because the plane travels slightly faster than the sun rises. The sun will be rising when you get to your destination.

"When the pilot begins to bring the plane down, you will feel the plane slowly descend. The plane may bounce once or twice as it touches down. Then you feel the pilot put on the breaks. The force will push you into your seat. The pilot will guide it to a safe place for you get off. Are there any question?"

He heard none. Georg had stood. He offered his hand to the man and these words. "Stay safe."

"I will sir. The American has already given me my exit plans." He exited the airplane. Once on the ground he moved the ladder from the plane. The pilot came from the cockpit to close the door and secure it.

"I'll have you in the air shortly. Sit back and enjoy your trip."

Everyone, including the children, had relaxed. Now they were excited and voiced it. Georg and Maria heard multiple times. "I can't believe we're riding in an airplane. This is so exciting."

When the engines started, there was a large puff of black smoke emitted. Then those whose seat looked out over them were able to see the propellers begin to move. They watched them until them until they were twirling so fast one could not see the individual blades. Soon it was as the attendant had described.

The airplane's speed down the runway was frightenly fast. It made everyone tense as they held their breaths. Perhaps they were wondering if the plane would really get off the ground. No sooner had that thought formed they felt the airplane incline slightly as the front wheel left the ground and in seconds the other wheels had left the ground. There was no more rumble sound or vibrations.

The plane continued on an incline as it climbed to the proper altitude. Everyone felt it level off. They had begun to calm down. The noise from the engines still made conversation difficult except with the persons around them.

Neither Georg nor the other navy men knew very much about flying. Georg did use his extra loud voice to speak.

"I believe the pilot has the plane where it needs to be to take us to Switzerland. All we can do is sit back and relax."

Georg then directed a question at Maria and Katia. "How are my little girls?"

"Marta let go of my hand a moment ago."

And then Maria spoke. "Gretl relaxed her grip on my hand but she's still holding it. Take off was a little scary, even for me."

"I think everyone would admit to being a tad bit scared, Maria. It's amazing that a big object like an airplane can fly like a bird."

"It is, Georg. Maybe one day all of us may learn the physics which make it possible."

Soon the smooth ride began to make everyone drowsy. They had been awake since three in the morning. They began to succumb to their eyes closing; they rested their heads on the seat back. Marta and Gretl each had an arm to rest against. All but the captain slept.

He was on watch; it was his nature. No one knew how long they had napped. It was the pilot's voice which woke them. Each flinched as they rubbed their eyes.

"We are about to begin our descent to the airport in Bern Switzerland."

Friedrich announced. "Look out the window everyone. The sky is getting brighter."

His words brought on the exclamation from several. "I can't believe we got here so soon."

Brigitta was glad but also worried. "I hope the landing isn't as scary as the pilot described, bouncing on the runway doesn't sound like fun."

She was close enough for Georg heard her. "Yes, I know it may seem scary. We have a very experienced pilot at the controls. I'm sure he will set the plane on the runway with as little bouncing as possible."

It was a very slow descent. It was Kurt who spoke next. "The land is getting closer everyone; I can see trees and now houses."

The pilot spoke again. "I will have you on land in five minutes. Prepare to feel yourselves being pushed back into you seats."

Now everyone knew they were about to land. Those by the window could see the runway. The plane was still traveling very fast. As the attendant had told them, it bounced twice before the wheels remained on the ground and the pilot applied the brakes.

The sensation felt made everyone think, will it be able to stop. They were almost holding their breaths when they felt it slow. The pilot had to turn to head back to the debarking zone. There it came to a complete stop.

Again the pilot spoke. "You may release your seatbelts. I'll be in the cabin monetarily to open the door."

And he was. He asked. "Did you enjoy your flight?"

He heard a chorus of, "We did."

Brigitta added. "The landing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Thank you, young lady, I take great pride in a good landing. I'm also glad you enjoyed your flight. Georg, you're American contact will greet you."

Georg stood and again took hold of his hand to thank him. He followed the pilot down the ladder. He saw the dignitaries.

One stepped forward with his hand extended. "Allen Dulles, Georg, I'm usually called Dulles around here. But I answer to both."

"Pleased to meet you, Dulles." The two men exchange a firm handshake which gave Georg confidence.

As the others were getting off the plane, Dulles quickly explained. "Georg, you won't stay long in Bern. Your train for the coast of France leaves at ten. I'm sure your group didn't have time for a decent breakfast. I made reservations at a restaurant near the station. The bus which is approaching will be our transportation there."

Erwin and Sidney had heard. They directed everyone to board the bus. Stefan and Phillip transferred their bags and Maria's guitar to the belly of the bus.

Georg stood at the front and announced. "Our train doesn't leave until ten. We're going to have breakfast first."

He heard Kurt. "Thank goodness, I've starved."

"My youngest son, Dulles, he's always starving."

"Not surprising, Georg, I remember being that way. My mother thought I had a bottomless pit for a stomach. Sit with me so we can talk."

The two men found seats together in the back of the bus. Dulles filled Georg in on the remainder of their travel.

"The train will get you into Calais in time to catch the five o'clock ferry to England. The cruise port is within walking distance. The RMS Queen Mary will be waiting for you. It's a big ship. Her traveling time is only four full days.

"You will be met by my brother, John Foster Dulles, when you arrive at the port in Baltimore. It's a city close to our nation's capital, Washington, DC the letters stand the District of Colombia. Even I don't know all the details. I assume you will stay in a hotel before you are taken to your final destination in my country."

"It matters not where we go in America. All of us are extremely pleased with your country's willingness to accept all of us. I am sure there have been many who preceded us."

"There are, Georg. Like many of them, you have information we can use. I see we have arrived at the restaurant."

Kurt immediately stood. He had seen the restaurant. "Let's get off. My stomach is making noises."

Kurt we've heard her stomach before; you won't faint."

"Very funny, Brigitta."

Sidney defended Kurt. "I must agree with Kurt. Follow me everyone."

Sidney went off first; he was there to help the others. Dulles and Georg were last. Dulles was now the leader. He spoke to the maître'd. "Reservation for Dulles, sir."

"Yes, sir, right this way. The private dining room is ready. Follow me."

Georg heard and motioned with his hand to follow him. "This is really nice." Georg heard his eldest tell everyone.

"Nothing is too good for your father, young lady."

"I speak for my brothers and sisters. We appreciate your hospitality."

Georg stood proudly as Liesl spoke; he would thank her later. No one was really surprised that the menu had many Austrian favorites. Maria had taught them about the peasants of Switzerland and those of Austria being related.

Only Kurt ate with gusto; he filled his bottomless pit as he ate his last pastry. Soon it was time to depart. They did take time to use the restaurant's facilities. The bus driver had them at the train station in a matter of minutes.

Everyone thanked him. A train station attendant came to help them with their bags. Stefan made sure the guitar wasn't accidently left behind. Dulles handed Georg their tickets. He used the leather portfolio the boys had given him for Christmas and placed it in his inside pocket of his suit coat.

Dulles came aboard to wish everyone safe travel. "One day I will return to America. I will come visit you. Till then enjoy the remainder of your trip. I know my country will welcome you when you arrive there."

Again he and Georg shook hands. He left the train. Georg found a seat and the train began to pull out of the station. They had about a six hour ride to the coast of France. It had already been a very long day. Their nap on the airplane didn't stop them from falling asleep on the train.

When they woke, Gretl voiced the question on everyone's mind. "Papa, is there a bathroom on the train?"

"Yes, sweetie there is. Maria, she may need help; follow me to the rear of the car."

A sign on a door had the word,_ lavatory, _written on it in bold letters. "Georg, do you know that word?"

"No, I don't. But I'm sure this is a bathroom. Let me take a look."

The door opened into the room. Georg took one look and spoke. "It's small Maria but it is a bathroom."

He held the door for Maria and Gretl. Gretl entered first. Maria had to crowd her so she could close door. Gretl's need was urgent. When she finished she asked. "How do I flush the toilet?"

Maria had a look. "Maybe you push this big button." Maria reached around her and gave it a push. When she did, they both heard the noise of the wheels on the track. Maria was tall enough to see into the toilet.

"Oh my, I can see the ground." Maria had no idea that their waste emptied directly on to the tracks. "Gretl, wash your hands. Then I'll open the door for you. I need to use the toilet."

Gretl exited to others standing in the aisle. After everyone had had a turn. Georg announced. "We are about an hour from the coast of France?"

He heard several say, "So soon."

"The train was traveling at a high speed while most of you slept." Georg informed them.

Then he heard from Friedrich. "Papa, if we're coming to the coast, I know that means we are near a body of water. Where are we going now?"

"Everyone, listen to me. We will cross the English Channel on a ferry boat."

Friedrich immediately spoke. "So we're going to England."

Georg decided it was time to tell them their final destination. "Yes, we are, but not to stay there. Docked on the coast of England is a big ship which will take us to America."

"I never dreamed when we studied the country, we would one day go there."

"Liesl, not even I ever held that thought. The American government needs me to share all I learned from my days on the submarine during the Great War."

He didn't share with them the dreadful truth. He knew all of Europe would one day be engulfed in a war greater than the previous one. He was certain war would never come directly to America. He had no crystal ball to tell him how America would be involved in the fighting.

Everyone was talking among themselves. No one but Georg felt the train begin to slow. As the brakes were applied, the screeching sound alerted everyone. He heard Kurt. "We're at the coast everyone."

"Kurt's correct. When we get off, please stay together. I will need to obtain directions to the ferry."

It was another passenger from the train who told him. "Sir, follow us. We're all taking the ferry. It's not far."

One of the men carried the youngest girls' bags. All the others were able carry their own without a struggle. Stefan guarded Maria's guitar. They approached the ferry's bridge where an attendant stood to take their ticket. Georg spoke to him.

"Here are fourteen tickets for my group."

Sidney was at the end of the line. He heard the man say. "Fourteen." Sidney responded. "Yes, I'm the last person in the group."

He hurried to hear Georg's directions. "Let's go on the top deck so we have a good view of our trip."

All except the three naval officers were very excited. None of them had ever seen a large body of water nor, of course, a ferry boat. Georg didn't have time to warn them about the boat's departing horn. When it blew, everyone was startled.

As the boat picked up speed so did the wind. It chilled everyone. They were forced to retreat to the level below where they stayed until the ferry docked at the Port of Dover. They didn't need directions to where the cruise ship was docked. They followed the crowd,

**FYI:** The fact about the train's toilet is true. My research surprised me.


	11. The Cruise Ship

The Cruise Ship

They still had a distance to walk when they caught a glimpse of the ship docked at the port. The sight of this gigantic ship brought comments like. "I never dreamed it would be so big." And others said. "You could get lost in it."

Georg responded to that comment. "I'm sure you could. I am also sure there will be many stewards around to be sure you won't."

As they came closer they could clearly read the ship's name. In big letters near the front of the ship was its name, Queen Mary. They weren't among the first to cross the bridge. A group of fourteen which contained children walked much slower than many others in the crowd had.

It made no difference to the children. They were still gawking at the ship. Soon they had approached the foot of the bridge. Once again Georg handed the attendant all fourteen tickets.

He didn't bother to count them. He simply said, "Welcome aboard the Queen Mary. She's ready to give you a spectacular sail to America."

As soon as they crossed a group of stewards were at their service to help carry their bags. Stefan still guarded Maria's guitar. In a moment one of them spoke.

"Follow me; one of us will bring up the rear, sir. I'm sure you're concerned someone might stray away."

"You read my mind; even the adults in my group are mesmerized by the size of the ship."

After traversing stairs, passageways and using an elevator, they arrived at their cabins. Brigitta spoke those same words Maria had when she first came to see the castle. "I feel like Hansel and Gretl. Where are my breadcrumbs?"

Everyone, including the stewards laughed. "Don't worry young lady. One of us will always be stationed in the passageway to escort you to where ever you want to go."

Then he addressed Georg. "You have cabins of all sizes assigned to you. I leave it to you to choose."

"Very well, my group isn't picky. It shouldn't take us long."

And it didn't. Maria found the perfect cabin for her and the little girls. Katia and Liesl, Brigitta and Louisa and the two boys each had a cabin with twin beds. The two sets of men found similar accommodations. Georg was the only one to have a cabin with a double bed.

The stewards had followed them with their bags. After using the facilities the group began to gather in the passageway, Kurt was anxious; he was the first of the children out of his cabin.

"Papa, how many people are on this ship?"

"I don't know a number; I do know it's a lot."

"I can answer your son, sir. She carries about 2100 passengers and 1100 crew members."

"Why do you refer to the ship as a she?"

The steward smiled. "The best answer I was told comes from an old tradition of naming many things as feminine, like the earth is sometimes called Mother Earth. Most people tell you it's just tradition."

"Where are you taking us now?" Louisa asked.

"Up to an open area on the front of the ship to watch her depart."

"Do all those people come to watch?"

"No, many of them are frequent travelers; most will be down in one of the lounges having a good time."

The navy men all knew that was a polite way of saying they were in one of the lounges enjoying the drinking spirits or smoking a good cigar.

"I won't walk too fast. We have thirty minutes until the ship departs."

Again another steward was at the end of this parade of people. And again they traversed stairs, passageways and used two elevators to finally arrive at the front of the ship. They were on a viewing area located on the highest deck of the ship.

They were told. "We are on what is called the Sport deck. It has a place to walk all the way around it. Many people enjoy it first thing in the morning. Directly behind us is one of our fabulous restaurants. This deck also has tennis courts, a gymnasium and many other rooms to play a multiple of different sports. There's also an outdoor area for other games.

"This deck also has one of the several movie theaters onboard. On the far end are the quarters for the ship's captain and his officers, directly above is the wheelhouse, the place from which the captain controls the ship."

No one spoke; they were very much in awe of what they had just learned about the ship. They were among a handful of people who had come to watch the ship depart. The sun had set but darkness hadn't set in yet. They had a good view of the English Channel which the ship had to travel until it emptied into the Atlantic Ocean.

The steward didn't have time to warn them. A loud deep slightly creepy dull bass horn sound penetrated the air; it sounded for a very long time. Like they had on the ferry, the group was startled; some covered their ears.

When it stopped, the steward spoke. "We're underway everyone. If you look towards shore, you will see the lights get further and further away."

He heard a question. "Will our sail always be so smooth?"

"Yes, young lady; I'm surprised you used the word sail. Are you familiar with sailing terms?"

"I read a lot."

Georg let out his breath. He had wondered how Brigitta was going to answer. Kurt now got his attention.

"Papa, can we eat now?" Kurt refrained from talking about his stomach. Instead Brigitta did. "My stomach tells me it needs food."

"Children, we're going there now. The dining room which most families use is not far. We can use the next set of stairs."

They followed the steward down them and it was as he said, not far. "Here we are, the Sun Deck Restaurant."

They were standing before an entry whose double doors were wide open. It gave the group the first view at the opulence of the ship. They stood in amazement looking at a room no one knew how to describe; it was different from anything any of them had ever seen.

The stewards had witnessed their reaction many times. One of them spoke. "Even we were surprised at this décor; it is quite different."

The arched entry had massive sleek columns on each side. Their eyes were immediately drawn to the walls of the dining space.

Liesl commented. "Papa, are the walls covered in wood? I can see what looks like the design of the wood's grain."

"An excellent description Liesl, and the wood below that strip of mahogany stained wood has a dark coral color."

The lead steward spoke up. "This room is an example how the entire ship is decorated. We were all told it is a new design called, _Art Deco._ The chair cushions are upholstered in the same vibrant colors used in the rubber titles in the floor which you can see are tones of red, orange and cinnamon. The lighting comes from the specially made light fixtures in a silver bronze; a color which blends with all the others. I'm sure you have noticed the window treatments which have many different vibrant colors.

"The colors used here are not as bold and bright as colors used elsewhere. Along with sleek aesthetic, symmetrical geometric shapes, you will see colors like bright yellow, deep purple, ruby red and turquoise."

It was Georg who responded. "I speak for all of us. This ship is more than any of us ever imagined. We need to take our seats."

"Since this is the family dining room, there are many tables which seat ten, a perfect number for you, your children and the Mrs."

Katia heard that; she immediately spoke. "I'll sit at your table Georg so I can help with the children."

And then Sidney spoke. "The men can sit can sit at this table with four chairs. We can still converse with everyone."

Katia confused the poor steward by sitting beside Georg. Maria was on the other end between Marta and Gretl; she knew they usually needed help cutting their meat. The other children took their places quickly.

While they read the menu, waiters began to fill their water glasses; others brought out baskets of crackers and different kinds of bread; another brought various kinds of cheese spreads.

Maria heard Marta. "Fräulein, can you read the menu to me? I can't read more than a few words."

"I can read most of it; even I don't know all the foods the words describe. I can read, Wiener schnitzel. It comes with potato dumplings and a vegetable. Shall I order you a small portion?"

"Yes, Fräulein."

Maria heard a "me too," from Gretl. She ordered the same for herself. The others were still pondering. By now the steward knew he was wrong about Maria being a Mrs. but no one said anything. Everyone, including the steward pretended it hadn't happened.

Soon Louisa placed her order. "I'll have veal scaloppini with potatoes and green vegetables."

And from Friedrich, "I'll have the same."

Liesl asked a question. "What's pasta, sir?"

"It's an Italian food usually made with a special flour and water, occasionally eggs are used. It comes in many shapes and sizes; some are long, small and round others are squares which have meat or vegetables between two of them. All are cooked in boiling water and are usually served with a tomato sauce."

"That sounds delicious. I'll order the spaghetti with a salad."

"And you young man," said while looking at Kurt.

"Can I have a double serving of ravioli? I'm very hungry."

"You may; our serving size isn't large enough for a growing boy like you." The waiter saw his broad smile."

And young lady, whose name I believe is Brigitta, what would you like to order?" She gave him a big smile as well.

"Wiener schnitzel is my favorite too."

Katia, Georg and the four men also placed their orders. Everyone heard.

"Your food will be out shortly."

Now they indulged in the crackers, bread and various cheese spreads. They didn't have time to stuff themselves; their meals were brought out in about ten minutes.

There was silence while they ate. It had been a long time since the snack they had on the train. When the head waiter noticed everyone had finished, he spoke.

"Is chocolate cake and ice cream okay for your dessert?"

He saw smiles and heard many "yesses."

When Kurt finished his, he remarked. "I'm stuffed." And several others said, "me too."

"Maybe you're all too full to go to bed right away. This would be a perfect time for us to show you the rest of the ship." They heard from one of the stewards.

Georg stood. "An excellent idea, I'm sure some of you may need to use the bathroom first." His eyes were directed at Marta and Gretl."

It was only a matter of a few minutes before they were ready. The lead steward explained. "We'll begin on this deck and work our way down. The Sun deck has many of the most extravagantly decorated cabins; American movie stars and dignitaries from many countries use them.

"Also on this deck is one of many lounges and smoking rooms. At the end is another movie theater. Now, we'll take the elevator down one level."

Once it had stopped he announced. "This is the Promenade deck, home to two lounges and many more cabins. Our theater for live stage productions is here, as well as a library, drawing room, music room and playroom.

"I know that sounds juvenile but it isn't; children there are all kinds of things to do in there. Now, we need to go to the Main deck. It is mostly filled with cabins; it also has a playroom."

The next deck was named _A._ It too had many cabins. In the middle there was a huge restaurant whose entrance was actually on the _C_ deck. They were also told there was not much to see on the _B_ deck. The stewards' quarters were there as well as a dining saloon.

The steward did show them a surprise. "We're coming to a balcony. Does anyone have an idea what it may overlook?"

They had none. "Keep walking and tell me what you see."

"I see water." Louisa shouted. Her papa continued. "I don't believe it; it's a swimming pool. Do passengers really use it?"

"Not very much unless there are a lot of children. Occasionally some of the men like to swim laps in the morning. There's also a small one on the _G_ deck. Decks_ D_ and _E_ are filled with stores. One can buy almost anything onboard. The last three decks house everything needed to run the ship.

"You've seen everything. Now we can take the elevator back to your cabins."

"Thank you so much."

The steward responded to Maria. "You're most welcomed. I see two little girls who look mighty sleepy." They both nodded.

The group only had a short distance to walk to the elevator. It went up to the Main Deck where there cabins were located. Soon Maria and the girls were at their cabin.

"I better get you both inside before you fall asleep in your shoes."

"Let Papa give you kisses first."

Maria got a quiet "goodnight, Maria" and a wink. Georg's wink had become a regular occurrence but Georg's smile was different. Maria didn't ponder right then. She too spoke a quiet, "goodnight, Georg."

She had no way of knowing his smile had become even broader as he was remembering the steward's use of the word _Mrs._ He poked his head in each of the other children's rooms to say goodnight.

Georg didn't think he had to remind them to stay in their cabins in the morning. He felt certain they would sleep later than usual: it had been a long day.

He had been wrong. While he was dressing the next morning, he heard. "Boys, you can't go explore the ship by yourselves."

Georg hurried to put on his shoes. When he opened his door, he saw not only the boys but also Louisa and Brigitta and Liesl had joined them.

Kurt spoke. "We couldn't sleep any longer, Papa. We wanted to see the playrooms."

"And Papa, I want to see a sunrise. I'm sure it is spectacular on a ship."

"Sir, we have about thirty minutes before it begins to get light. I could take you to the same deck where you saw the ship leave the port. And then we could have a good look at one of the playrooms before you have breakfast. And my name is Adam. May I use all of your names to address you?"

"Most certainly, no need to be so formal."

"Very well. It seems not everyone in your group is awake yet."

"You're correct; we're missing Maria and my youngest daughters. I'll go wake them."

Maria had heard the chatter. She was dressed and in the process of waking the girls when she heard a knock on her door; and a voice saying. "Wake up, sleepyheads."

Maria recognized the voice. She opened the door. "I couldn't believe my ears; I was so surprised to hear the children's voices."

"I was too. As soon as the girls are dressed, we're going up on deck to see the sunrise."

"The girls just woke up; I'll hurry them."

They had heard their papa; now they rushed. They were excited.

Adam spoke. "I count fourteen heads; we can head out. Mark will bring up the rear, Georg."

No one really knew if they took the same route as yesterday; there were many stairs and elevators they could use to get to their destination. When they arrived they saw a few other passengers waiting to view the sunrise. It was as Adam had said. The sky had begun to lighten.

He explained. "We are in the rear of the ship because the sunrise follows us. It has already risen in London."

Friedrich commented. "Our attendant on our airplane told us something similar. He had to add the fact that the plane flew faster than the sun rose. When we reached our destination, the sun had just begun to rise there."

"The ship doesn't travel that fast. Everyone needs to keep watching; the sky will change quickly."

Georg had been glad the stewards hadn't asked any questions about their airplane travel. Although he suspected they knew they were from Austria.

Everyone kept their eyes glued towards the horizon. There was nothing but water between it and the ship. Soon they saw a defused line of light yellow extend under the horizon. In a matter of seconds their eyes focused on a brighter yellow which quickly had become the round edge of the sun itself. Above the horizon, the light molecules were displayed as a very pale orange to a very pale pink which appeared fluffy like wispy clouds.

Then the brilliant sun broke above the horizon. It rose quickly; the colors became more intense. What had been pale were now deep shades of pink orange close to the horizon but a yellow orange colored the sky above. A quarter of the sun was bright yellow.

It didn't take long for the sun to be totally above the horizon. It brightened the sky with a deep pale shade of yellow which became paler as it continued to rise. Now its rising was complete. Everyone knew it would continue to get higher and higher as it made its circle around the earth.

Adam added. "If there are clouds present as the sun rises you will see other colors such as deep pink and pale purple. And sunsets are just as spectacular."

"This was awesome, Adam. I'm glad we came up."

"My pleasure, Maria, even I still enjoy them. I'll take you by one of the playrooms before we have breakfast."

Adam had been true to his words; the playrooms weren't for little children. This one had a miniature bowling alley, a room with a net for volleyball or badminton and several Ping-Pong tables.

Adam also told them. "The other playrooms onboard have places to paint or make things out of clay and one has a room where ballet lessons are given."

"Children, I don't think you will be bored."

"I don't think so either, Fräulein."

Adam now led them back to the Sun Deck Restaurant. There were others there already enjoying their breakfast. The group easily found a table to seat ten and one for the four men. Louisa began to read the breakfast menu.

"Papa, there are some strange foods on the menu."

"I see there are. I doubt anyone wants fruit compote or kippered herrings."

"I don't think so either Papa."

"Let me make some suggestions. You may want to begin with a glass of pineapple juice. Then you could choose between simple cooked oats or an oat porridge which has other things cooked with it.

"Another choice is eggs. The eggs come poached, which means cooked in hot water, or fried. You also have your choice of different kinds of breads to go with your eggs. They also have them cooked as an omelet with your choice of vegetables, meat or cheese in the middle. Or you could have pancakes made from different kinds of grains."

"Thank you Papa, now it's going to be difficult to decide; everything sounds so good."

The waiters waited patiently for the group to decide. Everyone ordered pineapple juice. It was a juice most had never had. One by one each ordered from the suggestions Georg had made.

After they finished, one of the waiters asked. "Did you enjoy breakfast?"

"We did." Georg answered. "My children had foods they had never had before. Please give the chef our complements."

Kurt was now out of his chair. "Can we go see one of the playrooms now?"

"Yes, Kurt we can."

"And Georg, the four of us will go explore the ship."

Maria spoke to Georg. "You can join the men. I think Katia and I can look after seven children."

"Thanks for the suggestion. I'll stay with you and the children."

In moments the men had left and Adam led the children along with Georg and Maria to the nearest playroom.


	12. Days of Fun

Days of Fun

Kurt was the first out of the dining room. He immediately took his place beside Adam who was walking at a leisurely pace.

"Can't we walk faster, Adam? The others can catch up."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm anxious to play some new games. My Fräulein taught us games to play like Freeze Tag and Duck-Duck Goose but these playrooms have games which we've never seen."

"Guess what Kurt, we're almost there. It's up ahead on the right."

Kurt quickly walked on ahead. Friedrich wasn't far behind. By the time the others arrived, they were already receiving instruction on how to play Ping-Pong.

They caught on quickly and were soon able to hit the ball back and forth several times before one of them directed the ball off the table. The steward was there to give them another.

When Louisa entered she went and stood by a long wooden structure with a sunken round depression on both sides and ten objects, each with an oval base, a long slim neck and a slightly rounded top end positioned in the form of a triangle.

"Papa, do you know how to play this game?"

"No, Louisa, I don't. I'm sure the steward standing beside it can tell us."

"I'd be happy to, sir. By the way my name is Karl." He began to explain.

"To play the game, you need to roll the ball down the alley towards the pins."

Louisa asked. "How did those objects get the name, _pin_?"

"Some people think the first pins looked more like a rolling pin. They didn't stand on their ends very well. Some carpenter decided to shape them on a lathe. At first they were very crude but soon they became the shape they have today. I was also told that similar objects were found in an Egyptian tomb; so this is a very old game. Whether it was played the same as we do is not known.

"The object is to knock as many pins down on your first try as possible. You hold the ball by placing your middle and ring fingers and your thumb in the holes. Then you stand back from the bold black line far enough to take three steps. As you approach the line, you swing the ball back, then bring it forward and set it on the alley. Your fingers should come out of the holes and the ball will travel towards the pins."

"Can you show us?"

"Of course I can."

Karl followed his own instructions. Georg, Katia and his daughters saw his ball strike the first pin and all but two fell over.

"Now I get a chance to knock down the other two. It's difficult to control your wrist; the slightest turn will make the ball go in the gutter. Let's see if I'm lucky."

He laughed when he missed them. "One needs to practice a lot to be able to knock down the remaining pins. No one ever keeps score; everyone plays for fun. They usually end up laughing at all their gutter balls just like I did. Now it's your turn."

Katia, the three girls and Georg had the best time. There was a lot of laughter. Meanwhile, Maria had discovered another room which had swings, slides and a teeter-totter which were the perfect size for Marta and Gretl. Maria sat on a bench while they played.

She allowed her mind to wander. She couldn't understand why Georg kept having that odd but interesting smile; nor could she understand why he wanted to be with her and the children.

Marta startled her when she spoke. "Fräulein Maria, we want to do something else now."

"Maybe you might like to try the game your sisters are playing. Let's go see."

Georg saw them coming. "Do you girls want to bowl too?"

"We do, Papa. Can you teach us?"

"I'll let Karl teach you."

"Girls, you get to use this shorter alley with only five pins to knock down. Your small balls don't have holes for your fingers. You hold them with two hands and swing them before you release them on the alley."

"I think we can do that, Gretl. Let's try."

Maria and Georg both watched them. Marta went first; she had good luck and knocked them all down. Karl set them up again. Gretl was also successful. They heard.

"Good for you girls. You both knocked down all the pins. Now give the attendant time to set them up again."

After a few more turns, Marta asked. "Karl, don't you get tired of setting up the pins for us?"

"No I don't; I enjoy watching children have fun."

"We are having fun, thank you."

"Young ladies, you are most welcomed." The little girls giggled; they had never been called young ladies before.

While they had been bowling, the boys had changed sports. They were now enjoying a game of badminton. Soon the four men in their group appeared.

"Kurt, didn't you realize it's almost an hour past lunch?"

"Is it really?"

"Georg, I have a suggestion. The restaurant on the Sport deck is enclosed in glass. I'm sure we could find tables so everyone can have a view of the water. And then when we finish, the movie theater is showing movies especially for children. One of the stewards told me adults also enjoy them."

"Sounds like a plan. Do I hear any objections?"

"No Papa, I think it sounds like fun."

"And I agree with Marta. Let's go. Suddenly I'm very hungry."

"We're all hungry, Kurt. Let's follow Stefan." Georg smiled at his son.

It was everything Stefan had described. Lunch food was a lot like what Katia usually served, soup, sandwiches and a new food for the group, potato chips and also a new beverage.

A waiter explained. "The beverages are either called soda-pop or just pop. The bubbles come from carbonated water or water with air in it. Sounds strange but I'm sure you will enjoy it. Are you going to the movies after you eat?"

"We are, sir."

"Most people stop at our ice cream bar after the movies and get an ice cream cone."

"Thank you for telling us. Something else new for us to enjoy, children. As soon as we finish eating we can head for the theater."

Only a few meters from the restaurant was a beautifully decorated theater room. It was decorated with fabric on the walls in various shades of purple. The seats were upholstered in a deep reddish-purple. They were on an incline so no one had anyone's head in front of them obstructing their view. Still, Gretl sat on Maria's lap and Marta was on Katia's.

A theater person introduced the movies. "The first thirty minutes is a delightful collection of cartoons which feature a mouse and his friends. The main feature is Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. All of these come to us from America; they're the works of a man named Walt Disney. Now sit back and be prepared to laugh and have a good time."

As the lights dimmed, a round symbol appeared on the white screen in front of them. Soon the cartoons began; the cartoon figures didn't speak. It was their antics which made them laugh. Each short film was funnier than the previous; the group laughed and then laughed some more.

There was a short break before the main feature. Again they saw the round symbol before they heard the voice from the speakers on either side of the screen announce: _A retelling of the Brother's Grimm fairy tale, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._

"Fräulein Maria, there's Snow White. She's so beautiful."

"I see Gretl, now let's watch and listen to the story." Maria gave her hug.

Another child in the audience had a similar outburst. No one reprimanded either. For the most part the room was quiet. Some deep breaths were taken and the occasional "oh no," was heard during a scary scene.

When it had finished, Marta announced. "I like movies, Papa. Maybe one day I can be in a movie."

"Anything is possible in America."

Those words made Georg think. All of us will have opportunities we never dreamed would be possible. The lights came on and he heard.

"Can we have our ice cream cone now?"

Again Stefan took charge. "Follow me everyone."

Set up on the deck was a small ice cream shoppe; one needed to decide between, vanilla, chocolate, vanilla with chocolate chips or Carmel and nuts or strawberry. And then they had to decide, one scoop or two.

They sat in the chairs which looked out over the ocean to eat. When they had finished, they talked about the cartoons and the movie. Their ice cream treat delayed dinner by an hour.

As the group walked on a deck near the front of the ship, they could see adults on the deck below playing a game.

"Papa, do you know what they are playing?"

"No, I don't children."

A passenger standing nearby spoke. "Sir, I can tell your children."

"Please do; all of us are interested."

"It's called Shuffleboard, everyone. The object of the game is to push the biscuit-puck with the stick and get it to stop in one of the triangles. As you can see, each triangle has a number which is the number of points which are awarded to the player. The rules are somewhat complicated but not difficult to master.

"There's a group of us who have entered the tournament which will be held on our last day at sea. I believe one of the playrooms has a junior court."

Kurt responded to the gentleman. "Thank you sir, maybe we can find it and learn how to play."

"You're welcome young man." Kurt stood proud; he was just like his little sisters. He liked being called a young man rather than a boy.

The passenger walked away to join some friends. The group continued a leisurely stroll to the dining room. The menu was similar to their first dinner onboard the ship. This first day ended with a slow walk back to their cabins. It took them by the library.

"Papa, I need a good book to read. Do we have time to look around?"

"Of course we do Brigitta. I'm sure everyone will come out with a book."

He was correct. When they arrived at their cabins, everyone disappeared into their rooms. It had been a busy fun day.

Georg spoke to the steward on duty. "Tell the morning steward, my children may wake earlier than most."

"Adam told us he caught them this morning. I'll tell him to be on the lookout for any early riser."

Georg left Adam and made the rounds of the bedrooms. He wasn't surprised they were all in bed, reading. His knock on Maria and his little girls' room drew this response.

"You can come in, Papa."

Georg found both the girls in bed with Maria. "Fräulein Maria's reading the first story from this book about the Ruggles family who has seven children. The mother is a washerwoman which is a person who runs a laundry. Sometimes funny things happen there."

"Sounds like an interesting story, Marta."

"You can join us if you want to, Georg."

"Thanks for the offer, Maria. I have an Agathe Christie mystery I found in the library."

They exchanged smiles. Again Maria noticed Georg's odd smile as he turned to leave. He could hear her begin to read again as he closed the cabin's door. His smile never left as he walked on to his cabin.

The little girls had left Maria's bed when the story was over. Neither had any difficulty falling asleep. But Maria did; she kept having thoughts. What's wrong with me? Why does my heart beat faster when Georg's nearby? And sometimes I have a hard time breathing.

She then chastised herself. Maria, it's all your imagination. She didn't stop thinking; she began to think about America. The children will all go to a real school. What will I do? She immediately told herself to stop thinking and go to sleep. It was remembering Georg's smile that helped her fall asleep.

No one woke early the next morning. Everyone came from their cabins about the same time. Georg tried to excuse the steward from leading them to the dining room. "Mark, we know our way to the Sport deck."

"I know you do. I'll follow anyway. Then I'll be available to chaperone the children afterwards."

They did know exactly which set of stairs to take and then the elevator to the passageway to the restaurant. Today they feasted on waffles, pancakes, fried eggs and crispy strips of a meat which they learned was called bacon; juice, milk, tea and coffee were available to all.

"Kurt, do you think you will be hungry before lunch today?"

"Fräulein Maria, are you teasing me?"

"I am Kurt. I also ate more than usual. Maybe we should walk the track before we go play."

"Excellent suggestion, Maria, follow me everyone."

Georg led the way. The track was narrow; the group had to walk single-file. This time Maria brought up the rear. She walked behind Marta and Gretl whose short legs didn't allow them to walk very fast. They made the loop before they separated.

Mark was needed; another steward whose name was Paul was needed as well. The boys wanted to learn how to play shuffleboard. Paul was in charge of them.

Liesl and Louisa wanted to try their hand at painting. Katia went with them. Adam led the way to the proper playroom. Maria and the three younger girls were going to the ballet class. Mark was their escort. He smiled when he observed Georg coming with them.

Maria no longer suggested to Georg he could go with the men who had chosen to go watch the tennis match; she knew what his response would be.

Brigitta asked. "Papa, have you ever seen a real ballet?"

"I have. One ballet I saw was the story of Sleeping Beauty; another was the Nutcracker, an imaginary story about a wooden nutcracker who becomes a handsome prince."

"Papa, maybe we can see it sometime?"

"Maybe Marta, I believe America will have a ballet company which may perform it sometime. I see your instructor has arrived."

Georg listened to the madam give instructions. First, they had to put on ballet shoes; then a tutu which fit over their clothes. And then she taught them the basic ballet positions.

The entire time Georg's eyes were on Maria. He was cautious; their eyes never caught. Although once Maria saw his head turn quickly; she knew he had been looking at her. He never saw her broad smile.

When the class was over they went to observe the painters. "I'm really impressed girls. Your flowers look almost real."

"Thank you, Papa. Did my sisters enjoy their ballet class?"

"We did, Liesl. Our teacher told us we had done very well."

Georg had to add. "Your Fräulein did well too."

"And your papa was an appreciative audience." All of them got a case of the giggles after Maria's remark

"It's time for lunch. I'm sure your brothers are waiting in the dining room. We better hurry before Kurt faints from lack of food."

"Papa, you're being silly."

"It's fun to be silly sometimes, Gretl."

It was as Georg had said. The boys were there, patiently waiting. Kurt didn't complain but he was hungry. Today most had tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches with pickles and potato chips and more soda to drink.

When they had finished they sat and tried to decide on what to do that afternoon. Paul had heard their discussion.

"I have an idea for you. The ship always has a touring performing group on board. They always have matinee performance for the entire family."

Paul barely stopped speaking before Brigitta did. "Sounds like fun, Papa. Can we see it?"

"Is that everyone's choice?"

Georg saw a bunch of nods. "I suggest you use the facilities here in the dining room before we head out."

Paul waited near the door for the group to assemble. Maria and Georg walked behind the little girls. They were excited; they walked faster than usual.

As soon as they were close to the theater, Brigitta could see the sign. It had big bold letters announcing the performance.

**ALICE IN WONDERLAND  
TODAY AT TWO O'CLOCK**

Brigitta added. "I read that book. This is going to be so much fun seeing the story acted out."

Her older sisters acknowledged the fact that they had read it too. Maria read what was printed under the marque.

"_Come take a mad musical romp through Wonderland._ _A tumble down a rabbit's hole leads Alice to a curious playground filled with fantastic characters like a grinning Cheshire Cat, an eccentric Mad Hatter, the rapping duo of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum and, of course, the bossy Queen of Hearts. Join Alice and the Mad Hatter for a mad tea party._

"I believe we're going to see a fascinating play." Maria concluded as they became quiet to enter the theater. By the time the play began, every seat was taken.

They weren't disappointed. The scenery, the songs, the actors and actresses and all the antics held them spell-bound. No one had words to describe the wonderful play they had seen.

The theater had been so crowded; it took many minutes for the group to leave. It wasn't quite the dinner hour. The adults knew they could have a small bowl of fruit cocktail before it began. Their rather light lunch had left them feeling empty.

Since they were all alone in the dining room, it didn't take long for their dinner selections to be served. They ate first and then discussed the play. As the dining room began to fill up, the group knew to leave so others could be served.

Georg lagged behind the others leaving the dining room. He was engaged in conversation with an American passenger who happened to work for a bank. He had asked him.

"Are the American banks solvent again?"

"Yes, most are doing quite well. I only wish our people had more work. Even our theater district in New York City is still suffering."

"That's true for most of Europe. Only England seems to be doing a little better."

Neither man mentioned the growing German threat. Soon the man heard his wife calling him. Georg walked with him to the door; Georg went in the opposite direction. When he approached the family's cabins, he heard their gibber-jabber before he saw them standing in the passageway.

He looked twice at the group before asking. "Children, where's your Fräulein?"

"She went up on deck, Papa."

"Did she say why, Brigitta?"

"No Papa, she mumbled something about needing to think. I think you should go find her. Maybe she needs to talk to someone."

"I suppose I could be that someone."

After Georg had entered the stairwell, Liesl made a comment. "I hope Fräulein Maria is alright; she looked awfully worried."

"Maybe your Papa can find out what's on her mind. We can wait here for them to come down."

They took Uncle Erwin's suggestion; they waited.


	13. The Conversation

The Conversation

Maria had begun to have thoughts about America; specifically what would she do once they arrived. And Kurt didn't help when he reminded her they would be there in two days. She hadn't wanted the children to see her worry. She had told them. "I'm going up on deck for a few minutes."

Georg wasn't blind to her preoccupation. He had observed those times when she appeared to be in deep thought. He really was concerned.

When he got up on deck, he saw her leaning against the rail. Although it was dark, he could tell she was staring at the night sky. He didn't make an effort to be quiet; he didn't want to scare her. Maria didn't turn; she knew it was him. She had expected the children to tell him where she had gone.

"I came up here to think; reality has set in. I'm sure you will want to place the children in schools in America. They need more than an education; they need to learn how to make friends."

"So you're wondering about your future."

She didn't answer him. She removed her hands from the rail. Georg saw her draw her sweater close to her and shiver slightly.

"Maria, you're getting chilled. Let's go in one of the enclosed rooms. I'll order some coffee for us."

"Thank you, I could use something hot to drink."

They didn't have far to walk; a steward saw them coming. He asked as he had been instructed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, two cups of hot coffee, please. We're getting out of the cold damp night air."

"I'll have them momentarily, sir."

They entered one of the several small rooms in this part of the lounge. It was perfect for a couple; it had soft lightening and comfortable chairs around a small café table. It was a perfect place for a man and woman to talk.

"This is much better, Maria."

"Yes, I didn't realize how cold the night air would be."

Georg noticed she wasn't making eye contact with him. He didn't think too much about it as he sat across from her. The steward arrived with their coffee. He also brought a tray of cookies. Georg thanked him.

Maria took a sip. "This tastes really good, Georg. I'm already getting warm." She held on to her cup with both hands. She still wasn't making eye contact with him.

Georg hadn't planned this encounter with her; he started an honest conversation.

"Maria, recently I had been remembering my conversation with Helena when she told me about her brother. I was worried about finding a replacement for her. It pleased me that she had already spoken to you.

"I must admit; I was concerned. I wondered if you had the experience and maturity to be a governess and teacher to my seven children.

"On the day I met you, I immediately realized my worry was for nothing. You weren't intimidated by my military bearing or the rules I had against playing games and singing. I was very pleased you appreciated reading as much as I did.

"Maria, they liked and respected Helena. And I know they were sad when she had to leave them. I was amazed it only took a few days before my children bonded with you. I still can't explain it."

"Georg, your children made me feel welcomed; they're very loving children."

"Maria, you have also helped me." Georg noticed Maria had finally looked at him. Her eyes were slightly squinted; her forehead had a slight furrow. Georg took her look as a sign she was definitely intrigued and curious. His smile was soft and pleasant as he continued his story.

"I wrote to Sidney about how you had cracked my shell. You made me realize, my demeanor was caused by grief; first the grief of losing the navy and the absolutely awful grief caused by Agathe's death. It took a terrible toll on me. All of which I should have been able to put behind me; I knew I was being unfair to my children."

Maria immediately had a retort. "Georg, you're being very hard on yourself. No one is ever prepared for grief. My aunt told me when I got older that I had cried myself to sleep for several years. She was wise not to scold me; she believed one day it would stop. And it did. Helena had told me about your losses. I knew being around your children didn't help you resolve your grief."

"You must have learned from your aunt. You never said a word to me."

"I knew better. I subtly tried to bring happiness to your home in hopes it would help you."

"It must have. I can't explain how or when this occurred. All I knew was the dreadful ache in my heart began to diminish shortly after we met. I think I speak for both of us. We became friends."

"Yes we have Georg."

Maria now looked directly at Georg. She couldn't help but notice the sparkle in his eyes and the intriguing smile he held. A smile which made her ask.

"Is there more you want to tell me?"

"There is. Do you remember at dinner our first night on the ship when the steward called you, _Mrs.?"_

"I do." Georg saw Maria's tiny timid smile.

"Have you heard others on the ship refer to us as couple?"

Maria didn't hesitate to answer him. "Yes, as well as comments, like; _I know she's his second wife but his children adore her_."

"Do their comments bother you?"

"Not really, I'm glad people can tell your children and I have a special bond."

"Maria, do you remember the day I told you that you are the most charming, delightful young woman I have ever known?"

"Yes, and I told you, you were exaggerating." She couldn't help but give out a quiet laugh and smile fully as Georg continued.

"And I refuted you by saying you had brought _Joy de Vive_ to my home. When I began to learn the German's intent to take over Austria, all l I could think about was protecting my family from their evil. And then one day you came and asked about celebrating Christmas. Your request forced me to share the inevitable truth; that we would need to leave Austria one day.

"Maria, I had hated having to burden you with that information but you were not fazed. We then we began to discuss gifts for the children. You explained your ideas to them so well; none of them realized the real reason. We went on to have a wonderful celebration with the children's uncles.

"And I must tell you I smile every time I remember your encounter with the young boys. I knew that was a warning. I wasn't at all surprised when Erwin arrived to give me our travel plans.

"Maria, I know now I couldn't have escape Austria if you hadn't been with us. You were able to ready my children to leave without any of them becoming hysterical. Maria, you've become like a mother to them. They love you and so do I."

Georg saw Maria's startled look. She now turned and looked directly at him and asked. "What did you say?"

"Let me tell you again. Maria, I love you and have for many weeks."

Now he saw her swallow hard and heard her speak very quietly. "How do you know you love me?"

"Maria, sometimes you know instantly you're very attracted to a woman. It was like that for me and Agathe. It was almost love at first sight. For most people it's a feeling which comes slowly.

"Maria, since the very first day we met, I felt your warmth. It's a subtle first sign of an attraction between a man and woman. It sometimes begins to make you feel other things; like flutters in your stomach or you feel your heart beat faster. You're smiling, Maria."

"I know I am. All this is a new to me. I have experienced those things but I had no idea what they meant. And I couldn't understand why my heart ached after we said goodnight. And then I woke with eager anticipation of seeing you in the morning."

"My dear, you are a like a flower which has just bloomed. I've had similar feelings."

"So that was why you came and sat in on the children's lessons and now you choose to be with me and the children."

"Yes Maria it is and now I see an expression which is often seen when one has an _aha moment_. Does your heart have a response?"

Maria's joy filled expression became as bright as a Christmas tree. Her emotions overcame her; her eyes became misty. Still she was able to look at Georg's face.

"Georg, you have taught me what all my feelings mean. My heart and my mind are in sync. I can easily speak those three special words. I love you."

"Maria, darling, we need to seal our love."

Maria didn't question him. The table between them was tiny. Georg was easily able to gently cup Maria's cheek. She didn't flinch. He allowed his thumb to brush her lips. He did feel her head move a fraction as her eyes closed.

He didn't wait to bring his face closer to hers. His lips met hers with enough pressure to produce an indescribable feeling deep inside both of them. He left her lips to kiss along her jaw bone all the way to her temple.

Maria fell against his shoulder; her head nestled in his neck. There was silence. In their heads they could hear their rapid heartbeats.

Georg was the one who drew back to speak. "I have in my head the words to the song, _Apple Blossom Time_."

"Which verse Georg?"

"The one which says, _it's time to change your name to mine_."

Maria eyes got big as she spoke. "Georg, is that a proposal to get married?"

"It is, Maria. And I think seven children are expecting it. I'm sure the older children heard the steward and the passengers talk about us as a couple. And I'm not waiting for a wonderful day in May."

"You even have a date in mind."

"Maria, we are going to dock at a port in America in two days. It's a new start for all of us. I want no thoughts of any improprieties between us. I want to get married here on the ship. We need to make the children's deepest wish come true; their wish for you to become their mother."

"You are so full of surprises. Can we really get married on the ship?"

"We can. All ship captains have the authority to marry couples at sea."

"What are we going to tell the children?"

"I really don't want to tell them our plans. Brigitta seemed to think you needed to talk with someone. Hopefully, I can find the right words to satisfy her."

"I'm sure you can. It's a good thing its bedtime."

"Yes it is. I'll speak to the ship's captain first thing in the morning."

Both attempted to put on a different demeanor; they knew they needed to look happy. Georg reminded Maria. "Try to control your smile.

As they approached the door at the foot of the stairs they each took a deep breath. Georg slowly lowered the door handle to open it slightly. Immediately he heard Brigitta.

"They're coming."

She was the first to speak. "I see you found our Fräulein. Is she happy now?"

"Brigitta, she was never unhappy; she had things on her mind. We talked about arriving in America in two days. Like you, we're both ready for a new beginning."

"Children, I also know it's very late. Tomorrow will be another fun filled day; we need to get some sleep."

"Your Fräulein is correct. Go get ready for bed. Maria and I will come say goodnight."

The four men had stood quietly listening and observing. Once the children reluctantly went on to their cabins, they said their goodnights to the couple and departed.

Erwin motioned to Stefan and Phillip to follow him to his cabin. He closed the door. "I know both of you have been with Georg a long time. Did you see his face?"

"Oh yes, the same expression he held for Agathe."

"My observation too, Stefan. I'm sure they confessed their love and I'm positive they plan to marry on the ship. You heard Georg say they're ready for a new beginning.

And Sidney added. "There's that indisputable glow a woman gets after a man asks her to marry him. I saw it often with couples at the lodge. I was accused of putting a love potion in the water. We need to help him pull this off."

"In the morning, I'll go up and hangout on the deck by the wheelhouse."

"Good idea Erwin, the three of us will find ways to keep the children busy."

Meanwhile, Georg and Maria made the rounds of the cabins; the older children were all in bed reading. After saying goodnight, the girls received a kiss on the cheek and Kurt was assured they would still play games tomorrow. And each received a reminder not to read too long.

Marta and Gretl were in their beds, waiting for Maria to read them a story. She didn't disappoint them. Georg sat on Maria's bed and listened to her read. Neither was surprised they had both fallen asleep before Maria said, "the end."

He whispered. "Sleep well, darling."

Her voice was also hushed. "You too, Georg."

He left after blowing her a kiss. Maria leaned against the closed door. She was thinking. How will I ever get to sleep?

She didn't remember how or when she had fallen asleep; she knew it was morning by the knock on the door. The girls were still asleep when she opened the door. Georg whispered.

"I'm going to try and see the captain. Tell everyone I went for an early morning walk. I'll meet you at breakfast."

He left Maria after planting a quick kiss on her lips; she was floating. Her smile became normal after she had dressed and was waking the girls. They weren't difficult to wake. They never took long to dress. Even their hair was simple to brush and comb. It had grown since Maria met them. Marta had small ponytails. Gretl always had two short braids.

"Now you're both presentable. I hear your brothers and sisters. I'm sure everyone is ready for breakfast."

Instead of hearing Kurt tell how hungry he was; Friedrich immediately asked.

"Where's our papa?"

Sidney responded. "I passed him on the top of the ship walking; I'm sure he will join us for breakfast."

Maria was glad he had spoken instead of her; she thought her voice might give away their secret.

Up on the back of the Sport deck, the ship's captain had emerged from his quarters. He took in a breath of the morning's cool fresh air. He spotted Georg walking in his direction.

"Good morning sir, are you up here to enjoy the cool fresh air?"

"I do enjoy it but I came to ask for a few minutes of your time."

"No problem, we can go in the Boardroom. Follow me."

Once inside the captain grabbed the pot of coffee and without asking poured them both a cup. He then turned to Georg with an out stretch arm and spoke. "I'm Robert Scott."

They shook hands as Georg spoke. "Georg von Trapp, sir."

"Georg, I know who you are. My government has been working with Dulles for many months. I was also informed you have two fellow officers who escaped with you."

"Yes, that is correct. I hope my third officer and his family have also left Austria."

"They have, Georg. They're on the ship."

"I can't believe I haven't seen them."

"I don't think they know you are onboard. They're in cabins close to that large restaurant in the middle of the ship. James and his son have been practicing their tennis game. Carol and Martha have spent most of their days, shopping. Now tell me what brings you to see me."

Georg told him the story of how he met Maria. "I've married many couples. I must say your story is the most unique. Most of the couples like to marry in the late afternoon. The sun shines through the stained-glass window of the chapel perfectly. It's close to the Veranda Grill; there's also a special room for wedding receptions.

"Maria will be pleased. I have one favor. Ask James and his family to enter after we are standing before you. It will be too much of a surprise to my children to see them."

"I can arrange it. My secretary will take care of all the details. You may want to find the chapel; it's rather hidden inside the Verandah Grill. Any steward on duty can help you."

The two officers shook hands. The ship's captain turned towards the wheelhouse. Now Georg had the difficult task of wiping his smile from his face. He hurried to the dining room.

He had no idea Erwin was waiting in the shadows.


	14. Secret Planning

Secret Planning

By the time Georg found his family in the passageway near the dining room, his smile of extreme happiness was replaced by a more normal one. Maria had been discreetly watching for him. She wasn't at all surprised when he spoke.

"Did everyone have a goodnight's sleep?"

"We did, Papa. Did you enjoy your walk?"

"I did Brigitta. The air was crisp; it was quite refreshing."

"We're hungry, Papa. Can we go to the dining room now?"

"I need a moment before I'm ready."

Sidney suspected he wanted a moment alone with Maria. "Come on everyone; I'll take you. Your papa and Fräulein will come when they're ready."

Neither Georg nor Maria realized why Sidney offered to go on ahead with the children. Georg took advantage of the moment.

"Now I can greet you properly, with a kiss."

"Here in the passageway, Georg?"

"No one's here Maria."

He didn't wait. His lips met Maria's for a soft but slightly lingering kiss.

"Maria, I plan to begin each day with a kiss and the words, I love you."

"You're very romantic, darling. Did you speak with the captain?"

"I did. We will be married at four in the ship's chapel. His secretary is making all the arrangements for a reception in the nearby restaurant."

"Oh goodness, now we have many hours to keep this all a secret. We must keep busy."

"We'll find a way."

The four men along with Katia were ready to help them. Up on the deck below the wheelhouse, Erwin came out of the shadows. Captain Scott caught a glimpse of him before he turned to climb the ladder to the control room.

"Captain, I'm Erwin Auersperg. I'm one of Georg's fellow navy officers. I came to offer my services to help facilitate the wedding."

"Excellent, Erwin; I'm Robert Scott. I wasn't quite sure how to arrange for my secretary to meet with Maria."

"I'll find a way; tell me how much time she needs."

He listened closely as the captain explained. "So, I need to have Maria at the chapel by three o'clock."

"Yes, that's correct. She will have time to select a gown to wear."

"Maria's going to be so surprised; I'm sure she never thought she would wear a wedding gown."

"Most Brides are surprised. My secretary will also have several rings she can choose from; I'll have man's rings for Georg. They both can exchange them in the jewelry store, if they want something different."

"I don't think either is picky. They really want to begin life in America as a married couple. I'll have Maria at the chapel at three and tell Georg to be there by three-thirty."

"Maria will be in the Brides' room; Georg can come into the chapel. I also told him your other officer from the Navy is onboard."

"James Lewis sir, that's wonderful."

"Georg asked that they enter after he and Maria are in front of me. He thought the children would be very excited to see them."

"Yes, they would be. Let me go join the family for breakfast before I'm missed."

Erwin used a set of stairs which would bring him close to the family dining room. He was able to slip in and take his seat unnoticed.

Georg was explaining the new choices which were on the breakfast menu. "Children, today they have cold cereals on the menu."

"Can you tell us more about them?"

One of the waiters quickly spoke. "I can tell your children, sir."

"Thank you, I wasn't sure how to explain them."

He began. "Cold cereals are prepared grains which are served with milk; most people add a little sugar to them. On the menu today are three choices. _Force_ is a name of a toasted whole wheat flake cereal. _Post Toasties_ are toasted flakes made from corn. Your final choice is _Puffed Rice_. As the name says it is made from rice which has been heated at a very high temperature which makes them explode into puffs of rice. They are dried and put into a box for later enjoyment.

"Most people don't find them very filling. They usually order an egg and wheat toast to go with them. Now, who wants to try one of the cereals?"

The waiter wasn't surprised that everyone wanted to try them; and that most added an egg and toast to fill them up.

The family was served. Everyone began with the cereal. They had comments. "This puffed rice is really bland."

"The Post Toasties don't have much flavor either; I'm glad I ordered eggs and toast."

And Katia added. "These dry cereals could put a cook out of business."

Georg was quick to respond. "Never Katia, the waiter was correct. They're not very filling. Your job is secure."

Kurt quickly added, "And I agree with Papa." He gave Katia a big smile. And all the others nodded.

When Sidney noticed everyone had finished eating, he took charge. "Children, come with me. Let's go find the playroom with the small shuffleboards. Katia you can come with us too."

Stefan and Phillip had already left, supposedly to take a walk. Sidney herded them out before Maria could speak. Erwin spoke to both of them. "I know your plans. Georg, you need help pulling this off. I spoke to the ship's captain after you did.

"Maria, his secretary, Charlotte, needs to meet you in the chapel at three o'clock. She'll help you get ready. And Georg you should go the chapel around three-thirty."

"How are we going to be able to get away without being noticed by the children? You know how Brigitta is."

"And who's going to get the children there?"

"The five of us will get them there; don't worry. Right now, you both should go to the playroom with the shuffleboards. Philip is waiting for you at the end of the passageway."

Erwin had his own task. He decided to go find the chapel. The captain had given him general directions. When he arrived at the Verandah Grill he asked the steward on duty.

"Can you direct me to the chapel?"

"I can do better; I'll take you there."

Erwin was surprised to find the steward taking a very intriguing path. The steward must have sensed his thoughts. He told Erwin the history of the chapel.

"As you can see sir, the chapel is rather hidden. We were told it was an afterthought. One of the female interior designers suggested they find a place for it. Couples seem to like the fact it is not in view of all the passengers.

"There's a door to another passageway on the right; it's rather short. You will see the chapel immediately. I'll let you enter first."

He held the door for Erwin. He saw the sign over the double doors with the frosted glass inserts: _**The Royal Wedding Chapel**_. He knew the inside was going to live up to the word royal.

"Take your time, sir. Have a good look around."

Erwin's eyes were drawn to the stained glass window on the large podium for the bride and groom. It looked like fine crystal. The center was filled with small pieces of shimmering glass connected with silver solder. Along the top and sides were piece of glass lightly colored in pastels of lavender, rose, yellow and green. The bottom edge had glass features shaped like diamonds, as in a ring; with a big stones and two smaller ones on the side.

The room itself was decorated in fine light mahogany wood. The pews used the same colored wood. The seat cushions were upholstered in an off-white material. The backs of the pews used light brown mustard yellow.

"This is lovely; it's not overly decorated."

Erwin knew it was perfect for his friends. As they left, he paid attention to the way back to the main deck. He addressed the steward.

"I thank you for your time, I know my way from here."

"Very well, there's always one of us nearby should anyone need directions."

Erwin's walk took him by the theater where the family had seen, _Alice in Wonderland_. There was a new sign. It announced

**The Mickey Mouse Club  
Meets at one-thirty today**

"Perfect for the family," he whispered to himself. He continued on to find the playroom with the shuffleboards. He heard them before he arrived at the door. They were having the best time. He didn't attempt to converse with Georg; he knew he trusted him.

Gretl saw him. "Guess what I can do, Uncle Erwin."

"I'm not a good guesser, tell me."

She blurted out. "I can play shuffleboard."

"You're getting mighty big, Gretl. Did everyone have fun?"

"We did. Fräulein Maria and Papa played too."

"We need to head off to lunch soon. I have another surprise for everyone after we eat."

He spoke loud enough for Georg to hear; their eyes caught. Erwin saw Georg nod. He took the hint.

"Children, we need to thank our instructors. We're going to need to stop by our cabins before we go on to the dining room."

Erwin heard the instructors tell them many times. "Everyone learned so quickly; and you played so well together." And he also heard each child thank them.

The group didn't take long to be ready to go on to the dining room. Suddenly, everyone realized they were very hungry. Their breakfast hadn't filled anyone. They were anxious to get there. The menu had their favorites and their selections were served promptly.

When Gretl finished she spoke. "Uncle Erwin, can you tell us our surprise now?"

"All I'll tell you is that we are going back to the theater where you saw _Alice in Wonderland._"

"Another play, Uncle Erwin?"

"No Brigitta, but I'm sure you will have lots of fun."

After using the facilities, the group followed Erwin. He knew the sign would give away his secret. He was surprised it was Marta who read it.

"What's a Mickey Mouse Club, Uncle Erwin?"

"I don't know exactly; I'm sure you will have fun. Let's go in."

When he opened the door to the theater, he immediately heard children's chatter and then saw the large number of children already assembled. He also noticed all the adults were sitting in the back.

A steward was there to give directions. "The children need to sit close to the stage. This is a very interactive experience."

Maria was concerned. "Georg, who's going to watch Marta and Gretl?"

"Maria, you're already fretting like a mother. Liesl and Louisa are old enough to watch them. We'll be able to see them."

Reluctantly, Maria watched them both go off with the older girls. They found seats in the very front row. And Georg found them seats so they could keep an eye on them. Maria grabbed Georg's hand for a gentle squeeze. He did likewise.

In moments a theater spokesperson took the stage. "Children, parents, we are happy to bring you to an engagement of the first Mickey Mouse Club on board a cruise ship. In America, there are thousands of youngsters who are members.

"To help us get started there are several members of the clubs in America ready to help us. Please welcome, Sarah, Evelyn, Helen, Jane, Linda, Susan, David, Michael, Robert and Frank."

They waived to the children as they came on stage. Gretl's voice traveled to where Georg and Maria were sitting. "Look Liesl, their shirts have their names on them and they're all wearing mouse ears."

"I see, Gretl. Let's listen."

"That's right children by the time the club meeting is over, each of you will receive your very own mouse ears, membership card and official button. Now who wants to be first to spin the wheel to see what we do next?"

Gretl bounced up with her hand raised. "I do!"

"Alright, why don't you and your sister come up on stage?"

"Come on Marta, let's go."

Both Maria and Georg held looks of surprise and wonder as they watched the girls take the attendant's hand and go on stage. Maria whispered. "I can't believe it; neither seems scared."

Georg whispered back. "I'm almost in shock."

The attendant had heard the girls' names. "Gretl, why don't you spin the wheel? Marta you can read the selection."

"That's right; hold the peg and pull down and let go."

The wheel came to a stop; Marta read. "Steamboat Willie, Mickey Mouse's first talking movie."

"Thank you girls, let the movie begin."

They took their seats as the curtain covering the back of the stage opened. From a projector perch in the back, a movie projector began to project the movie on to the screen.

Adults and children laughed; especially when Mickey said _Hot Dog_ for the first time and repeated it over and over. After then they played all kinds of games; including a game of charades. The von Trapp children did very well even though these were all knew charades. Several club members helped the older children put on skits. And there were several more cartoons including the one which introduce Minnie Mouse.

Everyone was having so much fun; the time passed quickly. About ten minutes before three, Georg and Maria exited the theater without being noticed. He led them to the Verandah Grill. Captain Roberts had prepared the stewards; one was waiting after they had entered.

"Hello, I know where you are headed. It's not far; but it is hidden from the general public."

Neither had a comment; they were much too excited. As the steward approached the door off of the passageway, they both saw a lady standing by the door with a very pleasant smile.

"I'm Charlotte. You must be the bride and groom."

"Yes, we are. I'm Georg. I brought my fiancé, Maria, to see you. I'll leave her in your hands. I'll return to my cabin to get ready."

"Very well, Maria, come with me. You'll see Georg at the altar."

Maria tried to hide her giddy emotions as Charlotte led her away. But what she saw when Charlotte opened another door had her hands to her face in disbelief.

She stuttered. "I…I never dreamed I would wear a wedding gown."

Charlotte held a small laughing smile. "You're like all the others. I have them grouped by size. Let's head over this way. Maria, there are several to choose from; take your time."

"I'm a simple person; I know I don't want too much lace and definitely nothing revealing."

"Let me hang a couple over here that I think you will like. I have many which come from America. One is a new design with a drop waist and long sheer sleeves."

The dress which caught Maria's attention was one of those; she immediately felt it. "This material is so soft; and I love all this satin smocking. And this satin ribbon embroidery on the front of the bodice and around the slight V-neck and on the edges of the skirt gives it elegance."

"Why don't you go in the dressing room and put it on? I'll look for a veil."

The dress was easy to put on; it slipped over her head. Even the armholes for the sleeves were easy to find. Maria straightened it before looking in the mirror. She gasped and was holding back tears when she heard.

"Are you dressed, Maria?"

"I am." She choked out quietly.

Charlotte entered. "It's a perfect fit; you are definitely an American Bride. This is the veil I chose; it too is very American. The headband will hold it in place without any hair pins."

"Do you like it?"

"I do."

"I'll put it on after we finish getting you ready. Now you need to find shoes to fit you."

"You have shoes too?"

"Of course I do. Sit down. I'll bring a few pairs for you to try on."

Maria tired on three and decided on a flat shoe made from a very soft leather.

"Is it comfortable? Remember you will be dancing."

"Yes, it's comfortable. I still can't believe all this."

"I know it's overwhelming. Now you need to look at my collection of rings. You can't get married without a ring. Your husband-to-be is doing the same."

Maria had very dainty fingers. She found a small rounded gold band; it fit her to a tea and wasn't ostentatious.

"And the last thing you need is a bouquet to carry. Then you will be ready."

"Oh my, these are all so beautiful."

"The colors match the colors in the stained glass window."

Maria chose a small bouquet which contained dainty peach and lavender roses along with stems covered in tiny white-pale green blooms and a few purple carnations. The handle was covered in ivory ribbon with a simple bow accent.

"A perfect choice, Maria. Now let me place your veil and you will be ready."

Charlotte opened the large sequined speckled headband and placed it on her head and dropped the veil over her face; it fell slightly below her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Georg had shaved again. His choice of attire was a white long sleeved shirt with his Maria Theresa Medal instead of a traditional tie. His dark navy-black suit had been pressed.

After buttoning the last button on the shirt, he dumped the contents of a small pouch on his bed. His goal was to find his officer cufflinks but his eye was drawn to a gold band. He held it between his thumb and first finger. His eyes became misty as he whispered.

"Agathe, I know you know everything. I also know you are pleased. Maria taught me we both needed to find God's plan for us. Maria also knows you will still hold a special place in my heart; our children will remind me. I brought along a few pictures to help keep their memories alive. I'm sure the older girls did too.

"It's time for me to finish dressing. Our children are going to be so surprised but very happy. They've loved Maria a long time. I know you will be there."

Georg took a deep breath and quickly found his officer cufflinks and finished dressing. He was on his way back to the chapel by the time the Mickey Mouse Club meeting was ending.

Each of the children had their mouse ears, membership card and button and were chatting very loud. Erwin had the task of calming them to hear his directions. No one had noticed Georg and Maria were missing. He and Katia directed them back to their cabins to freshen up.

It was when they exited did Brigitta ask. "Where are Papa and Fräulein Maria?"

"They went on ahead to our destination; we need to meet them there. Let's go."

He herded them like sheep down the passageway and up the stairs towards the Verandah Grill.


	15. The Wedding

The Wedding

Georg hurried to the chapel. He was truly ready to enjoy married bliss with Maria. When he entered the door leading to it, Captain Robert Scott was waiting for him. He led them to a small room close to the entrance.

"I must say, Georg. You look really sharp. Which medal are you wearing?"

"My Maria Theresa commendation, sir."

"Georg, no need to be so formal, I'm Robert. Now I have a surprise for you. You need to select a ring. Maria is doing the same."

"Robert, I never expected a ring."

"All my grooms are surprised. In America, rings are very important; even during the depression they were exchanged."

"My, you have a large selection. Neither Maria nor I are fancy people; I'm sure she has selected a simple plain gold band. I'll do the same."

Georg had to try on several before he found one which fit; for a man he had rather slender fingers. His thoughts turned to his children; they're going to be so surprised. In a second their voices brought him out of his thoughts.

He heard Liesl. "The Royal Wedding Chapel…oh dear, are Papa and Fräulein Maria getting married?"

"Are they Uncle Erwin?"

"Yes, Gretl they are."

Then both Georg and the children heard another voice. "You must be the von Trapp children. I'm Charlotte. Your Fräulein is all ready to get married. Now let me show what she wants you to do. Follow me into the chapel."

Georg was curious about Maria's idea; but he would have to wait. He knew he didn't need to worry. He and Robert waited for the moment to enter the chapel. He didn't hear his children as they entered.

"This is so pretty. I've never seen such a unique stained glass window."

"You must be Liesl."

"Yes, that's right."

"The stained glass always elicits similar comments. Maria told me all your names; let's see if I remember. She wants you to be able to see her when she walks down the aisle. Marta and Gretl, since you are the youngest, you need to stand by this pew facing the back of the chapel.

They did as she asked. Charlotte walked to the next pew which was four from the very first pew. Here she gave another direction.

"Behind Gretl, I need Brigitta by this this pew."

She raised her hand. "That's me." She took her place.

"Opposite Brigitta, I want Kurt behind Marta."

He didn't speak; he followed her directions.

"Louisa you need to be behind Kurt. Friedrich, you will behind Brigitta and Liesl you can stand behind Louisa. For now you can sit in the pew."

Charlotte then addressed the adults. "Katia and Erwin, you are the couples' designated witnesses. You need to stand at the foot of the bridal platform. Children, once your Fräulein arrives to stand next to your father, I want you to walk down the aisle and sit in the very front pew. Sidney, Stefan and Phillip can sit on the second pew. Does anyone have a question?"

She saw heads shake and there was silence. "Very well, the ceremony will begin soon. I see the gramophone operator has arrived. In a moment he will play a quiet piece of music. The next song will begin with three trumpet notes. That will be your cue to stand and turn to see your Fräulein. I need to go tell her, you are ready."

While Charlotte had instructed the adults and children, Robert was doing the same for Georg. Their cue was the beginning of the first song. In less than five minutes, the music began. Robert and Georg entered the chapel. Immediately, Georg noticed each of his children was sitting alone in a pew.

He smiled as he thought. This was Maria's idea. He didn't know each child's smile became fuller as he passed by them. Only when he and Robert arrived at the bridal platform did he see their faces when he turned to face them. Each was beaming with happiness.

Robert had taken his place on the elevated platform. Only three or four minutes past before the first trumpet note sounded, the children stood and took their place in the aisle next to the pew looking towards the rear of the chapel. Katia and Erwin came forward to stand on either side of Georg.

Everyone's eyes were fixated on the rear of the aisle. Maria had quietly come from her hiding place. Her comfortable shoes hadn't made a sound. She saw the children standing as she had requested; her heart was full.

Now she caught Georg's' face; her fast heart didn't scare her, neither did the flutters in her stomach. Even the thought of becoming Georg's wife didn't faze her. She loved him more than she ever felt was possible. And the thought of gaining instant motherhood was a happy one.

Georg saw his Bride. Even he felt his heart speed up. He had only one thought. She's so beautiful. His eyes stayed on her.

After the trumpet notes, the rhythm of the music enticed Maria to make a slow walk down the long aisle. She hardly saw the children as she past them; her eyes were now on Georg's face. Her eyes became slightly misty as she walked. Still they remained focused on him.

When Maria arrived at the bridal platform, she and Georg exchanged smiles. The children were now seated on the front pew.

Captain Scott began the ceremony while James and his family quietly entered; they stayed in the very back.

"It's my great pleasure to marry couples. You two have one of the most unusual paths to recognizing your loving relationship. I begin with those famous words. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness this couple's exchange their vows of marriage."

Robert could see the children's expectant faces as he continued.

"Marriage is a way of life, given by God, so that the husband and wife may provide each other companionship, help, comfort, joy and most of all love. Those famous words from First Corinthians teach us about love.

Love is patient and kind; Love is not jealous or boastful;  
Love is not arrogant or rude; Love does not insist on its own way;  
Love does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices with the right.  
Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things,  
Endures all things.  
Love never fails.

"Georg and Maria, we honor and rejoice with you as we witness your vows to love each other and to come together as one into the blessed state of marriage."

"Georg, please lift Maria's veil."

Again their smiles caught as he lifted it and let it fall on the back of her head. Katia was there to smooth it into place and to receive Maria's bouquet.

Robert saw each take a deep breath. He waited a couple of seconds before he began.

"Please turn and face each other and hold hands."

The couple was in their own world. They looked deeply into the others eyes. Their hands were joined in a soft embrace. Robert began with their vows.

"Georg, do you take Maria to be your wife, your partner and your one true love. Will you promise to tenderly care for her, respect her individuality, to cherish her as she is, and to faithfully love her continually? And do you promise to laugh in times of happiness; to give strength in times of need? And through good time and bad, will you trust her, be faithful to her and commit yourself to her for the rest of your life?"

"I will." Georg tightened his hold on Maria's hands ever so slightly.

"Maria, do you take Georg to be your husband, your partner and your one true love. Will you promise to tenderly care for him, respect his individuality, to cherish him as he is, and to faithfully love him continually? And do you promise to laugh in times of happiness; to give strength in times of need? And through good time and bad, will you trust him, be faithful to him and commit yourself to him for the rest of your life?"

"I will." Maria then initiated a squeeze of their hands.

Robert paused a moment. "Georg, take your ring and place it on Maria's finger. Let your heart speak."

His hand had no quiver as he held the ring. Georg easily slid it on the ring finger of Maria's left hand.

"I love you, Maria. This ring is a symbol of my unending love. I want the world to know you are my wife."

Again Robert paused to give Maria time to take Georg's ring; her hand didn't shake either. She needed a few seconds to gather her thoughts.

"I place this ring on your finger realizing fully my great love for you. It will tell the world my heart belongs to you and you alone. I love you, Georg."

They each took a deep breath; both realized they were officially married.

Robert had a few closing words before the finale.

"Remember being a bride and groom is only for a day but being a husband and wife is a life time commitment. Your love should always be stronger than your anger. A lasting marriage needs the wisdom of compromise or else you are guaranteed to have conflict.

"Always believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it. And remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Be sure to give your spouse the same courtesies and kindness you bestow on your friends. And it is most important to say "I love you" every day."

The couple couldn't help but smile at the last reminder. Robert continued.

"May life grant you patience, tolerance and understanding as you enter the greatest journey of your life.

"And now in as much as you have agreed to enter the marriage relationship, having exchanged vows with sincere and devoted hearts, and have given and received rings as tokens of your love, it is now my honor and privilege to pronounce you husband and wife."

The children were so excited; they stood and were about to surround the couple. Robert immediately spoke.

"Whoa, children, there's one more thing they need to do."

Liesl smiled, she knew.

"Georg, you may kiss the bride."

No bride and groom plan their first kiss. They were no different. Their hands rested on their partner's upper arms. Georg did initiate it by leaning towards his bride; Maria met his lips halfway. It was a soft simple affectionate kiss; it wasn't meant to curl Maria's toes. They didn't hold it very long; but long enough for Friedrich and Kurt to shyly look away. All the girls smiled broadly.

Robert had the last words.

"I present to the world, Georg and Maria von Trapp."

Immediately Maria heard _Mom_ and _Mommy _from the children. Liesl saw her reaction.

"We want to be American children just like Michael and Martha address their parents."

A familiar voice now spoke. "I hope you don't mind, Georg."

He didn't have time to respond before Brigitta did. "That's Uncle James' voice."

Now everyone turned to see the Lewis family coming down the aisle. Brigitta continued. "Where have you been hiding?"

"We weren't hiding. We didn't know you were onboard. Our cabins are by the big restaurant in the middle of the ship."

Charlotte was there to give directions. "The ship's photographer, Al, has arrived to take a few pictures. Children, he won't take long."

Al had done this many times; he first directed Maria to stand on the platform, alone. He took several poses. "Georg, I want you to assume the position you had when you took your vows."

Georg and Maria complied; he snapped three pictures. "And now, I need a picture of the two of you together." Again the couple complied.

"Two more pictures, children; first you and your parents." Al helped position them so he could fit them in the frame of the camera. He took two. And then he added, Katia and the three men."

After Al took the last one, Charlotte announced. "You can continue your conversation in the reception room. Follow me."

Robert added. "I'll bring up the rear."

Charlotte led them out of the chapel and into the passageway. She turned right and proceeded to the next door. It opened into a very large room. It could easily accommodate over a hundred people but today is was set up for this small group. With Charlotte and Robert joining them; there were tables set up for twenty people.

Liesl again commented on the room's décor. "Mom, all the colors in here are also in your bouquet. The room is stunning."

"Yes, it is. All those pastel colored flowers make it look like spring time."

As they entered, waiters were uncorking bottles of Champaign as well as opening bottles of Welches White Grape Juice. Small fluted glasses were filled and the waiters began to serve them.

Maria spoke to her husband. "Georg, I've never had Champaign or any drink with alcohol in it."

Georg wasn't at all surprised; he knew Maria had a much simpler life than he had had. "Maria, you don't need to drink all of it. Just take a sip after everyone gives us their well-wishes in the form of toasts."

It was Erwin who offered the first toast. "Here's to the both of you. Let your love endure beyond the last sunset."

James was the last of Georg's friends." May your love be unending as your wedding rings."

Robert ended the toasting. "And now as my Irish ancestors would say. May God be with you and bless you. And may you know nothing but happiness from this day forward. Here's to both of you."

Robert raised his glass, a signal to all to drink up.

The friends circulated to speak to everyone. Liesl and Friedrich spoke with Michael and Martha. All were amazed they hadn't seen each other. Beverages and hordoevres were consumed while the waiters prepared the tables for dinner.

A small table for two was placed where the Bride and Groom could easily see all their guests. Soon the head waiter got their attention.

"Charlotte and I selected the menu for your wedding meal. The main course will be roasted pork with apples and cranberries cooked with it. The side dishes are mashed potatoes, green beans with a crunchy topping. Your meal will begin with a Jell-O fruit salad. Freshly baked rolls with fresh butter will complete your meal. Georg and Maria, you need to take your seats. Everyone else may be seated as soon as they do so."

Georg draped Maria's arm around his bent arm and escorted her to their table. They took their seats. Their children and friends found their places. Katia sat with Marta and Gretl; she knew they might need assistance cutting their meat.

Sidney remained standing to offer a grace, "May the God who fed the five thousand with three fish and two loaves of bread be present to bless the wedding feast. May He bless each one of us."

There was little conversation; everyone was hungry. No one had had a big meal for lunch. While they were eating, a small orchestra assembled in one corner of the room. Soon they began to play soft music.

Liesl knew her mom and dad needed to dance to the first song. She rose to go to the group's director. He saw her coming.

"Do you have a request, young lady?"

"I do, sir. Does your group know the song, _Apple Blossom Time?_"

"We do. Do you want it played as an instrumental or with our soloist?"

"Please play it as an instrumental. My dad may sing; he does know the words."

The orchestra's director was waiting until everyone returned to the room after using the facilities. He was in charge of this part of the reception. Georg and Maria were standing alone, talking.

"Maria, were you surprised you would wear a bridal gown?"

"Very surprised, Charlotte has a room full of selections. This one was my first choice. She told me in was very American. I'm sure you know I'm not one to dress in frilly or lacy clothes."

"It's perfect and you look absolutely beautiful."

The couple was brought out of their state of love when they heard. "The Bride and Groom may take the dance floor; I've had a special request for your first dance."

They both smiled. They had seen Liesl approach him.

As soon as the orchestra played the first few bars of the song, Georg recognized it. "They're playing our song, darling."

"I know. Are you going to sing along?"

"Maybe part of it."

The music had a slow waltz tempo. Maria followed Georg's lead and placed her hand in his; the other rested on his shoulder. She had never danced with a man but easily moved to the tempo of the music. Georg brought her closer as the song was ending and did sing.

"What a very, very wonderful day for you and me dear,  
Church bells will chime  
You will be mine,  
In apple blossom time."

They kissed when it ended and stood still as if in a trance. The orchestra's director broke the spell. "And now, sir, we will perform a new song for you to dance with your daughters, _Somewhere Over the Rainbow._"

The director gave Georg a few minutes to choose his first daughter. He had decided to go from youngest to oldest.

"Gretl, you're first. Let me pick you up and I'll move around the dance floor with you."

She giggled as he picked her up. Georg listened to a few bars before he moved; he easily picked up the easy rhythm as they waltzed in a circle. He did the same with Marta. His three oldest were able to dance with him in the correct position; Brigitta was more comfortable placing her hands on his upper arms. Louisa, who was still in that tomboy stage, knew how to dance; she was also a giggler. Liesl, was very much an almost seventeen year old; she smiled at her dad as they danced. Each knew what the other was thinking. _One day I'll (she'll) be dancing with a husband._

Charlotte had reminded the conductor to play a song which Maria could dance with the boys. He spoke. "And this song is for the Bride to dance with her sons."

Liesl had prompted Friedrich. "Mom, may I have this dance?"

"My, aren't you all grown-up. Yes, of course you may." They didn't giggle; they did smile broadly. Friedrich was very cautious; he knew he didn't want to step on her toes. Maria took the lead and waltzed him around the dance floor. Soon Kurt, who had also been prompted by Liesl, tapped his brother on his shoulder.

"It's my turn."

Maria couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Again she took the lead and moved them around the dance floor. The conductor quickly led into the next song. He also spoke.

"Now, everyone can dance; we will play a variety of music. Some will have rhythms which will be new to you; just feel the music and dance away."

The group had the best time. They danced to many different rhythms, the Fox Trot, Cha-cha-cha, the Charleston, many waltzes and a few polkas. No one had any idea what the time was. Charlotte knew. She whispered to the director. "It's cake cutting time."

In a moment, the orchestra concluded the selection they were playing; they got everyone's attention with a drum roll. Two waiters rolled a cart into the room. On it was a three tier cake frosted in all white icing with flowers and scroll designs around the edges; all in the same colors used in Maria's bouquet.

Charlotte gave directions as soon as it arrived in the middle of the dance space. "Georg and Maria, your place is right here. You need to make the first cut. Here's your souvenir knife."

"Georg, look it has a pearl handle."

"I see, darling."

Charlotte continued. "Maria, your hand holds the handle; Georg, yours goes on top of hers."

The photographer was there to snap a picture as they made the first cut. The children and their friends applauded. They stepped back to allow the cake cutters to serve them the first piece. The plate had two forks. Georg knew exactly what to do.

"Maria, get a small piece of cake on your fork. I'll do the same. Then we entwine our arms and feed each other."

The photographer timed it perfectly; and again the group applauded. They stepped away to finish their cake and to allow everyone to be served. They sat at the tables. Coffee and milk were also served.

Maria and Georg walked around, observing the children. The little girls had grown tired. Both had noticed but it was Georg who spoke.

"Everything has to come to an end. We've had a wonderful party. Tomorrow is our last full day on the ship. We need to be rested to enjoy it. Robert and Charlotte, you have made this a memorable day for Maria and I. We thank you."

Robert responded. "You're most welcome."

Everyone stood. Katia was with Gretl and Marta. She would walk with them back to their cabin. There she would explain that Maria would be sleeping with Georg.

He was speaking to James. "Come have breakfast with us. We eat in the family dining room on the Sun Deck."

"Ship's time Georg?"

He laughed. "Not quite, we usually get there around eight; Kurt's starving by then."

James laughed. "We'll be there."

They both saw Carol talking with Maria. James told her their breakfast plans. They found their two children. The von Trapp children were waiting by the door. They went their separate ways.


	16. One More Day

One More Day

Maria had seen Katia and the girls go off together. She surmised Katia was going to explain that she would be sleeping with Georg tonight. The thought didn't bother Maria; she loved Georg so much she knew he would take care of her.

Mark had escorted Katia and the little girls to their cabin. "Miss Katia, you have two very tired girls to get ready for bed."

"I know. It's been a long day, one full of excitement. Thank you for the escort."

"My pleasure," Mark opened the cabin door for her.

"Come on sleepy heads, let me help you change into your nightgowns."

Neither complained. They took their turn in the bathroom and crawled into their beds.

"Before I read you a story, I need to tell you something. Do you know that after a man and woman marry they sleep in the same bed?"

"Do they really?"

"They do Gretl, but don't worry I'll come back and sleep here with you. Now which story do you want me to read?"

"My _Goldilocks and Three Bears_ book, we both like it."

Katia was grateful they were too tired to ask any questions. They both were asleep before the end of the story. Katia proceeded to pack up Maria's things. She was placing the bag in the passageway as Georg and Maria approached.

"Are they asleep, Katia?"

"Before I finished their story, Maria, I told them I would be sleeping with them."

"Thank you, now I will sleep better. Georg, we should give them a kiss."

"Of course we should."

As they went in the cabin, Katia walked away smiling and thinking. They're so perfect together.

By the time the couple exited, the others had passed by. They went to each of the children's cabins and wished them a good night's sleep. They went back to pick up Maria's bag and walked arm in arm to his cabin.

"Come with me my dear to the royal bed chamber."

"Are you King Arthur and I'm Guinevere?"

"No, just little old me, your husband."

Maria leaned against him. Georg was glad she was at ease. He placed her bag on the extra rack which he pulled down from its hook on the wall. Maria was looking at the bed which had been turned down.

"Maria, come sit with me; the settee is perfect for us."

His arm went around her shoulder; he pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"Maria, relax; tonight is not the night for our first intimate moment. We married because we wanted to start life in America as a married couple. Our love is very strong. We will take our time learning how to be passionate."

Maria inhaled deeply. "Georg, you're so good to me."

"It's the right thing to do, darling. Why don't I use the bathroom first while you change? Do you need help getting out of your gown?"

"No, I just need to pull it over my head like I put it on."

"And I won't be very long."

Before Georg had shut the bathroom door, Maria had taken hold of the bottom edge and gathered it to lift it over her head. Then she carefully drew her arms from the sleeves. She found a hanger for it and hung it on a wall hook. She then found her nightgown on top of all her other clothes. She was covered by the time Georg slowly opened the door.

Maria had noticed. "I'm dressed, darling. I need my turn in the bathroom."

"It's all yours, dear."

Georg's smile was full and broad as he held a thought. How did I get so lucky to find a second wife who is as wonderful as my first?"

His heart was full as he took his place in bed. When Maria came out, he patted the place next to him. He lifted the covers and Maria took the place he had patted. Georg immediately took her in his arms for a goodnight kiss.

"We should get some sleep. I have a feeling the children will be awake early."

"Yes, they probably will. How do you like to sleep, Georg?"

"The same way I did for years on the submarine, flat on my back."

"Do you ever turn on your side?"

"No darling, it one does that on a sub, you may find yourself on the deck if it makes a sudden turn. The births are very narrow. How do you sleep?"

"I fall asleep on my side. I know I turn a lot. I'm usually on my other side when I wake."

"Then you can snuggle close to me. You can even drape your arm across me if you like."

Maria did as he asked. After final good nights, they both relaxed and fell asleep. Georg's internal ship alarm woke him. He was pleased to find Maria still cuddled close to him. He knew she had changed position in her sleep. Her movement had woke him.

He remembered being startled for a second, it had been over four years since he had slept with a wife; he also remembered smiling before falling back to sleep.

Maria probably felt his breathing change. She woke up. In a matter of seconds, she had reached over and initiated a kiss. He held on to her for an embrace.

"I like the way my wife thinks."

"So do I." Maria giggled. "We should get dressed before we hear voices outside our door."

"You go first. I need time to shave."

"I'll be quick."

Maria quickly found a dress to wear; she took it to the bathroom with her. In less than five minutes she had cleaned up and dressed. Georg took her place. Maria waited patiently for him.

"You didn't take long. How did you learn to shave so fast?"

"Years of experience, sweetheart. I need to sit to put on my shoes."

He hadn't finished tying them when they both heard. "I wonder if they're awake."

"Kurt must be starving." Georg whispered.

"I suppose we should make our presence known." Maria said as quietly.

"I'll open the door and confront the starving boy after we properly begin a new day."

Maria knew his intention. Simultaneously they spoke. "I love you," and kissed. "Now I'll open the door."

When he did, Kurt was standing there. "Is your stomach empty, son?"

"We're all hungry, Dad."

"Okay Brigitta, we can head for the dining room."

The couple let Kurt and Brigitta lead. Adam tagged along to be sure they didn't get lost. They found the Lewis family waiting for them.

"Children, why don't all of you sit at one of the big tables? We adults can all sit at the one next to it."

It was good that they were alone for now. Their chatter was quite loud. Everyone found a favorite on the menu. The waiters automatically filled their water glasses and served appropriate beverages. Each person was also served a bowl of cut up fruit. Their selections were served promptly.

No one wanted to linger after they had eaten; after all, this was their last full day on the ship. The entire group decided to watch the Shuffleboard tournament. They headed for the deck from which they could peer over the rail to see the contestants playing. After watching for less than thirty minutes, Liesl spoke.

"This game was fun to play but very boring to watch. Can we do something else?"

"I agree with Liesl." Martha continued. "We know where there is a large room full of bowling alleys. It's something we could all play."

"Martha's right." James affirmed. "I know the way; follow me."

They had the room all to themselves. Everyone played. Even the younger girls found the short ally and the small balls. They tried to keep score but they ended up playing for fun. The morning passed quickly.

Carol made a suggestion for lunch. "Everyone, there's a small American restaurant on the deck with all the stores. We could window shop while we're down there."

"Aunt Carol, that sounds wonderful. I'm anxious to see all the American styles."

"You're always interested in clothes, Liesl."

"I'm almost seventeen, Kurt. I should be interested in fashion."

"Kurt, there are stores which may interest you too."

He smiled at Carol. Georg and Maria exchanged side-ways glances but refrained from snickering. And James led this parade of people to the next elevator. It had to make three trips for this large group to get to the deck with the shops.

The group still had to traverse an extravagantly decorated extra-large staircase. At the bottom, they saw an equally elegantly decorated shopping district. One of the children spoke.

"Mom, is everything in America so elegant?"

Both Carol and Maria turned towards the voice. Maria answered Louisa. "I have no idea."

A near-by steward had an answer. "You only find this elegance in New York City; there is a lesser amount in Philadelphia and Baltimore. Most passengers find it fun to look at; I'm sure you will too."

The fashion young lady commented. "These fashions must be for the rich and famous; I wonder what everyday people wear."

"Liesl, I think that's for us to discover once we are settled."

"You're right Dad. I know I'll enjoy finding out."

"We all will." Carol concluded as they continued to walk around.

They had passed the window of a men's shop. It had young men mannequins. Kurt had a comment. "I know one thing; American boys don't wear short pants. Those mannequins have pants on just like yours, Dad."

"I see. Looks like I will need to take you shopping once we are settled."

Brigitta, Marta and Gretl didn't have much to say. Everything was too sophisticated for them. They had made the circle and Carol stopped in front of the restaurant. The menu was posted. It had everyone's favorite soup, tomato. And everyone wanted a club sandwich; served with dill pickles and potato chips. The restaurant also served those fizzy drinks.

As they finished, a waiter had a suggestion. "The ship has a brand new movie to show in the main theater. Its name is,_ The Wizard of Oz._ The most famous song from it is, _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_."

"Daddy, that was our dance song. Can we see it, please?"

"Yes, little one we can. Sir, do you know when it begins?"

"At two o'clock."

"Is everyone coming?" Georg directed his question at the men; they nodded.

"Then we better find our way; we want to have good seats."

Another steward took his cue. "I'll take you there. Follow me please."

Two elevators and a flight of stairs had them there in plenty of time. They had seats similar to their first movie. And like at their first movie, Gretl sat on Maria's lap and Marta was on Katia's. This movie began with a lion roaring from the middle of a big emblem.

The film began with a brownish tint to the movie screen. The audience was introduced to the actors and actresses. The first scene had a young girl walking down a country rode with a little dog running beside her. They passed a home with a beautiful garden. The dog began to run around in there, knocking down some blooms in the process. The owner, a crouchy middle-aged woman scolded him and tried to chase him away. She aggravated the dog and he nipped at her leg.

The young girl grabbed him and began to run home. There she found her family far too busy to listen to her. Their farm chores were more important. Soon the crouchy middle-aged woman came to the farm on a bicycle. She demanded the dog and she was going have him put away. The woman took the dog but he ran away and found the girl, whose name the audience now knew was Dorothy. She decided to run away so the crouchy middle-aged woman wouldn't be able to find her dog, Toto.

As they run away, they met a man who called himself a fortune teller. He told Dorothy her aunt was ill and she needed to return immediately. A terrible storm began. Dorothy took refuge in her bedroom. The storm was so fierce part of the roof caved in. A piece of wood hit Dorothy and knocked her unconscious.

Here the movie became imaginary. Dorothy and her dog Toto are caught in a tornado's path and somehow end up in the Land of Oz.

There she meets some memorable friends and foes on her journey to meet the Wizard of Oz who everyone had told Dorothy can help her return home and possibly grant her new friends, a scarecrow, a tin man and a cowardly lion, their goals of a brain, a heart and for the lion, courage.

In addition to the song, _Somewhere over the Rainbow_, they heard many more, including, _Ding, dong, the Witch is Dead, We're Off to See the Wizard_ and _The Merry Old Land of Oz._

During one scary part, Gretl whispered. "Are Dorothy and Toto ever going to get home?"

"I'm sure they will." Maria really was sure, after all it was a children's fantasy movie.

In one scene, Glinda, the good witch, told Dorothy to tap the heels of her ruby red shoes together three times and say._ There's no place like home._ After tearfully saying goodbye to her friends, the scarecrow, the tin man and the lion, she was magically transported home.

She woke up in her bed surrounded by her family, the farmhands, the fortune teller and Toto. Dorothy exclaims.

"I'm not going to leave here ever, ever again, because I love you all! And there's no place like home!"

The audience stood and applauded with gusto for several minutes. The ship's theater crew would report to the studio that _The Wizard of Oz_ was a big hit. This group of people would read all about it when they got to America.

Carol announced. "James and Michael left for their tennis match. I told James we would come watch. I think I know they way."

A steward heard her. "I can take this group, madam."

Carol smiled in relief; she really was unsure how to get there. The steward took a direct route; they were there before the match began. Maria had been thinking about her friend Annie.

"Georg, did I ever tell you that my friend Annie officiated at tennis matches the summer I came to you?"

"I don't remember, Maria. Did she do well?"

"She did. I hope she and her family are safe in Switzerland."

"I'm sure they are. I see the match is about to begin."

James and Michael played against another father and son team. No one understood the scoring of a tennis match; they never knew which two-some was winning. When it was over, the two teams shook hands. The only words everyone heard were, "great match."

James and Michael ended everyone's curiosity by telling them. "The match was called after the second set also ended in a tie. We were playing for the sport of it; winning wasn't important."

"Michael, how did you learn to play so well?"

"Liesl, Dad and I took a few lessons and then began to play often. We both enjoy the game."

They excused themselves to return to their cabins to change before dinner. They met up with the group in the family dining room. They began to reflect on this being the end of their last day on the ship.

Friedrich began. "I still can't believe we have traveled the distance from England in only four days."

"And those days have gone by so fast," Brigitta added.

Liesl asked. "Dad, do you know where we a going in America?"

"Mr. Dulles told me we would arrive at the port in Baltimore. That city is close to the United States' capital. His brother will be meeting us."

Now Adam spoke. "There's a huge map in one of the very fancy dining rooms. The dinner hour is over, I could take you there to see exactly where we are and where we are going."

"This ship is full of surprises. This map sounds very interesting."

"Most people say the same thing, Friedrich. Come on everyone, I'll take you there."

This restaurant was down two decks. As soon as they entered someone spoke everyone's thought. "This room is massive."

"Yes, it is. It can seat about a thousand people. The room is nicknamed, shades of autumn. The map is directly ahead."

"This certainly has a distinctive style."

"It does Georg; even we stewards don't understand the artistic lingo which describes it. I'm sure you can see buildings on either side."

"They must represent London and New York City."

"You're correct, James."

"And the ocean is blue."

"That's correct, Brigitta."

"I also see the moon, the sun and a beautiful crystal clock."

"I see them too, Mommy."

Maria drew Gretl close to her; she loved being mommy to her and Marta. Adam continued.

"Now look carefully in the center of the map. You should see two tracks."

"I can see them, Adam. What are they?"

"Can anyone find the crystal miniature of the ship?"

Michael pointed to it and then asked. "Does it travel on the track?"

"It does. Its position right now is slightly past the tip of Greenland. By the time you wake up in the morning we will have past the upper part of the coast of the United States. The Port of Baltimore sits inland. The ship cannot keep its speed as it travels there. It takes it about six hours to arrive at the dock. Captain Robert will need to keep his hand on the wheel at all times.

"Maybe one day after you are settled you can take the train to Philadelphia and on to New York City. Georg, both cities are worth a visit."

"I'm sure the children will remind me. There's also going to be a lot to see in the nation's capital."

"Yes, that is true, including several very large museums."

A familiar lady's voice was heard. "I thought I might find you here. I have your photographs. I packaged them between two pieces of heavy cardboard so they wouldn't get bent."

Maria took the package from Charlotte. "Thank you so much. I'll protect them."

"Adam, are you taking them to see the stars? It's a clear night; not like our last trip when it rained."

"I was about to tell them. Georg, I'm sure this will not be as awesome to you and the other men; you've seen the stars numerous times."

"That's true Adam, but God's sky is always spectacular. The children are in for a treat."

And they weren't disappointed. Robert had dimed the lights around one of the top decks so the stars would pop. Then he came from the wheelhouse to join them. He stood quietly as Georg helped all of them find the North Star, and the Big and Little Dipper. Only the navy men could find Orion, Gemini and several others.

"It makes us all in awe of God's creation."

"Well said, Maria. No matter how many times one sees them; they make you wonder what else is in the universe."

"Hello Captain Robert."

"Everyone I came to wish you well as you begin life in America. I'll be in the wheelhouse tomorrow navigating the ship up the bay to the dock."

"Adam told us about navigating the ship up the bay. I'm glad you came to see us tonight. I speak for everyone. Our cruise was perfect; we had a great time."

"You're most welcome. Adam will give you directions about tomorrow."

Before Robert departed, he shook hands with all the men. He then acknowledged all the children. Finally, all the ladies received a farewell kiss on their hand and a respectable bow.

Adam began his directions as he walked away. "In the morning you can leave your bags in your cabins; they will be taken to the VIP departure bridge. Breakfast will be a buffet; the chefs prepare an extensive spread. I will reserve a place for you to watch as the ship travels up the Chesapeake Bay to the cruise port near Baltimore. Does anyone have a question?"

Adam heard none and saw heads shake. "Then let's head back to your cabins. I'm sure you will want to pack most of your things tonight. Georg, one of us will be posted early. I'm sure no one will sleep late."

"I know you are correct. Children, your mom and I will make the rounds of the cabins to wish each of you a goodnights sleep."

On their way back, Georg heard several say. "I hope I can get to sleep; I'm really excited."

He chuckled but he was sure they would all fall asleep. When he and Maria made the rounds, they found them all in bed; some were talking, others were reading. They went to see Marta and Gretl. And as expected, they were already asleep; they received a kiss. And Katia got another "thank you" from Maria.

Once in their cabin, Maria commented. "I'm as bad as the children. I hope my excitement doesn't keep me awake."

"Let me order some milk and cookies. We can talk awhile."

The steward near their cabin had their order delivered in less than ten minutes. They changed before sitting together on the settee. Each drank half their milk and had two cookies before conversing.

"Georg, what do you know about our arrival?"

"Not a whole lot. Dulles told me his brother, John Foster Dulles, would meet us at the port. Even he didn't know where we would be taken. It could be a hotel or maybe directly to our home."

"I still can't believe how America is treating us. I hope we can live up to their expectations."

"Maria, the country wants all of the men to tell them all we know about the Germans; especially their navy. Erwin and James probably know the most. In time, I'm sure all of us will be called to assist in ways we can't even imagine. We better try and get some sleep."

"Let me use the bathroom again."

When Maria came out, Georg took his turn. The couple cuddled like last night. Maria felt Georg's breathing slow; she knew he was asleep. Another ability he learned in the navy, she thought.

She counted her blessings. In moments, she was also asleep.


	17. America

America

The anticipation of their arrival in America had everyone awake much earlier than usual including Marta and Gretl. Katia found them awake talking about it.

"Good morning girls, you must be excited."

"We want to see our new home."

"I'm excited too, Marta. Let's get dressed and pack all our things so we will be ready to go after breakfast."

By the time they did, the chitter-chatter in the passageway was loud. In the royal bed chamber, Maria and Georg had been awake for some time. "We better get up, darling. I have a feeling we will hear little people's voices soon."

"Georg, I'm as excited as they will be."

"Everyone will be excited, including me darling."

They took their turns in the bathroom as they had done yesterday. Now they were checking their room twice to be sure nothing was being left, except Maria's wedding gown. She and Charlotte had had a conversation. Charlotte had told her she could take the gown with her. Maria had told her. _It's going to be years before Liesl gets married. My dress's style will be out of fashion by then. I'll leave it the cabin._

Charlotte had concurred; she would have it cleaned and put back on her rack of gowns.

Georg placed both of their bags by the cabin's door. At the same time they heard the same chitter-chatter Katia was hearing. The couple walked to where everyone was gathered.

"Did everyone check their cabin twice?"

"I reminded everyone, Dad."

"Thank you, Liesl."

Paul was there; he had heard the conversation. "Sounds like you're ready to see America."

He heard a chorus of, "we are."

"Then let's get to the dining room for breakfast before we take you up on deck to watch the ship dock."

Paul led this excited bunch to the dining room. The Lewis family met them there. They found the breakfast buffet loaded with their favorites. They sat as they had before. The waiters poured their choice of beverages. And no one dawdled; they were ready to get up on deck.

Paul led them to the same deck where they had seen the sunrise. They weren't surprised at the few people who joined them. They remembered being told that most of the passengers were frequent travelers who were in the lounges conversing with their friends.

Paul introduced them to an older distinguished looking gentleman. "Everyone, please meet John Smith the ship's resident historian. He's going to tell you about the bay."

"Good morning everyone and Paul's correct, I can tell you all about the bay. It's believed to have been created millions of years ago by a large object tearing a crater in the land. Into that crater flowed the water from the Atlantic Ocean, which is salt water, and fresh water from several rivers; those waters created an estuary."

John paused, he saw their puzzled looks. He went on to explain. "The word estuary is given to this mixture of salt and fresh water; it forms an ecosystem which produces an abundance of crabs, oysters and clams. They are harvested for people's eating enjoyment.

"Along the shore you will see various types of aquatic vegetation, grasses of all shades of green and leaf shapes and tall ones which look like big feathers. In addition there are many trees. All of this is home to many species of birds like the Osprey, the Blue Heron and the Bald Eagle."

Friedrich spoke. "Thank you for all the details. None of us have ever seen anything like it."

"You're welcome. You have about an hour to enjoy it before the cruise ship docks."

The group did enjoy the scenery. They also watched with eager anticipation for the first view of the dock. One of the navy men was the first to spot it. Erwin reported. "The dock is coming into view everyone; focus your eyes at two o'clock."

"Uncle Erwin, explain please."

"Brigitta, everyone, pretend you are looking at a clock."

He didn't need to continue, he heard several say. "I see it."

Maria grabbed Georg's arm in excitement. "I still find it hard to believe where we are darling."

"I do too, sweetheart."

Now everyone felt the ship slow to a crawl as Captain Robert carefully maneuvered the large vessel close to the dock. They watched as the ship's deck hands threw ropes to the men on the dock. They were secured on huge pegs. And soon they heard Robert make this announcement over the ship's public address system.

"You may go ashore now, welcome to the United States."

Adam, Mark and Paul began to direct the Austrian group. "Remember, your bags are already at the VIP Bridge. Now follow us; Paul will bring up the rear."

Now there was mostly silence from the group; it was as if they were almost holding their breaths waiting in anticipation of setting foot on American soil. Georg and Maria had walked to the front of the line. He was the group's contact.

They had arrived at the bridge. "Georg, your contact is waiting to greet you. I wish you well."

"I thank each of you; none of us will ever forget our cruise."

"You're welcome." Georg shook each of their hands before he took Maria's hand.

Their hands were joined firmly as they stepped onto the bridge. At the end, John Foster Dulles was indeed waiting. The men's outstretched arms met for a firm handshake.

"I'm John."

"And I'm Georg."

"Welcome to America; this beautiful lady must be your wife, Maria. Allen sent me a wire when he first met you; he thought you two might marry on the ship."

Georg and Maria exchanged looks of surprise. John responded.

"Allen always had an uncanny ability to notice things. We could never play hide and seek; he always knew exactly where I would hide. Robert sent me a wire after your wedding.

"You don't need to report to the immigration office here. We're going to board a bus to take us down to Washington, DC. We'll have lunch at the Navy building before meeting with an immigration official."

"My youngest son will be grateful; he's always starving."

"He's just like Allen was as a boy."

"Yes, he told me." All three shared a good laugh.

Georg then motioned to the group to come across the bridge. They were very quiet; it was still registering where they were.

John addressed them. "I told Georg, we will board a bus to go to my nation's capital where we will have lunch."

Kurt smiled but spoke in a whisper to Friedrich. "Good, I'm starved."

"I'm hungry too."

The group eagerly followed John to where the bus was parked. Friedrich asked his dad this question.

"Have you ever ridden in a bus?"

"No Son, I haven't. This is all new to me too."

The driver made a comment. "My bus is the latest model; it has very comfortable seats and the ride is much smoother. In our old buses the passengers bounced quite a bit. Come aboard; you have about an hour's ride."

The group eagerly boarded and quickly found their seats. All the children had a window seat; Gretl was on Katia's lap. Marta was tall enough to see out the window. They watched as the driver maneuvered the bus through the parking lot to a paved road.

The driver announced. "In case anyone is wondering, we're heading south towards the state of Virginia. The capital of the United States occupies a small piece of land which has the name, District of Columbia which is abbreviated DC. All our federal buildings are located there.

"When it was formed it acquired a small town, Georgetown. You will hear that name frequently; it's no longer a separate town but a small neighborhood which uses the name. It's home to Georgetown University."

Georg spoke. "Thank you, sir. My children and all the adults have so much to learn about America."

"I'm sure you will learn right along with the children; all schools teach American history. And this area is rich in places to visit. And this fact will interest the navy men; we will also pass close to Annapolis, the home of the Naval Academy."

The group was quiet as they traveled. The road traveled rolling hills with very few twists and turns. The landscape was still brown from the winter's freezing temperatures.

It wasn't long before they heard the driver. "The border of the District of Columbia is only a few miles away. Even after we are within its borders the landscape will not change immediately. The founding fathers wanted as much green space left as possible.

"The layout of the streets was also designed. For visitors and newcomers it can be very confusing. The center of the city is our Capital building. The streets fan out like a wagon wheel from it. Some streets serve as dividers between the four quadrants. The streets were named after states, famous Americans and others use a letter of the alphabet."

"My route will soon change to Pennsylvania Avenue. It will take us by the Capital building. You won't need me to identify it."

Very soon, those looking out the front window saw a very distinguished stone building with tall columns under a detailed elongated triangle whose point made you look up at the large dome with a statute at its very top. Attached on either side of the main structure were two smaller similar buildings; each with the same tall columns on their fronts.

Maria was the first to comment. "These remind of structures built by the Greeks and Romans."

"We remember, mom. You showed us pictures."

The driver added. "The man who designed the building was influenced by those ancient buildings. It's called neoclassical. I'll drive around it; so everyone can have a good look."

After he did, he drove away and soon the bus came to a stop in front of a beautiful white house. The driver parked and turned off the engine.

"John thought you might like to walk to the navy building; it's only a couple of blocks away. This beautiful building is the White House; it is home to our President. At this time our president is Franklin Roosevelt. Leave your bags on board, I follow with the bus."

The groups emerged from the bus to find the temperature had moderated and the morning clouds had lifted. It was a beautiful day for walking. John led them along Pennsylvania Avenue to the intersection with 17th Street NW.

They made a left turn and shortly they stood in front of a massive granite stone building. The front had tiers of porticoes and pairs of colonnades and a dramatic slate-covered high box-like roof.

"Georg, you could get lost in there."

"Yes Maria I could; but I'm sure I will have a guide to get me from one place to another."

"I assure you he will, Maria; even I need a guide. The inside is breath-taking as well. Let's go have a look."

John led the group into the building. The room they entered was enormous; it had extremely high ceilings. Their shoes clicked against the white marble and black limestone floors. Their eyes were drawn to a large curved granite staircase. Above it was a sky-dome and a stained glass rotunda; the walls were lined with cast bronze decorated spindles.

"Mr. John, are all the government buildings this massive?" Brigitta asked.

"Many are, young lady; they were built to last for years. Everyone, follow me to the cafeteria."

"I hope that's where the food is." Kurt whispered to Friedrich. Still John heard him.

"Yes, young man it is; you must be Georg's son who's always hungry."

"That's me, sir. I'm Kurt. And this is my brother, Friedrich."

"It's nice to meet both of you. The cafeteria was built in the back of the first floor so the delivery trucks can easily unload their deliveries. Everyone followed John who led with Kurt and Friedrich by his side.

The double doors were open; the lights were on in this large dining room with a serving center at one end. John gave instructions.

"Please take a tray from the stack and follow me to the serving line. You will slide your tray on the metal shelf; stopping to select your food choices. Mabel, please tell my guests their choices today."

"I will John. For lunch today your entre choices are meatloaf, pork chops cooked with apples and fried fish. The side dishes are mashed potatoes, buttered carrots, casserole green beans and macaroni and cheese. You can choose from a variety of rolls. And please enjoy a dessert. Today's selections are chocolate and white cake and three kinds of pie, apple, egg custard and coconut cream."

"Mommy, she didn't say Weiner Schnitzel."

"No Gretl, she didn't. This is American food."

"How will I know if I will like it?"

"You must taste it first; I'm sure it will be good, sweetie."

"Madam, may I make a suggestion?"

"Please do, Mabel."

"Most children like the meatloaf. I could cut a slice in half for your girls. They could have either gravy on it or use ketchup which the server will bring to the table after you are seated."

"Mabel, maybe you need to tell everyone how meatloaf is made."

"Yes, of course John, it's made from ground-up beef, pork and veal along with finely chopped onions. To the mixture is added bread crumbs and eggs; it's mixed together and shaped like a loaf of bread and baked."

"Girls, I'm going to have the meatloaf too; I bet it's very tasty."

"Okay, Mommy, Gretl and I will try it."

Georg had been standing close by, listening. He had thoughts like those he had had before. How did I get so lucky? She's the mommy they all need.

Maria and the girls selected their side dishes; all decided to have the buttered carrots and a serving of the green bean casserole. The girls selected chocolate cake for dessert; Maria was having apple pie.

The older children and adults quickly made their selections. As the groups sat, the servers brought their choice of beverage and bottles of ketchup for those who requested it.

For many minutes the dining room was quiet; they were eating. Then statements like these were spoken; "better than I expected;" "mommy this was really good" and "now I know I won't starve in America."

John acknowledged them. "I'm pleased you have found American food to your liking. Georg, as soon as your group is ready; everyone needs to meet with the immigration officer."

Everyone heard John. Maria asked to be directed to the bathrooms. They made a line by the exit door after taking their turn. John took them back to the massive staircase; which they climbed to the second floor. Waiting for them in a small auditorium like room was a gentleman, who immediately greeted them.

"Welcome to the United States of America, I bring you greetings from President Roosevelt. Allen Dulles informed the immigration department of his plans to emigrate you from Austria many weeks ago. You like many others have valuable information to share; perhaps things you may not know which could be useful to my government.

"I've been told that all the children are under the age of twenty-one. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir that is true for my seven children as well as James Lewis's two. James and I, along with our fellow officers, Erwin Augsburg and Sidney Shriver are most grateful to your country for allowing us to enter."

"You're most welcomed. I will need your children's names and dates of birth. I have papers for all the officers and the adults in your group. We don't require you to carry them with you. But do secure them safely. As soon as you do, John will take you to your temporary residence."

Liesl helped her dad with her siblings' birthdays. The adults received their papers and John announced.

"The bus is waiting to take you to your residence; it's not far."

And it wasn't. Their temporary residence was across the street from the White House. The driver announced.

"We're here everyone. This is the Washington House."

"Georg, this is one of those homes with houses on each side of it. It looks small. I wonder if it has rooms for all of us."

"It must, Maria."

John had heard her. He responded. "Maria, the house on its right is actually joined on the inside. The outside door was left on purpose but is not used."

Then he spoke to the group. "We can enter; the employees will get your bags."

One of the attendants held the door for them. They entered a small vestibule decorated in a yellow-gold color. They were told.

"There are several sitting rooms on this floor. The kitchen and the family dining room are also here. The staircase ahead will take us to your bedrooms."

The group soon learned there were more than enough bedrooms. The employees waited with their bags. Everyone thanked them as they found their bag. One asked.

"Who is the guitar player?"

"My wife, Maria, I'll carry it for her."

"Very well, your bedroom is at the end of the hall."

Maria hung on Georg's arm as they walked together. The employee opened the door. "I hope you find it to your liking."

Before them was a large room in shades of pale yellow with an overlarge bed covered in a beautiful bedspread in shades of brown. It was complemented by a small sofa at its foot. It faced a fireplace.

"This is absolutely lovely. It's very much to our liking."

"I'm glad you like it Maria. You can hang your clothes in the large armoire."

Soon they heard the children. Georg had to quiet them to hear each one. Their rooms were equally beautiful.

"Dad, we're being treated like royalty."

"Yes Liesl, it seems that way."

John found them congregating in the hall. "There's a room on the first floor of the adjoining house which has been filled with comfortable chairs. Follow me there so I can talk to everyone."

They did as he asked. After everyone had taken a seat he spoke.

"Georg, you and the other officers have ten days to explore the city with your family. This gentleman with me is, Walter. He can take you all around the city, including the nearby museums. Now I need to take my leave. The President is waiting for my report on your arrival."

"Thank you John and Walter I'm sure the children will want to begin exploring they city today."

John departed and Walter spoke. "I'm ready whenever you are."

The children ran off to use the bathroom and were quickly standing in the entrance hall. Stefan and Phillip told Georg they would keep an eye on everyone from the back of the group.

Their walk took them close to a hotel. Walter talked about it. "This is the Mayflower Hotel. It's named after one of the first ships which brought Europeans to America. Many visitors stay there because of its close proximity to the White House."

Katia was walking with Carol. They were out of earshot of Georg and Maria. "Carol, I've been thinking of a way to let Georg and Maria have some time alone."

"I have too. This hotel is perfect. Maybe I can sneak away in the morning and inquire about making a reservation for them."

"Please do." Katia smiled. "I can already see Maria's blush when we tell them."

"Yes, I'm sure she will."

By this time the group had entered the space known as the National Mall. Walter talked about it.

"This space was in the original design of the city. As you can see there are several structures located here. One is the office for the Smithsonian Museums. We're going to tour the American History museum. You will have an opportunity to see what America looked like in the early days of its founding.

"It contains art, cultural, history, and science exhibits. It all started with historic relics like George's Washington's uniform and the Benjamin Franklin printing press. Over time all kinds of exhibits have been added, including stamps and coins and then other military memorabilia. Soon they added clothes, furniture and even an exhibit about the advances in medicine as well as objects of everyday life."

"So the children will get a lesson on American History."

"Yes, they will Georg. Many schools plan trips here solely for that purpose."

The group was intrigued by the exhibits. "There's so much to see, Georg. Teachers must really appreciate bringing their students here, seeing things help children to remember."

"Only my wife, the teacher, would have that comment."

"I suppose." Maria clutched her husband's arm.

They must have been in the museum two hours. During that time the temperature had dropped. Walter spoke.

"We may get some snow tonight. I don't expect any more than an inch or two. The crew will be out early to shovel it away. We have time to walk to the Lincoln Memorial. He was the President during our civil war; a sad time in our country."

Again Brigitta commented. "This is huge. Look at that sculpture of Lincoln sitting in a chair."

"And look at the writings on the walls."

"Maria, the longest one is from what has become known as the Gettysburg Address. School children memorize it at some point in their school years."

Walter read it for them. He began. "Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal."

His voice was filled with emotion; his eyes grew misty as he concluded. "…that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain—that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom—and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth."

Now everyone was emotional; they now had a sense of the great determination of the people of this country.

"He must have been a President blessed by God. Only He could have inspired those words."

"Sadly, he didn't live to see that new birth. He was shot while watching a play. I actually believe my country started to heal when we entered the Great War. Now turn and look down the Mall to the other end. What do you see?"

"A very tall skinny structure."

"Good description young lady." He paused as Marta giggled. "It's the Washington Monument. It was built to honor the country's first president; he was also the General who led us to victory over the British during our Revolutionary War. We can take the elevator to the top."

"You must be kidding, Walter."

"I'm not, Maria. Believe me, the view is worth it."

The elevator made three trips; it waited for them to have a good look before returning for the others. Maria and Georg along with Marta and Gretl were among the last group. Maria clutched Georg's arm the entire way. The girls clung to her skirt.

Maria focused her eyes on the horizon; she had no intention of looking down. Then she held Gretl and Georg held Marta so they could see better.

"What a view, girls."

"It's nice, Daddy but can we go down now."

Maria squeezed Gretl as if to say, I agree with you. "I'm sure your brothers and sisters really enjoyed the view. They will probably talk about it for days."

Maria was correct. They jibber-jabbered about it all the way home.

After a lovely dinner and some quiet conversation, the group said their goodnights and departed for their respective room.

Maria and Georg took full advantage of the sofa and the fire which had been lit while they were gone. They kissed and stirred emotions like teenagers. Maria's head rested in the crook of Georg's neck as they caught their breaths.

"It's been a long day, sweetheart. We should get some sleep. We can snuggle in bed."

In minutes, Georg had taken his position, flat on his back; and Maria was as close as possible with her arm draped across his waist. Their breathing slowed as each fell asleep.

**A/N:** This is for my guest reviewer who's anxious for Maria and Georg to make love. I must tell you I laughed when I read it. You need to be patient. I'm sure, now you know my plan. And thank you for being a loyal reader.


	18. Time Alone

Time Alone

The new residents of the Washington House woke to find the city blanketed with two inches of fluffy clean white snow. One resident, Carol Lewis, was already dressed. Her husband, James had been awakened by her fliting around the room.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I am. I'm sure you realize Georg and Maria haven't had any time alone. Katia and I both feel they deserve that time. I'm going over to the hotel to make them a reservation for a couple of nights."

"That means you and Katia will become Gretl and Marta's mommies."

"I suppose. I'm sure we can find things to do to keep them busy. I need you to cover for me incase I'm late for breakfast."

"Will do, darling."

Carol got lucky; no one else was awake on the second floor. The only person she saw was the home's attendant.

"Good morning sir. Are there stores in the hotel?"

"Yes, the pharmacy opens early; it sells more than prescriptions. The walkway has already been shoveled."

"Good to hear; I won't slip on my way there."

He opened the door for her. Carol drew her coat tighter; it was probably still at the freezing point.

As she walked, the house woke up. Maria and Georg didn't hear the question, do you think they're awake this morning. They were already dressed and out in the hall when the children exited their rooms.

"I wonder what we will do today."

"I'm not sure, Louisa. But I'm sure we will do something interesting. Let's go see if breakfast is ready."

"Good idea, Dad, you know I have an empty stomach."

"We're all hungry, Kurt."

He acknowledged his mom with one of his endearing smiles and then proceeded to lead the group to the dining room. James had purposely joined the group after they had started towards the stairs.

An unknown fragrance greeted them before they entered the dining room. The home's attendant had alerted the cook that the group was awake. She came from the kitchen as the group entered the dining room.

Kurt was still the leader. "Mam, what smells so good?"

"You're smelling crispy fired bacon, young man. I thought you might like to begin with a serving of hot oatmeal. While you enjoy it, I'll cook up the scrambled eggs. And I'll bring out a basket of hot out of the oven biscuits. They can be enjoyed with jam, jelly or honey or you may prefer using only butter."

"Kurt, do you think that's enough to fill your bottom-less stomach?"

"Very funny, Brigitta."

Georg ended the chiding. "That's enough you two; let's take our seats."

Gretl pulled on Maria's skirt. "Mommy, that smell made me very hungry."

"Me too. Let's find our seats."

Everyone indulged in a small bowl of oatmeal; they sweetened it with either honey or brown sugar. All of them were as hungry as Kurt was. They were eating when Carol slipped in and took her place beside James. They exchanged unnoticed smiles.

As they finished their oatmeal, large trays of the bacon and scrambled eggs were placed on the table along with the basket of hot biscuits. When they had had their fill, the home's attendant spoke to the group.

"You have an appointment to visit the White House at ten o'clock."

"Dad, does everyone get to visit the White House?"

"I don't know, Liesl."

"I'll answer her, sir. Yes, we do have tours for the public but on your tour, you will be allowed to see much more. When you're ready, meet me by the front door." He smiled as he heard Maria.

"I still can't believe how we are being treated, Georg."

"I never expected it either. We better get ready. Children, don't forget your sweaters."

The group quickly assembled by the front door. Georg did a head count.

"We're all here sir; Maria and I are seventeen and eighteen."

"You don't need an escort; the White House is directly across the street."

The group was eager to leave; Georg quickly announced. "Erwin, you can be the leader. Maria and I will bring up the rear with the girls."

As they stepped out the door, they were greeted with bright sunshine. The snow was already beginning to melt. Erwin led this group of eighteen across the street. A tour guide was waiting.

"Good morning, welcome to the White House. Which one of you gentlemen is Georg Trapp?"

Georg raised his hand. "Did I get your last name correct?"

"Yes you did. I no longer consider myself a Baron which the prefix _von_ implies. It belonged to an empire which no longer exists."

Maria had hold of his hand as he spoke. She knew very well that the demise of the empire still made him sad. He had had many men of different nationalities under his command. But after the Great War, these nationalities were each given their own country. Now there were borders and guarded entries. The situation had made life miserable for everyone.

She also knew her husband was strong. He and his fellow officers would now help free the world from the evil goals of the man, Adolph Hitler. Maria put her thoughts away. The man was speaking.

"Georg, I'm Andrew. I will be your tour guide. The home is also known as the _Peoples' House_, a home for all Americans. So I begin.

"Welcome to the _Peoples' House._ The entry is like many homes; the first room is the vestibule."

Louisa whispered to Liesl after they had entered. "This is so different from the castle; it's beautiful but not ornate. It doesn't have any pictures painted on the ceiling and only a few paintings hang on the walls."

"I noticed too. And I don't think the floor is stone either. It has an interesting design; a dark center rectangle bordered with diamond shapes touching point to point. And now I see a transition to dark grey and black diamonds."

Andrew continued. "A long hall connects us to the main house; it's bright due to its many long windows on the east side. It will connect to the central hall of the west wing. You will notice it is carpeted. We will weave in and out of several rooms. All of them have a fireplace. The first is a sitting room which contains a collection of fine silver tableware. The next is the china room and finally the library."

Andrew allowed them time to have a good look at each of the rooms. He then led them to an extra-long curved staircase.

"Your tour will continue on the State Level. The first room is the East Room. You will notice a grand piano there. It is often used for small musical performances. The next rooms, the green, the blue and the red contain many portraits and other artefacts. They are usually used for small gatherings."

He gave them time to admire them before continuing to the State Dining Room. After they had commented on it, he had one more surprise for them. He took them to the President's residence. He knew neither he nor the First Lady were home. They only had a good look at the family's sitting room.

Andrew then led them out using another long hall and exit. He stayed with them until they were back to the front of the house and they saw the Washington House. Carol had lagged behind to join Maria and Georg. She knew this was her opportunity to tell them her surprise. Now she had to find the right words to begin a conversation.

"The While House certainly is beautiful; the designers made it functional as well as livable. It's so nice that common people have the privilege to see it."

"We agree with you, Carol. It's nice that the family has a private place to live. I wonder what it's like for children to live there."

"Depending on their ages, I'm sure they enjoy the experience. There are more than enough bedrooms for them. And I'm sure the master bedroom is quite comfortable, gives the parents a chance to be alone. I wonder how many babies have been born there."

Maria smiled. "Yes, private time is important to any couple."

Carol took advantage of Maria's statement. "Yes Maria it is and you haven't really had that time."

"Carol, what have you done? I see your mischievous smile."

"You know me well, Georg. After talking with Katia, we decided to make you a reservation at the hotel for two nights. You can check in any time after noon today. Now I don't want to hear any objections. James reminded me. Katia and I will fill in as substitute mommies for the girls. I don't want you to worry about them. They will be fine."

"So, you will be responsible for telling them?"

"Yes, Georg, I'm sure your older daughters will help us. Now, we better catch up to the group. I'm sure Kurt is ready for lunch."

"Carol, you go on, Maria and I will be there in a moment."

Georg had firm hold of her hand. "Now, don't be apprehensive, darling. We still won't rush to fulfill the words, _the two shall become one._"

"I think we are both ready; we've been so close to that moment. Georg, our love is very strong."

"Yes, darling, it is."

The couple was out of view of the family; they kissed and then hurried to the house. They found everyone already in the dining room. They were still talking about the White House. They noticed the girls were sitting between Carol and Katia. They found seats opposite them.

The staff quickly served prepared plates of a hot turkey sandwich covered in gravy; each plate had a small serving of sliced carrots and green beans. Everyone had their choice of beverage. Chocolate chip cookies were served for dessert and their beverages were re-filled.

As they finished, the conversation began. Liesl asked. "Can we do some shopping today? Louisa and I need some things."

Maria answered her. "I'm sure they're some stores near-by."

The home's attendant, whose name they now knew was Carl spoke up. "There are a variety of stores within walking distance. I'm sure you will find everything you need in them."

"Good, come on everyone; let's get ready to go."

They scampered away. Carol then spoke to Maria and Georg. "You go up too. I have something for you Maria. Then you need to pack and wait until we leave before you go to the hotel."

"What did you buy for me?"

"I think you know. Give me a minute to get it."

She returned in a jiffy and handed Maria a store bag. "Put this in your bag and stay here until we leave. I'll tell the girls after they notice you are not with us."

Maria's face did hold a pink blush. Georg tried to reassure her with a comforting hug and a kiss on her temple. As Carol walked away, the couple finished packing and Maria added the bag Carol had given her last. Georg picked up both travel bags and they left the room.

They listened as they came down the stairs. They heard Liesl. "Aunt Carol is right. Mommy and Daddy need some time alone. All newly married couples do it. It's called a honeymoon. Gretl come take my hand. Louisa will hold yours, Marta."

The door had shut behind them. They would have been surprised if they had heard Marta. "Okay Liesl, I suppose one day I will marry and will want to be alone with my husband."

Liesl didn't respond as they walked away. She held in her smile and laugh.

Carl was at the front door when the couple appeared. "Do you want me to carry your bags?"

"I can manage, Carl. Thank you for asking."

Now he smiled as they walked away. He held a thought. Their age difference doesn't affect them. They really are perfect together.

The couple walked the short distance to the hotel. A doorman opened the door and directed them to the reservation counter.

The clerk asked. "May I have your last name?"

"Trapp, Mr. and Mrs. Trapp."

"I see you have an all-inclusive reservation. The porter will take your bags while you sign the register."

He signed, _Georg and Maria Trapp._ The clerk then addressed the porter. "They have H-3 on the top floor. And sir, here's your key; follow the porter."

He led them to a bay of four elevators. The porter pressed the number ten button. Georg was curious. "How many rooms are in this hotel?"

"Over 600, sir, you and your wife have one of the honeymoon suites and room service is included in your reservation."

As he finished speaking, the elevators doors opened. "Follow me down the hall to a corner room." He sat one bag down. "Let me have the key and I will unlock the door for you."

"This is our luxury suite; the sitting room and the bedroom are separate. I'll light the fireplace for you. The room is rather chilly because it's on a corner. I think it's the wind which cools it. On the table in the corner is a bottle of Champagne; I will open it before I leave. If you need anything, please call the front desk; dial one. For the kitchen you will dial two."

He preceded to lite the fire and open the bottle of Champagne before telling them good bye and leaving. The couple was now all alone. Georg noticed Maria.

She sighed a heavy breath as she stood almost expressionless. "Is something bothering you, darling."

"No sweetheart, I suppose I'm still in awe. Everything has happened so fast. It hasn't even been a week since we left Austria."

"Yes, I know. And I'm sure your emotions have been heightened since we married."

Maria smiled. "Those emotions have all been good ones. I love being married."

"We should toast to our love. Let me pour us a glass of Champagne. It's good we have food in our stomachs; Champagne on an empty stomach allows the alcohol to hit the brain quickly. For us the effect will be a mellow feeling."

"My husband is so good to me. I'll be careful, Georg."

Georg carefully poured the Champagne into the small fluted shaped glasses. He handed one to Maria.

"I speak from the bottom of my heart. I am the luckiest man alive. I found and married that very special woman who loves me and my seven children. I love you Maria."

"I'm lucky too. I always admired the love between my aunt and uncle. But I must admit, I never dreamed I would experience the same. I was wrong. God had His own plan. I do love you, with all my heart. It's a different love than I have for the children. It comes from the core of my being. I love you, Georg."

"Let's entwine arms as we indulge. You need to drink it slowly."

The couple took their time. "Maria before we sit; we should get comfortable. I'm sure you know where our kissing may lead."

"I do Georg. I noticed our bags were taken to separate rooms."

"Yes, a typical feature in a honeymoon suite. They're not pink and blue. My bag was taken to the green room and your's is in the yellow one."

"Yes, a color we saw used often in the White House. The light shade used in the sitting room of the private quarters of the President was especially attractive. I won't take long."

"Neither will I, sweetheart."

Maria knew what Carol had bought her. She had no idea what it would look like. Maria carefully opened the bag. The first piece of her negligee set was the white satin robe. She admired it before laying it on the nearby chair.

Slowly she raised what she knew to be the gown. Before she inspected it closely, she drew it to her and twirled around, whispering. "I'm ready to fulfill the scripture."

Then she had a good look at it. The gown had slightly wider than spaghetti straps. The front of the bodice was made from loosely woven satin ribbons. She once again held it close to her. This time it was for her hands to be placed on her heart. She was trying to slow it.

Finally, Maria took a deep breath; she removed all her clothes. She rolled the gown in her hands and slipped it over her head and let it fall to the ground. She admired herself in the mirror.

"I'm sure Georg will like it."

In a moment, she put on the gown and the pair of satin slippers which were also in the bag. She took a deep breath and left the dressing room.

Georg had changed as well. He didn't have anything new. He had brought with him a regular set of pale blue pajamas. Over them he was wearing a navy blue robe; he too was wearing slippers. He was waiting for his bride.

One would have thought they had been separated for hours; they quickly embraced and kissed. Georg didn't comment on Maria's negligee gown. He knew she was a little nervous; he didn't want to increase it.

But Maria did have a comment. "You look mighty dashing, my husband."

"I'm still little old me your husband. Let's have a seat on the sofa."

Maria wasn't shy. She tucked her legs under her and leaned into him. His arm immediately went around her shoulder, a position which they had held before. Georg could easily reach her face with his other hand and hers did the same.

Georg initiated the first kiss. It led to many, many more. Maria hadn't realized he had pulled the ribbon on the gown loose from its bow until she felt his hand on her bare shoulder. She wasn't the least bit alarmed. She surprised him by him by dropping her arms and letting the robe slide completely off her arms.

It was Georg who needed to control his feelings. He had noticed the ribbon lattice on her gown's bodice. It was very revealing.

He whispered. "Maria darling, it's time to lie down. Let me carry you there."

Maria clung to his neck as he lifted her into his arms. The turned down bed was only a few steps away.

Within minutes of lying down, the couple had come to that magic moment that only humans experience as they consummated their marriage. The couple lay together totally immersed in emotion; their hearts pounded in sync.

Neither had words right then; they rested together. Once they had come down from the exuberating experience; they kissed and commented.

"Maria, you were wonderful."

"Georg, it's all because of you. I now know why it's almost impossible to describe."

"This may be hard for you to believe. It gets better and better. I better pull up the covers. Neither of us should get chilled. They snuggled under them.

In a little while Georg had a suggestion for his wife. "Maria, you should soak in a tub of warm water. I'll get up and draw it for you. Then I'll shower in the other bathroom."

"Again I must say; you're so good to me."

"It's all part of being married, darling."

Maria smiled as she watched him find his robe on the floor and scurry off to the bathroom with the tub. It took a few minutes for hot water to reach this room on the tenth floor. Georg added enough cold water to make just the right temperature for his wife.

"It's ready, darling. Remember it will probably cool quickly; come enjoy while it's the right temperature."

"I'm coming." She didn't bother to find her gown; instead she almost ran to the bathroom. She carefully stepped into the bathtub and let her body sink into the water up to her shoulders. A rolled up towel was her pillow.

Georg didn't see her; he was already in the shower. He finished first and decided to call the kitchen for an early dinner. Maria didn't linger too long; the water had cooled rapidly. She wrapped herself in a towel and made a bee-line for her dressing room.

She didn't have any dresses which Georg had never seen. She also knew Georg wouldn't care what she wore. Maria selected a dress she knew would be very comfortable.

They were both surprised, when after only a few minutes, they heard a knock on their door. Georg greeted the attendant. "Sir, you certainly have excellent service."

"The owners of the hotel pride themselves on promptness. The chef did ask that I explain the meat selection. A major meat company began to make several varieties of canned meat products a few years ago. This one is the most popular; it was given the name SPAM. It's made from chopped pork and ham. It's served many different ways; one way is baked as a whole. Let me show you."

He lifted the cover over one of the platters. Maria had an immediate comment. "It smells good."

"You're smelling a combination of cooked ham and the cloves which were added before baking. Do you see those small nail-shaped black stubs?"

Maria continued. "Yes, there are many of them."

"Correct, cloves are a dried unopened flower bud from a tropical evergreen tree. You don't eat them. They're easy to remove; their stems are less than an inch long. Let me replace the cover to keep it warm. Call the kitchen if you want anything else."

"I'm sure what's on this large cart will be more than satisfactory."

"Very well, when you're finished you may roll it into the hall." The attendant didn't linger; he left immediately. He closed the door behind him.

Georg brought the cart closer to the small table by the front windows. It was near enough to the fireplace to keep the couple warm while eating.

"Let's have a look at what else is on the cart."

They found a plate of what they discovered were fried strips of potatoes, and a serving bowl filled with green beans with the crunchy topping they had had before. And finally in a bowl, which sat in ice, was shredded cabbage and carrot mixed in a mayonnaise sauce.

They fixed a plate filled with all the foods. They sat so they could both look out the window. Both tentatively took a bite of the meat.

"This is really good, Georg."

"It is; I wasn't sure how it would taste."

"I wonder if the children would like it."

"I know one who would. Kurt's never found a food he didn't like."

"You know, Georg, it's a good thing he's such a good sport about being teased about his eating. He has a wonderful temperament."

"My wife, the children's mother always has wonderful things to say. You deserve a kiss."

"I'm waiting." Georg easily leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

The couple completed their meal with a large piece of chocolate cake with coffee.

"I'm full, Georg; you need to excuse me for a moment. I won't be long."

Georg watched Maria enter her bathroom. He pushed the cart into the hall. When he turned around a large wooden piece of furniture caught his eye. Upon inspection, he discovered it was radio. He turned it on and immediately he heard orchestra music.

Maria joined him. "They're playing songs similar to those at our reception. We can dance to them."

"I'd love to dance with my wife."

They danced for a long time before collapsing on the sofa. There they began to kiss. Georg got his breath. "Maria, this could lead to so much more."

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"Then we better head for our bed."

No words were needed then or after they lay down. After several minutes the couple once again rested as their in sync heart beats slowed down. Georg pulled up the covers. They slept.


	19. Continued

Continued

The sun was beginning to shine into the windows of the honeymoon suite where Maria and Georg still lay asleep in their bed. They were all alone; they had no responsibilities. They probably would have continued to sleep if their empty stomachs hadn't woke them.

"Maria, are you hungry?"

"I must confess, I am."

"I'm sure our food cart is in the hall; I hope our food isn't cold."

When Georg went to retrieve it, he didn't see the attendant disappear down the hall. He knew they were newlyweds. He had consulted with the chef; together they decided to hold delivery for about an hour.

Georg saw the flame still burning under the coffee pot and the covers over the food items felt very warm. He announced to Maria as he brought it inside. "It appears to have been delivered recently."

Maria giggled. "The hotel must know newlywed's habits."

Georg stepped closer to Maria. "And this husband knows how to begin the day." His hand drew her face close as he continued. "I love you." He kissed Maria before she could chime in.

"And I love you; here's my kiss."

This kiss was deeper. Georg drew back. "We better stop; we don't want cold food."

"No we don't: I'll pour the juice."

As she did, Georg lifted the food covers and began to fill their plates with waffles and round pieces of sausage. They sat as they had yesterday so both could see out the front window.

Maria cautiously took a bite of sausage. "Good, it's not too spicy; it's really tasty."

"And these waffles are excellent too."

After those comments, the couple ate in silence. They completed breakfast with coffee and a cinnamon pastry. They placed their dirty dishes on the bottom shelf of the cart and Georg rolled it towards the door. He noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

"Maria, read this while I put the cart in the hall."

She took it from him and began to read. A broad smile filled her face. She spoke as Georg shut the door.

"It's from the management sweetheart. It begins with, _this is a reminder you don't need to stay in your room all day._ And continues with a list of things we can do here in the hotel."

Georg now stood close and the two read it together. It told them there were several stores on the property which opened at ten o'clock; also other restaurants were included in their reservation. And there would be a concert that evening.

"Georg, we should get dressed; it's almost ten. I'm like Liesl; I'm interested to see American fashion."

"I'm sure Carol will take our children shopping. You and Liesl will be able to compare notes."

"Yes, we will."

In a few minutes, the couple exited their room. They didn't wait very long for the elevator and it didn't stop on its way to the first floor. They immediately saw a sign which directed them towards the shops.

They paused by the very first one they saw. It was a woman's dress shop. Georg looked carefully at the dress on the mannequin and the dress Maria was wearing.

"Maria, do you notice what I do? Your dress is almost exactly the same style."

"I see it is; I'm surprised since I made it when I was nineteen; shortly before I went to the university. Let's go inside."

A clerk immediately addressed them. "Good morning, how may I help you?"

"We're browsing today."

"That's fine. We have many hotel guests who browse. My shop was one of the first to stock the new style dresses. I was very happy to see the flapper style, those with drop waists and fringe on their hems, replaced by these shirtwaist styles like the dress you're wearing."

"My husband noticed the similarity. I see they come in various skirt lengths."

"Yes, the longer ones are considered dressier; the below the knee length is what women wear every day. Please browse as long as you like."

Maria realized she had made the correct decision of leaving her wedding gown on the ship. It was already out of style. The couple looked all around this shop. Maria saw many dresses she liked. She also knew sewing dresses for herself and the girls wasn't an option at this time.

"Georg, I saw several dresses for Liesl and Louisa. There must be another shop for the other three."

"Let's continue our browsing and see if we find it."

The next shop wasn't for the girls; it was a men's store. They stopped and admired the suits on the mannequins. They went inside to have a good look at them.

"I'm not sure I like these suits with stripes."

A clerk heard Georg. "Sir, they're called pinstripes; the style came to America from Britain. We do sell suits without them. Are you in need of a new suit?"

"Not right now, my wife and I are browsing."

"No problem, please browse as long as you like."

"Thank you. We will."

They did continue to browse. "Georg, look, these mannequins are the size of our boys."

"I believe you are correct; some have suits with pinstripes. I'm not sure the boys will like them."

"It will be interesting to hear what they think of them. Do you remember Kurt's comment?"

"I do. He was happy to know he would wear long pants in America. We're going to be doing lots of shopping. I'm sure they will see things for them when Carol takes them shopping. It will be interesting to hear their comments. Let's continue our walk."

They did locate a store with children's clothes. It had separate sections for boys and girls. Maria saw dresses she liked for the girls. Their boys were too old this store. They continued to browse the window displays.

There were separate shoe stores for men, women and children. Maria briefly had a look at the lingerie in that shop's window. They spent time in a bookstore. They both read titles of books which were new to them, _The Yearling, The Good Earth, Drums Along the Mohawk_ and a very large book with the title _Gone With the Wind._

"We're going to need to find a library for the children. I doubt we'll have a library as large as the one at the castle."

"We probably won't, Maria. Those books were collected over many years because we never lived near a library."

Georg took Maria's hand and they continued their walk on the promenade. Although they had had a late breakfast, they were hungry when they approached the last shop, a restaurant. It had a place to sit where they could see blooming flowers in a greenhouse; it also had several species of birds flying around.

It was mid-afternoon when they returned to their room. While Georg was freshening up, Maria opened an armoire's door. It wasn't built for clothes; instead it had shelves. Some held books, others jigsaw puzzles and games.

Georg found her there. His arms went around her from behind. "What do you see, dear?"

Maria announced, "… books, games and jigsaw puzzles."

Georg read the words on a small box and asked. "Do you know how to play chess?"

"I do but I'm not very good and it's been a long time since I've played."

"I can refresh your memory. We'll play for fun."

As they played Maria got better and better; she even won a game. They were so engaged; a couple of hours passed quickly. The ringing of the telephone startled both of them. Georg hurried to answer it.

Maria heard him respond to the caller. "Yes, we're here." He paused to listen. "And yes we are going to the concert." After another pause Maria heard Georg's response. "Dinner in thirty minutes is perfect."

Maria concurred it was perfect timing. They put away the game and were ready to retrieve their food cart. The attendant knocked but didn't wait for Georg to get it.

Tonight they enjoyed pork chops with apples, a cornbread and corn casserole and a green salad. A note on the cart told them dessert would be served after the concert.

"I'm excited Georg. I wonder what we will hear."

"I'm sure we will both enjoy it. Why don't we go down now?"

Again the elevator came and took them to the first floor; and again a sign directed them to the performance. They found others who had already taken their seats. The couple found seats which gave them a good view of the musicians. In moments they heard.

"Now direct from their concert in Carnegie Hall, please welcome the Benny Goodman Sextet. You are in for a real treat."

The men took their spots. Benny Goodman himself played the clarinet, others played the guitar, piano, the drums and an instrument called a vibraphone; an instrument on a stand holding a series of different length aluminum bars which when struck by a stick with a small rubber ball on its tip produced soft musical note sounds.

The audience really was in for a real treat. After the first song, _Sing, Sing, Sing_, Benny Goodman spoke.

"As you just heard, our music has a different beat than usual music. You didn't hear four notes of equal length. Instead you heard a short extra beat attached to the note. I could see some of your moving to the beat even as you sat. The syncopated rhythm makes one want to dance. Later, after a short intermission, you will have that opportunity. Now sit back and enjoy a few more songs."

Maria whispered. "He's right. I felt the extra beat. I can't wait to dance."

Georg acknowledged his wife by squeezing her hand. They sat back and enjoyed songs with the titles, _One O'clock Jump, When My Baby Smiles at Me, The Man I Love _and_ I've Got Rhythm. _

During the intermission, attendants moved the chairs to the perimeter of the room. The audience sat but not for long. Soon a very talented couple began to dance to the swing rhythm. In moments others joined them.

"Shall we give it a try, Maria?"

"I'm ready to try."

Georg started in a waltz position but soon he had picked up the rhythm and moved them to that beat. He swung Maria out while still holding her hand. Her other hand was raised and she moved it all around to the beat of the music. They had the best time.

They had barely caught their breaths when the next song began. And so it went for the next thirty minutes or so. The group played a slower song with the same rhythm to end the performance. They were given a standing ovation.

During this time a table had been set with already cut slices of chocolate pudding pie piled high with whipped cream; various beverages were also available. They sat and ate their pie before finishing with a cup of coffee. They thanked the attendant as they departed.

As they waited for the elevator, they overheard comments from others. "Now I know why Benny Goodman is called the _King of Swing_." And from another, "I really like this music. One hears it all across America, in night clubs, ballrooms and on the radio. It's even being used for movie music." And finally, "It's feel good music."

When the couple stepped off the elevator, Maria commented. "I agree that its feel good music; it makes you smile."

"Maybe I could find some slower music on the radio. We both enjoy dancing close together."

"Yes, we can kiss while dancing. I'm going to change first."

Maria had another gown to wear; it was warm enough to wear without a robe. They didn't dance very long; their bed was calling. Their romantic encounter caused them to fall to asleep quickly.

They woke refreshed but a tad bit sad. Their time alone would end at eleven o'clock. Georg found their breakfast cart had been delivered. Neither took time to dress.t hey wanted to eat while the food was hot. After dressing and checking their room twice, they walked to the elevator around ten forty five.

The clerk asked. "Did you enjoy your stay?"

Together they answered. "We did."

Georg added. "Your service was excellent."

"Thank you, I pass it on to the manger. Good day." Georg acknowledged him with a smile and a tip of his head. He heard Georg say.

"It's time to come back to the real world, Maria."

Both of Maria's hands squeezed his arm. The doorman opened the door and they stepped into the real world almost immediately.

"Georg, the children are waiting for us."

The couple didn't need to hurry across the street; the children began to run to them. Georg quickly set their bags down. "Maria, hold your ground; they could knock you over."

Liesl heard him. "Girls, slow down; be gentle."

Maria stooped to receive them into her open arms. She gave Marta and Gretl a group hug.

Simultaneously, they asked. "Did you have a good time?"

"Your dad and I did. Did you?"

"Mommy, we rode a carousel and I didn't need Uncle James to stand beside me."

Maria noticed Gretl's proud grin as she smiled back. She heard Louisa speak to her dad. "We spent hours in the museum of Natural History; there was so much to see."

"Sounds like you had a wonderful time. Let's get inside. You can tell your mom and me all about it."

The best place to talk was around the dining room table. Before lunch was served, Maria and Georg had heard all about exhibits of art, culture, history, geology and many natural history collections.

"Dad, we were told there are over a million objects on display."

"I'm sure we will have many opportunities to return there; your mom and I would like to see them sometime."

"Mommy…" "Yes, Gretl." "There was one exhibit that scared me."

"What scared you, sweetie?"

Kurt answered for her. "It was a room full of all kinds of stuffed animals."

"Real animals, Kurt."

"Yes mom, the animals' skins were preserved in a process called taxidermy. From a distance they looked very real."

"I'm not surprised your sister was scared. Did a stuffed bear show its teeth?"

"It did."

"Then your sister had every right to be scared. She and Marta only like bears from their _Three Bears_ story."

Gretl held a smile which could have been interpreted as, _see I told you mommy would agree with me._

On that discussion, their social time was over. The cook was serving bowls of tomato soup with grilled cheese sandwiches and potato chips. Their beverage was a fizzy drink named _Coca-Cola_. It brought rave reviews from the group.

As they were finishing their dessert beverages, Carl appeared with a message. "Mr. Dulles will be arriving in about thirty minutes. I arranged the chairs in the room next door for you. The children used it to play tag. Maria, I must tell you, I had never heard of Freeze Tag."

"The children hadn't either, Carl. There was a similar room in our home in Austria; they played it often."

While everyone ran off to get ready, James and Georg had a conversation. "John came over late in the afternoon after you left for the hotel. He had a request for Carol. He knew all about her work for the mayor of Salzburg as an event planner. The British Embassy has a need for such a person. He offered her the position which she eagerly accepted."

"So you will be living here in DC."

"That's correct. Michael is ready for a university. We were amazed to learn how many are located in this small city. And now I'm anxious like you must be to learn how we can best serve this country."

"Yes, you are correct. Let's join everybody."

The two men hadn't been seated five minutes when John walked into the room. He didn't have a lot of time so he got right to the point.

"James and Carol will need to find a home here in the district. Carol will be working for the British ambassador. My associate will arrive here shortly in a car to take the family house hunting. The rest of you will do your house hunting in the State of Virginia. I already know there are no homes here to accommodate all of you. I'm sure you will find an appropriate house in either the city of Alexandria or Arlington; both are just across the river. Walter's arriving with the bus to take you there. Are there any questions?"

He saw the adults shake their heads. "Very well, I must return for a Cabinet meeting. I'll stay in touch."

John left and the buzz began. Georg had to assure his older children that they would see Michael and Martha often. Maria spoke to Carol.

"I am going to miss you. Are you excited?"

"It's an opportunity beyond my expectation. We'll stay in touch, I promise."

"Yes, so will I."

At that moment, they heard Carl. "Your transportation has arrived."

The Lewis family left first. Maria made one more reminder to use the bathroom. No one took long; they were very excited. They boarded the bus and Walter spoke to them before he took his seat.

"I found only three homes which are large enough for all of you. They are all lovely; you may have a difficult choice. To get to Arlington we must cross the Potomac River. The bridge is only a few blocks away. Sit back and enjoy the view."

Again the children had window seats; Gretl still sat on Maria's lap. In a matter of minutes, everyone saw the bronze horsemen statutes which stood at the entrance to the bridge. It was only after they had crossed and the road had turned could they see the massive stone arched design of the bridge.

They traveled another two miles before Walter turned on to a side street. He heard Maria ask.

"Georg, are we in a city? This looks like farmland."

Walter was driving slowly; he spoke. "I can answer Maria's question. Yes, we are still in the town and it is farmland like much of the area is. The house I want you to look at is straight ahead."

Before them was a large two story home with an attic room and a porch across the front and one side. Walter told them it had a guest house in the back. He stopped the bus.

"Let's go look at the inside."

The children were cautious; they stayed with their parents. The inside was lovely but Maria had a comment. "There's no room for all of us to sit and be together. My farmhouse had one big room; my aunt could sew while my uncle played the piano. It was family time."

"All that is true Maria, maybe the next one will be more to your liking."

They returned to the bus; Walter drove a short distance and stopped. Maria immediately spoke. "I love the way the house is nestled in these large trees. Is this an older home, Walter?"

"It is but the inside is pristine."

This one interested everyone. They hurried off the bus to have a closer look at this two story white house. It had enough bedrooms for the immediate family. It also had a cottage and a carriage house with two bedrooms; more than adequate for the men. Katia loved the kitchen and the family dining room. There was still one thing it didn't have, a large family space.

They kept it on their list but were anxious to see the next one. The last on Walter's list was about a mile away. Its exterior made them hope the interior had what they all desired, a large family space.

"I'm sure this one has everything; it was originally built for a large family." Walter told them.

Brigitta had a question. "Are all homes here, white?"

"Many are and I really don't know why. Several years ago, the owners of this one built a garage with an apartment above it in the back. They must have bought their first car."

Maria was hoping this home would be the right one. After entering a vestibule with another door into the residence, Maria exclaimed.

"Finally a home for a family, Georg, I can see us in here, reading, playing charades and singing. And I bet the light from the front window will be perfect for sewing during the day."

"Can we go upstairs, Dad."

"We're right behind you."

The bedrooms and bathrooms were more than adequate. And down on the first floor, Katia fell in love with the kitchen.

The children asked. "Is this one our home?"

"I see your mom's big smile; it must be."

"When can we move here?"

"Georg, I can answer Louisa's question. This home is on the approved list of Naval Operations for this area. All I need to do when we return to DC is record your choice with the procurement officer. He will send a messenger to the Washington House with your keys the next day.

"I'll return with the bus to transport all of you. Georg, you will also be given a car to use to travel back and forth to DC. The driver will follow us."

The children's comments almost smothered Georg's reply. "Your country is very generous. I speak for Erwin and Sidney. We're ready to serve."

"Hop on board; I'll have you home in a jiffy. I'll report to Naval Operation immediately."

The children's talk never stopped. They didn't realize they were back in DC until the bus parked in front of their temporary residence. The car the Lewis family had been given was also parked there.

Inside the two families met to share their findings.


	20. Life in America Begins

Life in America Begins

Once inside the Washington House, the children went to one sitting room to talk while the adults all gathered in another. James was eager to share their findings.

"We found a lovely home not far from here. It's within walking distance of our places of work. Martha's school is nearby; Michael needs to decide on a college. I see Maria's smile; you must have found a home too."

"We did, James. Maria wanted a home with a big family room; we found one. It looks like we will both be moving soon. I told Walter, we're ready to serve this country."

"My thought as well."

Carol had her own thoughts. "Maria, we should gather all our dirty clothes. I'm sure you don't want to need to wash as soon as you move in."

Georg directed his voice at James but loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's a good thing we have wives, otherwise we might not have clean clothes to wear for duty."

Neither Carol nor Maria had a retort. They exchanged sly smiles; they both knew it was all true. It was after dinner when Maria announced to the children.

"In the morning, Aunt Carol and I need all your dirty clothes. We'll wash them using the home's washing machine."

"Where will you dry them, Mom?"

"Oh dear, I never thought about it. My clothes were always hung outside or in a drying room."

Carl was there with an answer. "This home has one of the first electric dryers; the house staff will help you."

"That's great, Carl. Carol and I will speak to the maid in the morning. Now, why don't we go over to the big room and play charades."

Everyone enjoyed this game; the evening passed quickly. Everyone also knew tomorrow would be their last full day at the Washington House. They were ready to begin their new life in America.

After breakfast the next day, everyone carried their dirty clothes to the room with the washer and dryer. Liesl and Martha stayed to help their moms. The other children played games in the big room. The men gathered in one of the sitting rooms. Carl brought them a copy of today's newspaper, the _Washington Times_.

The headlines caught their attention. _German Stormtroopers amass along the German-Austrian Border._

The article went on to tell them that the Anschluss was imminent. "We got out just in time, men." All of them concurred with Georg. He went on to say.

"I suppose we will get all the details when we report for duty. Stefan and Phillip, I know you both will help my family get settled. Maria's going to need to find schools for the children."

"Don't worry, Georg. Phillip and I are more than happy to assist her. One of the first things we plan to do at the new house is to take a walk; I think we will find schools and stores not very far away."

"I knew I could count on you. Let's put the paper away; the family will learn this news soon enough."

"Agreed."

All the men followed Georg to check on the children. They were running races in the big room. Kurt saw them.

"Is it lunchtime, Dad?"

"Soon Kurt, maybe you should stop your game and get cleaned up. I'll go check on the washer women."

Only Georg went on to the laundry room. "Hi dear, our last load is in the dryer. These machines are wonderful. I wonder if our new house has them."

"It may, Maria. I told the children to get cleaned up. Kurt asked if it was lunchtime."

"I must admit, I'm a little hungry too. We can let them finish drying; the machine will stop automatically. We'll come with you."

Before arriving at the dining room, Carl intercepted them. "The messenger brought your keys to your house, Georg. He also had a reminder for all of the navy men. Tomorrow is Saturday. You don't need to report for duty until Monday."

"Thanks for the info, Carl."

Maria had heard him. "That is good news; we will have two days to explore our new surroundings. Maybe we can find the children's school together."

"We can, Maria. Stefan and Phillip are anxious to explore the area as well. I already asked them to help you."

They reported all this to the whole group. Everyone wanted the day to go by quickly; they decided to return to the Museum of Natural History. By the time they returned it was dinner time. Another game of charades helped the evening pass.

Now the adults all heard. "I'm so excited; I hope I can fall asleep."

"Children, try to think wonderful thoughts as you lay in bed. When I was a child I sometimes repeated the phrase the phrase _angels are watching over me,_ to help me fall asleep."

"Mom, I speak for all of us. That's a wonderful suggestion. Come on everyone, the sooner we fall asleep the sooner tomorrow will be here."

"Go with Liesl everyone; your mom and I will be up in a few minutes."

In a few minutes, even the adults had gone to their rooms. Maria and Georg did visit each bedroom. The older children were reading. Maria read Gretl and Marta a quick story. They both fell asleep before she finished. The couple quietly exited their room.

"I think I know what will help us sleep, Georg."

"I like the way my wife thinks. Shall we go our bed chamber?"

Georg offered his arm to Maria; he escorted them there. Neither had any difficulty falling asleep after their married activity.

They really weren't surprised to hear voices when they woke. "We should join them, Georg. They're really excited about moving into the house."

"I am too; it will be good to be settled."

The couple didn't waste time getting ready. Georg made a statement. "I doubt breakfast is ready; it really is early."

"That's alright, Dad. Even I can wait."

"Good to hear, Kurt. Let's go downstairs. Again the couple wasn't surprised to find all the others there. They were surprised to hear Bernice, the cook.

"I thought you might wake early. I baked a breakfast casserole and some biscuits. It's almost done; you can take your seats."

"Bernice, we thank you; not just for this breakfast but for all the wonderful meals you have prepared. I believe you have noticed; everyone has always cleaned their plates."

"Thank you, Maria; I always tried to serve simple foods. I knew your pallets weren't accustomed to anything exotic."

Bernice heard many add their "thank yous." Soon she brought out, hot from the oven, dishes of an egg, sausage, bread casserole; along with a basket of still warm biscuits. The family ate all of it; not one biscuit or morsel of casserole was left. The group lingered around the table to talk.

They decided they would leave the house at the same time. James would wait for Walter to arrive with the bus and the driver to bring Georg's car.

They took this time to double check all their rooms. Maria even checked to be sure no piece of clothing was in the room with the washer and dryer. James was loading his car's trunk with all their pieces of luggage when the bus pulled up. He spoke to Walter.

"I hope our paths will cross in the future. I speak for all of us; we thank you for our transportation."

"You're welcome. I sometimes chauffeur the Admiral; perhaps you will be in his group one of those times. I see Georg coming out with his children close behind him."

The two families had another chance for hugs and goodbyes. The Trapp family waived frantically as James drove away. Stefan and Phillip loaded all their bags and Maria's guitar in the baggage compartment of the bus.

"As soon as you take your seats, you will be on the way to your new home."

The family said final goodbyes to Carl and Bernice. They found their seats quickly. Walter soon pulled away from the Washington House; the driver of the car followed the bus. Everyone was talking at the same time; they hardly looked out the window.

Since they were going directly to their new home, it only took about ten minutes to arrive there. As soon as Walter turned off the engine, the children were out of their seats.

Georg slowed them. "Children, your mom and I get to enter first."

Maria looked at her husband; she saw his mischievous smile but she didn't speak.

Stefan spoke for the other men. "You go on; we'll bring the bags inside."

Georg took Maria's hand and led her to the front door. He unlocked it and pushed it open slightly. "I saw this in a movie once. It's tradition for the bride to be carried across the threshold of their first residence."

Georg was dramatic; he twirled Maria before entering. And after he sat her feet on the floor; they engaged in a romantic kiss. Maria spoke when they broke the kiss. "We better move aside before we are stampeded."

The children not only entered quickly; they spoke similar words. "I still can't believe where we are and that this is our house."

"Your mom and I agree. Why don't we go upstairs and select your bedrooms and use the bathroom. Then we can go explore the neighborhood."

Stefan and Phillip were the anxious ones; they weren't picky about selecting a bedroom. All the rooms, except the master suite, had twin beds. There were also two large bathrooms; they each had a shower and a tub.

The two men had gone downstairs and were waiting with Katia. The men became the leaders. Their instincts told them the direction to go; they had guessed correctly. They soon past more houses and discovered that the road had led them to the town.

"Georg, I see these stores are built like the homes in DC. They share a common wall."

"I suppose it's cheaper to build structures that way. Let's have a good look at them."

The family saw a sign on one which had simply, _A&amp;P_, written on it. Upon further inspection they discovered it was a grocery store. Its full name was The Great American Tea Company.

Katia expressed great interest in it. "I will need to explore it soon. Did I tell you, the kitchen is completely stocked? I even found food in the refrigerator. There's probably enough food for several days."

She saw Kurt's smile but he didn't speak. Maria did. "I'll go with you. I'm also interested in learning what foods are available to us."

It was Stefan's turn. "I see the next store is a hardware store. I hope it also has seeds. I plan to use part of our large backyard for a vegetable garden. We don't have room for a cow; that grocery store must sell milk."

"Katia and I will learn all that soon. Let's continue down the street."

There they found clothing and shoe stores for everyone along with a store named Sears and Roebuck which sold everything including appliances like stoves, refrigerators and washer and dryers.

Georg had a special need, a bank. He found one at the end of the street. "Maria, I need a few minutes to open an account."

"Are the banks safe now?"

"They are. I had a conversation with a passenger on the ship; he told me. I shouldn't be long."

"We're going to walk to that large building down the street a ways. It looks like it might be a school."

"I'll join you as soon as I finish here."

Erwin and Sidney decided to do the same; they entered the bank with Georg. They were promptly greeted. Georg spoke for the group.

"Each of us needs to open an account."

"No problem, gentlemen, follow me. An officer of the bank can help all of you."

The three men were led to an office where the bank's officer assisted them. By this time, Maria and the children along with Stefan and Phillip had walked the two blocks to a large brick two story building.

Liesl read the sign, "_Patrick Henry Elementary School,"_ and then Maria added. "I suppose an elementary school is the same as a primary school."

"It looks new, Mom."

"I noticed that also, Brigitta."

A man, who was bringing trash cans from the building, heard them. He turned to face Stefan. "I overheard your conversation; I'm the caretaker for the school I can answer your questions."

"Please do. Mrs. Trapp and the children would like to know all about the school."

Everyone who meets Maria and the children knows very well she is not their birth mother; this man was no different. All he saw was a young woman with young people who adored her. He smiled as he observed them.

"This is a wonderful school for grades kindergarten through eighth. Attached in the back is a gymnasium, an auditorium and a place for the children to eat lunch. The A&amp;P store makes a non-cook lunch for them. I'm sure two or maybe three of you are high school students."

Friedrich wasn't shy. "You must be speaking about me and my two older sisters."

"I am young man. Our high school is about a mile away. It's a large school; it serves children who live in the whole county. It's an excellent school; most of its graduates go on to attend one of Virginia's prestigious universities."

"Thank you sir for the information, I plan on becoming a scientist who investigates all the bacteria and viruses which cause disease in humans."

"You need to come back on Monday. I'll tell the principal, Mary Hugo, all about you. She can also make arrangements for you to visit the high school."

Stefan answered. "Thank you, we will return on Monday."

The children also thanked him. As they left the school, they saw Georg and the others leaving the bank. Georg didn't have time to ask a question. He had to use his navy whistle to quiet them; they were all speaking at the same time.

"I don't need to ask. I can tell you're excited about school."

"We'll return Monday to speak with the principal, Georg. Friedrich, Liesl and Louisa will attend a high school about a mile away."

The children walked on ahead. Georg and Maria walked more slowly. "Did everything go well in the bank?"

"Everything went well, darling. I was worried if we would be able to turn our Austrian money into United States dollars. The man tried to explain the economics of exchanging money; it's very complicated and I'm not very much interested in economics. Each of us opened an account. At some point I'll transfer my money from the Bank of London. I never knew why John Whitehead left a large portion of his fortune to Agathe but he did. I intend to reserve it for the children's higher education. I know both he and Agathe would approve."

"I agree. It's amazing how many colleges and universities are in this area. Our children won't need to be hundreds of miles away."

"James was surprised at Michael's many choices in DC."

"Our life in America will probably continue to surprise us; we are very blessed."

"Well said, Maria. We better catch up to the others."

Katia and Stefan had walked on ahead. She had already planned the lunch menu. She immediately lit a burner for the large pot of stew she had discovered. There were biscuits in the bread box; they were warmed in the oven.

Liesl and Louisa helped Maria set the dining room table. It prompted a comment. "I still can't comprehend all the American government is doing for us. I think I speak for all of us. We need to find a way to give back."

"Girls, I'm sure there will be opportunities."

The family soon sat and ate; neither a biscuit nor a ladle full of stew was left. Katia topped off the meal by serving the cookies she had found in a large can.

Maria and the two older girls helped with the dishes. As soon as they had finished, they joined the others out in the backyard.

Stefan and Phillip had discovered a shed full of the items needed to till a garden. Stefan had found the plot of land which showed remnants of having once been a garden. He was speaking to Georg.

"By using that push plow, I'll have this land tilled in no time. I still need to learn what the first planting of the spring includes here."

"I hope it's greens. I want to be able to fix salads."

"Katia, I'm sure that may be one of them. I'm hoping another may be strawberries."

"I hope so too, then Katia can make strawberry shortcake."

"I will Louisa. I know everyone likes it."

The group was forced inside; it began to sprinkle. By the time all were inside it began to rain harder. The family didn't mind. They took this opportunity to unpack. When they returned to Maria's favorite room, they discovered things they hadn't noticed before.

On a small table in the corner was a game board for playing either checkers or chess. In a nearby closet, they found the game pieces and other games and books for all ages. The children occupied themselves playing games. The adults talked. Katia was in the kitchen mulling over what to prepare for dinner.

She opened a door to what she thought was a closet; it wasn't. It was a set of stairs. She flicked the light switch she found on the wall and tentatively went down the stairs. She was so excited at what she saw; she ran up the stairs and called for Maria.

"What's wrong, Katia?"

"Nothing's wrong; come see what I found."

Katia led her to the stairs. "There's a room down there. Come see what's in it."

Maria was caught up in Katia's excitement; she followed behind her. Maria's eyes saw the white appliances against the wall. "They look brand new."

"I think they are; there's a sheet of instructions on both the washer and the dryer."

"I also see the owners left the clothesline. I'm sure there will be some things we won't dry in the dryer."

"Yes, and over against the other wall are shelves full of canned fruits and vegetables. I will need to learn how to can."

"We'll both learn, Katia. Let's go report our findings."

The family was equally excited. Liesl and Louisa asked if they could help Katia prepare dinner. She gladly accepted their help.

Kurt came to the kitchen and asked. "What smells so good; it's making me hungry."

"It's a pork roast. We'll eat soon."

Within an hour, Liesl was mashing the potatoes. Louisa had opened jars of green beans to heat. Katia had made biscuits which were now in the oven. She went to announce to the family that dinner would be ready soon.

The other children left their games and cleaned up for dinner. The adults did likewise. Everyone was already seated around the table when Katia brought out the basket of hot-out-of-the oven biscuits.

They paused to give thanks. Georg cut the roast which had been placed to his left. Their plates were passed to him to receive an appropriate sized slice. The family added the mashed potatoes and green beans. There was silence as they ate.

Kurt broke the silence. "This tastes even better than it smelled."

"I agree with Kurt. I wonder if pork is very expensive."

"Our trip to the A&amp;P grocery store will tell us Maria."

"Maybe we can visit there after we meet with Mary Hugo at the elementary school."

"And we navy men will be anxious to hear both reports."

The family returned to the large room to enjoy time together. Soon the excitement of the day began to take its toll. The younger children were growing weary. Maria soon suggested they go upstairs and get ready for bed.

No one complained. The couple found all of them in their beds. She read a story to the girls before she and Georg went on to their bedroom.

"Georg, I still can't believe the size of this room."

"It is very large. Did you notice the alcove with the small window?"

"I did. I think we both know its purpose."

Georg embraced his wife from behind; their cheeks touched. "I can see a new member of our family sleeping in its cradle."

"I can too. Now I can wonder what it will feel like to have a new life inside me."

The couple kissed before finding their bedclothes. They christened their bed with that indescribable activity which one day could begin that new life.

The next morning the couple was awakened by those words. "I wonder if they're awake."

They didn't leave the children in suspense. Georg cracked open the door. "We are; we'll be out in a moment."

Today was Sunday. The family knew all the stores in town were closed. Only a drug store was open for medical emergencies. They found many ways to pass the time.


	21. Day of Discovery

Day of Discovery

When Monday came, the couple was awake but still lying in their bed as the first light of dawn appeared.

"Are you excited, darling?"

"Very much, Maria; I never expected to be living in the United States. When I first realized the German's intent to annex Austria, I knew I would leave. I planned on going to Switzerland. It was quite a surprise when Erwin told me about being contacted by Dulles."

"God had another plan for both of us. And now we will live out that plan."

"My wife always has the correct words. I better get up and get dressed. You can use the bathroom before I shave and shower."

Maria took her turn in the bathroom. She dressed and was looking out the window in their room which faced east. The rain clouds had rained themselves out during the night. A glorious sunrise told her it was going to be a beautiful day.

When she turned around, Georg was dressing. She watched him tie his tie. "Did it take you long to learn how to make the ends of the tie even?"

"The trick is to be sure the broader end is longer than the narrow end. One uses it to make the knot. When you tighten it, both ends will be almost the same length."

"I see."

"Let's go downstairs. I'm sure Katia has coffee made. I'll put on my suit coat after breakfast."

The couple emerged from their room just as Erwin and Sidney did the same. The other two men would follow.

They stood in the kitchen and enjoyed their first cup of coffee. They were soon joined by the children. Katia poured glasses of juice for them. In a short while she announced that breakfast was ready. They took their places around the extra-large dining room table.

The navy men finished first. "Maria, John never gave us a time to report for duty. We're going to leave shortly. We want to be at the War Building by eight o'clock."

"That sounds like a good time for you to begin your duties. The children and I will come outside to see you off."

Georg and the other two departed after Georg and Maria fulfilled their married life agreement. "I love you, Maria. My kiss will have to last you all day."

"The same for you, darling, I love you."

Their kiss was soft and sweet. "Children, you better get used to our routine; it's the way to remember our marriage vows."

They smiled but no one spoke until their dad was getting in the car. He heard many _goodbyes _and also, several told him, _have a good day_. They waived as Erwin drove away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Maria heard. "When can we go visit the school?"

"It's too early right now. A principal has duties first thing in the morning. We can leave here around ten. I have chores to do too. I need to straighten all your bed-covers and pull up the bedspread."

"Louisa and I will help you."

Maria acknowledged them with a smile. It surprised her that they were so willing to do everyday chores. She knew they both had grown up with servants who did everything for them. She gladly accepted their help.

Phillip and Stefan had both returned to the shed to have a better look at everything which was in there. Stefan found a seasonal growing calendar. He learned that March was the month to begin planting greens and strawberries. Phillip found all the tools he would need to keep the home in good repair.

Now they were both prepared to ask sensible questions when they visited the hardware store. They would have that opportunity soon.

They both heard Kurt. "Stefan, Phillip, we can leave now; it's almost ten o'clock."

"Are your brother and sisters as eager to visit your schools?"

"Yes, even Marta and Gretl are ready to go."

"Tell your mom, we'll be ready in a few minutes."

Kurt ran off without speaking. The two men met everyone near the front door. Even Katia was coming with them. They would stop at the A&amp;P store on the way home.

Stefan timed how long it took them to walk to the school. "Maria, it only took us ten minutes to walk here."

"Thanks Stefan, now I will know what time we will need to leave in the morning."

The caretaker heard their voices. He came from the side of the school to greet them. "Good morning, Mrs. Trapp, I told Mary you would come this morning. I'm sure she's waiting for you. Follow me to her office."

Maria and the children found Mary Hugo to be a warm and laid-back principal. Her first words to Maria were. "Please address me as Mary. And children all my students use Mrs. Mary."

She noticed their smiles before she continued. "John Foster Dulles called me about a week ago. He told me about your escape from Austria. Maria, did you bring the children's report cards?"

"Mary, the children have always been taught at home. I can only vouch for their grade levels. I've been teaching them since last summer."

"I see, tell me about them."

"Liesl is the oldest; she's almost seventeen and has fulfilled all her requirements for graduation from Austria's secondary level school. She probably would benefit from some English classes."

"She can attend both grammar and literature classes at our high school. Who's next?"

"I am, Mrs. Mary. I'm Friedrich and I'm almost fifteen. I want to prepare to go on to the university to be a scientist who studies bacteria and viruses which produce diseases in people."

"A noble aspiration, Friedrich, you're probably a junior in our high school."

They exchanged friendly smiles. Maria continued. "Louisa will be fourteen soon. She's well-rounded; I think she has yet to decide her future. She, like all the children, will need English classes."

"She'll be a high school freshman. You, young man must be next."

"I am. I'm Kurt. I'm almost eleven and a half. I'm anxious to learn physics; I like to build things."

"That's good to hear, Kurt. I added a physics class to my eighth grade this year. I see there are three girls remaining."

"Mary, the oldest of the three is Brigitta. She recently turned ten but she is far above the fifth grade. She tested almost at Kurt's level; she's an avid reader."

"Brigitta, do you have any aspirations?"

"I enjoy reading books and writing a synopsis. I may want to become a book reviewer."

"Maria, which grade would you chose for her?"

"Mary, I think seventh grade would be appropriate. Her math and science scores are also excellent."

"Okay, that leaves these two darling little girls. Can you tell Mrs. Mary your names and ages?"

"I'm Marta and I'm seven and my mom says I'm in third grade."

Mary refrained from holding a laughing smile. "Very well, you can join my third grade class." Now she looked at Gretl.

She was smiling. "I'm Gretl and I'm having a birthday soon. I'll be six but I'm in the second grade."

"Maria, I don't think I've ever met a group of children who are so anxious to attend school."

"My husband values education. He's their inspiration. What time does school begin in the morning?"

"My school hours are nine to three-thirty. The extra thirty minutes are for lunch. Now, I arranged for the bus driver to come here and take you to the high school. Mr. Florentine is the principal. I told him to expect you."

"Thank you, I know the older children want to see their school."

They found the school bus parked in front of the school. "Good morning everyone, I'm Charles the bus driver. Is everyone going to visit the high school?"

Stefan spoke. "Yes sir, we want to know where it's located."

"Very well, I'll have you there in a jiffy; it's not far."

He was absolutely correct. Friedrich exclaimed as he saw the building. "This is huge."

"It is quite large, young man. Don't worry, each of you will be assigned a fellow student to help you learn your way around. I see Mr. Florentine is waiting for us. Let me come to a complete stop before you stand."

They obeyed. Stefan was first to step off the bus. He offered his hand to Maria. Mr. Florentine immediately spoke.

"Welcome, Mrs. Trapp, Mary called me. She told me all about your eager children. Everyone, follow me to my conference room."

Once seated around the large table, Mr. Florentine directed his conversation towards Liesl, Friedrich and Louisa. He heard what Mary had heard.

"My school will fulfill each of your needs. Let's go on a tour. I also arranged for you to have lunch in the cafeteria."

This group of eleven traversed the halls of the school. Mr. Florentine pointed out classes teaching English, French, Latin, literature, history, along with various math and science classes. Friedrich admired the laboratories for biology and chemistry. The principal pointed out the gymnasium, music rooms and the large auditorium.

They had arrived at the cafeteria. Even the little girls found things they liked. As they finished eating, three students arrived and one announced to the principal.

"We're here, sir."

"Peter, I want you to meet Friedrich, he also aspires to be a medical scientist."

"Hello, Friedrich, you're going to be in all my classes."

Friedrich made his mom proud. He stood and extended his hand to the lad as Friedrich thanked him. Liesl and Louisa were as gracious when they met Rita and Sarah. They also learned that all three rode the same bus.

Mr. Florentine led them back to the front of the school. "Sir, I thank you for everything. I believe my children are going to receive an exceptional education. My husband will be very pleased."

"Thank you Mrs. Trapp for your comments. Children, I'll check on you in the morning."

Stefan held the door for Maria and the children to exit. Charles was waiting for them. "I can take you to your house."

"Thank you for the offer but we need to explore all the shops in town."

"Very well, I'll pick up the high school students shortly after eight tomorrow morning."

Maria responded. "They'll be ready and waiting."

The children also thanked him. The group hurried to the first store, Sears and Roebuck. Maria heard.

"Mom, do you remember, Dad said I could have long pants to wear."

"I do, Kurt. It looks like this store sells everything, clothes, housewares, tools and appliances."

A salesclerk heard Maria. "May I help you find something?"

"Yes please, my youngest son needs some pants."

"Follow me to the young men's department."

Once there the clerk asked. "Mam, do you know his size?"

"No, I don't."

"No problem, I can measure him."

The clerk put the measuring tape around Kurt's waist and then measured his leg. She announced. "He seems to be a perfect size twelve. Let's have a look at what I have in his size."

They walked to a circular rack with pants of various colors. Kurt picked out pants in a dark grey color.

"You need to try them on to be sure. Step in the room behind the curtain."

Kurt came out in his stocking feet to show his mom how well they fit. It was the clerk who responded.

"Are they comfortable?"

"Yes mam, they're fine."

The clerk looked at Maria. "May I put them on your account?"

Maria was not only surprised but also puzzled. "I have an account?"

The clerk explained. "I know you are the navy family who recently moved into one of the military residences. The State Department called the store's manager and set up the account. At the end of each month you will be sent a bill for all your purchases. Does your son need more than one pair?"

"Yes he does."

"I see there's a navy blue pair in his size. Your total for the two pairs is four dollars."

Kurt returned to the dressing room to change. The clerk placed his new pants in a bag for him. He thanked her as did Maria.

She walked out shaking her head. "America is full of surprises."

"That's true." Stefan then added. "I'm sure we have accounts in all the other stores too."

They didn't purchase anything else. Stefan and Phillip both had a good look around the hardware store. Stefan would remember the packets of seeds he had seen. Katia was mainly interested in the grocery store. In Austria all their food was delivered to the house.

They learned the A&amp;P store would do the same. But she would need to come to the store to make her selections. One of the clerks overheard her speak to Maria.

"I'm going to need to come here every day for milk. The children will drink three or four quarts in a day."

"Mam, there's another way to purchase milk. You can have it delivered to your front door. Here's a card with the dairy's telephone number. They'll come by and place an insulated box by your front door. The milk is delivered in the early morning, rain or shine."

Her response didn't surprise the clerk. "Thank you, this is another American surprise."

Katia and Maria both thanked her for the information. On their way home, Maria made a statement.

"We have so much to tell your dad. I'm sure he'll be as surprised as we have been."

"And he will have things to share with us too." Liesl added.

"Now, so we can have all those conversations tonight, I need you to decide on your clothes for tomorrow. I'm sure they will need pressing. I saw the iron and the ironing board in the basement."

Liesl helped Marta and Gretl select their dresses. As their mom ironed them, they took them up to their rooms. She then pressed the boy's shirts. Now they were all waiting outside for Georg and the others to come home.

When they arrived, Georg again had to use his navy whistle to silence them. "I'm glad you are so excited. We need to change. Then you can tell us all about school."

The children ran off. Now Georg greeted his wife properly, with a kiss. "We have so much more to tell you besides all about their schools."

Their conversation would need to wait until after dinner. Katia had an easy meal already prepared. After they had eaten, the family sat in their family room. Georg and the other two men heard all about the schools and the accounts which had been prepared for them.

"Georg, the next time you see John, you need to thank him."

"I will Maria. Children, I see Marta and Gretl yawning. Maybe you should get ready for bed. I'm sure you will wake early, full of excitement."

No one complained. The adults talked awhile longer. Soon Georg and Maria went up to say good night to the children. And of course, Maria read the little girls a story.

Georg made a statement upon entering the master suite. "Alone at last, we can kiss without stopping."

"Yes, we can sweetheart."

The day ended. They, the children and the others were ready to begin living is this surprising country called America.


	22. The Routine

The Routine

The sun had barely risen when the couple heard the children's whispers. "They're excited, Georg."

"I knew they would be."

Like yesterday, Maria used the bathroom before Georg shaved and showered. She left the master suite. Even the little girls were already dressed. Maria helped them with their hair.

Within twenty minutes, the entire group was gathered around the dining room table for breakfast. Again the three navy officers left so they could arrive at the War building by eight o'clock. The school bus for the high school students would pass them going towards their home.

Friedrich, Liesl and Louisa eagerly boarded it when it arrived at their house. Maria and the other five had thirty minutes to wait before they could begin their walk to the elementary school. They walked leisurely behind several other groups of children.

Marta spoke for herself and Gretl. "Mommy, we can go in alone with all the other students."

Maria didn't argue with them. She didn't want to be seen as an overprotective mother. She and Stefan did wait until they had entered before returning home.

"Stefan, the house is going to be mighty quiet. I will have more time than I thought to do some sewing."

"That's true, Maria. Phillip is going to help me with the garden until he's needed to do any repairs."

When they returned home, Maria climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. She entered Liesl's room and noticed her bedcovers had already been straightened and the bedspread was perfectly smooth. She really wasn't surprised. But when she went on to the others, she was. "Liesl taught them. I must remember to thank her."

In the little girls' room, she added their doll to each bed. For Marta, it was her moppy-hair doll and for Gretl it was the Raggedy Ann doll she had received for Christmas. Maria stood a minute as those memories flooded her mind.

In the master suite, she did the same to their bed. She decided to gather all the towels and learn how to operate the washing machine. Katia saw her with her arms full of towels.

"Let me help you. After I turn on the light, I'll take a few towels from you. We both need to learn how to operate the washer and dryer."

The ladies placed the towels in a basket close to the washer. Maria took the washing machine's direction sheet and began to read it.

"This is exactly like the one at the Washington House, Katia. I'll pour a cup of laundry powder into the machine. Towels need hot water; I'll turn this dial to hot. And now we add the towels. I'll turn this dial to the on-position and voilà, the washer starts."

"Amazing, Maria, I suppose the dryer is as simple to operate."

"It is. I'll come back in about thirty minutes to transfer the towels to it."

Maria busied herself by peeling and cutting-up apples for the pies Katia was preparing. They and the two men enjoyed a simple lunch of soup and sandwiches.

Stefan asked. "Do you want me to walk with you when you go back to the school?"

"I'm fine. I may do a little window shopping on my way there."

Stefan knew Georg wouldn't mind if she went alone. After all, this was America; there were no German youth army lads to worry about. He and Phillip returned to work on the garden. Maria did a little house cleaning before walking back to the school.

She did enter the Sears store to see if it did sell fabric. Maria took a few minutes to admire the large selection. She would return to make her purchases once she and the younger girls decided on a dress for her to make for them.

That afternoon Katia made the phone call to the dairy. She heard the man's surprised voice after she told him how many children were in the family. _Mam, you're going to need an extra-large insulated container. Your family will probably consume two half gallons a day. My delivery man will leave four every other day. You can always change your order._

Katia thanked him before hanging up the receiver. She walked away saying, "So much to learn about America."

At the school, the four children exited together. Kurt was holding Gretl's hand and Brigitta had hold of Marta's. They immediately surrounded Maria. They each had a complement about their day. From Gretl she heard.

"My teacher reminds me of you mommy."

"How Gretl?"

"She teaches like you do."

"And what is her name?"

"Miss Keller, Mommy."

Maria had to refrain from sounding surprised. The name Keller struck a chord. She thought, impossible, it's a coincidence. Maria was sure it was a coincidence, but the possibility of the teacher being her friend, Annie Keller, continued to be on her mind.

Maria's curiosity got the best of her. One morning on the way to school she asked Gretl. "Do you know Miss Keller's first name?"

"I do Mommy. I heard Mrs. Hugo call her Annie."

Maria had to contain her excitement. She knew she couldn't enter the school right then. She needed to think of a plan to innocently meet her.

She didn't need a plan. That afternoon, Annie was waiting with Gretl.

They ran to each other and embraced; their back and forth interrupted conversation ended this way. "I want your father, mother and brother to come over to our house on Saturday. We'll share stories then."

"Yes, I'll tell them. I better go inside. Mary's having a staff meeting."

"So, Mom, you and Miss Keller went to school together."

"We did Brigitta; she and I were roommates; my aunt sometimes called us sisters we became so close. A few days ago, I mentioned them to your dad that I was concerned for their safety. Now I needn't worry. I can't wait to tell him my discovery."

Only Maria was waiting outside for Georg to come home. The children had homework to do. After a kiss, Maria began to tell him. "Georg, I have extraordinary news."

"Tell me darling, I see you're about to explode."

"My friend, Annie, is Gretl's teacher."

"For real, Maria?"

"Yes, it's really true. When Gretl told me her teacher's name was Miss Keller, my heart took a leap but I thought for sure it was only a coincidence. Today she was waiting with Gretl outside the school. I asked her to bring her family to our house on Saturday."

"I have a feeling Dulles had something to do with their leaving. I wonder how many other Austrian families live around here."

"I think Dulles has helped a lot of people. Annie's dad, Harold, will probably have a lot to share. He and his wife, Claire, are wonderful people."

The family had settled into a routine. The work/school week seemed to go by quickly. It was Saturday morning and everyone was anticipating meeting the Keller family. The family lived in an old German settlement where original families who left Germany for the New World as did Puritans and others from England and from other European countries had settled. Most were farmers but others had varied skills, like blacksmiths, school teachers and mine workers.

Shortly after lunch, a large wagon pulled by a single horse approached from the west. Kurt had gone down by the road. He ran back to the house as quick as he could.

"Mom, are your friends coming by horse and buggy?"

She smiled. "I'm sure they are. Annie's father didn't own a car in Austria; he's a bit old-fashioned, Kurt. Let's all go out and meet them."

Gretl and Marta hid behind Maria as they got closer. "Are you two scared?"

"That's a big horse."

"Yes, but horses are gentle. I'll show you."

Maria broke away from the family. "Welcome, Mr. Keller, I see you still like your horse and buggy."

She rubbed the horse's nose as she spoke. He gave out a quiet _neigh, neigh_ sound which made Gretl and Marta smile.

"I do, Maria. Automobiles make too much noise and their exhaust smells terrible."

"Harold, admit it, you're too old-fashioned."

"Hello, Mrs. Keller, I see you and your husband still tease each other."

"I suppose we do our share of teasing. Now, Maria, none of that formal talk, Claire and Harold is just fine."

"I'm Georg. May I help you down, Claire?"

"Yes, thank you, this is a lovely home."

"America is most gracious. It's one of the homes in the area that is military housing. We needed a large home."

"Annie told us you have seven children."

"And Claire, we also have two other Navy men and two more men who work for us and a cook who live with us. I'll introduce you once we get inside."

After the introductions, the conversation started. They did learn Dulles was responsible for their exodus.

"Maria, Georg, he lived in Bern which was not far from our farm. That part of Switzerland is on the German border. Dulles felt we weren't safe there. He arranged for us and several other families to leave. We sailed on the SS Normandie; a ship built for the rich and famous."

"That could describe the Queen Mary as well."

The Keller's didn't have dinner with them; that was for another visit. Claire's words to Maria after hearing the story of how they confessed their love and were married on the ship went like this.

"You're story is better than any in the romance novels I've read. The most wonderful part is that it is true. Maria, I've never seen you happier."

And Harold spoke to Georg. "Your children may enjoy our farm. I can also share with Stefan the peculiarities of farming in this area. Decide on a date for you to come for a visit; Maria you can tell Annie."

"We will Harold. I'd like to meet some of your neighbors. They may know things which may seem trivial to them but to the Department of War they may be more than trivial."

"I'm sure that could be true. I have a couple of men in mind who would be more than willing to share."

Georg stored this information so he could give a full report at the Department of War meeting. The family waived until the horse and buggy were out of sight. They eagerly anticipated a date for them to visit the Keller's farm.

Before that date arrived, Georg, Erwin and Sidney had other news to share. At first Georg wanted to share this news only with the adults and older children, but he realized the others would hear it at school. He had news about Austria.

Everyone sat stunned at what Georg was telling them. "Georg, I can't believe there was no resistance."

"It's true, Maria, the Germans simply walked across the border and declared Austria a part of Germany. It's now called _Österreich_ meaning the Eastern Reich. Sadly there were people rejoicing in the streets. The church bells rang only because a Stormtrooper stood pointing a gun at the bell ringer. I'm sure Zeller's been appointed the Gauleiter.

"It's a sad day. I believe with all my heart that Austria will rise out of this bondage and will once again stand as a free and independent nation."

"Here, here," the other two officers announced in agreement.

Georg went on to give encouragement. "We must pray for Austria's citizens; pray they will be strong. I know America will help free them and all the other countries which have succumbed to Hitler's demands; how is yet to be known.

"And we mustn't be sad or despondent; we must remain optimistic and hopeful otherwise we have already admitted defeat."

Maria was impressed with her husband's strength; his words were taken to heart. They both knew not to dwell on the sad news. "As hard as it may be, we need to be happy. Let's play charades until bedtime."

The group did as Maria had suggested. It may not have been as rousing as past games but it did make them smile. It may have helped everyone sleep that night.

In the privacy of their bedroom, Maria stood with her fingers caressing her husband's face. "Georg, sweetheart, I know the news about Austria is terribly upsetting. Maybe my news will help a little."

"What is it, darling?"

"I'm very late. I thought you would have realized we haven't missed any days."

Georg's arms went around Maria; he embraced her fully. "So you think you may be pregnant."

"I do. I was late before we left Austria; that time was probably due to anxiety. Now that we're married I know I could be pregnant. I truly feel there is a new life in me."

"You know I'm elated if you are. We should probably wait another couple of weeks before telling everyone. We want to be sure before making the announcement. Do you have any other symptoms? Does coffee bother you?"

"Maybe a little, I've been drinking tea in the afternoon."

"This little one won't mind our usual activity. Let me help you out of your dress."

The elated couple slept soundly following their usual activity. They woke elated, but tried to appear normal as they had breakfast.

Two weeks later, Maria was sure. It was a Saturday. The couple was still in bed. "Georg, I think I should tell everyone today. I've been thinking. I believe I may have gotten pregnant either in the hotel or shortly after. I know I was in the middle of my cycle; that's the time of the month when an egg is released from my ovary."

"I've known other couples who had a baby almost exactly nine months after their wedding. I told you before, I'm elated. This should be interesting to hear the children's comments."

"Yes, especially the little girls. We better get up; you know their friends will come over early to play."

"I'm so glad they made friends as quickly as they have; I had worried about their adjustment to being around other children. And our backyard is the perfect place for them to play a variety of games."

Everyone had wakened at about the same time; they gathered for one of Katia's favorite breakfast meals. Maria observed that everyone was finished; she stood.

"Before you run off to play with your friends, I have some news to share. It seems God doesn't think seven children are enough for our family."

That's all it took. Liesl exclaimed. "Mom, is that your way of telling us we're going to have another brother or sister?"

"It is."

"A boy, mom?"

"Now Kurt, you know I don't know. And we won't know until the baby is born."

"Do you know when we will know?"

"Maybe in November."

"Your mom's next event she will tell us about is the first time she feels the baby move."

"Will you let us feel the baby move?"

"Only after your dad feels him move first, Louisa."

While everyone waited for that announcement, life went on. A date had been arranged for them to visit the Keller farm. Harold had sent word to Maria through Annie that he would come with the horse and buggy to help transport the large group of people. Erwin would still need to drive their car.

Those who rode in the horse and buggy didn't find the thirty minutes ride uncomfortable. Georg and Maria rode with Harold. As they came closer to the farm community, Maria remarked.

"I see why you like it here. One might think they were still in Austria; the only thing missing is the mountains."

"That's true Maria. Virginia does have mountains. The Blue Ridge Mountains are about fifty miles west of us. They are not nearly as high as the Alps. They do get snow; there are several ski resorts. There's also a hiking trail known as the Appalachian Trail. Parts of it are even suitable for Marta and Gretl."

Harold drove a short distance along a well-aged split-rail fence. He had to stop the buggy at the end of a dirt walk-way about twenty feet from his farmhouse. It too was made from well-aged wood. It had two stories and a deep porch along two thirds of its front. One could also see other structures near-by.

"Maria, in the spring I will hang flower baskets on the railing of the porch."

"Stefan is anxious to grow some flowers. He tended the garden in Austria; he had flowers even I had never seen."

By now Georg had hopped off the buggy and was offering his hand to Maria. The others were already out of the car. Annie and her brother, Adam, both hurried from the porch where they had been sitting.

"Does it seem as if we're still in Austria?"

"It does Annie; I told the same to your father."

Liesl and Friedrich immediately introduced themselves to Adam and had started a conversation. He took them and the other children on a tour. The farm had more than crops. There were also chickens running around a small enclosed pen, sheep and goats were in another one. The barn was home to three horses.

The adults split up. Annie stayed with Maria. Harold spoke.

"Claire, I'm also going to take the men to see our neighbors. Georg wanted to speak to some of them. I also want Fritz to tell them the nuances of farming here."

"When you return, I'll have an afternoon snack ready for everyone."

Claire took Maria inside the house. "Claire, the size of this room is so much like my aunt and uncle's home. It's built for a family to be all together."

"And in the back there's even a room for my weaving loom and they're four bedrooms upstairs."

Claire and Maria went outside to find the children; Maria was also interested in seeing all the animals. By now the men were off the Keller's property and were meeting with their neighbors.

Stefan and even Phillip listened to one describe the unique way they farmed. They learned about crop rotation. One plot of land was always left vacant for a season and the same crop wasn't grown on the same plot each year. They also learned that all the farmers shared their seeds. Stefan was particularly interested in growing corn. He came away with a packet of corn seeds.

Harold and Georg had engaged another neighbor in conversation. He had left Germany after Hitler began to rebuild both the navy and its port at Bremerhaven. Another German immigrant was familiar with its airplanes.

Georg knew both of these men had information to share. They both agreed to come to Washington, DC, to the War building and share this information with the leaders of the Army, the Air Corp and the Navy.

They returned to the back of the home. There Claire had prepared the outdoor table with small sandwiches, potato chips and cookies along with beverages for all. There weren't enough seats around the table for everyone. The children sat; the adults stood and milled around speaking to everyone as they ate. It was soon time to leave.

The words _thank you_ abounded. Everyone also knew they would visit each other regularly.

Later Georg would ask Maria. "Did you tell Annie and Claire you were pregnant?"

"No, I didn't want the focus to be on me. I'll tell Annie soon."


	23. The Baby Wait

The Baby Wait

Maria didn't tell Annie immediately. It was after Katia told her. "Maria, you now have that pregnancy glow. Even strangers may recognize it."

"It also causes other changes too, Katia. You know I had to stop at Sears and buy some new brassieres. And I also know I will need maternity clothes before too long. I haven't decided if I will make them or buy a couple."

"Maybe you should buy them. I noticed Gretl and Marta's dresses were getting small for them. You may be busy altering dresses for them."

"Yes, I noticed too."

In a few days, Maria had an opportunity to tell Annie. "I'm really happy for you. You're already a wonderful mom. This baby will feel your love immediately. You and I both know your aunt and uncle already know. I was as sad you when I learned they had died within weeks of each other."

"It was a difficult time for me. Maybe Friedrich will be the one to discover the drug that will cure pneumonia. Annie, I believe my aunt died from a broken heart. She and my uncle had been together since she was sixteen. I thank them often for all they did for me. I still feel their love."

The two young women embraced; no other words were said before they departed. Annie knew Maria would tell her all about her pregnancy just as real sisters would do.

In a few days she had a conversation with Gretl and Marta. Maria discovered what she had suspected. The girls weren't fashion conscious. No one in the school wore the latest fashion. Many families were still recovering from the depression. Maria was able to find a suitable dress to alter for Gretl and even one for Marta. She had to make Brigitta a new dress. Nothing of Louisa's would ever fit her.

Several weeks had passed since Maria made the announcement. She had begun to hear the question. "Have you felt the baby move yet?"

She would often just shake her head. She was anxious too. Often she would lie down and feel her belly. She could feel her baby sac. She knew the baby was growing it was now pressing on her bladder. She had to go to the bathroom often.

It was a few weeks later when she did the same, a soft flutter against her hand alarmed her until she realized. _That must be the baby moving._ She kept it to herself. She waited until the movement was stronger.

A couple of weeks passed before the movement was definitely noticeable. She had laid down first that night. Now she was anxious to share this event with Georg.

Soon he lay beside her. She didn't turn and snuggle close. Instead Georg heard. "Let me have your hand."

He was baby wise; he knew what was next. Maria had taken his hand and placed it over her lower tummy. She hoped the baby would co-operate. He did.

"When did you first feel him?"

"About two weeks ago, it was so soft and not very often, I knew I had to wait."

"He's definitely moving enough to be felt by everyone, including all the children. You realize this is the first time for all of them. Women of Agathe's generation normally wore dresses with many crinolines; it was easy to hide their pregnancy."

"I'm glad things have changed. Pregnancy should be seen as a normal happening for a married woman. I can't wait to let them feel my belly. I'm sure Kurt and Friedrich will be a little shy."

Now the couple snuggled and experienced that wonderful indescribable feeling which comes with their closeness. It made them both sleep like a baby.

School had finished two weeks ago. Every child had received excellent marks. Each was promoted to the next grade. For Liesl it was the end of her secondary education. One day in the future, she would have a conversation with her parents about her future. For now she was content to stay home and help her mom.

It was now the middle of July and it was a rainy afternoon. The children were occupying themselves playing one of the many board or card games they each enjoyed. Maria used an excuse to lie down.

"I'm going rest here on the sofa while you play."

She purposely rested her hands on her now distinct baby bulge. The baby didn't disappoint her. The children soon heard.

"You need to come to me if you want to feel the baby move."

Liesl was first to speak. "Has Dad already felt him?"

"Yes, now it's your turn. Liesl you can be first. Slid your hand under mine and press in gently."

She did as instructed. "I feel it; it feels like your stomach does when it makes noises."

"A very good description, now each of you can have a turn."

The girls weren't timid but as expected the boys were. "Boys don't be shy, my dress covers my belly. I waited so you could feel him through my dress."

After each had felt him, Friedrich said. "Thank you Mom for sharing your pregnancy. This is all new to all of us."

"I know. Your dad told me. I also bought two maternity dresses. The waist of all my dresses was getting very tight and uncomfortable."

The children greeted Georg that afternoon. "We felt the baby move."

"Did all of them feel your belly, Maria?"

"All of them, sweetheart, each was very excited."

All of them also knew it would be at least four months before this baby was born. Katia and Maria and all the children did a lot of shopping. Maria relied on Katia to tell her what she needed to purchase.

Phillip did some exploring both in the attic and the basement. He found what he had expected to find. It was all the furniture needed for the alcove in the master suite. In a few weeks, all the men had brought the furniture outside. Every piece needed a good cleaning.

It was then returned to the master suite. Maria directed the placement. The changing table went under the window. It had two drawers which Maria knew were large enough to hold a dozen or more diapers and a good quantity of the sleep sacs she knew the baby would wear for its first months. They were gender non-specific; they were white.

The crib was positioned against the adjoining back wall. A rocking chair was placed near-by along with a small table and a lamp. A cradle was placed near their bed."

Phillip spoke. "The other cradle must be for the family room."

"Yes, this baby needs to grow-up hearing all our voices. I'm sure he will sleep in spite of the noise."

And so this family waited for the months to pass. During this wait, the two immigrants did meet with America's military leaders. They indeed had many valuable things to share. One had smuggled out plans for Germany's latest aircraft and advanced knowledge of their plans to bomb England to her knees.

The British appreciated the advanced warning. The country was fortunate. It already had an extensive network of underground tubes for trains. They were easily readied as bomb shelters.

The navy admiral now knew how to make their submarines go faster. They already knew the Germans had their tiny subs in the Atlantic; close to the eastern coast of America. They speeded up production of their own tiny subs and would soon have submarines to counter with.

The family did their best to remain positive. The soon arrival of this baby helped immensely. It was now October. The Kellers and the Trapps had shared several meals together. This year only six children had returned to school. Liesl had yet to decide on her future. What she and her mom had decided was to wait until after the baby was born to have further discussions. They both knew it would be in the New Year before that would happen.

Maria had a decision to make, where to have this baby. She had learned many preferred to have their baby in a hospital. Some thought it was safer; others wanted a more discomfort free way to deliver their baby.

Other women, like those in the area where Maria lived, preferred midwives. Luckily, Claire knew the midwife who lived in their area. The woman was German; she was an older woman who had arrived in America over ten years ago. Many of Claire's young women friends vouched for her, Maria and Georg had both met, Audrey. They were pleased to hear she had never lost a full term baby. It was those who came too early who had saddened her.

It was now the month of November. Maria's baby was still high in her tummy. But she had felt those early sensations of her belly getting tight for twenty or thirty seconds before going away. Now she was feeling them more often.

She reported this first to Georg. He suggested she call Audrey, which she did. Audrey decided to pay her a visit. This occurred while the six children were not at home, but Liesl was there. She showed great interest in her visit.

"Even with all my experience Maria, it's still difficult to predict when these contractions will become those which open the part of you called the cervix. It is made of very strong muscle tissue; its first purpose is to support the weight of the baby and keep it closed until the baby is full term."

"Am I full term, Audrey?"

"You are. And the baby is already presenting with its head. Your first sign may be when the baby drops lower in your pelvis and you can breathe better. The next may be the need to empty your bladder often. Something you should do often now. You may also notice a mucous discharge and it may become bloody.

"You need to call me if any of these happen."

"I can call if mom tells me too. I'll also call my dad if he's in DC."

"Liesl, I'm glad you're here, in addition to Katia. You both need to find all the things you bought to protect their bed."

"Yes, she'll help me. She's done this before."

Audrey left after reminding Maria and Liesl she was only a phone call away.

"Are you nervous, Mom?"

"A little, I can't help wondering if Audrey will get here in time. But I don't want to call her too soon."

"Mom, remember what Audrey said, call her at the first sign of any of those things happening. I'll go bring all the items needed to protect your bed to your bedroom."

Maria shared this with Georg that night. "I'll alert the yeoman to expect a call from Liesl. My commanding officer knows you are due soon."

The couple only kissed and snuggled now. Even that was difficult; Maria belly was quite large. Every morning Georg left after saying. "Remember to have Liesl call as soon as you think something is happening."

And Maria would answer. "I will, sweetheart."

A few days had passed. Maria found herself very antsy; she began to pace around the family room.

Katia came into the room and asked. "Do you want something to eat? It's almost lunch time?"

"Yes, you know Katia; I've been able to eat more recently. It seems I have more room in my stomach for food."

It didn't dawn on either that the baby had been slowly dropping into Maria's pelvis. After lunch, Maria immediately went to the bathroom. The baby was now pressing against Maria's bladder. She commented when she came back to the kitchen where Katia and Liesl were washing dishes.

"I remember needing to use the bathroom frequently when I first became pregnant and now it's happening again."

Her comment made Katia ask. "Have you noticed anything else?"

"Yes, I can also breathe better."

"Mom, those are signs you may have the baby soon. Maybe I should call Audrey."

"Yes, she did say to call when I noticed any of those signs. We'll wait until she arrives to call your dad; I'm sure this baby won't be born anytime soon."

After she left, Maria started to pace again. She had no idea that walking was actually helping her to progress through labor. Maria didn't realize the off-and-on tightening of her baby sac was now happening in regular intervals.

Liesl hurried back to the family room. "Audrey's on her way; she should be here in twenty minutes. I'll go out front and wait for her."

She found Phillip and Stefan both sweeping the walkway. "My mom may be in labor. Audrey's on her way."

"Did you call your dad?"

"No, Mom said to wait."

They all saw Audrey's car approach the house. She stopped the car and got out. She obtained her delivery bag from the back seat.

"My mom's pacing in the family room, Audrey."

Audrey knew pacing was good for her but it was what Maria told her that made her think Maria may not have a typical first time baby labor.

"I'm so glad you're here. Those light contractions are much stronger; they're rather uncomfortable."

Her comment made her tell Liesl. "I know this baby won't be born real soon. I don't want your dad to miss the birth. You should notify him your mom's in labor."

"No, I don't either. I'll go call him."

Liesl knew she would speak to the yeoman. After telling him the situation, she heard._ Yes mam, I'll tell him immediately._

When Georg saw the yeoman enter the room, he was immediately out of his chair. He heard, "your wife is in labor, sir."

His commanding officer immediately said, "Go Georg, call us when you can."

The other two men stood to go with him. And James said. "Call Carol and me after she gives birth."

Erwin drove a top speed. He made dust clouds and came to a screeching halt at their front door. Liesl was waiting for him. "How is she?"

"Still smiling when I came down here."

Erwin asked. "What happened?"

"Audrey had told us the signs of labor to watch for. She had two of those signs."

"I've been told that's the way it happens sometimes. I'm sure your brothers and sisters will be home before she delivers."

"I hope so, Uncle Erwin. It's already two o'clock. All of them should be home by four."

Georg sent Katia down. "Liesl, your mom is already having good contractions. Audrey said she was progressing nicely. I wonder that means."

"So do I."

Katia went back up to listen for reports on Maria's progress. Liesl and the four men paced; even they were anxious. After an hour Katia had another report. "She's doing well. I even heard her laugh. Georg must be helping her relax. I'll keep you posted."

Before her next report, the three girls had come home. Kurt was in high school now. They would be home in about thirty minutes.

As expected, Brigitta asked. "What's going on? Why are you and Uncle Sidney home?"

She answered her own question. "Is mom about to have the baby?"

"Is she?" Marta asked.

"She will sometime; we don't know how soon."

"This is so exciting. I'm still hoping for a girl. But I think Kurt will get his wish."

"Only time will tell us, little sister."

Katia had returned. "I thought I heard your voices. Audrey continues to tell me she's progressing nicely."

"She must like those words, _progressing nicely_."

"I suppose it's her way of saying she really doesn't know when the baby will be born. I'm sure the high school students will be home before she does. Let me go back up."

Katia was correct. The people in the family room heard the bus come to a stop. Liesl rushed outside, "You got home in time. Mom's going to have the baby soon?"

"Are you teasing Liesl?"

"No Kurt, it could happen anytime."

"Gretl, do you still think it will be a girl?"

"No, I think we'll have another brother."

"And you don't mind?"

"I'm like Mommy; I want it to be healthy."

"And I think we'll know soon, listen."

The master suite was near the top of the stairs; the door wasn't shut tight. They heard.

"Push only with a contraction. Georg you may want to kneel behind her; she can rest against them between contractions."

Maria wasn't a screamer. Audrey had told that was wasted energy. The only sound she made was from a quick breath she took during the contraction to sustain her pushing. As a first time mother, Maria knew she would push for a while. She had been pushing over an hour. After the last contraction, Maria asked.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to have a bowel movement?"

"Because the baby is already in the birth canal; here your lower intestine and it are side by side. If it happens, don't worry. I've seen it before."

Maria didn't speak but she was hoping it didn't happen. She continued to push and Georg continued to offer encouragement to his wife. He was always kissing her temple.

After several more pushes, Audrey spoke. "You're beginning to bulge, Maria. Soon the urge to push will be fierce. Don't let it scare you. I may ask you to open your mouth to breath. In other words, pant like a dog."

Katia didn't run downstairs; she had an idea this baby would be born soon. And she was correct. Audrey had already told Maria to pant, twice. Now she heard. "Go ahead Maria; give me one long sustained push."

At this moment, Maria's face could be described as beet red. In seconds she felt the urge subside, Maria asked. "Is he out?"

"Only his head, I'm wiping his face and getting the fluid out of his mouth. There, I need one more push."

Maria barely waited. She once again pushed while Audrey's hands gently held his head. As soon as his chest was exposed to the room air, which was quite cooler than the warmth of the womb, he inhaled and let out his first ear-piercing cry.

For Maria that was all it took for her to release her tears; they were tears of relief and of joy and happiness. Audrey, immediately spoke. "You have a boy and he's perfect. Take a look at your son." She held the screaming baby so each could see all of him.

Katia didn't go downstairs; Audrey had asked she stay near-by. In moments, she heard.

"Katia, I need your assistance. He's still slippery. Place that towel on Maria so I can dry him."

His cry became a sniffle and he stopped completely after Audrey had wrapped him in a blanket. "Maria, you can hold him while I complete the delivery."

Georg didn't move either; she was still resting against his knees. Together they observed their sleeping son.

"God gave us a miracle, Georg. As the Bible tells us, each is created in His image. We will help him learn the good works he is to do in life."

Georg added. "It can be an awesome responsibility. If we trust in the Lord, he will give us the strength to help him in his journey through life."

Audrey was listening as she cut and tied off the umbilical cord and delivered the afterbirth. She didn't know that each had studied the scriptures. Maria had been in that Bible class with Helena and Georg had been brought up in the Lutheran Church which stressed reading the Bible.

"I don't believe I've ever had a couple who knew so well what is written in the scriptures. I know you will support your son as he journeys through life. And Maria, you must be made for having babies. You don't even have a slight tear."

By now all of them could hear the children. "Please tell us if it is a boy or a girl."

"Katia you better go tell them."

And Audrey added. "They can come see him in five minutes."

Katia teased. She slowly spoke. "You have a…."

"a what Katia?"

"A healthy baby brother and you can go see him in a few minutes." She announced rather quickly.

This was the month of November, the eighth to be exact. The room was rather cold. Maria hadn't noticed; she had been working hard. Audrey worked quickly; she wiped him off again. A blanket would serve as a sling to hold him while he was weighed.

Audrey attached the clips from a hand-held scale to the four corners of the blanket. She raised the sling off the bed and quickly read the weight registered.

"He's seven pounds eight ounces."

Audrey pinned a diaper on him and wrapped him in several blankets so only his face would show. She then gave him back to Maria.

"He will lose a couple of ounces but will gain it all back when your milk comes in. I'll come first thing in the morning to give him a bath."

"And I'll have the heater full of wood chips."

"Thank you Georg, I'm sure your son will appreciate a nice warm room but he will still fuss."

Audrey had packed her things but she wasn't ready to depart just yet. She told the couple. "I always wait until the new mother goes to the bathroom the first time. I also want to see if the baby knows how to feed. Some know instantly, others take their time. But you can send the children up to see him first."

Georg could see children all standing around the foot of the stairs. "Audrey said you can come see the baby." He announced as he had walked half way down. The children almost ran him over. He had to step close to the rail to let them pass.

Maria heard Liesl. "Girls you can go in first."

"You can come closer. You're going to have to believe me, he's perfect. The room is too cold to unwrap him."

"May we take turns holding him?"

"Of course, just remember one hand always goes under his head."

"Does he have a name?" Liesl asked as she took him from her mom's arms.

"Your dad and I still need to be sure of our choice."

The sleeping baby made the rounds, Louisa took him from Liesl, then Friedrich, and Brigitta took him next. The girls sat on the settee with him. Kurt was last.

"Mom, how much does he weigh?"

"Audrey weighed him quickly; the scale read seven pounds eight ounces."

Georg and Audrey both observed their excitement. Audrey was pleased to know that everyone was happy with the boy baby. Even the four men expressed pleasure.

"Kurt let me have him. Your mom is going to see if he knows how to eat. And she needs to get up for the first time. I'm sure she will do fine. When she returns to bed she will begin to discover she's exhausted, having a baby in hard work. She's probably sleep for a couple of hours."

Georg concurred and left with his children. He needed to make some telephone calls. His first call was to the Lewis family. He shared what Carol had said. _We'll come to see him in a few days._

His next call was to the office of his commanding officer. His yeoman answered the telephone. Georg had to repeat. "That's right; Maria had a healthy boy." He heard. _"I'll tell the admiral right away. I know he will tell you to take a couple of days to enjoy your son._ Georg knew Maria would be pleased. And last, he called the Kellers. Claire said words similar to Carol's.

During this time, Maria heard Audrey's request. "First, let's see if your son will nurse. You need to open your delivery gown to expose yourself."

After Maria did as told, she took the sleeping baby from Audrey. "You may need to unwrap him a little to wake him. I really don't expect him to suck but a few seconds."

Maria complied. And so did the baby. "Your son did better than most."

"I suppose he's going to be like Kurt. I'm sure he ate well from birth and he still does."

"Maybe he will and maybe he won't. I've known girl babies to eat better than a brother who comes later; it's good he knows what to do. Let me put him in his cradle; I'm sure you need to go to the bathroom. Your body is already beginning to lose the extra fluid you needed while you were pregnant."

Maria had no problems being up the first time but she did feel exhausted. Audrey had been correct; Maria fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Audrey picked up her bag and quietly left the master suite. She found everyone in the family room. She gave Georg a full report.

"I thank you for your expert care. You really know your trade well."

"Your wife was an exceptional first time mother. And it helped that you had already witnessed several births."

"I was fortunate to be home for all but Brigitta's birth."

Audrey turned to Liesl who was standing near-by. "Your mom was fortunate to have you as a helper. You seemed to be very calm when I arrived."

"I knew a little about the birth process. I must say that when we both realized she had signs of being labor, we were both alarmed. I'm glad you got here so soon."

"In the morning, you can watch me give him a bath. I'm sure your mom would appreciate your help when she bathes him for the first."

"I plan on helping her all I can. I already know all her housekeeping chores. I can even operate the washer and dryer. I know there will be lots of diapers to wash and dry."

And Georg added. "I too am glad to have Liesl at home for now."

Liesl looked down. She realized he knew of her aspiration to follow in Aunt Carol's footsteps.


	24. Baby Blessings

Baby Blessings

Georg knew he and Maria would speak with Liesl when she wanted to discuss her future. For now he returned to the master suite. He entered quietly and sat in the rocking chair. From there he could see both Maria and the baby sleep. He would tell her later he had been given two days to be home with her and the baby.

Maria's need to go to the bathroom woke her. When she turned to get out of bed, she saw her husband.

"I need to go to the bathroom, again."

"Do you want me to get Liesl?"

"No. I'll be fine; all my supplies are there."

Georg had stood. He was ready to rush to his wife should she need him. He watched her enter the bathroom. He went over to the cradle and picked up his sleeping son.

Maria immediately noticed when she exited the bathroom. "You know, sweetheart, we need to decide on his name." She sat beside him on the settee.

"Yes, we both liked Christopher for his first name. I think John is a compromise for his middle name. I know you preferred Johannes. I still think it's too European; John is American. I learned a Brit named John Smith founded the colony at Williamsburg."

"I heard the same from the children when they studied American history. Let's tell them their brother's full name will be Christopher John. But I want us to call him Chris."

Georg agreed. He left to invite the children and all the adults to the suite. When they arrived he told them. "Your mom and I have decided the baby will be named Christopher John, but we will call him Chris."

Brigitta commented. "For a moment I thought you were going to say, Christopher Robin, the boy in the _Winnie-the-Pooh_ story."

"I never thought of that story. I just liked the name. Although we could say he was named after Christopher Columbus. Then he would have a true all-American name."

"It doesn't matter mommy, I like his name."

"Gretl has spoken. It's official now."

Everyone laughed. Gretl stood proud. Her dad's comment pleased her.

Maria continued to let Chris nurse often that day. When Audrey returned the next day, she reported. "My milk is beginning to come in; I'm feeling fuller."

Audrey was pleased. Liesl did come up to observe the baby getting his first bath. Georg had lit the heater when he first woke. The room was much warmer than yesterday. Liesl and her dad both watched Audrey bathe him.

"Will he always cry?"

"No Liesl, he will eventually begin to enjoy his bath. After his cord stump dries up and falls off, your mom can use the baby bathtub she bought. He'll soon begin to splash the water. And then he'll fuss when she goes to take him out."

"All this is new to me and my older brother and sister. It's going to be so much fun watching him grow and experience new things."

Georg was quiet. He would tell Maria later that seeing Chris get his first bath was a first for him too. And Maria didn't say what she was thinking. _All of us will need him to take our mind off the sad news coming from Europe._

Audrey left with a reminder for Maria. "It's best you don't go up and down the stairs with Chris in your arms right now. You have Georg and Liesl who can carry him for you. I'll come back in a week to check on both of you. I will weigh Chris. I have no doubt he will have gained weight since your milk has already begun to come in."

"Dad, I'll leave with Audrey. I'm sure mom needs a nap."

Liesl didn't know that both her parents would take a nap. Last night, Georg had woken every time Maria had; which was often. She had heard every noise the baby made.

Neither parent left the bedroom. Katia and Liesl had brought lunch to them. The baby's eating schedule had Maria awake when the children came home from school. They immediately went to see them.

Gretl had a message for Maria. "Mommy, Miss Keller told me she would walk home with me one day this week."

"I want to see her too. Remember, she's like a real sister to me."

After the children departed to do their homework, Georg heard. "Our older children are amazing. No one is jealous of all the attention Chris is getting."

"I'm pleased too, Maria. I'll go down and see if anyone needs help with their homework."

No one needed his help. It pleased Georg that every child excitingly explained what they had been studying. Kurt had adjusted to high school and told his dad how much he enjoyed his physics class and he hoped one day be a civil engineer.

Georg was a tad bit sad when he had to return to duty. Maria had walked him to the front door that morning. They resumed their leaving ritual, a kiss and those words, _I love you._ Maria closed the door to the vestibule and watched the car pull away from the picture window in the family room. Now Maria looked forward to visits from Annie and Carol.

A couple of days had passed. Maria and Chris were downstairs now when the children came home from school. She was returning her dishes to the kitchen after her afternoon snack Katia had begun to prepare for her. She had found she needed to eat more since she was feeding two.

As she left the kitchen, she heard Gretl. "I'll go find my mommy."

"Hmmn, I wonder who she's talking to."

Then she heard. "Mommy, you have a visitor."

Maria smiled. She knew the visitor. Annie spoke as soon as she saw her sister. "I waited long enough to come see you. Look at you; you're acting like you don't have a week old baby."

"He's a good baby, Annie. With Liesl home, all I do is feed him and nap."

While they spoke, Liesl had come to the family room. "I thought I heard your voice Annie."

"Hi Liesl, I had to come see this baby. Gretl has told me often how happy everyone is with Chris."

"He's right here in his cradle. He may wake up if I take him out."

Liesl let Annie hold him. "Your new voice may wake him."

Annie took him and immediately sat with him. He delighted Annie when he opened his eyes before she even said a word. "Do you think his eyes will stay blue?"

"I'm not sure. I hope they will. I'd be pleased if he had his dad's eyes."

Soon the high school students had arrived home. They were glad to see Chris was awake. It was also time for Annie to go home. Stefan appeared. He had recently bought a truck.

"Annie, I'll be happy to drive you home. It's gotten a lot colder since you got here."

Annie didn't object. She gave Chris a kiss before handing him off to Maria. "Remember, you can come visit anytime."

"You can count on it sister."

Everyone watched the truck pull away. Liesl commented. "I wonder when Aunt Carol will come visit."

"She'll probably surprise us one day."

And that is exactly what she did. Carol didn't call ahead of her visit. She knew no one would probably hear the telephone ring. It was Phillip who saw the fancy car. He wasn't surprised when the driver got out and opened the passenger door.

"Hello Carol. Maria and Liesl have been wondering when you might visit."

"I hope this is a good time to see the baby."

"I'm sure anytime would be okay with Maria."

Like the day when Annie visited, Carol had also timed it perfectly. She found Maria having a conversation with her son as she entered the family room. Maria had seen her out of the corner of her eye.

"You have a visitor, Chris. It's your Aunt Carol."

Carol walked quickly to where they sitting. She teased. "Does he talk to you?"

Maria laughed. "No, but he seems to study my face when I talk to him. I'm so glad you came to visit."

"I had to; James has been urging me. Today I had nothing pending for the afternoon."

"Maria, you seem so relaxed with him. I was still a nervous wreck after Michael was born."

"Liesl is a big help. I don't need to do a thing other than take care of Chris."

Liesl and Katia both heard their voices. "Carol, so good to see you; you can join Maria for her afternoon snack."

"Only after I have a chance to hold him."

She took him from Maria and sat like she had been sitting with him, with the baby on her knees facing her. She gently stroked his cheek. His eyes opened. "I see you're still awake, Chris."

Now she did the same as Maria. "Have you been good for mommy?"

He answered her the same way. He seemed to study her face. He soon closed is eyes; he had drifted off to sleep.

Carol enjoyed a cookie and a cup of coffee before she realized it was time for her to leave. She did have a formal dinner to check on. The ambassador was having dinner with other European ambassadors that evening.

Like Annie had, she left with the promise to come back soon. Neither knew that opportunity would happen soon. When the children came home, Brigitta asked.

"Mom, are we going to celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"Tell me about this thing called, Thanksgiving."

"It's a day set aside to remember how the Indians near the colony in Massachusetts helped save their lives by teaching them how to grow food. It's a family day. Each family gathers in one home to enjoy a meal together. Maybe Katia can ask a clerk at the A&amp;P store which foods she needs to prepare."

"Do you know when this day occurs?"

"I do. It's the last Thursday in November."

"I'll ask your dad how he wants to celebrate."

Georg had only one request. "Please invite the Lewis family to join us."

"Yes, most definitely, only Carol has seen Chris."

Katia did as Brigitta had suggested. Betty was the clerk she chose to speak with; they had talked before. She recommended a more simple meal for their first Thanksgiving dinner.

The meat would be turkey. A bird Katia had heard of but didn't know how to prepare. Betty had recommended she buy the _Better Homes and Gardens_ cookbook. It had simple easy to follow directions. She wrote out a simple menu for her to follow.

It included other new items Katia had never prepared before. One was the stuffing for the turkey; others were making Cranberry Jelly, Candied Sweet Potatoes and both Mincemeat pie and Pumpkin Pie.

She knew how to prepare mashed potatoes and gravy as well as a green vegetable along with a salad and rolls. When Liesl saw the menu she exclaimed.

"That's a lot of food, Katia."

"Yes I know. I was told most families eat the meal around two o'clock and dessert is saved for later. Many families also go outside and either take a long walk or play active games during that time."

While the family waited for Thanksgiving Day to arrive, Baby Chris continued to be the focal point of their lives. Liesl continued to help her mom but she also helped Katia prepare the big meal.

The Lewis family arrived around noon that day. Carol seemed to know Chris' eating schedule; Maria had just finished feeding Chris. Maria offered Chris to Carol to hold. Carol sat with him as she had before, on her knees facing her.

She saw him smile in his sleep. Martha was standing near-by. "Oh, how cute… Aunt Maria does he smile when he's awake?"

"Not yet, but he is beginning to make baby sounds which sound like oohs and ahs."

Carol had been carefully studying his face. "Today, I can see he has both of your features. His nose looks like yours Maria but his mouth and chin definitely belong to Georg."

The sleeping baby was held by all the members of the Lewis family. He was still asleep when he was laid in his cradle. Katia had announced.

"Find your seats; the girls are helping me bring all the food to the table."

There was a scurry of activity as everyone washed up and found a seat. The place at the end of the table had been reserved for Maria. Chris's cradle stood near-by.

The family gave thanks that day not only for Baby Chris but also for their safe travel out of Austria and particularly for Dulles. And they also gave thanks for the generosity of the American government as well as for all the new friends they had made after meeting Annie's parents.

After eating, Katia heard their gracious comments. She responded. "You need to thank Liesl, also; she was a big help."

Liesl continued to help; she, Louisa and even Martha helped wash and dry the dishes. The others were waiting to take their walk. They all felt stuffed; even Kurt confessed he ate too much.

After their walk, they did enjoy a slice of one the pies. Again they raved about another new food. The Lewis family left after they heard Georg. "Please join us on December seventh for Chris's baptism."

Carol excitingly said. "We wouldn't miss it. We'll come here so we can follow you to the church."

The two weeks since Thanksgiving had gone by quickly. Sunday December seventh was a beautiful day for Chris' baptism. He was dressed in an all-white baby sac, which had been embroidered with baptismal designs. He was wrapped in a heavy white blanket.

Stefan drove his truck. Friedrich, Kurt and Louisa were able to sit in the cab with him. Phillip didn't mind riding in bed of the truck. The rest of the family was divided between the other two cars.

James followed Erwin to the Lutheran Church near the farm community. There they met up with the Keller family. Maria wasn't surprised that Chris slept through the service. He was still asleep when she and Georg stood before the pastor with Chris in Maria's arms. They both listened to the prayers and responded appropriately.

The pastor then took Chris from her. He held Chris close to his body with his hand supporting his head as he extended his arm so his head was over the baptismal font. His other hand would dip into the water three times as he spoke.

"Christopher John, I baptize you in the name of the Father." His hand dripped water over his head. "…and of the Son." Again water dripped on his head and then again after the last words. "…and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

After the last time, Chris opened his eyes and looked at the pastor but did not cry as he took a white cloth and dried his head. Then the pastor said. "Georg, Maria, walk with me as I present your son to the congregation."

This church wasn't large; it only had ten pews on either side of the aisle. The pastor held Chris for them to see. "You will have an opportunity to greet them on your way out of the church."

When the service concluded, they walked behind the pastor and stood near the door to receive the well-wishes of the congregation. They especially thanked the Kellers for joining them and Annie told Maria. "I'll find time to come see you soon."

The family returned home to enjoy a celebratory meal. After which the Lewis family joined them in the family room where Georg had tuned the radio to the station which always had an orchestra performing familiar church music.

They had been listening for over a half hour, when the music suddenly stopped. They heard.

"We interrupt this program to report. President Roosevelt has just announced that the Japanese have attacked Pearl Harbor from the air. Stay tuned to this station for updates as we receive them."

The station rejoined the musical program. Maria and Liesl both asked. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know what it means; I only know it was a total surprise. We were told our government was in negations with the Japanese, trying to resolve a problem."

The next interruption told everyone to remain calm and for police and military to report in if they wished to help. And then an announcer went on to explain what he thought about the attack.

"This means war. This is an act of aggression. Our President will request a declaration of war from the Congress. It will probably be done in the morning. Stay tuned for updates."

"Everyone, I'm going to call in to ask if we should report duty."

The other three officers agreed and followed Georg to the small office with their telephone. Everyone else followed behind.

Maria picked up Chris; he was still asleep in his cradle. She felt the need to protect him. She stood close to the open door. She and the men noticed Georg had to dial the number many times before he was connected. They waited to hear what Georg had been told.

"There's no need for us to report for duty. The Admiral knows no more than we do. He's sure to know more in the morning."

No one spoke as they returned to the family room. The radio was still on; a local announcer was commenting. They heard.

_We must carry on; we cannot act defeated. Life will proceed; the schools will be open as well as all businesses. Keep you radios on this channel. We will keep you updated. We're sure we will hear from President Roosevelt sometime tomorrow._

Music began to play again. Georg turned the volume down. "The announcer spoke my thoughts. As I said after learning the Germans had occupied Austria, we must be strong. I don't know how the America's government works when it needs to go to war. We heard the announcer say the President will probably speak to the governing body known as Congress. I'm sure the radio station will broadcast his speech.

"Children, I'm equally sure you will assemble in your schools' auditorium to listen as well. I doubt we will hear anything about the country's response to Japan's attack; but I'm sure the leaders of the Army, the Navy and the Air Corp are already in conference together."

"Uncle Georg, you are a great spokesman. You may be given a place in the President's cabinet."

"Thank you, Michael for your kind complement. For now your dad, your uncles and I will do what we can to fight the Japanese. We can't let them destroy our other naval bases which are in that part of the world."

"Uncle Georg is correct. Carol, we should leave soon, it may take us longer to get home. I suspect many may be traveling into DC."

Carol held Chris one last time before they departed. Maria didn't go outside to see them off. The temperature had already dropped; she didn't want Chris to get chilled. It didn't surprise either Georg or Maria that the children were very quiet after they left. No matter how one tried to avoid been affected by this terrible news, they all were.

Maria sensed she needed to speak. "Long ago, Isaiah wrote a verse which is very appropriate on a day like today. It says. _But they that wait upon the Lord shall mount up with wings as eagles; they shall run, and not be weary, and they shall walk, and not faint._

"Isaiah wrote those words to assure the Israelites that He would not forsake them; He would be with them always. The same is true today. God is with the good and the righteous; this evil in the world will be defeated. We must believe that truth."

"Great words to end our day. Your mom and I will be up to kiss you goodnight."

The children went up as did the men. Maria carried Chris. Georg had a habit of walking behind them. He had started this when Maria was nervous about walking up the stairs with Chris in her arms. After lying Chris in his cradle the couple made the rounds to see the children and reassure them that the righteous will prevail.

The couple had only recently begun to enjoy their closeness again. Tonight they knew it would help them sleep.

In the morning, the Navy men left earlier than normal. Maria and Georg still had time to kiss and speak those words; _I love you,_ before they left. The children went to school as usual. Chris received his bath and slept as usual.

It was later in the morning when she and Chris came down to stay. He was asleep in the cradle in the family room.

They had done as Georg suggested. They kept the radio on. It was around eleven o'clock they heard the announcement. _The President will speak to a joint session of Congress at high noon._

They, the navy men, their children and all the American citizens heard those dreadful words. _I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December seventh, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire._

Everyone would learn that the Congress had complied. What surprised everyone was Germany's response. They supported Japan and had declared war on the United States. And so a war, greater than what had been called the Great War, had begun.

The Admiral had sent the men home early. He had told them. "Your families need you right now. There's nothing we can do until those in high command decide on a plan."

They arrived home as the bus was pulling away from their home. They hurried inside. It was Friedrich who asked the first question.

"How in the United States going to fight against both the Germans and the Japanese at the same time?"

"Good question, Son, I sense that they will want to respond to the attack on Pearl Harbor and all the other islands the Japanese attacked that same day, I'm sure the people expect them to honor those who died."

"Daddy, why does God allow war?"

"He doesn't allow war, Marta. When evil came into the Garden of Eden in the form of a serpent, Satan became a power in the lives of all mankind. God hopes all men will chose His way to live; but many find Satan's way more pleasing. All the God-loving people in the world now need to fight for the way God wants us to live."

"Will you and our Uncles go off to fight?"

"No, Louisa, we'll stay here and help in other ways. In fact, every American will help."

"How Daddy?" Marta asked.

"I don't know specifics, but I'm sure we will learn soon. I want everyone to be upbeat and happy; being sullen is not good for anyone. Even during wartime, there's a time for laughter. And we're fortunate, we have Chris. We need to be happy for him. Have you forgotten, Christmas will be here soon?"

"I don't think we forgot, Dad. We've been preoccupied with Chris. And I want him to experience the best Christmas ever. We older children don't need any gifts; we want to buy gifts for him."

Even Gretl and Marta agreed with Liesl. Soon they began to ask questions. "Will we have a tree?"

"Yes of course."

"Will it have candles?"

"I'm not sure. American may use electric lights."

"That's okay, Chris will still be fascinated by them, I'm sure."

And so the family began to plan the best Christmas celebration ever. The children began to practice all the Christmas songs they knew. Louisa spoke up when they started to sing _Silent Night._

"Mom, may I play the guitar while we sing?"

"Louisa, when did you learn?"

"I have an elective class. We can learn to play all kinds of instruments. I chose the guitar; I hoped I could learn _Silent Night _well enough to play it this Christmas. I think I can."

"I couldn't be more pleased. It should be in tune; I was playing it earlier."

Louisa was perfect as she played the song all the way through before the others began to sing the verses. She heard her mom.

"Very good, Louisa, now you can play it on Christmas Eve before we open Chris' gifts. I know your dad will want to continue that tradition."

"Maybe we should repeat our devotion from last year on Christmas Day when the Lewis family joins us." Liesl said with a joyful voice.

"An excellent idea and let's keep Louisa's new found talent a surprise for your dad. Does everyone concur?"

Maria saw seven heads nod; she was pleased.

Their next task was to find toys for Chris. Audrey had given Maria some suggestions according to his development. Maria had already used one of her suggestions. She had cut various shapes from red, yellow, orange, green and blue construction paper.

Phillip had helped her find a way to hang those shapes over his changing table. He would look at them while he was being changed. He was now staying awake more and followed them when his mom jiggled the strings. He also began to reach for them.

Audrey's other suggestions included many soft toys. She had explained to Maria. _When he begins to hold toys he may accidently hit his face with them._

It was one of those warmer days of December, a Saturday, when the entire group walked into to town to shop. Chris was wearing a blue knitted cap and his blue heavy blanket covered him as he rode in his buggy. Another item Phillip had found in the attic.

Maria already knew Sears had a large baby department. It would be there they bought most of Chris's gifts. When they left the store, Georg was caring a bag which contained many small stuffed toys. They had purchased a giraffe, a colorful clown, several blocks with bells inside them and even a small teddy bear.

Kurt asked if they could buy a boy outfit for him. And Gretl found a pair of baby shoes for him along with a tiny pair of socks. And Liesl found a large blanket for the floor; she knew Chris would one day need to have a place to learn how to roll over.

The men had been discussing their Christmas tree. "Georg, all of us should visit the tree vendor and see what kind of trees are available. I know it's too early to buy it yet."

"Good idea, Stefan, do you know where it is located?"

"Yes, past the shops to the vacant lot with the large tent."

Georg alerted the group to follow Stefan. The attendant acknowledged them. "Good day, how may I help you?"

Georg didn't mind telling him. "This is our first Christmas in America. We wanted to have a look at your trees."

"Sure, follow me."

The man stood beside a tree which to this Austrian family looked sparse. The needles were very short and the branches hardly touched the next one. He noticed their inquisitive looks.

"People like these trees because they are easy to decorate. The electric lights can be easily attached. The fragile decorations can also be hung from the branch above and the spacing also allows the tinsel to hang freely so it can shimmer."

"Daddy, that sounds so pretty. I like that tree."

"Okay Gretl, Stefan and Phillip will come back later and buy us one."

This very content family returned home to wait for Christmas Eve to arrive.

**A/N:** A reminder for my readers, this story is fiction. And as in the script for the play or movie, historical events don't occur as they really happened.

.


	25. Chris' Christmas Eve

Chris' Christmas Eve

Gretl needed to wait a full week before the men would buy their tree. Luckily, she and her siblings were busy completing their reading and writing assignments and the older children had final exams to take.

The weekend had arrived and the family eagerly anticipated a visit from the Kellers. They hadn't seen Chris since he was baptized. They arrived shortly before lunch. It may have been cold but the children rushed outside to greet them. Maria and Georg waited in the doorway.

Maria greeted them. "I'm so glad you came. And your timing is perfect; Chris should be awake very soon."

Chris may have heard new voices; he woke up almost immediately. Maria took him from his cradle and passed him off to Claire's waiting arms.

"He must eat well. His little cheeks are so much fuller."

Chris was staring at her face. "Yes Chris, I'm talking about you."

Annie and Harold each held him and he stared at them too. Maria took him and placed him back in the cradle. Katia had announced lunch was ready. By midafternoon, their visit concluded with a promise from Claire they would visit again.

On Sunday morning, Gretl announced. "We have only one more day to wait until Stefan and Phillip buy our Christmas tree.

Georg commented to Maria. "She's really excited about our tree."

"All of them are, they're eager for Christmas Eve to come so they can see Chris' reaction to the tree all lit up and his gifts."

The family found things to do that day to make it go by faster. And it did. On Monday morning the house was rather quiet. The children had nowhere to go; they still lay snug in their beds. Maria, with Chris in her arms, followed Georg downstairs. The baby slept in his cradle while Maria had breakfast with Georg and the four men.

Stefan and Phillip both said their goodbyes to Georg and the others before departing to bring all the Christmas decorations they had found in the attic to the family room. They both knew the children would be anxious to watch them decorate the tree as soon as they brought it home. They had assessed the living room and had determined what size tree they needed to buy. Maria had asked for it to be placed in front of the large picture window.

It was a very cold morning, Maria and Georg said their usual goodbyes inside. Georg left on a happy note.

"I'll be anxious to see our tree when we come home."

"And our children will be eager to show you what I'm sure will be a beautifully decorated tree."

Georg quickly kissed Maria again before he exited the house. Maria hurried to the front window to watch the car leave. It wasn't very long before the children came down for breakfast. Their jibber-jabber told her they were excited about their tree.

"Are Stefan and Phillip going to buy our tree today?"

"Yes, Marta that's the plan. I believe they will go to the tree lot as soon as it opens."

Liesl followed with this. "As soon as we finish eating, let's go up and make our beds so we can watch them bring it inside."

Maria watched the others eagerly follow Liesl. She wondered if they would be sad when the day came when she left home to pursue her dream. Liesl's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Let's sing Christmas carols while we wait for Stefan and Phillip to return with our tree."

And once again her siblings were eager to comply. They sang all the Christmas carols they knew before singing a fun song, O_ Christmas Tree._

Kurt had stopped singing to look out the front window. He saw the truck arrive. He interrupted.

"They're here, everyone."

Stefan and Phillip immediately began to pull the tree from the back of the truck. They could see all the children watching them. They both waived.

The two men carried a large tree which was already attached to its tree stand with the bowl for water towards the house. Friedrich and Kurt hurried to the front door. Friedrich held the outside door open as they carefully brought it into the vestibule. Kurt did the same for the door into the family room. Maria helped them locate the center of the window.

Gretl appeared to be inspecting the tree before she spoke. "Even without its decorations, our tree is beautiful."

"Phillip and I are glad you like it. Soon it will be the prettiest tree ever. It will take us a while to attach the strands of lights. We've already checked them to be sure all the bulbs light up."

The children sat on the rug to watch. Kurt and Friedrich had moved some chairs to face the tree. Even Katia had come to watch. She and Liesl had taken a seat in one of them. Maria had heard Chris stir. She went to the cradle and found him awake.

"Do you want to watch too?"

His answer was to stare at her. "Alright, you can sit with me."

She sat with him on her lap leaning against her. Liesl smiled when she saw her mom sit with Chris on her lap.

"I think Chris knows something is going on. I'm so glad he is awake more during the day."

"I think he does too." She hugged him a little tighter. And he made those cute baby noises which delighted Maria.

It took the two men about an hour to attach all the lights. Their next task was to hang all the delicate glass ornaments. They found the tree limbs' spacing allowed each to be seen. That task also took about an hour; the men wanted be sure each one was firmly attached. Now they were ready to hang the tinsel.

"Everyone can help us. Take a single strand of tinsel and find the center; then place it near the tip of a limb. And like the attendant told us, it will hang loose and shimmer."

Maria remained seated with Chris on her lap. They watched. The two men were responsible for the highest branches. The others hung strands of tinsel on the branches each could reach with ease. Soon they were finished.

The group stood back and admired it. Gretl announced. "It's even more beautiful that I thought it would be. I can't wait for Daddy to come."

"He's sure to agree with you. I think Chris is hungry." Maria didn't want to embarrass the boys by saying he was rooting for his food source. "We'll be in the telephone room. Your dad put a comfortable chair in there for me to use."

Chris never took long to eat. Within fifteen minutes he was back in his cradle. She went on to the dining room to eat lunch with everyone. They returned to the family room and engaged in quiet games as they eagerly waited for Georg to come home. Gretl was constantly looking out the window for him. And Maria lost count as to how many times she asked. "Is it all most time for Daddy to come home?"

Finally Maria was able to tell her. "I think it will be soon. You should stand in front of the window and watch for the car."

And that's what she did. She saw Erwin stop the car and let her dad and Sidney out. He drove around back to the garage. Gretl made a bee-line for the door; she was in the vestibule when he came in."

"Daddy, Daddy, come see our tree. It so beautiful even without the lights lit."

She took his hand and pulled him along. "You're mighty pleased Gretl; I can hardly wait to see it."

It warmed Georg's heart to see Gretl so happy. "My goodness, it's a Christmas tree masterpiece. It's exactly as the Christmas tree lot attendant described."

Soon the others had gathered around him. The phrase he heard repeated was, "I can't wait for Chris to see it with all the lights lit."

Everyone knew that would not happen until tomorrow afternoon. They really wanted the evening to pass quickly. First they sat around the dinner table conversing long after the meal was over. Then a rousing game of Christmas charades ended the evening. It was later than usual when the family called it a night. Georg and Maria found no child reading when they made the rounds to say goodnight. They knew the night would pass quicker if they went right to sleep.

The couple didn't go to bed right away. Maria knew Chris would need to eat soon. They sat close on the settee. "You know, sweetheart, we have seven very special children. I know they heard about Santa Claus from their friends. Neither Marta nor Gretl asked to go sit on his lap. Did the children ever write letters to the Christ Child?"

"I don't really know. I was at sea many times in the month of December. And you know there were a couple years without hardly any celebration. Last year, you my sweet wife was able to change that. You're ideas gave the children a wonderful celebration."

"Georg, it was a wonderful time for me too. Now our children want to make it a special time for Chris. Audrey has told me more than once; she has never seen children who love a new baby as much as ours do Chris."

"And Chris is stirring. After you feed him, it will be our time. Then we can get some sleep."

"Yes, and he's beginning to give me almost four hours of sleep at night."

Their married activity did help them sleep and Chris did sleep four hours. Neither Maria nor Georg slept long after that feeding. They too were excited. And as expected, the children woke early. And they were extremely excited.

The couple heard from multiple children. "I'm so glad Christmas Eve has arrived."

Liesl had a reminder. "You do remember, we must do everything when Chris is awake." She saw them nod.

Like last night's dinner, breakfast was also full of conversation. Katia had remembered how much the children had enjoyed frosting cookies last year. As she and Liesl were clearing the table she spoke.

"As soon as these dishes are washed and dried, I have a surprise for you. I've been baking. I have several tins full of cookies to be frosted."

The children were anxious to begin. Louisa spoke. "Brigitta and I can help dry the dishes so we can begin soon."

It still amazed Maria that the children were eager to do domestic work. And that they did it willingly and with smiles on their faces. Soon they were eagerly at work frosting all the cookies.

When they had finished, they spent the remainder of the morning coloring pages from a coloring book which told the Christmas story. Like in their old house, they found a place to display them. The morning had passed; it was now lunch time.

After lunch Brigitta asked. "Can we take a walk? It's a bright sunny afternoon."

"Of course we can. Chris will be warm in his buggy with his heavy blue blanket covering him."

The children ran off to get ready. In moments, they stood near the door with their coats on. Maria placed Chris in the buggy and tucked his blue blanket around him. Georg and Sidney easily lifted the buggy down the three steps. And Marta asked. "May I push him, Mommy?"

Maria smiled. "I believe Chris would be happy if his big sister would push."

Marta returned her smile. It may have been larger than usual; she saw her mommy hook her arm under her daddy's. They were walking arm in arm.

Marta didn't walk very fast, so their walk was a leisurely stroll. No one minded; they knew when they returned their Christmas Eve celebration would begin. When they approached the house, Chris had begun to fuss.

Maria talked to him. "We'll be inside soon and mommy can feed you."

When she lifted him from the buggy, she found that eating wasn't his only need. Rather than alerting everyone to his stinky diaper she immediately took him upstairs to change him. Liesl and Louisa suspected the reason for their mom's quick trip upstairs. They held giggly smiles but didn't say a word.

When she and Chris returned to the family room, Maria didn't hesitate to announce. "Chris has on a clean diaper and also has a full tummy. He's also wide awake and ready to celebrate his first Christmas."

"Can we Daddy?"

"Of course we can, Gretl." They exchanged big smiles. He continued. "Austria as we knew it may no longer exist but I want us to carry-on one of its traditions, the singing of, _Silent Night_."

Louisa added quickly. "May I accompanying you on the guitar?"

His eyes got big but a smile filled his face. "I'd be delighted, Louisa."

Louisa was prepared; the guitar was within her reach. She knew to strum the first chords and pause. She and her dad began the hymn as if they had practiced together. By the end of the first verse, everyone was singing with them.

Now Stefan plugged in the lights. Maria noticed Chris' head had turned slightly. But it was Gretl who spoke.

"Look everyone, Chris is looking at our tree. I think he likes it."

"I think so too. Let's sit in front of it and open all his gifts."

Their dad sat on the floor with them. Maria sat on a low stool so she could have a lap for Chris. She held him tight as he leaned against her chest. The children opened his gifts one at a time. They went in birth order, starting with Gretl.

She talked to him. "Chris, these are your Christmas presents. Are you ready to see your gifts?"

He stared at her. Gretl was so engaged with unwrapping his gift she didn't notice the ends of his mouth had turned up slightly. And neither did anyone else.

Gretl held the small stuffed giraffe for him to see. He moved his arm in an attempt to bat it. Gretl taped the toy against his fist. He opened it and was able to grab the toy. He immediately brought it towards his face.

"Now we see for ourselves why Audrey told me he needed soft toys."

"Mommy, now he won't let go of it."

"I'm sure he will when he sees Marta's gift."

Maria was right. As soon as Marta waived the clown for him to see, he dropped the giraffe. It was a little large for him to grasp. "Soon, Chris you will be big enough to hold it."

And it was the same for Brigitta when he saw the tiny teddy bear. But the gift Kurt unwrapped brought his biggest reaction.

Kurt shook two of his four blocks close to him so he could hear the bell inside jingle. Kurt had a reaction to what he saw. "Chris smiled at me."

"Did he really?"

"He did Maria. I saw it too."

Maria twisted so she could see his face. Kurt had continued to shake the blocks and Chris continued to smile.

"Chris has given us all a Christmas present. I know I'll never forget the day when he first smiled."

"I believe all of us will remember. Louisa, it's your turn to open another gift for Chris."

She quickly tore the paper off and dangled the baby shoes in front of him and commented. "Soon Chris you will be big enough to wear these." And Chris smiled.

He also smiled when Friedrich unwrapped the box with his practical gifts, his new clothes. He asked.

"Can Chris wear one of his new outfits tomorrow?"

"Of course he can. One has long sleeves and the legs cover his feet."

"And I'll be sure the two heaters are full of wood chips to help keep the room warm." Phillip added.

There was one more gift to unwrap. Liesl did the honors. "Chris, this is your large blanket to put over the rug so you can move all around and learn how to roll over."

His dad commented. "Chris seemed to understand you Liesl. I not only saw another smile, I also so him wiggle in your mom's arms. Something tells me, he will learn that skill very quickly."

Chris soon needed to be fed again. This time he fell asleep. The family enjoyed a simple meal. Katia and Liesl had been preparing a feast for tomorrow similar to the one served on Thanksgiving.

The tree stayed lit the remainder of the day. Now everyone was looking forward to visiting with the Lewis family on Christmas Day. Stefan was the last to leave the family room that night. He unplugged the lights.


	26. Christmas Day

Christmas Day

It was early Christmas morning and Stefan had come down to plug in the tree's lights. He knew how much the family enjoyed them. Katia was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She had prepared two platters, one with pastries and the other with the decorated Christmas cookies.

Katia had placed the platter full of the cookies on the dining room table when the family arrived and began to take their seats. Georg couldn't help but notice them; the platter was in clear view. Without hesitation he exclaimed.

"Cookies for breakfast, Katia?"

Her answer wasn't what he had expected. "Georg, the cookies don't have any more sugar in them than the pastries do. Besides, they look nice on our table."

This exchange brought on a roar of laughter from the entire family. And as the platters were passed around the table, Katia noticed that everyone took at least one cookie; and Georg tried to take his with a slight of hand.

When they had finished eating, Katia commented. "I see both platters are empty. Everyone must have liked having cookies for breakfast, including the person who questioned their presence on the table."

Maria joined in the teasing. "She caught you, Georg. I saw you try to take your cookie without being noticed."

Georg didn't speak; he simple shook his head and smiled. Katia did.

"I'm glad everyone enjoyed them. I hope you are full. Our Christmas Day meal won't be served until about two o'clock."

All the children ran off to the family room. Chris was awake. Liesl spread the blanket over the rug. Maria spoke to Chris.

"Your brothers and sisters want to play with you."

He smiled at her. "I think your smile means you want to play with them too."

The children laughed as she placed him on the blanket. Everyone was on the floor with him. Each child hovered their face over him. He responded first with a stare and then would return their smile. He made all those cute baby sounds; first the oohs and aahs they had heard before. Then they heard different distinguishable sounds.

Maria saw their surprised looks. She told them. "Audrey told me he's beginning to learn how to talk. If you listen carefully, those cooing and gurgling sounds are actually vowel sounds."

"I never knew that Maria. But it makes perfect sense."

"Georg, Audrey also told me our son is advanced for his age. Maybe everyone would like to see how well he can hold up his head. Let me turn him on his tummy and he'll show you."

It took him a few seconds; he bobbed his head up and down and then held it steady for a few seconds. He rested and did again but this time his forearms held his shoulders and a tiny bit of his chest off the floor.

"Is he learning how to do push-ups?"

Maria laughed. "I don't know about push-ups, Kurt. I do know it helps strengthen his arms and back so he can eventually crawl."

Gretl was lying on the floor with him so she could see his face. "You're getting strong, Chris. You'll be a big boy soon. Mommy, he gave me a big, big smile."

"He likes to hear your voice Gretl. Let me turn him over before he hits his nose on the floor. He wouldn't like it sweetie."

"There you go Chris. I see you're still smiling, you like all this attention. I saw that yawn, are you getting sleepy?"

His answer was to close his eyes. "All this activity has worn Chris out; he needs a nap."

Maria lifted the almost asleep baby from the floor and placed him his cradle.

Meanwhile, Phillip and Stefan were out front clearing the walkway and front steps from the inch of snow which had fallen during the night from. They knew Georg had told James they were welcome to come any time that day. As they finished, the Lewis' car came down the road and parked.

"Welcome everyone, go on in the family is waiting for you."

Stefan watched James and Michael retrieve several large colorfully wrapped boxes from the trunk. He couldn't imagine what they had brought. And neither could Maria.

"Carol, what have you done?"

"Maria, it's been a long time since I shopped for a baby."

They remained engaged in conversation. But Maria did notice Liesl and Michael were off by themselves talking. She thought. I think they like each other. That was followed by another thought. Control your imagination, they're only talking.

Their late morning time of arrival couldn't have been more perfect. Chris had woke from his nap. Maria changed him and dressed him in his new outfit.

Kurt met her coming down the stairs with him. "Mom, thanks for dressing Chris in his new outfit. Now he looks like a baby boy. I was getting tired of those white sacs."

Maria smiled at her son. "I think he likes it too. Let's go join everyone."

Maria sat in one of the chairs which faced the one Carol had taken. Chris was on her lap. There were enough chairs for all the adults; the children sat on the floor. They were eager to see all that Carol had bought for Chris.

Carol opened the big box. "Chris may not be able to wear some these clothes now but he will very soon. I bought outfits in several sizes."

She began to show all she had bought. Everything had blue in it. One outfit looked like coveralls. It also had coverings for his feet. It was worn with a white long-sleeved shirt. Another looked like a suit; it was in a larger size.

Gretl remarked. "He can wear his new shoes and socks with it."

Carol smiled at Gretl as she continued to pull clothes from the box. She had bought fifteen items. "Maria, you'll be surprised how soon he will be able to wear some of these. You'll never wake up one day and realize he has nothing to fit him. Babies seem to grow over-night sometimes."

"I do thank you. I'm already beginning to see how fast he's growing."

"I know you said to buy only for Chris but I have gifts for all the children. I remembered how much they enjoyed the library at your home in Austria. You'll probably never have as many books as you had there, but every child needs a few books to call their own."

Carol preceded to hand each child a wrapped gift. She started with Friedrich. He exclaimed after he had removed the paper.

"Aunt Carol this is perfect. I learned about the Great Influenza Epidemic recently. Now I can read all the scientific writings about how it happened and what is being done to prevent it from happening again, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Carol continued her distribution. Louisa received the book, _Clara Barton and the American Red Cross_. She too had a comment.

"I've heard of her, but I don't know much about the Red Cross. Now I can learn, thank you."

And Kurt was a happy as Friedrich with his book_, The Great Architectural Wonders of the World. _Brigitta politely took the gift Aunt Carol had handed her. Carol spoke before she began to tear the paper off.

"I know you are an avid reader. And your dad has always said you are wise beyond your years. I also know you love to write, reports, reviews of books to name a couple. Go ahead and unwrap your gift and I'll tell you more."

Now Brigitta and her mom and dad were very curious. Brigitta held not one but three books in her hands. None of them had a lot of pages. She read the title of the first one. "Nellie Bly: Daredevil, Reporter, Feminist."

Her aunt immediately spoke. "It's is a biography about a young who had big dreams. She was born during a time when it was said, a woman's place is in the home. The other two are fun books. I bought, _The Wizard of Oz_. I know you saw the movie on the ship. And the book, _Mary Poppins,_ is written by a new author. It's about a most unusual nanny."

"Thank you for all of them. I'm going to read the book about Nellie Bly first."

Georg didn't share his thoughts. She's going to be just like that woman.

Carol continued. "And Marta and Gretl, I have a book for each of you. You can open them together."

"They're big books, Aunt Carol."

"Yes, I know; they each have several short stories."

Marta starred at hers. Her mouth moved as she read the title silently, _Family From One End Street._ She suddenly spoke out-loud.

"I know this book. Mommy, it's the one we found in the library on the ship. You read it to us."

"And mine is about their new adventures."

"Maria, are the girls correct?"

"They are Carol. It's about a family with seven children. Their mother is a washerwoman at a laundry; lots of funny things happen there."

"What a coincidence, I'm glad you girls like them."

"We do Aunt Carol, thank you."

"You're welcome, girls. I even have a very small book for Chris. I couldn't resist it because of the furry bunny on the cover. It's titled _Pat the Bunny_."

"I'll keep it for him. When he gets bigger maybe I can sit with him and we can read it together."

"Gretl, you're a true big sister." She giggled.

Carol turned to look at Liesl. "I didn't forget you. First let me tell you the little I know about our government's plans. All the yeomen in the navy and those men in the other military branches who perform similar duties will soon be replaced by civilians. It's now all hands on deck to defeat these enemies.

"My assistant is leaving me. Her husband is being transferred to another base. I need an assistant. I heard you and Michael talking about your interest in my work. I have an opportunity for you. I want you to be my assistant."

"Aunt Carol, do you really want me? Who's going to help mom with Chris?"

"Liesl dear, Chris and I will be fine. I knew this day would come. It's no different than you going off to the university."

"And I'm sure I can find a housekeeper to help your mom. You should accept this opportunity."

Liesl spoke with confidence. "Aunt Carol, I accept your offer."

"Thank you, Liesl. Your book is all about Diplomatic Etiquette. Now you know you will be living with us in DC."

"Yes, when do you want me to start?"

"After the first of the year is soon enough to begin."

Katia appeared. "Dinner is almost ready. Louisa I could use your help." Liesl was on cloud nine. She was still trying to comprehend what she would be doing.

Martha had also stood. "I can help too, Katia."

The other children were reading the first pages of their new book. The adults were talking together. And Liesl and Michael had stepped into a far corner to talk. They didn't see the others leave the room.

"It's going to be nice having you live with my mom and dad. We'll have an opportunity to see each other more often. Liesl, I really like you."

"I like you too."

The couple's conversation was cut short by Michael's mom. "Can you two break away and come to dinner?"

"Yes, Mom, we'll be right there."

"I guess our friendship is not a secret."

"They better get used to it."

Their smiles spoke volumes. They controlled them as they found their seats at the dinner table. They were surprised to see that the only empty chairs were next to each other. Liesl surmised that Katia had directed the others where to sit. She didn't comment.

The family enjoyed many of the same foods served on Thanksgiving but not enough to stuff them. That was good because it had begun to snow again. They couldn't take a walk this time.

Instead, they ended the day with the children's devotion. The Lewis family was very complementary of Louisa's guitar playing as they ended the devotion with _Silent Night._ Goodbyes were said; hugs abounded. The family watched the car drive away from the window in the family room.

"Children, everyone, I think our first Christmas in America was a wonderful celebration. Stefan, do you think the tree will last a few more days?"

"It should, Georg. I added more water this morning and I'll do the same tomorrow."

Katia had prepared turkey noodle soup for the evening meal. After they ate, they sat around the tree and reminisced about the day. It was late when Georg spoke.

"Sadly, we navy men need to report for duty in the morning."

The children interpreted their dad's words to mean they needed to go to bed. They willingly said their good-nights and hugged each parent before going to their rooms. Only Liesl stayed and talked a few more minutes with her parents.

"I thank both of you for being so supportive. This really is an opportunity of a lifetime. I can't believe I will meet dignitaries."

"We're both proud of you. You know, we'll need to inspect all your dresses. I know you will need more. I'm not sure we can buy ones which will be appropriate. I'm sure Carol can take you shopping."

"I'll look at them in the morning. I hope I can fall asleep."

"Saying your prayers may help."

Liesl kissed each goodnight. She floated away; she was still on cloud nine.

"Maria, you better go feed Chris. He's rooting for his food source."

"Yes, it's been over three hours since he ate last. I'll go up to our room."

"And I'll secure the house."

Georg didn't have much to check. The tree lights were already unplugged and the front and back doors were locked. He entered the master suite to find Chris almost asleep. The couple now enjoyed some quality time together.

The snow had stopped during the night. Sidney and Erwin went out early the next morning to help Stefan and Phillip clear the steps and the walkway. Sidney looked at the accumulation in the street.

"There's only about three inches of snow covering the street, I don't think it will take us much longer than usual to get to DC."

"At least there won't be much traffic; we're leaving earlier and there's no school today."

They returned to have breakfast with Georg and Maria. Her parting words after the couple's usual goodbye were to Erwin. "Please drive carefully."

"I plan to, Maria."

She waited until they pulled away before briskly walking inside. She checked on Chris before going to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. Katia grabbed a cup as well; they sat near the cradle which was also near one of the heaters. They didn't sit long before Kurt appeared.

"Mom, I'm going sit with you and read my book. I read a little last night. Now I'm reading about the building of the Empire State building in New York City."

"I'm glad Aunt Carol brought you the perfect book."

It wasn't long before Friedrich came down and buried his nose in the scientific reports. And then the girls arrived with their book. Each one found a soft spot to curl up and read.

Maria smiled. The teacher in her was proud.

Meanwhile the navy men were slowly making their way to the city. Georg stared at a construction site he had noticed before. "Sidney, do you see that construction site?"

"I do. Whatever they're building is rather large."

"We have time. Do you want to take a look?"

"Good idea Erwin, I'm rather curious."

It wasn't difficult for Erwin to drive close this site. "This isn't a large building; it's enormous." Georg exclaimed.

"I'll drive close to that sign ahead."

Erwin read it, "The Future Home for the Defense Department."

"I wonder who makes up the Defense Department. It seems like an awful big building for the three branches of the military.

"True Sidney, maybe we will be told soon."

The men had arrived at the War Building and didn't even have time to say good morning when they heard the Admiral. "Leave your coats on. We're going for a ride. Walter is here with the bus."

The three men may have separately wondered. Is the Admiral taking us to see that new construction?

He didn't make them wait. "Some of you already know about the construction of the new quarters for the Department of Defense in Virginia. Today we're taking a visit. We will occupy the navy portion after the first of the year. They're still adding the fifth floor over the other parts of it."

They arrived in front of the wing of the building which was already complete. What Georg and the others had seen was the construction of the fifth floor over the remainder of the building.

"Men, our new quarters have the name, _Pentagon_. That's right, it has five equal sides. Let's get in and have a good look around."

Each of their minds was in a whirl. Inside this concrete monstrosity was a beautifully decorated interior. Their first stop was the engineer's room.

"I want to introduce you to the engineer who designed our portion. Please meet, Samuel Mueller. Our government found him in England and invited him to come to America. He and his sister left immediately; they were already tired of the bomb shelter."

Georg heard the name but thought it was only a coincidence. He didn't believe he could be Helena's brother Samuel. When he went to shake his hand, Samuel read his name tag.

"Your name sir, belongs to old Austria. Are you the decorated submarine commander?"

"I am. And you're Helena's brother." Their handshake was long and firm.

"Maria is going to be very happy to know you are in the states. Don't tell Helena, but Maria and I are married. We already have a son."

"It seems you two know each other."

"Yes Admiral, his sister and Maria are friends. She taught my children for a while. Maria will be very happy to know they are here."

"Admiral, let me show everyone around; this place is amazing."

Samuel took the group on a tour. One would have never known they were inside a concrete structure. The walls were painted a light shade of yellow. There was wood everywhere. And some of the walls looked like an art gallery because there were so many framed paintings hanging on them.

Georg remarked. "My children thought I could get lost in the war building. I can't imagine what they would say about this building. And Samuel, my son Kurt would be very interested in it. He wants to be a civil engineer."

This group only toured the navy wing. They were told each branch of the service had designed their space to fit their needs. There was more than one auditorium where larger combined groups could meet. And there were several cafeterias.

When their toured ended, the admiral spoke. "We do need to return to DC. There I will share what I know."

Before leaving, Samuel and Georg traded office telephone numbers. Georg responded by saying. "I hope you and Helena can come to my home soon. I want to surprise Maria. I don't know how long I can keep a secret, Maria knows me too well."

"Helena's going to be anxious too. We'll talk tonight."


	27. The Surprise

The Surprise

In the morning, Georg was still extra careful not to give away his surprise. He and Maria kept their routine. When Erwin pulled away from the house, he was thinking. I hope Sam calls me today. I don't think I could keep my secret too many days. She's going to be so surprised.

Sidney didn't see his smile; he was looking out the window. "Looks like they're already at work on the Pentagon. One day I'd like to ask Sam if he knows how they came up with the design. I doubt there is another structure like it anywhere."

Both men responded with words of agreement. In a few more minutes, they had arrived at the War Building. Georg had only been in his office a few minutes when his telephone rang. It was Sam.

"Perfect, I'll alert my cook that we will have guests tomorrow. She can keep my secret for a day."

Georg went on to give him their address and brief directions. Sam told him he was familiar with the area.

When they returned home that day, Erwin didn't stop in front of the house. He drove around back so Georg could enter through the kitchen. He had hoped Katia would be alone and she was. He also knew his news would be a surprise to her too.

He began his conversation subtly. "I know you and Maria have both wondered about Helena and her brother. I have a surprise for you. They're both here in America."

"Are they really, Georg?"

"They are Katia and it gets better. Samuel's was asked to come to work on a new Defense building right here in Virginia. We visited that building yesterday. I invited him and Helena to have dinner with us."

"When?"

"Tomorrow and I want to keep it a surprise for Maria."

"She'll be ecstatic. I can keep your secret."

He left the kitchen with the hope his countenance wouldn't give away his secret. He was lucky. All the children were reading and he found Maria in the telephone room feeding Chris.

"How was our son today?"

"Very good, sweetheart, the children really enjoy the fact that he is staying awake longer and longer between feedings. They spent a lot of time on the floor with him.

"I don't believe any of the older children ever had that opportunity. All they could ever do was look at their new sibling."

"I'm glad you don't mind. They're very good around him. And of course, I'd never leave them alone with him on the floor."

"You're a wonderful mom to all of them. You deserve a kiss or two."

"I'll take as many as you would like to give me."

The couple did kiss twice before they both broke into laughter. They both noticed Chris was smiling.

"Our son must like seeing his mommy and daddy kiss."

"It helps him learn he has parents who love each other very much."

"And that we have enough love for him and his brothers and sisters. I see he's asleep. We should go see if Katia has dinner ready so we can eat while he sleeps."

They heard Katia's announcement as they approached the family room. Maria placed Chris in his cradle. He slept through the meal and was still asleep when everyone returned to the family room.

Georg and the others were excited about their new quarters. They had decided they could talk about the building without mentioning Sam.

First Georg let the children tell him all about enjoying their time with Chris on his blanket. His oldest gave him an opening when she asked.

"How was your day?"

"Your uncles and I learned we would be moving into new quarters after the first of the year."

"Is the building as big as the War Building?"

"It's bigger, Maria."

"How much bigger?"

"I'll use the same words we used. It's an enormous concrete monstrosity and its five sides form the shape of a pentagon. And the government adopted its shape for its name. It is known as the Pentagon."

"Did you go inside, Dad?"

"We did Louisa. It wasn't at all like we expected. The walls were painted a light yellow; there were also beautiful polished wood doorframes and it was also used to frame the numerous paintings which hung on the walls.

"Your uncles and I will enjoy working there. And Kurt, I'm sure it will be included in an updated book about architectural wonders."

"Do you think we could visit it?"

"I'm not sure but I can ask."

"Please do. It sounds like an interesting building. I'd like to know how it was built."

"I think everyone would like to know."

By now, it was late in the evening; the children went up to bed. Georg and Maria continued to talk about the building as they got ready for bed that night. He had been able to converse with her without giving away his surprise. After feeding Chris, the couple enjoyed their closeness.

The next day, Katia didn't need to keep Maria out of the kitchen. It was easy to prepare a meal which would serve two more people. And she could add place settings after the Muellers arrived. And Maria was kept busy by the children; they wanted to spend time with Chris on his blanket every time he was awake.

When the men arrived home around five o'clock, Erwin and Sidney stayed outside to watch for Sam's car. When they drove up, Sidney went inside. Georg didn't need to ask; he knew.

Erwin greeted Sam and was introduced to Helena. Erwin explained the plan. "So, Georg's going to surprise the daylights out of his wife."

The three of them had a good laugh. "Yes, follow me into the vestibule. We'll wait there."

They didn't wait very long. Georg saw Maria lay Chris in his cradle and heard her talk to him.

"That's right, Chris. Close your eyes and sleep while we have dinner. Then you'll be awake for family time."

No one was in the dining room when Katia added two more place settings. Pleasant thought came over her. Maria is going to be so surprised. Then she added. So will the children; they loved Helena.

Even in the vestibule, the pair could hear. "Maria, did you hear a knock at our front door?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe you should go check. It could be some poor soul who's lost."

"All right, I'll go see."

Helena was prepared to speak the moment Maria opened the door. "Surprise, we're the poor lost souls."

Maria stood; frozen in place. Her mouth agape as she heard. "You're not dreaming Maria. It's really me."

Georg entered to rescue his wife who still had no voice. "Maria, darling, take a deep breath." His arm went around her waist. "Come inside and I'll tell you how I found Sam."

Sam and Helena followed behind. Georg spoke after Erwin closed the inside door. "Sam is one of the engineers working on the Pentagon. He's the engineer in charge of adding a fifth floor to the building. I met him the day we visited. I was as surprised as you are."

Maria had recovered from her shock. She rushed to Helena to give her a hug. No words were necessary. At the same time, Louisa had come to announce that dinner was ready.

She immediately saw the couple. She blinked several times to be sure who she was really seeing. In a second she shouted. "It really is you."

Kurt and Brigitta both heard her and were curious; they came running. They stopped suddenly and now stood as Maria had.

"Yes, children, it really is me. Come give me a hug."

They all woke from their trances and did as she asked. By now the others were all there and Helena received their hugs. There were a lot of questions and chatter. Georg had to us his navy whistle to quiet them.

"Everyone, after dinner we will share stories."

Georg was true to his words. Sam told their story first. "I was very surprised when the assistant to the American ambassador came to my office in London to speak with me. He told me his government needed a civil engineer with experience in adding an additional floor to an almost complete building.

"When I told Helena, she didn't hesitate to tell me to accept the offer. Both of us were growing tired of the nightly air raid alerts to head for the bomb shelter."

It was Georg's turn. "Erwin and I both knew all about the impending takeover of Austria by the Germans. Maria knew things too. She had asked me one day, if I would be danger. I answered her by simply stating I would have advanced warning.

"It was an incident with Maria that served as a warning. Some young boys who were member of Hitler's Youth Army came on our property and attempted to kidnap her with the hope that I would come out to rescue her."

Everyone heard the loud gasp from Helena. Georg continued quickly. "Maria didn't panic. She told them they weren't learned enough to have any common sense. The spokesman for the group refuted her claim and that they wanted to take her to see their captain. Maria led them off the property by going to the graveyard. None of them would enter; they ran away.

"The children asked me questions. I was able to use Maria's lessons on the contents of the treaty written after the Great War to give the children a simple explanation. It was only a few weeks later that Erwin arrived with our travel plans.

"Maria took it all in stride. She was able to get the children ready without them becoming suspicious, including waking them in the middle of the night.

"We were flown out of Austria to Switzerland where we boarded a train to the coast of France. From there a ferry took us to Great Britain where we found the _Queen Mary_ waiting to bring us to America."

"Helena, how did you travel?"

"Maria, we flew here."

"Oh my, that must have been a long trip."

"It was and also very noisy. It was a small plane. Several military men flew with us. They needed to return to America. The American envoy decided the plane was the quickest way to get us to America. So we joined them."

Now Helena asked. "Tell us how you realized you had fallen in love."

"Helena, as I have thought more about my time with the children, I realize it happened slowly. I never had a boyfriend; I didn't recognize the signs of attraction to a man. It was on the second day of our travel on the ship did I begin to think about my future. I wasn't sure I would still be needed."

Georg continued the story. "I found Maria up on one of the decks; starring at the water. The air was quite cool; Maria shivered and drew her sweater tighter. I seized the opportunity to find someplace warm to talk.

"I began a somewhat innocent conversation. It came naturally for me to tell Maria that she had helped sooth my grief filled heart. I told her we had become good friends. She agreed. By now my face spoke to her.

Maria began to speak again. "Georg had told me how he became attracted to me the first time we met and how his feelings had become stronger and stronger. I then realized I had had similar feelings but didn't know what they meant. Georg called my reaction, _a flower which has just bloomed._

Georg continued. "A funny thing had happened in the ship's dining room our first night. One of the stewards had referred to Maria as the _Mrs._ I remembered that occurrence and the fact I had heard other passengers speak about the fact they knew she wasn't their birthmother but they loved her.

"And I simply said. My children love you and so do I."

"I whispered, I love you too. We sealed our love with a kiss. Georg had another idea. He wanted us to get married on the ship. He didn't want to raise any eyebrows when we arrived in America."

"Dad, may I tell what happened next."

"You may, Liesl."

"Uncle Erwin had found a special performance for all of us to attend. When it ended I noticed Papa and Fräulein Maria were missing. He told us they went on ahead to our next destination. He led us out of the auditorium to a hidden hallway.

"I immediately read the sign, The Royal Wedding Chapel. It registered with me, I immediately asked. Are Papa and Fräulein Maria getting married?"

"He answered, _yes._ We soon met Charlotte who explained how we should sit. We each sat next to the aisle so we could see Fräulein Maria come down the aisle. After the ceremony we had a wonderful reception."

Helena smiled all the time their story was being told. "You have the most unique story of falling in love and getting married I've ever heard. Now I want to hold the life you created. Is he always this good?"

"Always, Helena," Maria said as she picked him up and gave him off to Helena. Chris woke up for her and stared at her face. She recognized the same features Carol had. He soon went back to sleep. Maria took him and placed him in his cradle.

Sam and Helena were in no hurry to leave. She turned her attention to the children. They each shared with her all that had occurred in their lives since she had left them. It was almost time for Chris to be fed again before they left.

Maria had a reminder for them. "You're always welcome to visit. Katia always prepares more than enough food."

The children gave Helena goodbye hugs. They and Maria were so very happy they were in America with them. No one worried anymore about their safety.

The week before the New Year began, only the navy men left the house. The children's schools would resume the Monday after New Year's Day had been celebrated.

Liesl and her mom did an inventory all her dresses. "You know, Liesl; I could take a couple apart at the waist and then take most of the fullness out of the skirt. Then you would have a couple dresses in what I learned is called shirtwaist fashion."

"That sounds perfect, Mom."

"I'll begin this afternoon."

They did go into town one day to do some shopping. Stefan drove them there immediately after Chris had eaten. Katia stayed at home in case he started to fuss.

They bought some essential items for Liesl and they were lucky to find two dresses which were appropriate for her new opportunity. Maria had finished altering the other two. Liesl now had four dresses to take with her. Liesl grew more excited by the day.

No one besides Georg, Maria and Chris were awake that night when the rest of the world was ringing in the New Year. The couple did kiss at the moment the hands on the clock were exactly on top of each other pointing to the number twelve. They each spoke the words, "Happy New Year."

Maria went on to say. "This is going to be a year filled with firsts for Chris. I'm sure every month will have at least one and some will have more."

They both looked at him lying in the cradle. He was wide awake and seemed to be staring at them. "Maybe he knows we are talking about him. Let me see if he's ready to eat. And then it will be our time."

He was ready to eat. And the couple took their time enjoying their closeness. Chris didn't stir for almost five hours. That was the first of the firsts. Today was Thursday. Georg and the others had been given until Monday before returning to work. The Admiral felt certain he would have some news about the war by then. Georg especially enjoyed the time; he enjoyed watching his children with Chris.

On the trip into town with Liesl, Maria had found some baby books for him. All the children would read to him. When the weather co-operated they took walks in the afternoon.

Today was Saturday; it was five in the morning. Chris had woken his mom needing to be fed. Georg knew neither would be able to go back to sleep; he showered and dressed.

Chris had gone back to sleep since his tummy was full. Maria was singing a soft lullaby as she stood beside the cradle. Georg wrapped his arms around her and rested his head close to hers.

"He's really a good baby. I wonder if he will miss Liesl as much as we will."

"I doubt it. All the other children will continue to spend time with him."

"I'm glad James offered to come pick her up. It will be easier on us; we can contain our tinge of sadness until they leave."

"And Liesl's going to be so excited she won't be disappointed you're not driving her to DC."

"True, let's go down and get some coffee. I'm sure the children will be down soon."

Georg was right. The parents also notice that Liesl spent time with all of her siblings that day. They heard her tell them. "You can write letters. Dad can give them to Uncle James and I'll write back as often as I can."

And Chris didn't mind that Liesl held him more that day.

Liesl was up early on Sunday morning. She began to pack her bags. She double checked to be sure she had everything. She came downstairs to wait for the Lewis' to arrive.

Maria had insisted James and Carol have lunch before returning to DC. James parked the car at their residence around eleven-thirty. Katia was prepared; lunch was ready at noon.

James had no reason to hurry home after lunch. They enjoyed a nice visit with the family. Louisa found an opportunity to speak to Carol.

"I've learned so much about the Red Cross. It's a fascinating organization. I'm going to find out if I can volunteer; my book describes all the things they do."

"I'm sure you may have an opportunity at your school. Volunteering will be one way civilians will help America win this war."

"I hope so."

Maria had been near-by. She heard their conversation. It made her very proud to know Louisa wanted to volunteer. Now she sought out Liesl.

"Are you're bags packed?"

"Yes Mom, I hope I haven't forgotten anything."

"If you did, you can always give Uncle James a note to bring to your dad. He can always bring anything for James to take to you. I'm only a tad sad. You're not far away. We can talk on the telephone and we can also exchange letters."

"I'm glad too, Mom."

They both heard Georg. "Are you ready, Liesl? Your bags are already in the trunk."

"Yes, I'm ready, Daddy."

Liesl had purposely called him daddy in hopes he would smile, which he did. After Liesl receive hugs and kisses from everyone, her dad held the car door open and she slid into the back seat.

James' left hand was out the window waiving as he drove them away. Everyone watched until the car disappeared. Chris wouldn't let them be sad. He stayed awake for a large portion of the day. He spent a long time on his blanket. Tomorrow the family's routine would begin again.


	28. Another Year Begins

Another Year Begins

This morning everyone slipped back into their routine. The entire family had breakfast together. Even all the excited jibber-jabber didn't wake Chris. From Friedrich they heard. "This week my guidance counselor is helping me complete my applications to the University of Virginia and John Hopkins University."

And Georg responded. "I'm sure you will be accepted by both of them. You'll have a tough decision to make."

"Yes, I know."

Louisa also spoke of her plans. "I'm going to try and find out if the Red Cross has a place where I can volunteer."

Gretl and Marta shared that they would bring their new book to share during reading class. Kurt said something a little different. "I want to show mine to my physics teacher; he built structures like these."

And Brigitta's comment surprised no one. "I read all three of my books. I'll put them on the book shelf for everyone to read."

The war didn't keep the loving couple from following their usual routine. Until the weather was warmer they would say goodbye inside. The bus arrived as usual. And sometimes Stefan would drive the girls to school.

The news the navy men heard that morning and for several mornings was not good. Nothing had gone well for the navy in the Pacific. Many men and ships had been lost. Even the soldiers they had on land were no match for the Japanese. And to make matters worse, Germany was brazen. They had submarines off the Atlantic coast of America. Several tons of cargo now lay on the ocean floor, cargo which Great Britain needed.

The navy men agreed not to share this news with the family. Instead they would talk about the Pentagon. One evening, Gretl asked.

"How you gotten lost, Daddy?"

"No sweetie. We stay in our section. The only time we leave it is for lunch. Then we have an escort who knows the way to the cafeteria."

"Dad, would it be possible for us to visit it?"

"Kurt, I'll ask the Admiral. Maybe we could visit on a Saturday."

"I hope his answer is yes."

"So do I."

Georg received a positive answer. On the very next Saturday, everyone in the family crowded into either the car or Stefan's truck, including Chris. Maria had dressed him in one of his new outfits. He fell asleep after she had fed him. She wrapped in a warm blanket before leaving the house. No one expected the ride to be so short. The Pentagon was only a few miles from their home.

A guard was waiting outside the entrance; he escorted the group inside the gate to where Samuel was waiting. He noticed the looks of awe on everyone's face. He immediately spoke to them.

"I had your same look the first time I saw this building. It really is a massive structure. Once you're inside, you discover the interior to be quite pleasant."

Their looks of awe continued as the entered the building. It was even more beautiful than Georg had described.

Sam let them catch their breaths before he spoke again. "Follow me and we'll walk the halls."

The group saw for themselves all the beautiful polished honey-toned wood which blended nicely with the light yellow tinged paint on the walls. The multiple pictures on the walls were all framed in the same wood.

They saw the auditorium in the navy section as well as several other rooms which served as offices. Each one not only had a name plaque on the wall next to the door, there was also a half circle of an eagle embedded in the marble floor in front of the door.

Sam took them by one room where there were several men wearing earphones. Sam didn't tell them that some were listening to German and Japanese military men conversing.

The children had also adopted Helena and Sam as an unofficial aunt and uncle. "Uncle Samuel, I speak for all of us, thank you. Do we need to keep this building a secret or can we tell our friends?"

"It's not a secret, Kurt. I was told there were a lot of opinions voiced in the newspaper when the government was trying to decide on its location. And I'm sure some your friends' parents have taken them to see the site."

And Maria reminded him. "Please come see us again soon; you don't need an invitation."

Sam smiled. "I'll remind Helena."

Sam led them back to the door they had entered. There he and the family said goodbye. Both the car and the truck were full of conversation as they headed home. Their arrival was perfect; Chris had begun to stir. Maria immediately attended to his needs. The rest of the family continued to talk about the Pentagon for the remainder of the day.

Maria told them. "I think Chris is enjoying all this conversation. He turns his head towards each of your voices and he's been awake a long time."

"Mom, maybe he will sleep longer tonight."

"Maybe Brigitta, he's already giving me over three hours of sleep every night."

Sunday was a quieter day. Chris still occupied some of their time but the children found other things to do. They read or played games like _Old Maid, Slap-Jack_ and a board game called _Treasure Hunt._ The temperature outside was very cool but not freezing; the wind was calm. The entire group went on a mid-afternoon walk. The remainder of the day passed quickly.

In the morning Gretl announced. "I can't wait to come home and see if Chris has done something new."

And the first words out of her mouth when she came home were always. "What did Chris do today?"

Sometimes Maria would answer this way. "He is growing; his little feet are beginning to poke through the bottom of his sleep sac. Now he can wear some more of the outfits Aunt Carol bought him. And he entertains Katia, the men and I with all those cute sounds he makes."

All the children were pleased. The next few weeks passed quickly. By the end of January the navy men could no longer keep the war news from the family. Now, each child's class was learning about the war.

One evening, Friedrich asked his dad a simple question. "Why isn't America winning any battles?"

Georg took a moment before he responded. "The Japanese deceived us. While we were in negotiations with them, they were building their war machine. They also had help from the Germans. America's naval ships from the Great War are very old and in disrepair. And we only had a small legion of soldiers at our bases in the Pacific."

"Are we making new ships now?"

"Yes, but it will take time. We do have some new aircraft. We've been building them for Great Britain. All the factories that used to make cars, now only make airplanes."

Maria added. "Sadly, war isn't fought for only few weeks or months. It may take years, but I still believe the righteous will prevail."

"You're mom's correct. We can't let it consume us. In the coming weeks, our government will have ways everyone can help. And Chris will keep us happy and upbeat."

Chris did provide the family with the diversion it needed. As Georg had predicted, the government had begun to plan ways for everyone to contribute to the war effort. War costs money; the government had a plan for all the people to help raise the necessary funds.

Soon posters were in the windows of every store in America. The schools had them too. They announced that War Bonds were available to buy. Most everyone could scrape together the $18.75 to buy at least one. The children could buy stamps for twenty-five cents. In a several months even they had purchased a bond. In ten years they could redeem them for twenty-five dollars.

Every Friday morning, the children would remind their dad. "Please don't forget to give us our quarter to buy another War Bond stamp."

He happily placed a coin in each one's hand. He and the other navy men also bought some. They wanted to do their part; they all knew they owed the United States government a lot for accepting all them so freely.

Liesl's letters always made them smile. She wrote with enthusiasm; it almost bounced off the paper.

_Moms, Dad, I sometimes pinch myself thinking this is all a dream. I speak to another dignitary every day. Yesterday, I spoke with the _ambassador _from Austria. The government still recognizes him. It knew he had nowhere to go. Tomorrow, I'm helping to set tables for a lunch meeting with some of the ambassadors from several small countries. I'll tell you all about it in my next letter. Tell everyone I said hello._

_Love, Liesl._

"We should be very proud of her. James told me she's a very fast learner. And she hasn't been intimidated by the all the phone calls she has taken from other consulates and embassies. She even met Viscount Halifax, the British ambassador recently."

"I am proud, sweetheart. I don't think either of us expected her to have this opportunity."

"America has given all of us opportunities beyond our wildest dreams. We should get some sleep."

"Yes, Chris may wake in another hour or so."

When February twenty-seventh arrived, the family celebrated Maria and Georg's first wedding anniversary. The house was packed with all their friends. Liesl had made the trip with the Lewis family.

Katia had made an extra-large cake. She was able to make an egg-white frosting which took less sugar. It was one of the first food items to be rationed.

Everyone milled around the family room eating off of several platters of hors d'oeuvres and enjoying a beverage. After about an hour, Stefan and Phillip carefully carried the small table with the large cake on it to the center of the room.

Katia stood near the table. She tapped a glass gently with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Georg and Maria, you need to re-enact the cutting of your wedding cake. I have your Wedding Day knife."

"Shall we comply, my husband?"

"Of course, my wife and I should." They laughed along with everyone else.

They placed their hands in the proper position; Maria's were on the knife; Georg's covered hers. On the count of three, they made the first slice. Katia completed cutting it and served their piece on a plate with two forks.

They followed through on their re-enactment. They placed a small piece on their fork, entwined their arms and fed each other. The group applauded.

Helena and Carol helped Katia serve everyone. They mingled in the family room as they ate and enjoyed another beverage. One by one the guests began to leave. Maria said the same words to everyone. "You don't need to wait for a special occasion to visit."

The family retired to their bedrooms soon after everyone left. Chris was asleep when Maria laid him in his cradle. She knew he would wake for his midnight feeding.

She and Georg sat on the settee and talked. "Sweetheart, did you notice how much time Liesl and Michael spent together this evening."

"I did. Is it what I suspect? They're more than good friends."

"Yes, I believe Americans would say they are dating. Only time will tell us if Michael will become our first son-in-law. How do you feel about our oldest getting married?"

"Not like it could be if it wasn't someone she's known for a long time. It's probably rare for girl and a boy who have known each other since they were young children to now begin to date. And what about you, how do you feel?"

"I'm happy for her. She's a very level-headed young lady. I know she'll be sure he's the right one."

Georg waited for her to feed Chris. Their married time was more eager and passionate that night. It chased away all the bad thoughts about the war; they both slept well.

Sadly, the days and weeks would pass with very little good news about the war. Only news about Chris kept this family upbeat.

Shortly before the eighth of March, Audrey visited to check on Chris. She was required to submit a report to the local health department every month for a year. Maria always enjoyed her visits.

As Maria had done on past visits, she helped Audrey weigh him. Chris didn't like being naked; he fussed. The two women worked together to get his weight quickly. Then Maria wrapped him in the light weight blanket Audrey had used and held him close to her. He would immediately stop crying.

Audrey announced his weight. "Maria, your son weighs thirteen pounds and one ounce. I think it's time to start him on solid foods. I warn you, this will be challenging. He must get used to the spoon and also the taste. He must wear a bib or else his clothes will always need to be changed.

"Let me ask Katia to join us. She'll need to know what to buy."

She was also very excited. She looked over the list Audrey had prepared; one box of Gerber Oatmeal cereal and several cans of strained fruit and vegetables.

"I've seen these at our A&amp;P store. I will probably need to go to Sears to purchase his baby spoon."

"Yes Katia, they have them. You should also buy him some bibs. Maria, call me if you have any questions. I need to check on a baby I delivered two days ago."

"I'll call you after his first time to let you know how he did."

"Yes, please do. Ladies, I can see myself out."

Maria then talked to Chris. "Your brothers and sisters are going to be very surprised that you can eat real food now."

Katia added. "And I think he will do quite well. He'll be like Kurt; he tried to eat the spoon." Both of them had a good laugh.

The ladies waited for the children to arrive home. The girls were always first; the bus arrived about an hour later. Maria waited until they all were home before she told them. They were elated.

Gretl had another comment. "Now, I can't wait for Saturday to watch you feed him."

"Your daddy will be able to watch too."

Gretl didn't wait hardly a second to tell him the news when he came home. "Is that so, Gretl? I bet it won't be long before he joins us in the dining room in his highchair."

"Then he'll really be a big boy." She ran off with a grin on her face. Georg's heart was full; she was really happy.

That wasn't the only news of the day. That evening Friedrich stayed with his parents after his siblings had gone upstairs.

"I'm still in awe that I was accepted at two very prestigious universities. The University of Virginia is not only a fine academic institution, it is also very historic. Not many universities were founded by a former president; it is the same today as it was when Thomas Jefferson walked the stone pathways.

"I had another opportunity to speak with the admission representative from John Hopkins University in Baltimore Maryland. He shared some things I didn't know. The university was the leader in a program for controlling Malaria in war zones. The university is doing research on finding a better drug to treat the disease.

"A research professor from the university also visited the high school. He told us the university is working with a scientist from London, Howard Florey who had knowledge about the discovery of a mold by another scientist, Alexander Fleming. This mold produces a substance which kills bacteria. It's been tested on humans and all of them got better.

"As a student there, I could be involved in further research."

"I believe you just told your mom and me your choice."

"Yes Dad, it is my choice. And Mom, it's closer to home than the University of Virginia. I know you must remember us traveling from Baltimore after we arrived at its port."

"I do, Friedrich. I'm pleased with your choice."

"Thank you, I'll notify the admission office that I have selected their school. I hope my excitement won't keep me awake. I have a chemistry test in the morning."

"I'm sure you will get to sleep, sweet dreams, Son."

"Thanks, Mom." Friedrich hurried upstairs.

"Well Georg, another child is leaving the nest."

"I think were both prepared to let him fly. He will write letters and maybe come home once or twice during the semester."

"I think so too. Chris is stirring. I'll take him to our room to feed him."

Neither parent was sad. And the children were proud of their brother. Gretl told him. "Maybe one day you'll be famous." Everyone smiled. They finished breakfast and everyone left for the day.

Maria was a little frustrated the first couple of times she attempted to feed Chris his cereal mixed with fruit or vegetables. By the fourth time he swallowed more than he spit out. Audrey had been pleased with Maria's report.

Chris continued to give everyone diversion from the war in the Pacific which was still nothing but defeats for America. And the Germans continued to sink cargo ships off the Atlantic coast.

The navy men and the children would learn that fifty smaller countries had joined with the United States, the United Kingdom, the Soviet Union, and China to fight the two common enemies, the Germans, specifically Hitler and the Japanese war lords. Soon all Americans learned other ways they could help with the war.

Stefan and Phillip already had a large garden. The government was encouraging every family to have what they called Victory Gardens. This was also true for the Kellers and all who lived in the farm community. Everyone shared their abundance with the needy.

And everyone began to save all kinds of things: rubber, rags, paper, silk, string and all kinds of metals. Steel or aluminum was salvaged from basements, backyards and attics including old cars, bed frames, radiators, pots and pipes. And in order to make ammunition, families saved household waste fat; it contained the key ingredient, glycerin.

And Chris never failed to make them laugh and smile. Before he was six months old he had delighted everyone with his ability to roll over with ease. One day Maria had a surprise. She was sitting near the big window to do some sewing. Ever so often she would look towards the cradle. She was startled by what we saw. One of Chris' little hands was holding on to the side of the cradle and one leg was in the air.

She quickly put down her sewing and ran to him. She found his other shoulder was tucked under him. "So you're trying to roll over in your cradle." She picked him up and hurried to find Katia. Immediately Maria announced.

"Katia, his cradle days are over."

"What did he do?"

"I caught him trying to roll over. The only place for him to sleep now is in his crib. I'm so glad Phillip and Stefan put it together recently."

"I'll go up and put a sheet on the mattress and place one of his blankets on the rail."

That's where he was when the children came home from school. Maria didn't wait for either of the girls to discover the empty cradle; she told them what had happened and where their brother was.

"I can't wait to tell Daddy." Gretl excitedly announced.

Georg had the same reaction he had had to his eating real food. He had told Gretl. "He's really getting to be a big boy."

Liesl was fully engaged in her work with Carol. Maria and she had shared many short letters and the occasional telephone call. Her letters continued to ooze with her excitement. And their phone conversations were the same.

One day Liesl mentioned that Michael had been home for a weekend. Maria had to ask. "Are you and Michael more than friends?"

There was a brief pause. "Yes, Mom we are. We often talk about how unusual it is for us to like the other. We've known each other since childhood."

"Your dad told me that too. We're both happy for you."

"Thanks, Mom. I really, really like him. I better go; I need to go check on the tables for dinner tonight. I'll write or call again soon."

"And I'll look forward to hearing from you either way."

Maria smiled broadly; she was very happy for her daughter. She knew Georg and she were lucky that Liesl was dating a boy they both knew.

Chris quickly progressed to being able to sit up. He now ate all his meals in the highchair Phillip had also found in the attic. He now sat there during dinner. Soon he would be given a hard biscuit to gnaw on; Maria knew his first tooth was on the way. And Gretl had her opportunity to sit with him and read his _Pat the Bunny_ book.

When summer came, all the children volunteered at the local Red Cross office. Gretl and Marta were taught how to make bandages. Kurt and Friedrich packed boxes of nonperishable and personnel items for the military men. Louisa and Brigitta had learned basic sewing skills. They helped repair clothing so it could be worn again. Very few items were ever thrown away.

Germany occupied almost all the countries of Western Europe; most had capitulated without a fight. It was still engaged in a war with the Soviet Union. It had started months before Pearl Harbor was bombed. The United States focused on the Pacific theater. It continued to enlarge the size of its army, navy and air force; and was building the necessary ships, aircraft, tanks and guns of all types and sizes.

The summer seemed to fly by; it was soon time for Friedrich to leave for the university in Baltimore. Maria planned a party for him. It included others from his class along with all their adult friends. Since it was summer time, it was held outdoors.

All the adults must have all agreed to keep the spotlight on Friedrich and not on Chris. All of them acknowledged his presence but didn't ask about him. Katia had prepared all-American picnic foods. Everyone ate off of trays filled with hotdogs in buns, and other trays of halves of hard boiled eggs whose yolks had mixed with mayonnaise and mustard and place in the hole the yolk had occupied. She also had made bowls of potato salad. Their beverages that day were bottles of _Coca-Cola._

When the party goers had had their fill, Katia brought out not one but two cakes. Helena and Carol helped her serve everyone. Friedrich stood where he could speak with his guests. His dad got everyone's attention using his navy whistle.

"Thank you for coming. I know some of you are also going off to a university. Hopefully we will visit during the holidays."

His friends were the first to leave. Each offered similar thoughts. The adults didn't leave until after the young people left; they now turned their attention to Chris. Friedrich didn't mind. He happily picked him up and showed him off. He heard what Maria had often heard. "He's a big boy."

Friedrich would tickle him to make him laugh. Slowly, the adults began depart. Maria and Georg were there to thank them for coming. Helena and Sam were the last to leave. She spoke to Friedrich.

"I always knew you would go on to a university. I remember how much you enjoyed my science lessons."

"I did Aunt Helena. Your lessons probably planted the seed. And my mom's lessons helped it grow."

"A wonderful thought, Sam and I wish you well."

Later Friedrich would thank his mom and dad for a wonderful party. The next day only his dad drove him to Baltimore. His siblings wished him well. And Maria made him blush with a kiss on his cheek. Georg would report.

"He's all settled, Maria. I left him as he went off to an assembly for all the freshmen. He promised to write soon."

Maria tried not to be sad; but this was number two who had left the nest. And sadly the war continued.


	29. The War Continues

The War Continues

And so does life for this family. It was very early in the morning. Chris had given his mom an extra hour of sleep. She sat in the chair with him as Georg dressed.

"You know sweetheart, I think Chris misses Friedrich."

"We all do, Maria. He'll probably not be happy when all the others start school today."

"I'm sure he won't. I'll spend a lot of time with him on his blanket so maybe he won't be too lonely."

Maria placed him in his crib, dressed and joined her husband in the dining room. When the children joined them, they were upbeat and happy.

"Brigitta, I can tell you're excited about being in high school now."

"I am Dad, now I can take elective classes. I already know there is a class which teaches how to write newspaper articles."

Her dad smiled as he thought; so you're going to be just like Nellie Bly. Then he asked. "Are my youngest girls also excited?"

Marta answered. "We are daddy. You know I'm in fifth grade this year."

"Yes I do. You're both growing up on daddy."

"Mommy told Marta and me the same thing"

Both parents held big smiles. They probably held similar thoughts. They're acting so mature. Neither spoke, it was time for the navy men to leave. And so the routine began.

Maria wasn't at all surprised by Brigitta's announcement a few days later. She had hurried off the bus and ran into the house to find her. She was in the family room sewing.

"Mom, you're never going to believe this. Mr. Florentine knew all about me writing the newsletter about the war last year. He selected me to be the editor of the high school's newspaper."

"That's wonderful news. Are you going to be like Nellie Bly?"

"Maybe similar, I don't think I could ever go to a battlefield to report the news. But I will ask dad to share with me more of the things he knows about the war."

"I'm sure he will."

"I want to finish my homework so I can begin to write my first editorial."

Brigitta ran off before Maria could speak. And Georg heard Brigitta's news the moment he came home. He wasn't surprised; Brigitta had surprised him almost since she was born.

The couple talked about her while getting ready for bed. "I remember a thought I had at Christmas after Brigitta opened her gift from Carol. Brigitta was going to be just like Nellie Bly."

"She will be in some ways. Brigitta assured me she could never go to a battlefield to report the news."

"That's good to hear. Chris is sound to sleep; it's our time now."

This family continued to focus on as many pleasant things as they could. Everyone knew the war in the Pacific was still being won by the Japanese. And that the United States was still preparing the troops who would fight with the British army in Europe. Another child would help them focus on a pleasant idea.

One afternoon, Louisa found her mom alone in the family room. She began a conversation with her.

"Mom, have you heard of Florence Nightingale?"

"Her name is familiar; tell me about her."

"She was a British woman who was a lot like Nellie Bly. She was born in 1820 and she wanted to do things her family didn't think were proper. You have taught us to seek out God's plan for us. Florence Nightingale did that; she felt she was called by God to do good works.

"Her good works were to care for the sick and the deprived. During a war in 1854, she became aware of the plight of wounded British soldiers; she began to nurse them back to health. She is credited with saving many lives and she is also credited with beginning schools to teach others how to become nurses."

Maria had been listening intently. "Louisa, do you want to become a nurse?"

"I do, Mom. I can't say God has called me. But I really have a desire to help the ill and infirmed."

"Most people don't get that call either. If you prepare by taking all the required classes, I'm sure you will be accepted into the school of your choosing. Nursing people back to health is a wonderful gift to them; not everyone can do it. I'm proud of your choice and I believe your dad will be just as proud."

"Thanks, Mom, I'm already in classes which I need to be accepted in any school of nursing. I have no idea where I would go. My counselor told me she would help me find several I could choose from after the first of the year."

Maria watched her run off. She didn't have a sad thought, instead it was; at least she won't be leaving the nest anytime soon.

Louisa told her dad as soon as he came home. His response was exactly as her mom had said. "A very noble calling, Louisa; I'm very proud of you."

She surprised him with a kiss on his cheek and a cherry "thanks" on her way into the dining room. He and Maria would discuss this news later. After dinner, everyone enjoyed watching Chris until it was his bedtime.

It was later in their bedroom when Georg asked. "Did Louisa surprise you?"

"Maybe a little but I'm pleased."

"I am too. She also surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. At least we have two years before she leaves the nest."

"I had the same thought. You know it won't be long until Kurt is selecting a university which has an excellent civil engineering program."

"I'm so glad Sam doesn't mind spending time with him talking about civil engineering. Maybe he can help him select the best school."

"I'm sure he will. Kurt's already taking many advanced classes. We're very fortunate to have children who have very lofty goals. In a few years, we'll learn Marta and Gretl's plans."

"I'm sure their mom will help them."

"So will you, Georg. I told Mary the day we met her that you were their inspiration. They always knew you valued education."

The couple stopped talking to kiss. And once again they chased the war news away and slept well.

Another big celebration occurred around November eight. Chris's party wasn't on his actual Birthday. A party was planned for when everyone could attend. Friedrich was given a ride to DC by his roommate's parents. They dropped him off at the Lewis' home.

Once again their home was full of guests. Chris was given many presents but he gave one to himself. He walked alone for the first time. Maria was like all mothers, she exclaimed. "Now, I'll spend most of my time chasing after him."

Katia interrupted. "Someone needs to coral him and place him in his highchair. It's time for him to eat his first piece of cake."

"Chris, did you hear Katia? Let me put you in your highchair."

Little Chris raised his arms so Kurt could pick him up. Liesl secured the seatbelt and Friedrich slid the tray close to him. He was ready. The one candle had been lit. Georg brought it close to his son. Maria was nearby to be sure he didn't reach for the candle.

Gretl gave instructions. "Chris, take a deep breath and blow on the candle."

It surprised no one that he couldn't follow Gretl's instruction. "Gretl, you're going to need to help him."

"Okay Daddy, I'll help him."

"Chris, look at the candle. I'm going blow out the flame so you will be officially one year old."

He made those cute sounds everyone enjoyed hearing. Gretl didn't make him wait. She puckered and blew a steady stream of air and the flame went out.

The family concluded the _Happy Birthday_ song with the added words. "Now you're officially one."

Katia cut a small piece for him. Only Sam was surprised at the mess he made. After he was cleaned up, Louisa sat beside him and fed him a few small bites of her piece of cake.

Soon he began to rub his eyes. Maria knew he was tired. She took him from the highchair. He rested against her shoulder as she carried him upstairs. After he was tucked in his crib, she returned to listen to the others discuss his wonderful party. Nobody said it but it was a wonderful distraction from the war news.

A month had passed and Maria began to have other thoughts. Could I really be pregnant? Audrey had told her that many women never have regular cycles when they stop breast feeding; they find themselves pregnant.

Maria acted out the same scene as she had with her first pregnancy. And Georg had the same words. "If you are pregnant, I'm delighted." Maria would wait to tell the family until she was absolutely sure.

Their Christmas celebration was different this year. A big tree still occupied the spot in front of the picture window but this time it was decorated at night on Christmas Eve when Chris was asleep.

In the morning, _Silent Night_ was sung in the dining room before Chris saw the tree. Kurt took him out of his highchair. He placed his feet on the ground and said. "Take Daddy's hand and he'll show you a surprise."

Georg walked with his wee son who took very tiny steps. The other children ran ahead so they could see his face.

They saw him stop; he stared at the tree. Its lights reflected in his wide opened eyes. His head moved to look at it from bottom to the bright star on top. They knew he didn't say real words yet. He made those cute baby sounds.

Brigitta asked. "Is Chris happy?"

He babbled some more. He was excited about his gifts but did as most one year olds did; he liked to play with the colorful wrapping paper more than he played with the gift. Carol assured them.

"Once you take the paper away, he'll begin to play with his toys."

The children found it to be true. When he took his nap, the paper was removed. Later when he sat on the floor he began to examine all of his new toys.

Liesl and Michael didn't hide the fact they were dating nor did they make it obvious. Michael spent time with Friedrich and Kurt while Liesl talked with her sisters.

The day was over way too soon. Before everyone stood to leave, Maria stood to get everyone's attention. "Georg and I would like to share our news."

Maria saw Liesl's face change; a telling sign she knew the news. Maria continued. "Chris is going to have a brother or sister."

She immediately heard a chorus of _when?_ Her answer wasn't specific. "I can only guess it will be sometime in July."

Gretl immediately announced. "This time I'm really hoping it will be a girl."

"And I'd like to have another girl just like you Gretl." Daddy and daughter hugged and laughed.

The ladies spoke to Maria in private. "Are you having any morning sickness?"

"I did get a sour taste in my mouth after drinking coffee. After I switched to tea it never happened again. Other than that, I feel fine."

"Mom, I'll call you more often so you can share with me all your news. I can't wait until you tell me you've felt her move."

"So, are you hoping for a girl too?"

"You know I only want a healthy baby. I think Gretl would be happy if we called the baby a her."

"Yes, I know that would really please her."

Liesl hugged her before she found her coat. Maria received hugs from everyone as they left the house. The ladies said, "keep us informed of your progress," before giving her a hug. James and Sam kissed her on the cheek.

Maria watched them leave from the picture window. She noticed Michael slipped into the car beside Liesl. She smiled.

Her husband also noticed. "Yes, I know they're officially a couple."

"I don't think we will hear wedding bells anytime soon. Michael probably wants to finish school first and Carol needs Liesl's help."

They entered the New Year hopeful that America and the allies would begin to win the war.

Sadly, the beginning of the New Year brought little progress in defeating the Japanese. The two opposing armies remained ready to strike at any moment. For now, the United States and Great Britain began an assault on German forces in North Africa. Success came slowly.

Chris was a delight; he was able to say mama and dada but his others sounds were still babbles. And according to Katia, he was eating like Kurt. The five children at home were still anxious to see him when they got home from school. He seemed to time his afternoon nap perfectly. He would be awake by the time the high school students came home. Before doing their homework, they would always spend time with him. Gretl and Marta never had a lot of homework to do they would play with him until the others had finished all of theirs.

One day Louisa stayed behind to talk to her mom. "Mom, I have so many choices of nursing schools which are close by."

"Tell me about them."

"One is the University of Virginia. And in DC there's a program associated with American University and another with Georgetown University. Even Friedrich's school has one."

"They all sound like wonderful schools. You'll have a difficult time choosing."

"Yes, I know. I'm sure by September I will have made my decision. Until then, I need to study hard to get good grades in all my science classes."

She ran off leaving Maria with a thought. She has really matured quickly.

During the next several weeks, the war news was somewhat more favorable in the Pacific than in Europe. With Australia's help they were taking back one island at a time from the Japanese. The war in North Africa had met heavy German resistance. The United States and its allies were forced to withdraw.

Georg, his children and all of America began to hear a new name. General Dwight Eisenhower had been appointed the supreme commander for the North African Campaign. And everyone cheered when they learned the Germans were losing the war with the Soviet Union.

General Eisenhower did well in North Africa. President Roosevelt appointed him Supreme Commander for the War in Europe. He had learned a lot in Africa; he began to make secretive plans for a very dangerous assault on German positions.

Maria was already wearing her maternity clothes. Audrey had told her that most women show a baby tummy sooner on their second pregnancy than the first. Maria took it all in stride.

It was the end of March; Friedrich's spring break coincided with the other children's. His first remark when he came home was about Chris. "I can't believe how big he is."

"Too big for me to hold for very long and soon I will have less and less of a lap for him to sit on."

Friedrich was still a little shy about asking questions about his mom's pregnancy. He simply asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I tire easily. I usually nap while Chris sleeps. Louisa is a big help."

While he was home, the weather was beautiful; both boys played with Chris outside. And everyone would take a walk together. Phillip had found one more baby item in the attic, a stroller.

Friedrich was happy to be home but he was also anxious to complete his first year at the university. After he left, Maria heard a babble which sounded like, _freeder._ She would always pick Chris up for a hug and tell him.

"I miss Friedrich too. Kurt and your sisters will play with you."

And they did.

In late April, the allies in Europe had several successful campaigns. They were able to win back a country in North Africa as well as the island of Sicily off the coast of Italy.

Chris was an excited little boy when Friedrich came home for the summer. He played with him when he wasn't at the Red Cross center or completing a school assignment.

Louisa didn't volunteer at the Red Cross center with the others; she decided to stay home with her mom. She knew she would need help when she went into labor. Maria was very grateful and told her.

"I think I know more this time. I won't be almost ready to start pushing when your dad gets home."

"I hope so. But remember what Audrey told you."

"I do. The baby has already dropped; she may come quickly."

While everyone waited for the baby's birth. Maria and Louisa put the finishing touches on Chris's new room. It was Liesl's old room. Stefan and Phillip had moved the crib in there. The bed was pushed against the wall so Liesl would always have a place to sleep when she came home. And all the baby clothes were unpacked and placed back in the dresser in the master suite. Everyone was happy Chris had adjusted so well to sleeping alone.

It was now the month of July. Maria didn't need Georg to rush home from the Pentagon. It was three in morning on the sixth of July when he felt Maria get out of bed. He woke and turned on the lamp.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't mince words. "I believe our baby will be born today."

"Are you having frequent contractions?"

"No, they're still six or seven minutes apart and don't last very long. I need to use the bathroom, that's all."

Georg got up and dressed. When she returned she sat on the settee. "Maria, are you alright by yourself? I think I should call Audrey."

Maria calmly responded. "Yes, you probably should. I'm okay."

Georg hurried to the telephone room. A midwife with a patient in their last month of pregnancy always sleeps less soundly. Audrey answered the phone before it rang a second time. She heard.

"Audrey, this is Georg, I…She cut in. "I'll be there shortly; tell Maria to relax."

Georg took the stairs two at a time. He found Maria looking out the window at the full moon. His arms went around her.

"She's on her way. She said to tell you to relax."

"It's her way of telling me not to worry. Walk with me to the girl's room. I think Louisa would like to help any way she can."

Maria slowly turned the doorknob; it made a noise. Louisa must have been in the twilight of sleep; she had sat up. "It's me, Louisa."

Immediately she was out of bed and at the door. "Are you in labor?"

"Early labor, I thought you would like to sit with me while your dad waits for Audrey."

"I'll grab my robe; I can dress later."

Once out in the hall Louisa commented. "I'm surprised Brigitta didn't wake up; she must have used her flashlight to read under her blanket after I turned out the light."

Georg smiled; he knew she did that often. He let them walk ahead of him. He continued down the stairs. There he met Katia.

"Why are you up so early…ah, Maria's in labor."

"She called it early labor. She woke Louisa to sit with her."

"Let me put the milk away and I'll go help her prepare the bed."

"Thank you, Audrey should be here soon."

Katia found Louisa struggling to smooth the rubber mat. "Louisa, all the creases in the rubber will smooth out eventually. Let's cover it with this extra-long sheet and then the other piece of rubber goes on the floor. Maria, do you want to lie down?"

"Not really, I'm okay sitting here."

"I'll go back to the kitchen and fix Georg a cup of coffee. It should be finished brewing by now."

In another fifteen minutes, Louisa and Maria heard voices. "Yes Audrey, she said she was in early labor."

Audrey was a very experienced midwife. She knew that with second babies those early contractions can begin to open the cervix. When she arrived in the bedroom, she found a very composed Maria.

"Good morning, Maria. Are your contraction still mild and several minutes apart?"

"Yes, but I'm still glad you're here."

"Louisa, let me sit beside your mom."

"Maria, I'm going to rest my hand on the top of your belly so I can feel and time your contractions."

Georg and Louisa stood quietly off to the side. After several minutes, Audrey spoke. "Your contractions are coming about every four minutes but they're only lasting about thirty-five seconds. Have you emptied your bladder recently?"

"Not real recently, let me do it now."

Maria got up and walked to the bathroom with ease. It was what she said when she came out which caused Audrey to believe this baby would be born soon.

"Audrey, I emptied my bladder. It seemed like a lot and I was wet."

Audrey knew exactly what had happened. "Maria, your water broke. I think it best you change into your delivery gown and then lay in bed."

"I'll step into the hall while both of you help her change."

Louisa and Audrey both helped her. Once Maria was lying down, Audrey felt her belly. Her experienced hands told her Maria's contraction were stronger now. And she also knew they would help bring the baby deeper into her pelvis as her cervix continued to open.

Georg didn't go far. In a few minutes, he heard. "You can come in."

He found Maria still smiling. Audrey was laying out all the things she needed for the birth. She was talking to Louisa.

"I always bring more than enough towels and blankets as well as these smaller pieces of cloth. On a piece of cloth I will placed these two narrow long piece cloths and my scissors. I need them to tie off the umbilical cord in two places so I can cut between them. In a week or so the piece attached to the baby will dry and fall off."

"Thank you for explaining all these things. Now I'm really looking forward to nursing school."

"I'm glad for you. There's always going to be a need for nurses."

She looked at Maria's face. "Is that a frown I see?"

"I suppose it is. My contractions are lasting much longer."

"Georg, remind your wife to concentrate on her breathing."

Georg breathed with Maria for the next thirty or forty minutes. Audrey now saw a distinct grimace as Maria told her. "I feel a lot of pressure."

"You need to get in delivery position. Georg, you can sit behind her like you did with Chris. Louisa, you can stay if you want to; I don't mind."

Louisa didn't think she was ready to see a birth. For a few minutes, she stood off to the side of the bed. But as her mom pushed, she eased her way behind Audrey. She heard Audrey tell her mom to pant. And then with her mom's next push she saw Audrey delivered the baby and everyone heard it cry.

"It's a girl, a beautiful little girl."

And like with Chris, Maria shed those tears of joy. Louisa stood in awe. And Audrey placed the baby on Maria's belly. She held on to her with both hands.

"Louisa, you can give your mom this blanket to cover your sister; she'll stop crying. I need to attend to the afterbirth."

Louisa did as she asked and almost immediately the baby stopped crying. She was speechless for almost a minute. Soon she recovered and asked.

"Does she have a name?"

"She does Louisa. Your mom and I decided on Barbara Elizabeth."

"That's a beautiful name. I'm going to go wake everyone. I know Gretl will be very happy."

It wasn't quite seven o'clock when Louisa woke everyone. None of the children put on a robe. They ran to the bedroom and stood at the door.

"You can come in." They heard from their dad. Then he spoke again. "Gretl, you got your wish. Come see Barbara Elizabeth."

"She's so pretty. How much does she weigh?"

"She's smaller than Chris. She weighs six pounds seven ounces."

Each child had a good look at her. Katia had told all men when they had come down expecting to find everyone in the dining room. They too went up to give their congratulations.

Katia found Chris awake in his room and brought him to see his new sister. He was able to say. "Sister, mama?"

"Can you say Barbara?"

The one and a half year old tried. What he spoke sounded more like barber. Maria smiled. She knew he would eventually learn to say her name correctly.

And Georg excused himself. "Gretl, you can come with me. We need to call your sister."

Gretl's smile filled her face as she watched her dad dial the number. She heard his side of the conversation. "Yes James that's the reason for my call. I'll wait.

"Gretl, he's finding Liesl."

As he expected, she picked up the receiver. He immediately handed his to Gretl. "Liesl, Liesl, I got my wish." There was a pause. "She's so pretty. Mommy and Daddy named her Barbara Elizabeth. Daddy can tell you how much she weighed."

Georg took the receiver from Gretl. "She's smaller than Chris; she weighed six pounds seven ounces. And tell James everyone can visit any time. And yes I'll give your mom a kiss for you."

Gretl and her daddy reported all this to Maria. And she received a kiss from Georg for Liesl. The family went down for breakfast. Audrey would stay with Maria until she had been up to the bathroom and she had a chance to see if Barbara would nurse.

"Let me put her in the cradle; both of you need a nap. I'll tell Georg I'm leaving."

When she went into the dining room, Katia insisted she stay and eat breakfast. When she did leave, she reminded Georg she would be by tomorrow to check on Maria and the baby.

Everyone in the family helped Chris adjust to not getting all of Maria's attention. Barbara Elizabeth was welcomed into the family of God a month later. All their friends attended her Baptism.


	30. The Conclusion

The Conclusion

Barbara's Baptism renewed everyone's belief in God's eternal love for all of mankind. Everyone would still pray daily for the end of this war to come soon. Life went on and that was true for this family.

Liesl and Friedrich both traveled with the Lewis family back to DC. James would take Friedrich back to Baltimore.

In the family's home Chris and Barbara remained the center of attraction. Gretl and Marta enjoyed watching Barbara sleep. They were thrilled when she smiled in her sleep.

Georg often held her in the evening. "I can tell she's gaining weight, her little cheeks are fuller."

"Audrey was pleased too. She's gained a little more than a pound."

When the day came for the children to begin school, Gretl and Marta were both sad about leaving the house for several hours each day.

Maria told them. "You both know Barbara doesn't stay awake very long between feedings. The only baby first I expect anytime soon is her first real smile. Maybe she'll save it for both of you."

"I hope so, Mommy. Marta and I will hurry home every day."

"I'll be watching for you." Their enthusiasm really touched her heart. And she hoped they would be little girls for a long time.

It was towards the end of September, the girls had hurried home as they had every day. They found Maria sitting on the sofa with Barbara in her lap facing her. They immediately sat beside her.

"Barbara's wide awake, Mommy."

"Say her name again Gretl."

"Barbara, it's me, Gretl, your big sister."

Gretl didn't speak, Marta did. "Look she smiled at us."

"She's so cute when she smiles. I hope she smiles for Daddy soon, so he can see her cute smile."

"Girls, I think Barbara is going to be a happy smiling three month old."

"She heard you, Mommy. She's smiled again."

"I think that was her last smile for a while. Her eyelids are closing. I'm going to place her in the cradle. Chris should wake up soon."

Gretl told all the others and Georg was just as pleased with the fact Barbara had smiled as he was with the excitement of Marta and Gretl. He also gave attention to Chris who was always happy to see him.

This family used these two little ones to cope with the still raging war. Soon there would be more positive news for them. The allies were winning more battles; partly because the Germans had suffered terrible losses during their long war with the Soviet Union.

Chris still took two naps a day. As October arrived Maria noticed his morning nap was becoming shorter and shorter. One morning she walked by his room and heard him babbling. She went to him.

"Is all your babbling your way of telling me you don't need a nap?"

He immediately stood and began jumping up and down. "Alright, my big boy, you can come with me."

His slightly devious smile made her laugh. They went to the kitchen where Katia spoiled him with a snack. After lunch he was more than willing to take a nap. When Marta and Gretl came home Gretl told her. "He's really a big boy now."

"Yes, he is and soon he'll have a birthday."

As usual, Gretl reported all this to her daddy. He was always eager to hear news of his two young children and Marta and Gretl's enthusiasm continued to warm his heart.

Again the families came together to celebrate Chris' second Birthday. Louisa and Katia shopped for Chris' gifts. They came home with bags full of two year old boy toys. This time he ate his cake using a baby sized fork.

Kurt was on the floor with him as he played with his new toys. Liesl sat with Barbara on her lap in a position she remembered from her mom. Her arms were around her and Barbara leaned against her chest.

And Barbara didn't mind being passed around so all the adults could hold her. Annie was last.

"Maria, I think she must look a lot like you did as a baby."

"You're right, Annie. My aunt gave me the few pictures of me she had."

It was late afternoon when all their friends began to leave. Maria had parting words for them. "Please don't wait too long to visit us again."

Between this day and their Thanksgiving Day celebration, Barbara had a surprise for her mommy. She already had gained enough strength in her arms from doing those mini-push-ups to arch her back. Today after Maria put her on the blanket she watched her as she actually pushed herself over onto her back and then smiled at her mommy.

"Yes, I saw your new skill. You need to sleep in the crib now."

Maria was in a dilemma. Chris was still sleeping there. She and Barbara hurried to the kitchen and told Katia all about Barbara's new skill.

"Maria, when I shopped for Chris's Birthday presents I remember seeing a rail for a regular bed. There are two large metal pieces which slip under the mattress and the rail is made from fabric which has been stretched tight over a bed rail form. He could sleep in Liesl's old room."

"You're a lifesaver. Let me find Stefan and ask him to drive there and buy one."

Stefan arrived home about the same time the children came home from school. They heard all about Barbara being able to roll over now and their mom's dilemma. Everyone watched as Stefan and Phillip placed the rail under the bed. All of them couldn't wait for their dad to come home. It was Kurt who told him.

"Come see Chris' new bed."

Georg wasn't surprised. "I believe Chris will sleep very well in a big bed. And little Barbara will sleep safely in the crib."

And to no one's surprise, Chris adjusted very well.

When Thanksgiving Day arrived, the Lewis family again made the trip to join them. Martha and Liesl watched Maria feed Barbara her cereal and fruit mixture.

"She eats very well, Aunt Maria."

"She does now. On her first time I doubt she swallowed any of it."

No one knew that Michael had found Georg alone for a few minutes. Georg wasn't the least bit surprised at his question. He knew Michael was still a tad bit nervous. Georg had quickly replied. "You have Maria and my blessing."

And once again the two parents saw him slid into the car to sit close to their daughter. Later the two sat together on the settee in their room.

"It's official now, our oldest will soon be asked that question."

"So Michael talked to you today."

"He did and I gave him our blessing. I believe they will get married as soon as he graduates."

"Yes, I believe the same. I can't wait for Liesl to tell me he popped the question."

Maria had no clue when that would be. The weeks passed into December. When it came time to buy their Christmas tree, Stefan and Phillip had some sad news. "We won't be able to have a big tree this year."

Gretl interrupted. "Why?"

"There are no men to cut the trees down and all the railroad cars are being used to transport all the necessities of war. The tree vendor told us he would have some smaller ones soon from a nearby tree farm. Gretl, we can still make it beautiful. Chris may notice but Barbara won't."

Maria had a reply. "Remember a tree only helps remind us of God's gift to the world. We'll still sing _Silent Night_ and have our devotion."

Suddenly, the older children began to plan. Louisa and Brigitta began to plan a slightly different devotional. And all of them were anticipating the Saturday when Katia would take them shopping for Chris and Barbara.

When Stefan and Phillip bought their tree, it was kept outside until after Chris went to bed on Christmas Eve and Barbara's schedule had her sound asleep in her crib when it was time to bring it inside and decorate it.

After the last strand of tinsel was placed, Maria stood back to admire it. "It's as beautiful as our larger tree was; I doubt Chris will notice it is smaller and of course Barbara will only notice all the colorful lights."

"Again my wife has the right words. I believe I speak for everyone, I can't wait to see their faces."

The house was secured as everyone went to bed. Georg woke early the next morning, Christmas Day. "Maria, Barbara must have sensed something is happening today; I felt you get up several times."

"I agree with you. She didn't eat all those times. After I held her a few minutes she fell back to sleep."

"It's still very early. Maybe you and she can sleep while I go down and wait for the Lewis family."

"Hopefully she will. I want her awake when everyone arrives."

Georg closed the bedroom door and hurried to the kitchen where he expected to find Katia. She was there with hot fresh coffee for him. He took his cup with him to the family room. He watched out the window for them.

The dawn had broken. Shortly after seven, he saw the car. He wasn't surprised James was driving the limousine. He had both Friedrich and Liesl with them. He met them in the vestibule.

He greeted Liesl with a kiss on her cheek. But to Friedrich he said. "You've grown, son."

"I know. Carol had to buy me new pants."

Georg led them to the dining room where everyone else had gathered. Louisa had dressed Chris and Barbara was wide awake. The family would enjoy brunch later. It was time for their Christmas Day celebration. Chris saw everyone and responded to their greeting with, "Hello."

Like last year Georg took his youngest son's hand and led him to the family room. He immediately spoke, "Tree, Daddy."

"Chris, it's our Christmas tree. Today we celebrate a present God gave us. Under the tree are presents for you and Barbara."

He turned to see Barbara's face. "Her eyes are big, Maria. I doubt she comprehends what she is seeing. Now she's smiling."

Maria gave her daughter a hug and everyone gathered around the tree to open the children's gifts. It would be later when they had their devotional that _Silent Night_ would be sung along with many other carols and hymns.

This family was sad to see the day end. Liesl returned with the Lewis family; she and Carol had a reception luncheon in two days. Friedrich remained at home until the New Year.

This was the year everyone hoped would bring the war closer to an end. The combined British and American armies and navies had plans which would continue their gains in North Africa and in Italy.

Almost every day, Georg and the other men and even the children would hear positive news. No one knew about the secretive plan General Eisenhower was planning. His plan took advantage of the division in Italy; half the country was in allied hands. And the same would soon be true of France.

When February came the family and all their friends came to again celebrate Georg and Maria's wedding anniversary everyone said the same words about Barbara. "She must eat well; I can tell she's growing."

To which Maria would respond. "She does and really enjoys her real food."

Maria knew Michael had popped the question to her daughter. She had kept this happy occasion to herself until the proper moment arrived. It was her turn to tap the glass and get everyone's attention.

"Georg and I thank you for celebrating our wedding anniversary with us. Neither of us minds using this time to announce something very special. All of you know our daughter Liesl and the Lewis' son Michael have been good friends for a long time. It wasn't a surprise when we learned they were in love.

"A few days ago, Michael made it official. Georg and I are very pleased to announce they're engaged. Please take a moment to congratulate them and ask Liesl to show you her ring."

The room buzzed with conversation. Carol spoke with Maria. "I know you're busy with the little ones. I told Liesl I would help her plan the wedding and reception. It's no different than what we do every day."

"You're such a dear friend. I don't even know where to begin."

"We'll talk often and I'm sure Liesl will want your approval of her gown. We won't be shopping for it anytime soon."

Georg had heard most of the conversation. He thanked Carol as well. By this time, Barbara needed her mommy. Georg said goodbye to everyone.

In the next few weeks, all Americans learned that the British and American air forces were bombing all the facilities in Germany where they made their airplanes, and would do so for many weeks.

All during this time, the family enjoyed happy times. It wasn't just Marta and Gretl who were extremely happy with all of Barbara's first achievements, it was the entire family.

There was more good news about the war in Europe in June. General Eisenhower had planned a daring landing on the shores of Normandie. He had deceived the Germans in thinking the landing would be at another beach. American would learn this successful battle came with a high loss of life but afterwards they would learn it actually saved many more.

Like Friedrich, Louisa had to choose between two schools of nursing. Her choice was the University of Virginia Hospital Nursing Program. She would begin there two weeks after she graduated from high school. This was a time of orientation and when she was fitted for her uniforms.

When she came home, the extended family celebrated Barbara's first Birthday on Sunday. Louisa was due back at school on Monday. Gretl and Marta helped with the planning and Katia took them shopping. Gretl had told Maria. "Barbara needs more girl toys."

Maria willingly let Liesl be with Barbara as much as she could. It was she who sat on the floor with her as Gretl took each gift from a box. Everyone heard her ooh and aahs over each one. By the time the box was empty she had seen a small soft brown bunny rabbit, a funny green worm wearing a beret shaped into a circle for her to hold on to.

Then there was that all-important little doll which was dressed all in pink with a cute painted face. She also received practical gifts of pink bibs and clothes. All their friends had brought similar items.

The final activity was her beautiful Birthday cake. It had white icing and a few pink flowers. Since Chris had graduated to a booster seat. Barbara had been using the highchair since she could sit up. Louisa made sure the belt secured her and that tray was close to her.

And Gretl was prepared to blow out her candle. She told her. "Watch the flame Barbara; I'm going to blow it out for you."

And again the Birthday song concluded with, _now you are one._" Her small piece was placed on the tray. She wasn't as aggressive as Chris had been but she still had it smeared all over her face and some icing was in her hair. While Maria attended to her daughter, Katia, Liesl and Louisa helped serve everyone.

The next day, Maria didn't put away Chris's baby boy toys. Barbara didn't know the difference. She enjoyed the blocks with the bell inside them. And Maria may have gotten a glimpse into Marta and Gretl's future. They began playing school with Chris. He loved all their attention. When he napped, often Barbara was awake for play time.

When school began in September, Georg hired a full-time housekeeper. The young woman who had been coming in three mornings a week was needed at home to stay with her grandmother.

Maria, Liesl and Carol had talked via telephone many times and on occasion they would come to house. Katia would often stay after they had lunch to listen to the plans. One time, Carol had packed up three bridal gowns to show Maria.

"Mom, they're all beautiful. I'm having a difficult time choosing."

"I'll do my best; I may have the same problem."

They used Katia's bedroom. Barbara was napping in the master suite and Chris still took a nap on most days. Maria knew that he would probably stop soon.

Carol helped Liesl dress in each of them. Maria thought the first two were lovely but it was the third one she felt fit her daughter well and was the right blend of sophistication and simplicity.

"I think your smile tells me this one is your choice."

"It is my favorite, Mom. The high cut scooped neckline is modest. And I also like the three-quarter length sleeves. The slightly full skirt moves to shimmer in the light. And I don't need a train because it brushes the floor.

"I also picked out a shoulder length veil with a blusher veil for over my face."

"I can envision your dad standing with you at the end of aisle looking very proud."

With two little ones, the remainder of the year seemed to go by quickly. The family celebrated Chris' second Birthday. And soon it was time for the Thanksgiving Day meal. All of the family and many of their friends came to visit on Christmas Day. Again their tree was small but the two little ones made it special.

As the calendar changed to a new year; the war in Europe really began to turn in the allies favor. The navy had gains in the Pacific as well.

Every other week there was positive news being reported about the war in Europe. Everyone was so preoccupied with the possible end to the war that only the family celebrated Maria and Georg's anniversary. They didn't mind. They both anticipated celebrating the end of the war.

Hitler didn't give up. He personally planned the final battle. This battle was known as the Battle of the Bulge; it took place in Belgium. As Hitler realized he was losing, he retreated. And rather than surrender he committed suicide.

As soon as Georg had been told, he called home. Stefan answered the phone; he ran from the telephone room shouting. "The war in Europe is over; Hitler is dead."

Then he turned on the radio to hear the official news.

When Georg came home; they celebrated. Maria asked. "Any news about the Japanese?"

"Sadly no, they're a stubborn bunch."

While they waited, another child graduated from high school. With the help of Sam, Kurt had found the university with the best engineering curriculum was the University of Virginia. He would begin there in September. He would see very little of Louisa. Her curriculum had her working on nursing units; sometimes she would work the night shift.

This family waited with the rest of world. In August, word came the Japanese had finally surrender. It happened only after a difficult decision had been made to drop two new types of bombs, the atomic bomb.

For this and other families, the celebration was very subdued. The radio newsmen began to describe the destruction in detail. Georg once again reminded his family that God does not cause war; it comes from evil. For now the green-eyed monster was suppressed. No one knew where it would rear its ugly head. They found it difficult to believe it would.

And this family would celebrate another event, the marriage of Michael and Liesl. Today was August thirtieth; a date which was selected at the same time Liesl chose St, John's Church. It was a very old church where many Presidents had worshiped due to its close proximity to the White House.

Georg stood with Liesl at the end of the church's main aisle. Liesl reached under her dad's arm and her hand rested on his forearm. His other hand covered her's for now. He didn't need to tell her; _your Mama is watching_. She already knew.

Together they watched, Marta, Chris, Gretl and Barbara walk down the aisle. Chris was the ring bearer. He didn't carry them on a pillow; they were in a velvet bag. And then Louisa began her walk. They both heard the music change.

Georg could tell Michael's eyes were on Liesl. He couldn't see Liesl's face but her eyes were on Michael. They were both more than ready to be married.

Father and daughter approached the steps of the altar. There Georg passed his daughter's hand to Michael. He answered the pastor's question. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

Georg answered loud and clear. "Her Mom and I do."

The congregation heard both Michael and Liesl say their vows loud and clear. A broad smiling couple walked out of the church. They would greet all their guests at a fabulous reception held at the Mayflower Hotel.

When Liesl threw her bouquet to the crowd of young ladies, Maria was so surprised at who caught it; it was Annie.

As soon as the couple left for their honeymoon destination, Annie found Maria. She was with a young man about her age and she was smiling broadly.

"Maria, do you know what it means when a girl catches' the Brides bouquet?"

Maria's eyes got big and she returned Annie's smile. "Tell me sister."

"It means she will be the next to get married."

"So Andrew popped the question."

"He did. We haven't set a date yet."

"Please come by the house soon so we can have a good sister to sister talk."

"I will. I'll walk home with the girls one day."

The two sisters departed after affectionate hugs. Maria watched them leave. Georg had been standing near-by. "Your voice told me you are very happy for Annie."

"She'll always love her students. The love of a man completes a woman; I know. I have a wonderful one who completes me."

And I say. "Ditto."

An exhausted family returned home. In days, Kurt would go off to the University of Virginia and Louisa was in her second year of nursing school there. Brigitta continued being editor of the high school's newspaper. Marta and Gretl were still in elementary school.

The three sisters enjoyed baby Barbara. They watched her change as Chris had done. And they also gave Chris a lot of attention too.

Maria had lots of time to spend with Chris because he no longer took a nap. She learned that Marta and Gretl had taught him a lot. He could hold a fat crayon or pencil and was beginning to make all his letters correctly. And he had Brigitta's interest in books. He would always sit quietly as his mom read him a story and he could answer her questions about the story.

Later she told Georg. "I think Chris is going to be like Brigitta; advanced for his age."

And he told her. "This time you need to take the credit."

"Marta and Gretl planted the seed; I'm only helping it to grow."

The loving couple shared kisses and more. And they and all Americans took advantage of the prosperity which came as the country began to get out from under the yoke of war. Suddenly America was reborn.

The American government continued to surprise them. The four navy men were retired from the Navy, all with the rank of Rear Admiral and with the rank's pay.

James found a position in the State Department where he worked for John Foster Dulles. His brother Allen was state-side now. He and the family shared an opportunity to visit with him.

Sidney longed to run a lodge again. He found one for sale not far from Baltimore. Georg and Erwin were both offered teaching positions at the Naval Academy in Annapolis Maryland.

Friedrich graduated a year after the war was over. Georg planned transportation for the entire group to attend the ceremony. Maria and Georg watched with pride as he walked across the stage to receive his diploma.

Their transportation took them to a fabulous restaurant to celebrate. Friedrich would return home for a week before he returned. He had been offered a position in the research laboratory which was doing work on vaccines.

The family would soon move from the home with the large family room which held so many memories. They were ready to make new memories in a new home.

THE END

An Epilogue

Michael and Liesl lived in DC. Michael was employed with the State Department. He hoped to become the first post-war ambassador to Austria. Liesl continued to work with Carol; her experience would make her the perfect wife of an ambassador.

The family returned to the church of the little ones' Baptisms for Annie and Andrew's wedding. It was there they learned that her parents were ready for a simpler life. Annie's brother, Adam didn't share his dad's passion for farming. He had volunteered to serve in the navy before the war was over. Before he was deployed, the Japanese surrendered. He had decided to make the navy his career before his obligation was complete.

Georg suggested to Harold that he might like living at Sidney's lodge. Claire thought it was a wonderful idea. They moved there in a few months. And Annie and Andrew found a home in the same area.

Brigitta continued to surprise her parents. She had enough credits to graduate from high school after her junior year. She had been accepted at the American University in Washington DC. She was pursuing her dream of being an editor of a major newspaper.

And Marta and Gretl adjusted to their new school, Maria still thought they would go on to become teachers. Another person who encouraged them was Helena. She and Sam also lived nearby. She was teaching in a pre-school not far from Annapolis. And Sam had bought a civil engineering business. It grew rapidly and became known throughout the Mid-Atlantic States.

After Kurt graduated from college, he accepted Sam's offer to work for him. And Louisa was employed at the hospital in Annapolis.

**A/N:** I'm sad as I end this story. It says in Ecclesiastes there is a time for everything. It was time to end this story. I already wrote a longer story, titled,_ Gone._

In it I take the couple to their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. I never had any intention of doing that again. I always intended to end this story as the war ended. Each of you, as I will, can dream about the future of everyone.

I thank all my readers and those who were so kind to leave me a review. I hope my story may have made you smile or brightened your day. I know writing it brightened mine.


End file.
